The Resurrection of a Journey
by DragonScouter
Summary: Location Earth: A secret group for the government has found a girl with amnesia. Who is she and is she connected to the unconscious Cybertronian the have? Location Cybertron: The Virons have taken over the planet and it is up to the third generation to help the rebels take it back. Is all hope lost? The fourth installment of the Journey Chronicles. Rated because I am paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Ok, since everybot else is banned except for Unicron, how are you doing?**

**Unicron: Ok, though I am kind a hungry.**

**Authoress: Oh, well, you could eat Pluto, even though some don't think it is a planet anymore.**

**Unicron: YUM! Straight for dessert. Thanks.**

* * *

Prologue

William Lennox let out a low growl of annoyance as he and his team journeyed across the white, frozen landscape of the Arctic. While the cold was not affecting him because of the high tech body suit the government had provided him, he was upset that they had yet to find anything. His team had been assigned to investigate a strange anomaly that had happened here fifty years ago. They were only investigating now because they have only recently invented the technology that they needed to do this mission, including the suits.

"I swear Lennox, if we don't find something soon I will die of boredom." His friend, Robert Epps, said.

"I hear you Epps. I thought that we would have come across something sooner. But Mearing would have our heads if we came back without finding something." Lennox answered.

Epps frowned at that and said, 'Well, if she wants something found, she should come down here and search for it herself."

Lennox nodded his agreement at that before continuing forward. He just wanted to get this search done so he could go home.

The sound of cracking caused both him and Epps to freeze in their tracks.

"Epps, please tell me that was your phone breaking?" Lennox asked in the small hope that it was.

Unfortunately, Epps shook his head and said, "Nope. I was about to ask you."

Lennox felt his eyes widen. This was not good. Before he could say anything though, the ice beneath them suddenly broke and the two of them fell through. The first thing that Lennox noticed was that he was not wet. Opening his eyes, he was amazed that they were falling down a chasm that must have formed some time ago.

"What the heck Lennox! I thought that all of this was supposed to be water!" Epps yelled as they gradually started to slide down the incline.

"Our scans read it wrong. They were probably disturbed by the anomaly." Lennox stated as they started to slow down. When they finally stopped, Lennox saw that the cavern seemed to go further. So, turning on his flashlight, he said, "Come on Epps, let's see if the anomaly we are supposed to be finding is down here."

He heard Epps grumble before he said, "Fine, but if we get attacked by some mutated monster, I am so tripping your sorry aft and getting the frag out of here."

Lennox wasn't surprised when Epps used the Cybertronian curse words. Even though humanity hadn't interacted with any Cybertronians, except for their supplier, in over one hundred and fifty years, they had still picked up their lingo pretty quickly, especially the curse words.

After they walked for about fifteen minutes, Lennox was about to give up when he suddenly ran into something and he was knocked to the ground.

Epps jogged over to him and helped him up before asking, "What happened?"

Once he stood up, Lennox answered, "I ran into this." He then pointed his flashlight in front of him and they both stared at the black substance encased in the ice.

"What is that?" Epps asked.

Lennox had an idea about what it was so he kneeled to the ground and shoved the snow away from the ice. Once it was all clear, he stood up and shone his light on it before saying, "It's a hand!"

He then watched as Epps ran ahead and cleared the snow off of a small mound. "Holy frag." Epps said in shock.

Lennox walked up and shined his light at the mound. He stared in shock at what he saw before he activated his communicator and said, "Lennox and Epps calling in. Is anyone there? Over."

A few seconds later, Lennox heard their leader's voice come through and say, "You two had better have a good reason for straying from the path."

Lennox nodded and said, "Frag yeah we do. We found the anomaly. Tell the Pentagon to get their afts down here and get this out of the ice."

There was a pause on the other end before his boss asked, "What is it Lennox?"

Lennox put his hand on the ice in front of the face in the ice before saying, "Hope."

* * *

The metallic planet that once flourished with life and innovation was almost a dead husk of its former self. After the fall of Pandimala, the Triune Alliance had begun to lose their hold on Cybertron to the Virons. It had only taken a few stellar cycles for the Virons to take almost complete control of Cybertron. The only stronghold that remained in the Triune Alliance's control was Kaon. The Virons had tried to take Kaon and force the Alliance off of Cybertron but the Alliance had held its ground and held off the Virons.

But, this was just a small victory for the Alliance. Both the Virons and they knew that the Alliance was barely motivated to fight. The command was still distraught from the loss of Pandimala. But, the one that had been affected the most was Chaom. Everybot could see that he struggled to get through each solar cycle. They could see the yearning in his optics to offline and join Pandimala. But, they didn't worry so much about that because they also knew that he would not break the promise that he made to Pandimala about staying online to keep hope flowing.

Of course, not all was doom and gloom during this time. Many bots in the Alliance had bonded and a few of them had even had creations, most of whom were adults now.

The first to have a creation after the fall were Tana and Blackbit and they had a truck mech they had named Blacklight. After that, Niche and Megatron, who had bonded after the fall, had a helicopter femme they named Nylia.

To everybot's surprise, Balm and Stormfire had the next creation, which was a jet mech they named Miltersaw. Then, Megatron and Niche had another creation, a car mech named Shadow Fall. After that, Blitzkriea and Blitzwing, who had bonded after the fall, had twin tank mechs they named Pandium and Malium, who they named after Pandimala.

Right away, they had a jet femme they had named Chala, who they named after Chaom and Pandimala. Next, Balm and Stormfire had an ambulance femme they had named Zinnia. Finally, Elita and Optimus had a semi mech they had named Sunblast. They had been created not too long after the fall, except for Chala, Zinnia, and Sunblast, so they were all almost adults now, with Sunblast becoming an adult in ten stellar cycles.

With the Virons, things were brutal. Each day, they would host gladiatorial games. These games were usually weighted so one side would be at a disadvantage, and that side would usually be the one that Sentinel wanted to lose. Sometimes, that side would be mindless drones that would please the crowd's lust for seeing precious metal shed. But, other times that side would be bots that were in disfavor with the Virons, like members of the Triune Alliance that had been taken prisoner.

These bots would either face an extremely gifted fighter from the Viron side or they would face one of the many beasts that the Virons had acquired. These gladiatorial events were held in a coliseum that was located in the middle of Iacon, the Viron capitol.

Each solar cycle, the Alliance would always pray for some kind of savior who would help them retake their home.

* * *

_10 years later_

"Lennox, why is it that we are stuck out here doing patrol?" Epps asked.

Lennox shrugged his shoulder and said, "Don't know. My bet would be that Mearing is doing this to get us angry so we will do something that will get us in trouble."

Lennox knew that Mearing had been out to get the two of them ever since they had found the anomaly. She had told them that they couldn't see what the being looked like. All they knew was that it was most likely a Cybertronian because of the metallic makeup of the being. Of course, they had complained but Mearing wouldn't back down. So, they tried to make Mearing miserable. Mearing then turned around and always gave them the boring jobs, like patrol.

"If she would only let us see the Cybertronian instead of keeping it locked up in the bunker, we wouldn't make her miserable and she wouldn't put us on fragging patrol."

Lennox nodded and said, "I know. Let's just get through this so we can practice at the range."

Epps smiled at that and said, "I am so going to kick your aft this time."

Lennox shook his head and was about to say something when the communicator went off. "This is Aaron Spieling on the north side border. Who is closest to me?"

Lennox knew that they were so he said, "This is Lennox and Epps and we should be closest to you Aaron. What's wrong?"

Lennox heard the connection crackle a little before Aaron said, "I found a weird looking girl who looks eighteen here and she is firing powerful acid from her hands."

"We're on our way." Lennox said before he and Epps ran to Aaron's location.

When they got there, Lennox looked around until he saw the girl. She looked like she was six feet tall, maybe a little taller, and she had medium fair skin, blonde hair, and she had strange black and lime green swirl colored eyes that looked like the acid she was throwing. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt with lime green swirl designs, dark blue jeans, a black and lime green choker, and black high-tops with lime green swirl designs.

Lennox could see the fear in the girl's eyes and he could tell that she was scared. So, he slowly walked toward her with his hands in a surrender motion before saying, "I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl hesitated and studied him before saying, "I'm Penelope. Penelope Arabeth Black. My father is Meltdown, who is also known as Prometheus Black. Who are you two?"

Lennox looked next to him and mentally face palmed when he saw Epps. Sighing, he said, "This man next to me is Robert Epps, though we call him Epps. I am William Lennox, but most people call me Lennox." He then studied her before asking, "How did you get here?"

She sated at him before saying, "I've been living alone for about a year in the wild and I just stumbled on this place. What is this place anyway?"

Lennox didn't know why, but he felt like she needed to be told. But he knew that he had to tell her what would happen if he told her so he said, "If I tell you, you will have to live on base from now on and you will have to listen to our boss, after you meet her."

Penelope seemed to think about that for a minute before saying, "Ok. If you tell me, I'll stay."

Lennox nodded before saying, "Well, we are a part of a secret government team, called NEST, and we were formed to research Cybertronian technologies and investigate anomalies that are Cybertronian related. About ten years ago, we went to investigate an anomaly that happened in the Arctic fifty years before that. The reason we did not investigate sooner was because we did not have the technology to. Well, Epps and I found that the anomaly was actually a Cybertronian that was frozen in the ice."

"You found a Cybertronian? Which one?" Penelope asked in shock.

Lennox shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. We didn't get to see the bot and we don't have an inventory of who all the bots were and what they looked like. Why?"

Penelope smiled and said, "I might be able to help. Meltdown made me memorize the image of many of the bots that he met on Earth. I might know which bot you have."

"What is going on here?"

Lennox flinched and turned before letting out a sigh. Great, Mearing was here and she seemed upset. The dirty blonde haired blue eyed woman stared at Penelope before asking, "Who is this and what is she doing here?"

"We just found her here. Her name is Penelope Arabeth Black and she ran away from home and has been living on alone out here for a year. Her father is meltdown, Prometheus Black. She says she can help identify that Cybertronian we found and," Lennox started to answer before Mearing interrupted him.

"You told this stranger about this project? I should put you both on trial for,"

"Will you cool it for a few minutes lady?" Penelope interrupted before saying, "I have valuable information about Cybertronians that I can give you and I know that I can help you protect the bot. As you can tell by the trees that are half eaten away by acid, I can hold my own."

The area was deathly silent as Mearing and Penelope stared at each other. Finally, after a few minutes, Mearing sighed and said, "Fine. You will be partners with Epps and Lennox. Check with them for the duties of the day." She then started to walk away.

"Can I see the Cybertronian?" Penelope called after Mearing.

Mearing swiftly turned to her and said, "No!" She then walked out of sight.

Lennox then turned to Penelope and said, 'Welcome to the group Pen."

Penelope smiled and said, "Glad to be here Lennox."

* * *

There was nothing. It was a void. That was, until, there was a thought. After that thought, consciousness came to and the being tried to remember what had happened. It took some time but they finally remembered. They remembered the fight, the malfunction, and, they remembered being taken into a bright light before the darkness took over.

Running a preliminary scan, the being saw that they only needed a little more time to heal fully. Also, they saw that the healing process would move faster if a part of their focus was away from their body. Luckily, the being knew exactly how to handle this situation. They had done this a few times before.

But, they knew that the beings that were holding their body would have to find the detachment. The being thought about this before they realized how they were going to accomplish it. So, concentrating, the being sent the detachment to a known location and sent a burst of its unique energy after it.

* * *

**Authoress: Hi Pen, glad you could finally join us. I couldn't wait for you to get here.**

**Penelope: Sorry about that. There was a traffic jam in your thoughts and it took FOREVER to clear.**

**Lennox: What are Epps and I? Chopped liver?**

**Authoress: Hello boys.**

* * *

**AN: YEAH! First chapter in new story! I hope you all like this so far. The next two chapters are finished but I will have to post them when I have time later tonight. Also, the romance stories about how all of Pandimala's and Anarcum's kids admitted their loves to their now bondmates will be worked on when I hit any writers blocks for this story. I'll also have a picture of Penelope up on my deviant art later tonight as well. It has to be one of the best human drawings that I have done and in it are also her phone and sword. Penelope's origins will be explained in the next chapter. Until then though PLEASE read and REVIEW! But, no flames.**


	2. A Circumstance

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Ok, let's get this show started.**

**Penelope: Ok, then let's get watching.**

**Lennox: Wait, where's the popcorn?**

**Epps: I thought you were supposed to bring it man?**

**Lennox: No man it was your job!**

**Authoress and Penelope: I WANT POPCORN!**

**Lennox: Uh-oh, their getting mad.**

**Epps: What do you want me to do?**

**Authoress and Penelope: Popcorn. Now.**

* * *

Ch. 1: A Circumstance

Penelope was having a blast! She had never been to Antarctica before and she was enjoying every minute. Thanks to the suit that she was wearing, she didn't feel the cold and the snow was amazing.

"Come on slow pokes! That signal is not going to wait for us." She called back to Epps and Lennox.

The three of them had been told to investigate a Cybertronian signal bust that they had traced out here. Penelope had been so happy when Mearing had said that the three of them were going to investigate the signal that she hadn't stopped smiling since.

"Why don't you wait up Pen? We should stick together." Epps yelled out to her.

"Yeah Pen, remember when we were on patrol last week?" Lennox asked.

Penelope stopped and remembered back to last week. A couple of days after she had been let in, the three of them had gone on their first patrol. She, of course, was still a little mistrusting of the two men so she had went ahead to scout on her own. After a while of walking, she had tripped on a root and fell down an incline, hitting her head on something hard before going unconscious.

When she woke up, she was still where she fell but her head was propped on her backpack and Lennox and Epps were staring at her. It was after that situation that Penelope had learned to completely trust the two.

Bringing herself back to the present, she shook her head and said, "Give me some credit guys. I wouldn't do the same thing twice. Plus, there isn't anything for me to trip on out here." She then continued walking at the front, though she stayed closer to the boys.

A few minutes later, a beeping sound filled the air. Penelope knew what it was so she walked back to the guys as Epps pulled out the energy signature detector.

"Um, something isn't right here. This is saying that we are right on top of it."

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at that and slammed her foot against the ice a few times while saying, "That can't be. The only thing under us is this ice."

They all then froze as a loud crack sounded when she slammed her foot down for the third time.

"Oh frag." Penelope said.

The three then looked at each other before the ice beneath them shattered. Penelope let out a yelp as the three of them fell. But, she was surprised when they landed on a surface that wasn't made of ice.

They all jumped and glanced up when they heard the sound of something shifting and a panel covered the hole they fell through before the place they were in turned on its lights.

"Holy slag." Epps muttered.

Penelope couldn't agree more. She could see right away that they were inside a Cybertronian ship because of the size of the chairs and the size of the controls. This was a dream come true for Penelope. A thought suddenly occurred to her, something that Meltdown only said he heard a rumor of, and she decided to see if it was true. She ran up to one of the chairs and began to make her way up.

"Pen, what are you doing?" Lennox asked as both he and Epps followed her.

"There was a rumor that Meltdown told me about." She stared to say when she reached the edge of the counsel and climbed up before helping them up while continuing. "He heard that the first members of the Dragon Scouters crashed here on a ship called the Estia almost one hundred years before the first Autobots woke up here on Earth and met Sari Sumdac. It was said that the Estia had crashed in a frozen place but nobody ever knew where."

She then studied the keys until finding the one that meant 'on'. Walking up to it, she felt the anticipation rise as she moved her hand closer to the button. When she pressed the button, she felt as if time stopped. Would this work? She smiled and let out a sigh of relief when the monitor in front of her came to life.

"Whoa, this is some awesome slag." Lennox whispered.

Penelope nodded and was about to say something when a computer generated voice filled the air.

"Systems fully booted. The Estia is fully online and operational."

Penelope squealed in excitement when the ship said that. She was on the Estia, the ship that housed the first members of the Dragon Scouters. "Holy Primus this is it! This is the Estia!" Penelope screeched in excitement.

Epps patted her back before saying, "Calm down Pen. We still need to find the source of the disturbance."

Penelope took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, "Ok, let's ask the ship." She then turned to the main monitor and asked, "Estia, may you please show us the location of the disturbance that took place here earlier?"

"Location of disturbance; corridor five, hall A, room 7." The ship answered. A map then came up showing the way to said room from their location.

"That doesn't look too far." Epps commented.

Lennox nodded before saying, "Well, let's get to it then."

The three of them climbed down to the main floor before heading to the room. It took them about five minutes to get to the room. To their surprise, the door was open.

"The ship must have opened it for us." Lennox said before the three of them walked inside.

Penelope studied the room and tried to figure out whose it was. Cybertronians weren't known for doing a lot of decorating but there was sometimes something that they left in the room. But, she was disappointed that she couldn't see anything.

She was about to call out to the guys to see if they had found anything when she heard a soft moan come from on the berth. Wasting no time, she crawled up the metal berth until she rolled on top. Once she stood up, Penelope was shocked to see a girl around her height and age with golden brown hair.

Penelope ran up to the girl while saying, "Lennox, Epps; get your afts up here! There is a girl unconscious up here."

It only took them a minute to crawl up onto the berth and jog on over to her.

"How did she get here? As far as we know, we are the only ones who came in through an entrance." Lennox asked.

Penelope shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know." She was going to say ore when another groan came from the mysterious girl and said girl started to move.

"I think she is waking up." Epps said.

"You don't say?" Penelope retorted.

Epps looked like he was going to say something back when the girl's eyes snapped open. Penelope was surprised that they were an almost glowing lime green color. She had been going more toward the faded color eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" The girl asked as she moved to a sitting position.

"We were hoping you would tell us." Lennox said.

The girl seemed to think for a minute before saying, "I remember an explosion. That's about it."

Penelope had been hoping to get more out of her but that would have to do.

"Who are you all?" The girl asked.

"That is William Lennox, but you can call him Lennox." Penelope said pointing to Lennox. She then pointed to Epps and said, "This is Robert Epps but you can call him Epps. And I am Penelope Black but you can call me Pen." She then stared at the girl before asking, "Do you remember your name?"

The girl again seemed to think before nodding and saying, I think it is Lizzie; Lizzie Val."

* * *

Lizzie was curious about these people. On the way back to their base, they had told her, with the stipulation that she live on base from now on, that they were a part of a secret government group who had found a Cybertronian about ten years ago and they had been working to fix and awaken the bot.

Walking into a strange room in one of the warehouses that made up NEST's, the group's , base, Lizzie first noticed that the woman behind the desk seemed like she was focused on her work. She didn't even notice the group of four enter until Lennox said, "We found the source of the anomaly."

The woman then looked up from the screen she was staring at. When their eyes locked on each other, the woman glared at Lennox before asking, "What is this civilian doing here Lennox? You were already pushing my buttons when you brought Ms. Black onto this project without my approval and now you bring her? At least Ms. Black has something to contribute."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at this lady. She was just assuming without knowing the facts.

"Lizzie here was the source of the anomaly Mearing." Penelope responded.

Lizzie felt a sense of satisfaction when Mearing actually looked surprised at that statement and returned her gaze to staring at Lizzie directly in the eyes. Lizzie wasn't backing down though and held the stare. The two of them continued this as Mearing asked, "What do you remember, Lizzie? And do you have a last name?"

"All I remember is an explosion and my name, which is Lizzie Val." Lizzie answered immediately. She knew that Mearing would probably see any pause as a weakness and she was not going to give anything to her unless she had to.

"So, you pretty much know nothing." Mearing said. Lizzie did a small victory dance in her mind when Mearing sighed and broke their eye contact before turning her glare to Lennox and saying, "Ms. Val here will be a part of your team. Make sure she performs her duties. You are all dismissed."

It felt odd for Lizzie to be taking orders from someone else. She was so used to being in charge that she was half tempted to just stay there and stare at Mearing. But, she didn't want to risk Mearing kicking her out so she stood and nodded before saying, "Thank you for allowing me to stay here Mearing." Lizzie smirked at Mearing's surprised look at her politeness before closing the door.

When she looked at the others and saw that they had shocked looks on their faces, she asked, "What?"

"How did you do it?" Lennox asked with admiration.

"Do what?" Lizzie asked, confused with what he was asking.

"How did you actually win a stare down with Mearing? No one has ever been able to." Penelope explained.

In her head, Lizzie knew the answer to that. But, since she didn't want them to know that yet, she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Don't know. She just doesn't scare me."

* * *

Penelope was amazed by Lizzie. She had beat Mearing in a stare down and said that Mearing didn't scare her. Penelope had a feeling that she was going to be great friends with Lizzie.

"So, what do you guys normally do at this time?" Lizzie asked, pulling Penelope out of her thoughts.

"Well, we normally go and do some training at the range. Do you want to join us?" She answered and then asked.

Lizzie smiled and nodded before saying, "I would love to."

The three of them then nodded before leading Lizzie to the range. When they arrived, Pen was happy that there was no one else in there. They now didn't have to worry about Lizzie being embarrassed in front of the others at the base.

She, Lennox, and Epps then shot a magazine at the targets, which they shot average at, and reloaded the targets before Penelope turned to Lizzie. Grabbing a simple hand gun form the rack, Pen filled the magazine and handed it to Lizzie before saying, "Here, try this out so we can see how good you are at firing a gun."

Penelope was a little nervous when Lizzie seemed to study the gun. "Am I going to be using the entire magazine?" Lizzie asked.

Lennox nodded and said, "Yep, just show us what you got."

Penelope could already see that they had a lot of work to do. Lizzie's form was all wrong. Sure enough, when Lizzie fired, she hit the extra white part on the side. Penelope went to go tell Lizzie what she was doing wrong when she saw that Lizzie was already fixing the problems in her stance before she fired again. This time, the round hit the target and was only three rings away from the bulls-eye. Lizzie then repositioned herself before firing the third round out of eight, which was only two rings away. Again, Lizzie repositioned herself and fired the round, this one hitting the ring next to the bulls-eye.

Lennox, Epps, and Penelope jumped when Lizzie fired her last four rounds in rapid succession. When Penelope looked at the target, once it was in front of Lizzie so she could pull it down, she was amazed that all four had hit their targets. She was even more surprised when Lizzie let out a groan of disappointment before saying, "I guess I need a lot more practice with this."

Epps shook his head and said, "What are you talking about? That was fragging awesome! Have you fired a gun before?"

They all felt their shock grow when Lizzie shook her head and said, "I don't think so."

Her gaze then went to the weapons rack and Penelope watched as Lizzie walked over and put the gun away before grabbing two of the daggers off of the wall. "Whose are these?" Lizzie asked as she held them.

Penelope recognized the daggers with a black blade and lime green designs going up them as the ones that Lennox and Epps had gotten her for a welcome gift. She had tried them out but she hadn't like it. She had preferred using a sword and her gun so she had said that anyone who could use them could have them. So far, no one had been able to use them. And, after Lizzie's showing with the gun, she doubted that the girl would be able to use them.

"They're Pen's." Lennox said.

"If you can use them efficiently, you can have them. I can't use them." Pen added.

Lizzie nodded before turning back to the range and stepping forward. Pen then watched as Epps and Lennox set up the target before returning back next to her.

"Bet you fifty dollars that she will miss." Epps whispered to Lennox.

Lennox nodded and said, "Ok, I'll take you." He then nudged Pen before saying, "What about you? Are you going to get in on this?"

Pen shook her head and said, "Sorry boys, but I like my money where it is." They all then turned and waited for Lizzie to throw her daggers.

Penelope jumped when Lizzie rapidly threw the daggers at the practice dummy and was surprised when they both hit their targets dead on; one in the head and one in the heart. The three stared at her in shock as Lizzie went to get the daggers. Penelope was now starting to wonder if Lizzie was an assassin. But she immediately got that idea out of her head. If Lizzie was an assassin, she would have either done better on the shooting part or she would have done worse on the dagger throwing part.

When Lizzie walked back into the safe area, the three of them walked up to her before Lennox said, "Frag girl that was amazing!"

Epps nodded and said, "No scrap. Please tell me that you've thrown daggers before?"

To her relief, Lizzie nodded and said, "I think so. It felt so natural holding them and they flew smoothly." She then looked at the daggers before asking, "Can I really keep these?"

Pen nodded and smiled before saying, "Of course you can. You can definitely use them better than I can." She then motioned toward the door before saying, "Come on, it's getting late. Let me show you where you will be sleeping."

Lizzie nodded and turned to the guys before saying, "Night Epps; night Lennox."

They nodded and, at the same time, said, "Night Lizzie; night Pen."

Penelope smiled and shook her head before saying, "Night boys." She then led Lizzie to her room.

* * *

As she followed Penelope, Lizzie was berating herself. She shouldn't have tried the daggers out. She had only tried the gun because she never had to fire a hand held one before and even then she had gotten used to it a lot quicker then she thought that she would. Holding the daggers had felt so normal that she had fallen into her normal practice routines and had used her full accuracy with them. She had only realized what she had done when she had returned with the daggers and saw Penelope's, Epps', and Lennox's shocked expressions. Luckily, they hadn't questioned her too deeply, thanks to her 'amnesia'.

"Ok, here we are." Penelope said, dragging Lizzie from her thoughts.

Lizzie smiled and followed Pen inside. Studying the simple room, the first thing that Lizzie noticed was that there were two beds. One side of the room was completely bland, save for a dresser and a bed, and the other side looked almost just as bland, save for a large binder sitting on the dresser. She would have to ask Penelope about that when she got to know her better.

"So, I am guessing that you are my roommate?" Lizzie asked.

Penelope nodded and said, "Yep. I hope you don't mind."

Lizzie shook her head and said, "I don't mind." Of course, this meant that her mission would be a little more complicated but she could live with that. Penelope then sat on her bed before Lizzie suddenly remembered something that Penelope had said and asked, "You said that your dad was Meltdown, right? Can you tell me about that?"

Penelope seemed to hesitate before she nodded and said, "Yeah, but could you sit over here while I talk? I don't want to feel like I'm yelling."

Lizzie was only too happy to comply and sat down next to Penelope. Pen then took a deep breath before saying, "Well, I had better start from the very beginning. It all started a little more than eighteen years ago. Meltdown realized that, though he would live for a long time, he would not live forever. With this realization, he began a worldwide search for a woman who could carry his mutated gene and give it to a child that they would give birth to. After about a month of searching, he found my mother, Rachel Ann Black. And before you ask, no, he was not related to her. My mother, though, wanted no part in his project so he kidnapped her and injected the gene in her womb. Mother soon escaped from Meltdown. When she found out that she was pregnant with me, she decided to keep me because it was not my fault that Meltdown was evil. Five months after she found out about me, I was born, thanks to that mutated gene. Unfortunately, thanks to the gene, mom died in child birth."

Lizzie was now confused and asked, "Sorry to interrupt, but how do you know all of this if she died in child birth?

"After I escaped Meltdown, I went and found the nurse who helped my mother give birth to me. She told me that my mother told her all of this while she gave birth to me." Pen answered.

"Oh. Please continue." Lizzie said in response.

Pen nodded before continuing. "Well, Meltdown had actually tracked my mother down to the hospital when she gave birth to me so he took me into his home. When I turned eleven, I found that Meltdown's mutation had changed me too. I found that I could fire acid from my hands. This is the same kind of acid that he is made up of. As he raised me, Meltdown had tried to teach me to hate all machines, especially Cybertronians. He would give me all the information that he could find on them and make me study it. I learned so much about the Autobots, Decepticons, and Dragon Scouters during that time that something else happened."

"What?" Lizzie asked with anticipation.

"Unlike Meltdown's purpose, I found that, instead of hating Cybertronians, I admired and adored them. I took every opportunity that I could to study them. Last year, I finally rebelled against Meltdown and ran away. I stumbled on this place last week and I have loved it here."

Lizzie nodded before asking, "So, did you have a Cybertronian that you looked up to?"

Penelope nodded and said, "Yeah, the one called Pandimala. When I had researched, I had found that she had started a separate faction during the end days of the first war because the Autobots banished her because of her heritage, her two Decepticon parents. She also seemed the most carefree and independent of the bots I studied. Also, I feel like I can connect with her the most because I feel like an outcast, with Meltdown as my father, sometimes." She then leaned closer to Lizzie before whispering, "Plus, triple changers are awesome."

Lizzie and her both then laughed for a few minutes before Lizzie said, "Well, we had better get to bed. I don't know what we are doing tomorrow but we are probably going to need our rest."

Penelope nodded and so Lizzie stood up before she walked to her bed and lay down. As she drifted to sleep, she knew that she and Penelope were going to be awesome friends.

* * *

**Epps: I got the popcorn now!**

**Penelope: Too late, the party is over. *glares***

**Lennox: No way! We just got here!**

**Authoress: It's true. See, Lizzie's here now.**

**Lizzie: Hey boys! **

**Epps: Ah man, and that popcorn took forever to make.**

**Penelope: What did take so long?**

**Lennox: Epps burnt the first ten bags that we tried to pop.**

**Lizzie, Penelope, and Authoress: *face palm***

* * *

**AN: And here is the first actual chapter of this story! I loved typing it. If you are wondering where the bots are, here is what is going to happen. Each chapter, starting with this one, we will switch between Cybertron and Earth. Next chapter is on Cybertron so we will be meeting some more bots plus seeing some emotions from others. I'll try to get the next chapter posted today but I make no promises. Until next time, please read and review, but no flames.**


	3. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Ok, who took it?**

***silence***

**Authoress: Oh, that's right. Since we are on Cybertron, we have to wait until we meet someone from Cybertron in this story.**

* * *

Ch. 2: Darkness

The sound of pedesteps running echoed through the streets of Kaon. But nothing could be seen. Well, that was, until a seeker femme ran into view. The femme's armor was colored black and beige with hints of purple and her wings colored beige. Her faceplate color was blue and her visor lime green.

"Wait up Chala!" A mech voice from behind the femme, Chala, yelled.

Chala stopped and turned around as two figures ran into view, one mech and one femme. The new femme was obviously an ambulance femme and her armor was colored a yellow green and white with red markings. Her faceplate was gray in color with a yellow green six point star on her right cheek and she had a green visor that had a dividing line down the middle.

The mech was a semi mech who stood taller than both the ambulance femme and Chala. His armor was colored red and yellow. His faceplate was silvery white and his optics were dark blue.

Once the two caught up to her, Chala said, "Sunburst, we have to get there before the sun comes up."

Sunblast shook his helm and said, "But we can't run as fast as you can. Zinnia and I don't know where you are taking us so if we lose you we will never get to this place on time."

Chala glanced at her two best friends before sighing and saying, "Ok, but let's go."

The other two nodded and they continued on their way. This solar cycle was the solar cycle when Sunblast, the youngest of them, would finally be an adult. Zinnia's gift to him was a field med kit and a wrench. Also, she had made them all a special midgrade that was packed with nutrients. Chala's gift was to take them to a special place that she had found to see the sun rise.

When they arrived at the border, Sunblast and Zinnia stopped. When Chala realized they weren't following, she turned to them and asked, "Why did you stop?"

Zinnia pointed to the area where Chala was standing and said, "That's Viron territory. You know that we aren't supposed to be out there. Plus, it is dangerous."

Chala sighed and walked back to them before saying, "Come on, I've been through here many times. These idiot Virons never patrol over here. Plus, our leaders won't find out if we don't tell."

Sunblast stared at her for a click before sighing and saying, "Fine, but once the sun rises, we get our afts back here. Primus knows how my creators would react if they find out."

Zinnia had a look of worry on her faceplate while she said, "I guess we can. But we won't take any unnecessary risks. Ok?"

Chala could agree with that so she nodded and said, "Deal. Now come on. We have to get to that warehouse." She pointed to the closest warehouse when she said that. The other two nodded before the three of them made their way across Viron territory.

As she ran, Chala couldn't help but think how their creators would react. Since Sunburst was an only creation, so far, Chala knew that Elita and Optimus would never let him hang out with her, for a while at least.

Chala also knew that, since Zinnia was their only femme creation, Balm and Stormfire wouldn't let her out of the house without her older brother, a white and yellow green jet mech with red markings. His wings were yellow green and he had two red diamond designs near the centers and a red five point star design near the tips of his wings. His faceplate was white and he had a lime green visor. He also had an arm cannon that could come out of his right arm that was shaped like Megatron's. His name was Miltersaw.

As for her creators, well, Chala never could be too sure. Her carrier, Blitzkriea, she would be upset that she went out alone and would probably make Pandium and Malium, her twin older brothers, watch her for a solar cycle. Since they looked almost exactly the same, they were easy to describe. Both tank mechs were black and beige with a few lime green markings on their arms and both had lime green optics. Also, both had a diamond shaped piece of plating in the middle of their helms.

But, that is when you could start to tell them apart. Pandium's gem was lime green and Malium's was sky blue. Their biggest difference, though, was that of their faceplate color. The three of them had inherited their sire's faceplate coloring. She of course had blue, like Ice. Malium had a red one, like Hothead, and Pandium had a black one like Random's.

Speaking of her sire, she knew that Blitzwing's reaction to her coming out would vary with who was in control. While they would all probably agree with her carrier, she knew that each would have their own thing to say to her. Icy would probably say that it was foolish to go into Viron territory at all but at least she had planned it for the least dangerous time. Hothead would say that he was proud of her bravery. Random would probably ask her if she brought him back a souvenir. But, Chala was hoping that they wouldn't be discovered.

Fifteen clicks later, the three bots arrived at the warehouse. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Chala led her friends up some stairs and ran onto the room. Checking her internal clock, Chala smiled when she saw that they had thirty nano-clicks before it would happen.

"Here we go." Chala said.

The three of them then watched as the sun rose. Thanks to the black fog that the Virons would use to cover the sky so only darkness would reign, there were only a few clicks of sunlight each solar cycle while the Virons turned on the black fog machines.

The three bots watched the sun for a little longer until they saw the fog start to through the sky. They then made their way back to Alliance territory. Once they were there, the three of them went to Sunburst's house to spend the rest of the solar cycle with him, none of them saying a word about their adventure.

* * *

Ultra Magnus felt depressed as he sat in the deliberation room, alone. Even though it had already been sixty stellar cycles since The Fall, he still felt as if it had just been the previous solar cycle that he and Pandimala had been talking casually and enjoying themselves. But, each time he thought about it, he was forced to remember the tragic solar cycle like it was happening all over again.

He couldn't get the memory of that terrible solar cycle out of his thoughts. The scared look in her optics had pierced his spark when she was hanging by her digits on the edge of the space bridge. When panic replaced Pandimala's scared look, he had turned to see the traitor Sentinel aiming and charging a blaster at her. Ultra Magnus had charged at Sentinel, with Megatron next to him, but they had been too late. The two of them had gotten half way to Sentinel when he fired.

Megatron and he then immediately turned to 'Mala and he saw the brave look in her optics as the round slammed right underneath her servos, forcing her to let go. Ultra Magnus had already been figuring out how they would track her when the unthinkable happened. As soon as 'Mala had disappeared, the space bridge had exploded. The nano-click that happened, Ultra Magnus had felt his spark stop.

Thinking back, Ultra Magnus realized that event had turned the war to the Virons' favor. Before The Fall, the Alliance had almost wiped out the main Viron threat. But after The Fall, the Alliance had lost its hold on much of Cybertron, leaving Kaon as their only stronghold.

The doors opening caused Ultra Magnus to look up and he watched as Megatron walked inside. Once the Decepticon leader sat down, they shook servos before Megatron asked, "How is he Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus knew right away who Megatron was talking about. After The Fall, they had all watched the new leader of the Dragon Scouters, Chaom, fall into despair. The young mech had been less and less seen as the solar cycles from The Fall lengthened.

Sighing, Ultra Magnus answered, "He is still online. Chaom will only come out of his room to get his energon. I tried to talk to him this morning but all I got was a nod before he shut the door again. I'm worried about him Megatron."

Megatron nodded and said, "I am as well. But I know that he will not break the promise that he made her. That promise is probably the only reason that he is still getting his energon at all."

Ultra Magnus nodded and decided to get off that topic by asking, "What are we going to do about the Virons?"

Megatron let out a sigh and said, "I don't know. Few of the bots in the Alliance still have the motivation to fight. Plus, they have changed much in the other cities so we wouldn't know where to send our spies to gather information."

Ultra Magnus knew that Megatron was right so he said, "Plus, even if we knew where to find the information, finding a bot who could sneak in with the risk of being caught and forced to fight in those gladiatorial fights that Sentinel hosts would be almost impossible."

Megatron nodded solemnly before standing up and saying, "Come on a walk with me Magnus. It will help clear our processors."

Ultra Magnus nodded before standing up and walking with Megatron. As he thought, he wondered how things would be different if Pandimala was still online.

* * *

An overwhelming feeling of depression again swept over Chaom's spark as he sat in his dark room, sipping at the energon he recently went to get, the only source of light coming from a single light that shone down on the berth he was sitting on. Ever since the nano-click that 'Mala fell, he had felt himself fall further and further into a state of depression. Pandimala had only made him promise not to offline himself, not to become a shut in.

Chaom knew that the bots out there worried but he honestly didn't give a frag. Pandimala was the center of his existence and she had been taken from him. Every time he remembered that solar cycle, he felt a wave of anger at Sentinel. He would think about all of the opportunities that he had to offline the mech before and he kept wishing that he had. Each time he was asked to come discuss the terms of a possible surrender to the Virons, by the Virons, Chaom would curse them in any way possible. Of course he knew that it was only a matter of time before the Virons launched an assault on Kaon.

But, while the Virons bided their time, Chaom would just sit in his room and remember all of the fun times that he and Pandimala had enjoyed together. All of the walks, the talks, the adventures, and all of the times that they had laid quietly next to each other listening as their sparks beat as one.

Pulling up a picture of her from his memory banks, Chaom sighed and said, "Hey 'Mala. I hope the Well is treating you nicely. I miss you so much. Every solar cycle, I think about you and wish you were back here with me. And I know that you would want me to go out there, to show them all that I am still strong, but I can't lie to them darling. I feel like everything around me is falling apart."

He then paused in his monologue as he leaned his helm against the wall. "We have lost almost all of Cybertron and I am not sure how much longer I can hold on. I have kept my promise dear. I am still here with them. I won't break my promise to you."

He then clenched his fists, anger consuming him, before saying, "When I get my servos on that traitor Sentinel, I will carve his spark chamber out of his chassis with his own lance and force him to watch as I slowly snuff it out for all of the pain that he has ever put us through."

He then stood up and started to pace. It was one of the ways he calmed himself now, now that she was gone. Pacing helped him to feel like he was doing something to help the Alliance win back Cybertron.

His processor then went to the many bots that they had lost since The Fall. Many he had never met but some, some hit close and it shattered his spark each time somebot close to him would fall.

Sighing, he took out a picture of 'Mala that he kept with him to remind him of the promise he made her. It was of her while they were on Earth, before the Autobots and Decepticons had come back into their lives. They had taken a vacation to a place called Ireland and Pandimala was standing in a field full of flowers. She had a big smile on her faceplates. As he remembered back to that solar cycle, he remembered that, not long after the picture had been taken, Pandimala had shoved him into a lake and the two of them had laid on their backs in the water, watching the clouds roll slowly by and feeling the warm sun on their plating.

Chaom shook his helm as he felt yearning for Pandimala take over his systems. She was never coming back and there was nothing that he could do about it.

* * *

Sentinel felt like he was king of the world. Actually, as he thought about it, he almost was. As leader of the Virons, thanks to the main group's vote, he controlled almost the entire planet. The only city that was still under Alliance control was Kaon. He had tried to attack the city and take it numerous times but the Alliance had repelled Viron advances each time.

Sentinel knew that the only reason the Alliance defended the city so fiercely was because it held the memorial to the fallen leader of the Dragon Scouters, Pandimala. Even from the Well the fragging femme was messing with his plans.

Sentinel turned around when he heard the sound of pedesteps. "What is it Flarespot?" Sentinel asked with a bored expression.

"You told me to come find you when they were ready for the next match to being sir." Flarespot answered.

Sentinel nodded and followed the mech to the coliseum. He had been inspired by the gladiatorial games of old and had built a coliseum next to Fortress Maximus so he could host the lethal games. As the two mechs walked to the stadium, Sentinel asked, "What is the first fight of the solar cycle?"

Flarespot smirked and said, "A few solar cycles ago, we captured some bots from that radical Alliance sect my lord."

Sentinel was glad when he heard that. About two stellar cycles ago, a strange group of Alliance bots had started to actively 'fight' against the Viron Rule. The attacks from them were like scratches at best; easily fixed. But, they usually had a difficult time capturing these rebels.

"How many?" Sentinel questioned.

"Two mechs and a femme. The femme had been injured and the two mechs were protecting her. They didn't last long when they struggled. We fixed them up so they can fight at top potential. We would have kept the femme but we changed our minds when she offlined one of the drones with a jab from her elbow to his throat."

Sentinel again nodded and the two mechs continued their trek in silence. After about three clicks of walking, Sentinel smirked. The cheers of the vast crowd told him that the three bots had entered the battle field. Since the three bots were a part of the rebels, he knew exactly what beings they would fight.

Stepping out onto his open air balcony, Sentinel held his servos in the air, silencing the crowd. Once the stadium was silent, Sentinel looked at the three and said, "Like all of the Alliance members that come through, I give this choice. Join the Viron legions and remove all bonds with the Alliance."

The femme, who was a blue and white motorcycle femme, let out a laugh and said, "I speak for all of us when I say burn in the Pit Sentinel. Your biggest claim to infamy might not even be true."

Sentinel glared at the femme and asked, "What do you mean?"

The orange and yellow car mech to the femme's right laughed and said, "You have no proof that Pandimala is offline."

Sentinel felt the anger boil up inside of his circuits as he said, "I was there when the bridge blew up! I heard her bondmate and creation scream in pain when her side of the bond died!" He was tired of these radicals saying that he might not have offlined Pandimala.

The mech on the other side of the femme, who was colored orange and purple, said, "Her bondmate may have just felt the extreme pain she felt before she might have been knocked into stasis, forcing the bond to seal. And there was that one time,"

"ENOUGH!" Sentinel yelled, interrupting the mech. "Now, for refusing my offer, you will be fighting the demons."

He smirked at the fear on their faceplates as the gates rose. It did not take long for the demons to rip the three apart. The orange and purple mech went first, in the first ten clicks, his spark was ripped out, followed by the other mech whose helm was ripped off. The femme lasted about twenty clicks before two of the demons ripped her in half.

As the Viron crowd cheered, Sentinel watched the energon on the ground run with a smirk. That would be the lesson that all beings would learn if they went against him. Also, he did not like the recent talk about a doubt of him actually offlining Pandimala. He still had wonderful recharge dreams of that glorious solar cycle when he shot Pandimala into the bridge right before said space bridge exploded. These rumors needed to be decimated. They were a risk to his power and rule and he did not want to risk the Alliance gaining their confidence back. He knew that the Alliance would over run them if they did.

* * *

**Authoress: YEAH! Somebots to talk to on Cybertron!**

**Chala: Hey Authoress, glad we could help.**

**Zinnia: Yeah. Are we supposed to be here?**

**Sunblast: Of course we are Zinny.**

**Chala: Yeah, Authoress said we could!**

* * *

**AN: Well, here is another exciting chapter! It was really hard writing some of these parts but others were pretty fun. Pictures of Zinnia, Chala, Miltersaw, Blacklight, Nylia, Pandium/Malium, and Shadow Fall are on my deviant art account. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will take place on Earth and it should be interesting. Reviews are appreciated. But no flames please.**


	4. Creeping Light

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lennox: Ok, are we set now?**

**Epps: Yep, and I got the popcorn!**

**Authoress and Penelope: YEAH!**

**Penelope: I got the drinks.**

**Authoress: And I got the movie. *glances at Lennox* What do you got?**

**Lennox: *smirks* I have all the good looks.**

**Epps: Debatable.**

* * *

**AN: Oh, I forgot to mention this but Lennox and Epps are not married in this continuity. Not important now but may be in the future. Now, on with the story. **

**AN2: Ok, I also should warn that Slenderman is used in this chapter. Wasn't sure if I should post this warning or not but I decided to just in case.**

* * *

Ch. 3: Creeping Light

Penelope couldn't help but stare. She was on Earth but she was on a past Earth. He could tell because she was staring at the Cybertronian that she knew as the Dragon Scouter's second in command, Chaom. But, something was different. His chassis looked like it wasn't being taken care of and his optics were faded, like he wasn't receiving enough energon. He seemed to be staring starring at her. She then jumped when he flashed out of view.

The scene around her then changed and she found herself on a metal planet and she could see that it had two moons. It took her a couple of minutes for her to realize where she was.

"Cybertron." She whispered. At first, she was excited to be on the legendary home world of the Cybertronians but, then something happened. The sky above was suddenly filled with black smoke and the planet was darkened. It caused a small amount of fear inside of her but curiosity pushed it aside as she heard the sound of fighting travel through the air. She followed the sound until she came to a coliseum. Her first thought was that she was in Kaon but that idea was immediately scrapped from her thoughts when she saw the structure of the buildings. They were smoother then she had heard Kaon's were.

So, walking to the coliseum, Penelope covered her mouth in shock. Down below Cybertronians were fighting strange looking but powerful bests for survival while the crowd watched. She then blinked and found herself in the coliseum. Hearing a low growl behind her, Penelope slowly turned and found herself staring at a demon with sharp claws and pure black eyes. The demon stared at her for another second before it lunched at her, claws extended.

"No!" Penelope screamed as she jolted awake. That dream had turned into a terrible nightmare. She could still feel herself shaking. That nightmare had been way too real for comfort.

Penelope jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Pen?" Lizzie asked.

Penelope could see the worry in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream."

Lizzie still looked like she didn't believe her but the girl said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Pen shook her head. "I'm fine. What time is it?"

Lizzie smiled and said, "I'm here whenever you want to talk and it is about six in the morning." Lizzie must have seen her upset face at having woke her up because she said, "Don't worry. I just finished drying my hair when you yelled."

Penelope was relieved at that and said, "Well, that makes me feel better. And, since my genetics allow me to always be clean, I don't need to take showers. Let's go wake up the boys."

Lizzie nodded and said, "Ok, and I know how."

Lizzie then whispered her plan to Penelope. It was simple but it would be hilarious. The two of them then prepared everything they needed, with Penelope getting ready for the day, and snuck into the boys' room. Lizzie stood above Lennox with a bucket and Pen stood above Epps with the same. Pen and Lizzie smirked at each other before nodding and dumping the buckets' contents on them.

"Scrap that's cold!" Lennox yelled as he bolted up.

The two men glared at them and Epps asked, "What the frag was that for?"

Penelope smirked and said, "Well, we had to get you up. We want some breakfast before we have to go out on patrol." The two girls then let out laughs before getting out of the room. Penelope knew that this would be a fun day.

* * *

Lennox grumbled as he finished getting ready. That had been one of the best night sleeps that he had ever gotten. And, of course, he had been awakened by a bucket of freezing cold water. What had surprised him was that Lizzie had joined in. He had taken her for a more serious person who wasn't into fun. How wrong he was. And he and Epps had paid for that.

"Hey Epps, you ready yet?" Lennox asked his roommate.

Lennox heard something fall in their bathroom before Epps came out. "Yeah. I'm ready. Let's get to breakfast before all the good grub is gone."

Lennox nodded before the two of them made their way down to the mess hall. When he opened the door, Lennox was not surprised to see Penelope and Lizzie already sitting at a table. Once the two men got their food, they walked over to the girls' table.

"Took you guys long enough. Lizzie and I were going to eat without you." Pen commented as they sat down.

"Well, we had to get over our arctic wake up." Epps explained with a joking accusing look.

The two girls shook their heads and Lizzie said, "I guess we can forgive you this once."

The four of them then dug into their food. As he ate, Lennox noticed that Lizzie was hesitant before she ate some of the food. It was like she was afraid that it was going to do something to her.

"So, what are we doing today?" Lizzie asked.

"We have fragging patrol." Penelope grumbled.

Lennox then watched as Lizzie finished the last of her food before she asked, "Where at?"

"Thank Primus away from here." Epps answered.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow and looked at Lennox before asking, "Can you be a little less cryptic?"

Lennox let out a laugh before saying, 'We're going to an old abandoned mansion in Kansas."

"Wait, that mansion wouldn't happen to be the old Val mansions, would it?" Penelope interrupted excitedly.

Lennox nodded. "If you would read the reports we get in the morning you would know that answer. Lizzie gets an excuse because this is her first day and she didn't know about the report." He then smirked before saying, "As it happens, it is the Val mansion. In the report, Mearing says that she believes that the Vals were somehow connected to the Cybertronians here on Earth. She wants us to find anything that connects the Vals to the Cybertronians and she doesn't want us back until we find something."

"Of course she doesn't! I would love for her to go out and try to find something Cybertronian in a human house!" Epps complained. He then paused and turned to Lizzie. "Hey, isn't your last name Val? Are you related to the Vals who owned the mansions?"

Lizzie shook her head and said, "Yeah, my last name is Val but I don't know if I am related or not. Amnesia remember?"

Lennox mentally face palmed when Epps had a look of realization come on his face. They wouldn't know for a while if Lizzie was related to the Vals who used to own the house. It would be very ironic if she was though.

"Well let's get going! I want to see this place!" Penelope demanded.

Lennox laughed before leading them all to the hanger. Once they got on their helicopter, they took off for the mansion. It was about a three hour trip and Lennox knew that he should be seeing the mansion at any moment.

* * *

Penelope was shocked when she laid eyes on the Val mansion. She had been expecting the place to be rotted and needing a paint job. But, the house looked like it had just been left yesterday. Everything seemed perfect about it and she wasn't sure what to take from it.

"Lennox, I thought you said we were going to the Val mansion? This place looks brand new." Epps stated.

"Maybe, if the Cybertronians were in contact, maybe they gave the Vals a way to protect their house from aging." Lennox suggested.

It seemed like a logical explanation, given the circumstances of their mission. As the helicopter landed, Penelope could barely keep her excitement down. To her, the Vals were almost as famous as the Cybertronians. They were musicians and they loved to help people out. They even came out of hiding to do a fundraiser for the Autobots. That was truly selfless because they didn't have to do that.

Once the helicopter touched ground, the three of them hopped out and watched as the helicopter left. When Penelope looked at Lizzie though, she saw that the girl was looking at the house.

"Hey Lizzie, are you ok?" Penelope asked.

Lizzie jumped and said, "Yeah, just zoned out for a sec."

Penelope could tell she was being lied to but didn't want to push it on the mission so she said, "As long as you say you are, let's get inside that house!" The other three laughed before they walked inside the doors.

Penelope was amazed. The house seemed to have an air of power and mystery around it. Almost like it was embedded in the walls. They then arrived at two doors.

"Ok, you girls go to the right while Epps and I go to the left."

Penelope nodded and the two groups separated. When the two girls entered the room, Penelope saw that they were in the kitchen. "Man, the boys are going to be so upset when they hear we got the kitchen." Penelope said.

But, when no answer came from Lizzie, she turned around and saw that she was digging in the fridge. "You want a snack?" Lizzie asked.

Penelope then watched as Lizzie came out and she saw that the amnesiac was holding two apples.

"Isn't the food bad?" Pen asked.

Lizzie shook her head and said, "Nah, the stuff looks like it was just bought yesterday." Lizzie then tossed her one of the apples.

Once she caught it, Penelope stared at it before taking a cautious bite. Surprisingly, it tasted brand new. "Wow this is good!"

She then glanced at Lizzie and saw that she was looking underneath the sink. Curious, she walked up to her. "What are you doing?"

Lizzie glanced at her and said, "I thought I heard something." Lizzie then went back under the sink.

"What was it?" Penelope asked.

Penelope heard some tinkering before Lizzie said, "Well, it was kind of like a clink but not quite."

Penelope raised an eyebrow at that and was about to ask her to be more specific when a loud clank sounded. She then tried to look around for the source.

"Yikes!"

Penelope looked at Lizzie and jumped when she saw a metal egg thing surrounding where Lizzie had been. She was about to melt the egg with her acid when it suddenly dropped.

"Oh frag!" Penelope yelled.

At her yell, two side doors burst open and the two boys came inside.

"We were in the dining room and we heard you yell." Lennox said as he ran in.

The two then paused and glanced around. "You two got the kitchen? No fair!" Epps complained.

Penelope growled lowly and shook her head before saying, "We can talk about that later. Some egg thing just came up from under the sink and dragged Lizzie down some passageway!"

The two boys stared at her in shock before they all went to squeeze underneath the sink at the same time. Penelope grunted when she felt them all squeezed in there before saying, "Stuck…can't…breathe."

"Are you saying we're fat?" Epps asked in an offended tone.

Penelope winced as one of them moved and she said, "Yes I am! You both are fat!"

All movement stopped and Lennox said, "You are so going down on the simulator when we get back." He then made a movement and Penelope paused as she heard the same clink from before.

"Uh, what was that?" Epps asked.

"I heard that right before," Penelope started but she was stopped when a giant egg thing surrounded them all. "Oh frag no!" Penelope yelled.

They all then screamed as the egg dropped with an incredible force.

"This is like a ride at the amusement park." Lennox said with a laugh.

Epps and Penelope turned to look at him before Penelope said, "Not the time for that Lennox. Definitely not the time."

How long was this going to take? The ride had to have been five minutes already and Penelope felt like just melting the egg, even though that could cause some, damage.

"OOMPH!"

The three of them said that at the same time as the egg suddenly stopped. There was a short pause before the egg opened up its top half.

"Thank Primus I'm out of there!" Penelope exclaimed as she practically crawled out of the egg.

"We're not that bad." Lennox and Epps said at the same time.

"I feel for you Pen."

The three of them turned and saw Lizzie standing in front of them.

"Lizzie! Are you ok?" Penelope asked.

Lizzie seemed confused for a second, which bothered Penelope, before she had a look of realization cross her face and she said, "Yeah, the egg scared me when it dropped but I'm fine now. Do you know where we are? It looks like the ship we were on in the arctic."

It was then that Penelope finally looked around at where she was. She was shocked. "No, this can't be. This place was a myth!"

The three other humans in the room turned to her and Lennox asked, "What do you think this place is Pen?"

Penelope couldn't believe that neither Lennox nor Epps knew what this place could be. "This, if I'm not mistaken, is the Cavern!"

"The Cavern?" Lizzie asked.

Penelope almost asked if she was crazy but then she remembered Lizzie's amnesia and said, "According to Meltdown's files, there was 'supposedly' a Dragon Scouter base called the Cavern. It wasn't much paid attention to but he had me study it nevertheless."

The four of them then walked forward and started to look around. They knew that this was definitely Cybertronian so there was a connection. Whenever Penelope would look over at Lizzie, she saw that the girl looked nervous. It was almost like she was holding something back. When they approached a giant door, even by Cybertronian standards, Penelope turned to Lizzie and asked, "Are you ok?"

Lizzie jumped at that and turned to her before asking, "Yeah, I'm fine. Does something seem wrong?"

Penelope just couldn't read Lizzie. At one second it would look like she was hiding something but then at the same instant it would be like she was being completely honest. Pen had no idea what to make of it. "No, just wondering."

The sound of a click had her jumping, afraid that another egg would come and get her, before she turned and saw that Lennox had pulled a lever. Marching up to him, she hit him and said, "Don't do that!"

Lennox smirked and looked like he was about to say something when the giant door screeched in front of them. The opening was quite quick for being so old and Penelope could only stare when the lights in the room before them came on and they saw a ship.

"That is a nice ship. Pen, do you know about that one?" Epps asked.

Penelope shook her head and said, "No. I was only told about the Estia and this place."

"Pith."

Penelope looked in shock at Lizzie before asking, "What did you just say?"

Lizzie looked at her in surprise and said, "I didn't say anything."

Penelope stared at Lizzie in disbelief. She was sure that she had heard her say Pith.

"Pen, Lizzie didn't say anything. Are you ok?" Lennox asked in concern.

Penelope realized that she would have to drop the matter for now so she said, "I guess being in this place has gotten me all hyped up. Let's go to one of the other rooms."

The others nodded and they all walked back into the hallway they were in before. After some more walking, they came to a room that had a door that was normal Cybertronian size. Another click was heard when they stopped in front of it and they all cautiously walked inside. The room was definitely three times the size of a normal room from what she had heard. When the lights turned on, Penelope saw that there were gadgets and everything like that in the room. Walking up to a table, she saw strange square devices. She recognized them immediately from one of the files.

"Hey guys. I think we are in Hindsight's and Foresight's room. According to the files that Meltdown had, they were known for their pranking. I am sure that these squares are one of their pranking tools." Penelope stated. She then turned to the others and saw that they had dangerous smirks on their faces. "What?"

"How sure are you?" Lennox asked.

"I am sure as I am that I can shoot acid. Why?" Penelope asked.

Epps smirk was starting to scare her before he said, "Well, I think we should use them on Mearing. Primus knows that she needs to be pranked."

Penelope smirked as the idea now came into her head and she said, "Why just stop at the boxes? They had to have left behind some of their other smaller pranks. This could be the best day ever."

They all then searched around and found a few other pranking devices that they could use for this. Once they had all of the devises gathered, they found a way back up top and called in for a pickup.

* * *

Lizzie was all too relieved to be out of the mansion. She had almost blown her cover too many times and she could see that Penelope was getting suspicious. Luckily, the boys hadn't caught on yet but it was almost a matter of time before they did. Unfortunately, she had no idea how she was going to explain her situation to them.

When they finally got back, the helicopter landed and the four of them hopped out before running inside. They had a plan to put into action and they didn't have much of a time window. But, Lizzie knew how she would keep Mearing occupied. Shifting focus to her other half, she had a new burst of data, useless really, come from her to the scanners that were around her other half's head.

"The hallways sure are clear." Penelope commented as they set up their prank.

Lizzie smirked to herself before putting on an innocent look. "I wonder why?" Though she knew very much why it was empty.

But, they then focused back on their work and all they had to do was wait. This hallway was usually abandoned and only Mearing would use it to get from place to place. And the bonus was that there were no security cameras, according to Lennox and Epps.

After about twenty minutes, they finally finished and they set up a few cameras in the hall to watch the events unfold before going to a very crowded place: The rec room. Once they were there, Epps opened a laptop and logged onto the cameras' feeds.

"What are you watching?" One of the men that Lizzie hadn't met asked.

"We set up an awesome prank on Mearing and we are watching the action. Want to join us Aaron?" Epps asked.

"Sure." Aaron said before he sat down next to them so he could see.

Word about what they were doing got around the rec room pretty fast and soon they had a request to put the feed on the flat screen so everyone could see it. Once it was up, the four of them, plus Aaron, took the couch and waited for the show to begin.

It didn't take much longer for Mearing to enter their vision on the T.V. Everyone had their eyes glued to it as Mearing made her way towards the middle.

"And part one commence." Penelope smirked.

Everyone stared in amazement as a box attached to the wall burst open and a thing of webbing snagged Mearing to the wall. Almost right after that, another one went off and it wrapped Mearing's legs to the wall so she couldn't move anything but her head now. After that, the lights all went out except for one of the emergency lights above Mearing and even that was flickering ever so lightly.

After that, a song started to softly play in the darkness. It was inaudible at first. But, soon enough, everyone heard the haunting song.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_All the children try to run._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_To him it's part of the fun._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Dressed in darkest suit and tie._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_You most certainly will die._

Lizzie saw the fear in Mearing's eyes as the song played. Of course, Lizzie couldn't blame her. Almost everyone in the room had eyes filled with slight fear. Of course, the real fear was to come.

"Time for the finale." Lizzie muttered.

Everyone but the other three who helped set up the prank stared at her with wide eyes before turning back to the screen. Lizzie could see that, while they all had looks that said that they wanted to look away, something else was drawing them to continue watching.

A figure was then seen at the end of the hallway. The music playing in the background helped in determining just who it was. Mearing must have figured it out too because Lizzie could see Mearing's eyes widen.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Sometimes hums a lowly drone._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_He will wander 'round your home._

The music continued to play through the speakers and the humming of the same tune could be heard from the figure. They could all hear Mearing's hyperventilating even over the music. This was golden.

As the figure walked closer, they all saw that the figure had a hood on. The people not in on the prank were confused by this but Lizzie was just waiting for the big moment.

She knew it was almost coming when Mearing let out a scoff and said, "Please. If you are going to do a prank, you should at least make it more convincing. You almost had me but the hood ruins the look. He is supposed to be in a suit and tie."

The figure then walked closer as the music continued.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Blends in well within the trees._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_In the fog he's hard to see._

Soon, the figure was right in front of Mearing with the cowl of the hood down so no one could see the face. Mearing had a look of anger in her eyes as she said, "You had better take off that hood and release me this instant soldier."

The figure nodded and, as he reached up for the cowl, the last verse of the song started playing.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Dressed in darkest suit and tie._

After the word tie, the figure took of the cloak, and in turn the cowl, and everyone's eyes widened in fear when they saw the blank white face in front of Mearing. The all just stared in shock. The figure then hummed, though how the others didn't, know, as the final part of the song sounded.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_You most certainly will die._

The figure then revealed a group of extra appendages.

"AHHHHH!" Mearing screamed out in terror.

Right before the figure touched her, a flash was seen and, after the viewing area cleared, they saw that everything was gone and the lights were on. Well, Mearing was still trapped in webbing but that was not supposed to be taken away. They needed time to hide away in their rooms and let Mearing cool down a little. Even though Mearing would never be sure it was them, she would definitely be suspicious.

"That was golden." Lennox stated and Lizzie could see that he was drinking it in.

"Please tell me we recorded that." Epps asked.

Penelope nodded and said, "Every second."

Lizzie smirked and she shook her head. The twins, all of them, had rubbed off too much on her.

* * *

**Authoress: That was awesome!**

***silence***

**Authoress: Guys? *turns to see them all plugging their ears and hiding* *scoffs* Chickens. *walks out and turns out lights*******

***Slenderman music plays***

**Lennox, Lizzie, Epps, and Penelope: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *sprint out of room***

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of this chapter! I hope you all liked it as much as I did. The Slenderman part was hilarious, to me, and I hoped you all liked the add in. I actually just thought of the idea today as I was typing this and I love it! Well, next chapter will see us back on Cybertron so I will see you all back in this current location during chapter 5. Until then, please Read and REVIEW! But, no flames.**


	5. Sticky Situation

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Ok, I am only going to ask this once; where is the remote?**

**Chala: How are we supposed to know? You were with the other part of the cast when you last had it?**

**Authoress: Yes, and I set it down after they left right there on the table...You haven't seen your brothers, have you?**

**Chala: *faceplate palms* No, but this does sound like something they would do.**

* * *

Ch. 4: Sticky Situation

The sound of metal hitting metal caused Blacklight to walk closer to the training room doors. This training room was one of the few that did not have any simulators and it was about physical training with things not computer generated. It kind of reminded him of how his carrier said she used to train. With practice robots and just practicing the moves in general. He hated how bots would depend solely on their mods to win their fights.

Of course, these solar cycles, there weren't many fights going on. The fragging Virons had conquered most of their home and the only city that they had left was Kaon. None of them had the audacity to stand against the Virons and try to win back their home but, at the same time, the Virons would not attack Kaon because of how important it is to the Alliance and how the Alliance would probably gain back some of its fighting spirit if it was attacked.

An unusual movement in the corner of his optic had him bending back as a punch sailed in front of his faceplate. After stepping back and getting into a defensive position, Blacklight sighed when he saw one of his best friends.

"Hey Nylia. How've you been?" Blacklight asked the helicopter femme.

Nylia was a black and white helicopter femme and she had pure white rotors. On her helm, she had a silver helm covering with a red metal piece in the middle of her forehelm. Her visor was purple and her faceplate was porcelain white.

He, on the other servo, was a black truck mech, a Topkick he had heard his creators call it, and he was mainly black with gray and silver markings. Blacklight had green optics and he had a light gray faceplate.

Nylia shrugged and said, "Not bad, but Shadow Fall is still being the annoying little brother."

Blacklight smirked. "I would like to say that I know how you felt but, since I am an only creation, I really don't know how it feels to have a sibling. Although, you have given me a very nice glimpse at it."

Nylia shook her helm and said, "You know, you can be a real pain in the aft at times."

Blacklight acted like he was thinking and said, "I guess I am. But I am so worth it when it comes to training."

Blacklight smiled when Nylia nodded in consent and said, "I guess you are. So," She then took out one of her rotor swords and swung it before saying, "you want to go a few rounds?"

Blacklight nodded and took out his own sword before saying, "You bet. You're the best competition around for me that is actually around my age."

Nylia charged at him and the two of them locked blades before she said, "I will take that as a compliment. Though, you might not be feeling as nice when I beat your sorry aft for the next five rounds."

Blacklight shoved her off of his sword and said, "Bring it."

The two then charged at each other again.

* * *

Blitzkriea let off a sad smile. All of her creations were off doing only Primus knew what and she was slightly worried. To some degree, all three of them had inherited Pandimala's no backing down attitude. It worried her at times that they had this. With the Virons controlling almost all of Cybertron, she knew that having that attitude could end up on the Viron radar and she did not like that.

"Vhat is vrong sveetspark?"

Blitzkriea turned to her mate and smiled before saying, "I'm just worried Blitzwing."

Blitzwing, in turn, walked in and sat next to her before saying, "Are jou vorried about our creations again?"

Blitzkriea nodded. It was hard not to worry about them. She had suffered too much loss in her life and she couldn't bear to think about what she would do if she lost one of her creations. "They all inherited my carrier's no backing down attitude and I am afraid that it is going to get them on Viron radar. Sentinel has a habit of sniffing out that attitude pretty quickly."

Blitzwing smiled at her and hugged her shoulders before saying, "I vouldn't vorry too much about zhe tvins. Pandium and Malium have zhe attitude, true. But, zey also vould not risk leaving our boundries. Chala, on zhe ozer servo, does give us cause to vorry. She is almost just like jour carrier vas."

Blitzkriea was curious about what her mate was thinking so she asked. "Blitzwing, what do you mean by that?"

Blitzwing let out a laugh and said, "I remember vhen she vas a sparkling. She vould alvays find some vay to vorry her creators. Pandemonium and Malice vere alvays looking around for her. One time, she found her vay down zhe vents and ended up in a bar. Most of zhe bots vere nice but one, well, he vasn't so much. Luckily, Scavenger had been near her and had gotten the bot avay. Also, vhen she vas much older and bonded to Chaom, she always ended up hurt and she vould go after zhe bots. Frag, vhen the Virons first became known, zhey vere after her and she fought zhem. Of course, she happened to be carrying your sister at the time, Malwing, and so she vas taking a very big risk."

Blitzkriea let out a groan and said, "So what you are basically saying is that I should tie Chala to her berth for the rest of her existence, or at least until the Virons are not a threat, because of this?"

Blitzwing's laugh made her smile and she cuddled closer to him on the couch while he said, "_No darling, zhat is not vhat I meant. Vhat I mean is zhat we vill have to vatch her more carefully zhen her brozers_."

Blitzkriea nodded and her thoughts went to her carrier. "I miss her Blitzy. I miss 'Mala so much."

Blitzkriea felt safe when Blitzwing brought her closer and said softly, "**Hush. I know Kriea. But ve have to focus on our creations**."

Blitzkriea nodded and leaned her helm against her bondmate's chestplate. Maybe, some solar cycle, this war could be over and she could raise her creations without all of this constant fear.

* * *

"Hey Milt, did you bring it?" Pandium asked Miltersaw.

Miltersaw nodded and brought out medical strength adhesive and said, "You mechs wouldn't believe how hard this stuff was to get past my carrier." Miltersaw had to literally shove the bottle of adhesive in-between his plating when his carrier had asked him where he was going. Thankfully, he had thought of an answer before servo and said that he was going to hang out with Pandium, Malium, and Shadow Fall. It wasn't a lie but that didn't mean that she needed to know what they were planning. It wasn't like he was going to be doing anything dangerous in his creators' optics.

Malium smirked and said, "This is going to be awesome. The two of them won't know what hit them until it is too late."

Shadow Fall nodded and said, "Yeah, but we had better hurry. If they finish training before we finish, we'll get caught. And I know that the two of them will be after us with murder in their sparks when we are done."

The four mechs, with that, quickly walked down the hallway they were in. They would usually try to pull at least one prank a day. It wasn't usually something big but it was something that would cause attention. They wanted the bots around Kaon to lighten up their mood. Ever since The Fall, they had all been depressing glitches. But, the four of them had decided that pranking others would help bring their sparks up. It had already worked with Hindsight and Foresight, as well as Scale and Tune because they were the ones that taught them how to do the best pranks. You had to make the victim think that there was absolutely nothing wrong.

When they arrived at the door where their victims were, they were all glad to see that the door was open. This would make their mission that much easier to accomplish.

Pandium peeked inside and glanced around before coming back out and saying, "They are on the far side of the training room and they are so absorbed in fighting that they won't notice us."

"How much time do you think we have?" Shadow Fall asked.

"About five clicks if we hurry." Pandium responded.

Miltersaw smirked and said, "Plenty of time." He then took out the adhesive and undid the cap. Once it was off, he covered the entire inside of the door. After that, they all stepped away and covered the outside part as well.

Pandium then peeked back in the room, being the sneakiest out of the four, before saying, "Ok everybot. Battle stations!"

The four mechs then ran around the next corner, with Miltersaw dumping some of the contents on the floor first, and waited for the magic to happen.

It took about thirty nano-clicks but, sure enough, they could hear the screech of their first victim from clear down the hall.

"Twins! When I get my servos on you there will be no mercy!" Blacklight snarled.

The four mechs chittered at that but, when they didn't hear the other yell, they peeked around the corner and, to their utter horror, saw Nylia out and not stuck with two of her rotor blades out and at the ready.

"You four are so fragged." Nylia said with a calm voice but the four mechs shivered at the venom in her voice. It promised pain.

The screeched and ran down the same hallway that Nylia was in when she started to come after them.

"SCRAP!"

The four mechs turned when they heard the femme say that and they smiled in relief when they saw that she had gotten stuck on the adhesive that was stuck on the floor.

"Yes, home free!" Miltersaw exclaimed.

But, the snapping up of Nylia's helm had them all go deathly silent as she glared at them with a look so full of hate and loathing that they were sure that she had gotten it from her sire. Actually, as she continued to glare at them, they were pretty sure that she had him beat.

They all stared in fear at Nylia when she let out a sigh and continued the glare at them while saying, "When I get out of this, and I will don't worry, I will hunt the four of you down and make you all wish that you had never even been given working pedes and servos because when I am done, you will not be able to move for a stellar cycle, at the earliest."

The four mechs gulped and looked at each other before sprinting away. They like to play with fire, but they knew when to get away so they wouldn't be burned.

* * *

Sentinel was relieved when the last of the fights were done for the solar cycle. It was not like he didn't love the spilling of energon, he loved it. What his pressing matter was that Pitch had contacted him during the events. He had said to come and see him after the events were done for the day. Pitch normally didn't contact him at all during the events unless it was something big. The last time that he had contacted Sentinel during one of the events, he had said that they had captured Vos. Vos had been the last city that they had overtaken. Of course, he hoped that it was only a matter of time before Kaon would be theirs as well and he would be ruler over all of Cybertron and all would fear his name and the name of the Virons.

Walking into the main communications room, Sentinel walked up to Pitch and asked, "What is it? Have we found a way to take Kaon?"

Pitch shook his helm and said, "Not in a sense. But, we have found a bot who thinks that they can, not only get into Kaon, but capture some of the bots there and bring them here."

Sentinel raised an optic ridge in confusion and asked, "What does this mean?" Sentinel couldn't see how whoever this bot was could get into Kaon and capture more the one bot and not be able to help take the city.

Pitch let out a sigh before saying, "What this means is that she can take some of the younger creations of the higher chain of command. This femme has assured me that she will be able to get a good number of them out of the city before the rest of the Alliance realizes what is happening."

"She?" Pitch knew that he didn't have a very high opinion about most femmes. He found that they usually got in the way and they contributed very little to their cause. The only femme, as of right then, that he had allowed to stay was his beast keeper. She had a way with the demons and the predacons that none of his mechs could match. Plus, she had a sadistic side about her that allowed her to not get overly sad when one of the demons or predacons did die.

But, Pitch's smirk and shaking helm had him curious before the mech said, "You'll like this femme. She is a known bounty hunter and she is willing to use her services for our cause."

Sentinel thought about this before asking, "What is her designation?"

Pitch's smirk grew darker as it widened and he answered with one word.

"Airachnid."

* * *

**Miltersaw: Has anybot seen Nylia and Blacklight?**

**Pandium: I haven't. Sis, have you?**

**Chala: I haven't. How about you Sunblast?**

**Sunblast: I haven't. **

***Authoress walks in***

**Authoress: I've seen them.**

**Shadow Fall: Of course you've seen them. You made them. **

**Zinnia: But, where are they? The boys, minus Sunblast, need to know when to run.**

**Authoress: *evil smirk* Look behind you.**

**Nylia: *from behind* Oh boys, it's time to play.**

**Blacklight: Yeah, pin the tail on the turbo fox.**

***Miltersaw, Pandium, Malium, and Shadow Fall get frag out with Nylia and Blacklight chasing***

**Chala: And they think what we do is dangerous?**

* * *

**AN: And, here is the next awesome chapter of this story! This was a lot of fun to write. I especially like the very last part. I wonder what it means? *evil smirk* Oh well, you will all find out eventually. Also, to your hopeful joy, I will be uploading the next chapter tonight! I worked extra hard on it and it is hopefully going to be good. Until then though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	6. Seeing Through the Feint

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: I'm starting not to feel so great.**

**Penelope: What's wrong?**

**Lizzie: A headache and I am getting dizzy at times.**

**Lennox: Authoress, what the frag is happening?**

**Authoress: I don't know...yet.**

* * *

Ch. 5: Seeing Through the Feint

"How are the level's holding up?" Mearing asked as she studied the Cybertronian below her.

Ever since they had the Cybertronian in her possession, Mearing had done all that she could to study the bot inside and out. Right now, besides that girl Penelope, she was probably the most informed human on the planet on Cybertronians. And, as she thought about it, she might even know more than Penelope. With the knowledge that they had gathered from the Cybertronian who was still unconscious, their group had been able to start Project: Nesting Doll. She already had the test subjects picked out and, even though they didn't know it, they would be playing a major part in what was to come.

One of her soldiers ran up the platform to her and said, "Levels are stable for now. But we are afraid that the levels might fall below the critical point before he gets here."

Of course, Mearing knew that the 'he' that the soldier was talking about was their supplier of Cybertronian technology and energon. He didn't come around very often but he always tried to stop at their planet. He said that it reminded him of old times but Mearing didn't want to know what was behind that.

Looking at the soldier, she asked, "How long do you think we have?"

The soldier looked at the information on the tablet in front of him before saying, "From what we can assume, the levels will drop into the red zone by tomorrow. Early afternoon at the earliest but definitely before nightfall."

Mearing didn't like her options. While she knew a lot about Cybertronian technology, their biology was always something of a mystery. She knew that they pumped energon through their fuel lines and that they could ingest oil that was made on Earth. Also, she knew how to hook up the IV that was currently keeping their Cybertronian online. But, for all of her knowledge, she didn't know what was safe for the Cybertronian body and what was poisonous or harmful.

Somewhere deep in her mind, something was telling her that she should ask Penelope what to do. She had a feeling that the girl knew more about the biology of Cybertronians than she did but, at the same time, she was very reluctant to allow the girl access to their most prized possession.

Chuckling from the other side of the platform had Mearing creeping up on the group of soldiers that seemed to be huddled around something. Peeking over one of their shoulders, no easy task, Mearing frowned when she saw the video of the prank that was played on her being played. And from the looks of the screen, it was on repeat.

"If you soldiers don't get back to work you will all be on KP duty for the rest of your lives! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Mearing yelled suddenly from behind them.

They all let out some form of yell and they all nodded before getting back to their posts. Mearing sighed as she walked back to the Cybertronian. What could she do to keep it alive?

* * *

Dinner, it was one of Lennox's favorite meals. The question as to why was very simple. It was one of the best meals that they served in the mess hall. Tonight's meal consisted of pulled pork sandwiches with a side of potatoes, gravy, and sweet corn with a roll. It was something of a marvel that this very same mess hall could serve such crappy lunches and yet have such amazing dinners.

Once he grabbed his food, he and Epps went and joined the girls at their table. Lennox couldn't help but smile when he saw that the two girls were laughing.

"Ok, what is so funny?" Epps asked.

Penelope looked at them before saying, "We can't stop laughing over the prank on Mearing. That was brilliant."

"Yeah, who knew that Hindsight and Foresight would have left that good of pranks behind?" Lennox added in with a laugh. It was pretty lucky of them to find those prank items in the room. The soli-projector really helped sell the deal with Slenderman.

"Hey, if those are the pranks that they left behind, can you imagine what sort of pranks that they took with them." Lizzie commented.

Lennox nodded and said, "They would have to be the king of all pranking items. But, the ones that they left behind sure scared the scrap out of everyone."

Penelope raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Admit it. If you hadn't known what was going on you would have been scared fragless."

Lennox laughed and was about to say more when a group of soldiers walked by and one said, "What are kids doing at a top secret military base?"

Lennox growled and stood up before saying, "Care to repeat that?"

The group of soldiers turned and the one who talked said, "Yeah. I would like to know what a couple of kids are doing at a top secret military base like this. They should be in school doing girly stuff. Not here with the big boys."

Lennox heard Penelope growl lowly at that and he knew that she could not lose her temper. Lennox also noticed that the room had gone deathly quiet. All eyes were on them, waiting to see what would happen.

"Dude, these kids could scrap your aft any day of the week. Trust me, I've seen them train." Epps stated with a laugh.

The soldier growled and said, "I didn't ask you Epps."

"Actually," All heads turned to Lizzie as she started to talk and Lennox shivered when she saw the glare that she was giving. It was creepy to no end. "You didn't specify who you were asking so Epps had every reason to believe that you could have been addressing him to answer and so he did."

The soldier growled and glared at her before saying, "Why don't you leave the arguing to the big boys and go play with your Barbie dolls?"

Lennox was confused when he saw a look of fury cross Lizzie's face. What had he said that had gotten her so mad? It was almost like he had insulted her in a deeper way that any of them could see and he was starting to become suspicious. Maybe Penelope had been right to wonder about Lizzie.

A splat sounding in the air brought Lennox's attention back to the front and he laughed with Epps when he saw the man who had been talking's face covered in potatoes. "Watch how you speak. Next time I won't be hurling potatoes at you if you catch my drift." Penelope hissed.

The soldier glared at her before he took a pile of potatoes off of his friend's plate and hurled them at her. But, Penelope dodged and they hit someone behind her instead. Lennox now knew how to ease the tension so he picked up his own potatoes and yelled a very infamous line.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

Lizzie laughed as she hid behind a table with Penelope. This food fight was awesome and she was liking it a lot better than the standoff that they had been having with the soldier who dared call her a child. She was no child. Even though she looked like one, she probably had more knowledge in her little pinkie then he did in his entire body. How dare he insult her like that?

And to make matters worse, he had insulted Penelope as well. She was legally an adult on Earth since she was eighteen and she probably had more combat training then most, if not all, of the men on base. But, that idiot had called her a kid.

Taking a handful of corn in her hand, Lizzie rose from her hiding spot and flung it at her target with an accuracy that only years of experience could have brought. Sensing the approach of two projectiles from in front of her, Lizzie twisted from side to side, dodging each one as if it had been choreographed.

Ducking back underneath her cover, Lizzie almost despaired when she couldn't find something. That was, until, her eyes caught sight of a pile of pulled pork. Scanning the room, Lizzie found a target that seemed easy enough to get, who happened to be standing in front of the main doors, and fired. She watched as it sailed through the air and made its way toward the target. But, the door opening behind the target had said target moving and it now had a new target.

Splat!

Lizzie could only stare in shock when she saw that Mearing was the victim of her pork bomb. And, of course, Mearing looked about as fragged off as she normally did.

"Who is responsible for this?" Mearing demanded.

Lizzie, Epps, Lennox, and Penelope smiled sheepishly and waved when every other person in the room pointed to them.

"Hiya." Lizzie stated.

Mearing looked surprised at the greeting for a second before she said, "I should have known it was you four who did this. Well, you are off the rest of your duties tonight and I want you in here until this room is clean again. Do I make myself clear?"

The ordering tone in her voice was still hard for Lizzie to listen to but she sucked up her pride and nodded. While she wanted to rip Mearing a new one, she couldn't blow her cover just yet. She had to wait until the right time to tell them about herself. Until then, she would continue to play the amnesiac.

It didn't take very long for everyone else in the room to leave, leaving her, Lennox, Epps, and Penelope alone. Sighing, Lizzie looked at them all and said, "Well, we had better start cleaning now if we want to get to bed at a decent hour." The others nodded and so they began their work.

* * *

"Finally, we're finished!" Penelope let out with a sigh as she laid down on the clean mess hall floor. It had taken them a good two hours to clean up and it as now around ten thirty at night.

Lizzie stood up and stretched before saying, "Well, if you all don't mind, I'm going to head to re…bed."

Penelope, Lennox, and Epps raised their eyebrows as Lizzie left. Once she was gone, Penelope turned to the guys and asked, "Please tell me you guys noticed that?"

Lennox nodded and said, "Yeah, she almost didn't say bed. She started to say something else but I couldn't quite make it out because she mumbled.

"So, you guys now believe me that something is up with her? I mean, she's a great girl but she is hiding something from us and I want to know what it is." Penelope asked.

Epps nodded and said, "I didn't want to believe you at the mansion earlier today but now I am thoroughly convinced that something weird is going down."

Penelope nodded, glad that they were finally seeing what she had been seeing since that morning. Lizzie had been acting jumpy and Penelope really wanted to know why.

"Do you two think that the mainframe will have any information about her if we look?" Epps asked.

Penelope stared at the man in front of him before head slapping him and saying, "Why didn't you think of that earlier?"

She then shook her head and led the two men to the main research room. Once they were there, they activated the main computer and got to the search screen.

"Ok, so what should we look for?" Lennox asked.

"Dude, type in her name. See if we can find anything about her." Epps suggested.

Lennox nodded and typed in her name in the name database. They all stared in shock when they saw the results.

"That's impossible!" Lennox stated.

"Well, the database can't lie Lennox. It looks like something is definitely up with Lizzie." Penelope stated as she studied the results. In all of recorded history, at least as far back as the twenty first century, there was only one Lizzie Val. And, that Lizzie Val was the one that lived during the same time that the Cybertronians were on Earth.

"Click on a picture Lennox. Let's see what the Lizzie from back then looked like." Epps suggested.

Lennox nodded and clicked on the image request. It took a minute but soon, the image slowly started to appear. When it finally appeared, they all stared in shock.

"No way! That can't be right. There's no fragging way this can be right!" Epps yelled in a panicked voice.

The image looked almost exactly like their Lizzie, except she was a few years older. Even down to where the bones were raised and how far apart the eyes were told them just how perfect a match the Lizzie of the past was for their Lizzie now.

The three of them then shut down the monitor and looked at each other before Penelope said, "We need to talk to Lizzie tomorrow about this. Before anyone else finds out about this. Who knows how they will react."

They then went to their rooms. When Penelope got to hers, she noticed that Lizzie was fast asleep. Good. She would need her energy to explain what was really happening with her and why the only Lizzie Val in existence lived over one hundred years ago.

* * *

**Lizzie: *coughs* Ugh, I really don't feel good.**

**Epps: Hey, lay down so we can figure out what is wrong with you.**

**Lennox: Authoress, are you sure that there is nothing that could be wrong with her that you know of?**

**Authoress: Well, I'm not sure. I have an idea now but I have to dig into it further. *leaves***

**Penelope: I have this feeling that she knows more than she is letting on.**

* * *

**AN: Double update! I had a lot of inspiration for this chapter and so I thought I would upload it. There is going to be a lot of slag going down over the next chapters and it is going to be pretty important. Looks like Pen, Lennox, and Epps are all suspicious about Lizzie now. I wonder what is going to happen? Well, we will find out eventually. Until next time we meet, please read and review. But no flames.**


	7. The Rise of Evil

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chala: Hey, where's the Authoress at?**

**Zinnia: *walks in with sleeping Authoress* Here and be quiet. She is out like a light.**

**Sunblast: *runs in* *says loudly* I'm not late, am I?**

**Authoress: *wakes up* *glares***

**Sunblast: Oops.**

* * *

Ch. 6: The Rise of Evil

Tana growled as she punched at the practice robot. Earlier that solar cycle, she had gone on a walk and she had ended up in front of the memorial for Pandimala. Even though something in her processor had warned her against going into the room, she had to go in there and see her old friend, to remember her. When she had walked inside, though, all of the memories from the past. One of her fondest, even though it wasn't shown, was the solar cycle when she had first met Pandimala. Pandimala had seemed so scared of them and, of course, she hadn't helped by practically shaking her arm off when she said hi, but it was that solar cycle which had sealed their fate.

Ripping the head off of the drone, Tana stood and waited for the next one to appear. When it didn't, she turned and smiled when she saw Blackbit standing there, next to the controls.

"Hey sweetspark, are you ok?" Blackbit asked her.

Tana knew she couldn't lie to her bondmate so she shook her helm. "I keep thinking about 'Mala Blackbit. I visited the memorial again and I remembered the first day I met her. She was so scared of Zarron and I. But, it just reminds me of how much was taken away from us when she fell."

Blackbit sighed and walked up to her before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Tana leaned back into his touch. She loved how protected she felt when she was in his arms.

"You know, whenever I visit there, I think about the first time I met her, well, saw her as well." Blackbit stated.

Tana vaguely recalled the story. The Guardians had told her some time before she had left Cybertron with 'Mala and had something to do with them. "Care to remind me again sweetspark?"

Blackbit chuckled and said, "Well, it was back when the council made us go through applications to find bots to be Guardians. None of them never worked out of course but we had to sit through them. Before, the council had sent in an application for a bot to become a Guardian who didn't want to be a Guardian and we warned them that, if they ever did it again, we would stop the application process and go out and search the old fashioned way."

"Let me guess, they did?" Tana asked. The story was starting to come back and she remembered the talk of an application from a bot who didn't want to be a Guardian sent again but she couldn't remember who.

Blackbit smiled at her and held her closer. "Yeah, they did. It was the very last application that we went through that day. The bot was none other than Pandimala. We were all ready to go and test her but Hinge held us off. He had seen something in the application that puzzled him. So, he called Ultra Magnus when one of us, can't remember who now, said that he knew her. Well, long story short, he told us that the council did send this and Pandimala did not want to become a Guardian because she wanted to be Prime."

"Stupid council was always trying to get her off of being a Prime." Tana growled. She hated the council back then for the most part and she cursed the day they were ever allowed to sit on council seats.

Blackbit kissed the top of her helm and said, "Well, after we calmed down about that, we went off and walked around before Hinge and I walked into Slapjack's bar. And boy were we surprised at the scene we found. There were tables and energon cubes that were smashed, burned, and frozen. We asked Slapjack what happened and he said a bunch of academy bots got into a fight."

Tana let out a laugh and said, "I remember that fight. I got some nice hits in on some of those fraggers."

Blackbit laughed and said, "Anyways, he said that the bots should be coming in to help clean up and, after some more talking, Hinge and I sat at the bar. When you lot walked in, we didn't look at first. We only looked at you when you all started to clean. The first one I saw was Pandimala and I was surprised since I had seen her picture earlier. Then, my optics scanned the other bots but you held my curiosity. You seemed so independent but ready to accept help that you had captured a part of my spark."

"So, you meeting Pandimala was what helped the Guardians meet me? I remember you telling me this story now. That was a good day." Tana whispered before leaning against her bondmate. She was tired, both physically and mentally. She just wished that things would be different. She wished, that there was still hope for a better solar cycle.

* * *

Balm sighed as she walked down Kaon's streets. Everybot was always on edge and she hated it. Back when 'Mala was still with them, even during the fighting, there was always time to have fun and just let loose. But now, now things were different. Very few bots were out on the streets anymore and most bots barely had fun. Most of the time, they stayed at home and made no contact unless for training or meetings.

When she finally arrived at the house she wanted, she knocked and waited. After a click, the door opened and Balm smiled when she saw the familiar faceplate. Of course, the femme smiled as well.

"Balm, how have you been?" Malice asked.

Balm smiled sadly. "Just fine for these days."

Malice let out a sigh and said, "Well, come on in dear and we can talk."

Balm nodded and followed her inside. Once inside, they walked over to the living room and sat on one of the couches before Balm asked, "Where's Pandemonium?"

"He had to go and meet with Starscream about something." Malice answered before asking, "What is troubling you dear?"

Balm let out an exasperated sigh. Where should she start? "Everything Malice. I hate how we are all always so afraid to walk out of our homes now instead of going to fight the Virons. We have the numbers but they are all too scared to do a fragging thing. There are so many bots in this city and yet I was the only one outside that I could see. That never used to happen. We were confident and we could hold our own. Plus, Chaom is in such a depressive state that I am not sure that he is even with us anymore at times. I'm just so angry and yet I have this same fear that I fragging hate."

The two femmes then sat in silence before Malice but a servo on Balm's shoulder and said, "I know things are a lot different from when, Pandimala, was around. I've been thinking about it to. But, there is no going back. Nothing we do can change the past, but what we can do is look to a brighter future."

Balm let out a sigh and said, "You aren't going to start talking about those radicals are you?"

"Balm, they are acting just like Pandimala would be if she was here and you know it. The only reason that Pandemonium and I haven't joined is because it is too soon after Pandimala's offlining. But, we have told the members who we have talked to that we do support them and, once we feel like we can do so without breaking down into sorrow about her, we will join them." Malice stated.

"Malice, they insult her! They keep claiming that there is a possibility that she is alive!" Balm stated.

Malice sighed and said, "Honestly, they aren't wrong."

Balm stared in shock. "What! I,"

But, Balm was silenced by Malice holding up a servo. "They aren't wrong in the sense that she could be. But, the odds of that are astronomically slim. They are right to suspect because we never found a body."

Balm sighed and said, "I guess you are right. As always." Balm really hated to admit it but that statement alone started to give her hope for a better world. If, if she was alive, Pandimala could be the savior that they had all been hoping for to save them from the Virons.

* * *

Ultra Magnus growled as he stared at the map that was in front of him. He and Megatron had been going over it for the past cycle and they had yet to figure out how they could infiltrate the Virons. They just had too much of a grip on Cybertron for them to do much.

"Megatron, how are we supposed to attack these creeps when we can't even figure out how to get to them? From the looks of this, the only way we are going to be able to get to the Virons if they attack us first and we will not be able to rally the forces in time before they over run us." Ultra Magnus stated as he leaned over the board.

Megatron nodded and said, "True, and that means that, when the Virons finally find us at a vulnerable spot, we will be most likely destroyed or, at the very least kicked off of Cybertron." He then let out a sigh.

That sigh sounded different to Ultra Magnus so he said, "Ok, I have heard that sigh before Megatron. What is wrong?" He had grown to learn the Decepticon leader's habits and he knew that sigh meant that he was thinking about something that was upsetting.

Megatron shook his helm and said, "You know me way too well Magnus." He then paused for a moment. "I was just thinking about how ironic this whole thing was. Before The Fall, our roles were switched with the Virons and, actually, we were ahead of them. Maybe if she hadn't, offlined, we would have already exterminated the Viron menace."

Ultra Magnus knew that Megatron was thinking about Pandimala. Of course, he was too. He was thinking about what she would think if she was here. "Megatron, I am glad that 'Mala isn't here right now. Could you imagine what she would be feeling if she saw how we have fallen just because of her loss?"

Megatron let out a sad laugh and said, "She would be ripping us all new ones. Though I think she would take it easy on Chaom because they were bonded and she would understand the pain he went through when she died."

Ultra Magnus nodded and looked at the map again. When his optics landed on Iacon, he felt his spark drop. The city used to thrive with life and now, well…

"Ultra Magnus I look that look and I know that something is bothering you. Now, what is it?" Megatron stated.

Ultra Magnus sighed and motioned toward Iacon. "I was just thinking about Iacon. It used to be so alive with activity and wonder and now, well, now Sentinel has built that monstrosity he calls a coliseum."

Megatron let out a growl and said, "Those gladiatorial coliseums never do any good. Back when I fought in the one here in Kaon, it was terrible. The conditions of the med bay were awful and the fights were normally weighted. The Viron one is probably much worse."

Ultra Magnus nodded and the two bots continued to study the map. As they did, Ultra Magnus couldn't help but feel like hope was slipping away.

* * *

Sentinel was impatient as he waited. With the events in the coliseum now over, he was only there for one reason. Pitch had said that the bounty hunter wished to prove herself by fighting one of the demons. Sentinel knew that, if she beat the demon, that she would be able to accomplish their mission. And, if she did that, then he felt like the Virons would have enough momentum to take Kaon and, hopefully, destroy the Alliance.

The sound of a gate lifting had Sentinel glancing down in the arena and, even he had to admit, that she was already impressing him. She definitely had that air around her that made even him want to go and hide. The femme was obviously a techno-organic and, while he hated most of them, she might be an exception because she didn't show it as much as most did. The one thing that really gave her away was the extra appendages. She used them to walk in some kind of hunting mode.

She then transformed her bottom half into legs and she stood up before staring up at him. "I hope you're ready for a show because this will be one that you will remember."

Sentinel simply nodded and said, "We shall see femme."

He continued to watch her as the second gate rose. He had seen countless demons come out from those gates. What his attentions were on right now though were the femme, Airachnid. Her reaction was a surprise. Instead of showing any fear, she almost looked excited. It was strange how she looked ready to play with the demon, like it was some toy.

"Now Sentinel, you really couldn't find a greater challenge for me? This will be far too easy." Airachnid stated before she launched herself into the air. The demon clawed after her but Sentinel was surprised when the femme turned in midair to avoid the demon before she brought her extra appendages together and drilled through the ground. The demon had no chance when the femme sprang out of the ground from behind him and shredded the thing before it had another chance to attack.

Throughout the rest of the testing, Sentinel became more and more impressed at her strength and agility as well as her ferocity and lack of remorse. After the final enemy fell, Airachnid looked up to him and asked, "Well, what do you think? Willing to allow me to help you all with you, Triune Alliance problem?"

Sentinel knew his answer right away. The femme had shown the answer to him as she had continued to destroy demon after demon. Her last challenge, which was a bot who had tried to betray them, had shown him the true side of her. She tore him apart mercilessly and he couldn't do a thing, tied up in webbing, as she let her acid slowly eat away at his chassis. All that was left of the mech was a puddle of melted alloy. Like he through before, he had seen her true side; and he liked it.

"What do I say?" Pitch asked him, probably in case he didn't hear her question.

But, he had definitely heard it and he smiled before looking down at her and saying;

"You are perfect."

* * *

**Chala: Sunblast, you are so dead.**

**Sunblast: Why?**

**Zinnia: Because Authoress is acting evil and we have never seen her get that way.**

**Authoress: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *evil grin***

* * *

**AN: And here is another chapter. The next chapter won't be up as soon but it will be up by next week at the latest. This is going to be so much fun though. Next chapter is on Earth and a lot of fun stuff happens. Plus, the chapter after that is going to be very interesting and is going to help the plot along a lot. Until next time folks. Please read and review. But no flames.**


	8. Oil and Energon Don't Mix

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Penelope: Hey Authoress, something is definitely wrong.**

**Authoress: What?**

**Lennox: We can't find Lizzie. She was sick so we sent her to bed and when we woke up, she was gone.**

**Epps: Do you know where she is?**

**Authoress: Yes, but I can't tell you and you won't see her again.**

**Pen, Lennox, and Epps: WHAT!?**

* * *

Ch. 7: Oil and Energon Don't Mix

Gunshots rang out through the air. But, laughter soon followed. Lennox shook his head as the target sheets came back. "Man, I just owned your aft."

They brought down the sheets when they came up and Lennox responded, "Yeah, by one shot man. I bet I could beat you the next two times."

Epps raised an eyebrow at that and said, "Oh, so best two out of three huh? I guess we could do that. Just so I can beat you again."

Lennox let out a laugh as the two of them reset the target sheets. Even though they were in there practicing, Lennox knew that both of their minds were on the questions that they were going to be asking Lizzie. This whole situation just seemed, off to him. He wasn't sure why but he had a strange feeling that they were missing a vital piece of information about this whole affair.

"Lennox, what's eating at you?" Epps asked after he took his first shot of eight.

Lennox lined up his first shot and took it before saying, "It's this whole situation with Lizzie. Something feels off."

Two shots rang out from Epps gun. "She's been lying to us. Of course something feels off."

But, Lennox knew that it had to be something else. Something else was missing from this. "I don't know Epps. I'm not sure it is her lying to us. She could have a very good reason to lie to us. But, I just feel that we are missing some information that we need to make this not blow up in our faces." He then fired two shots plus two more to beat him.

"Oh, it is so on." Epps stated. He then shot four out of his gun. Now all he had left was one.

Lennox took aim with his gun and shot his next two shots. He smirked when he saw them hit the middle of the target. Glancing at Epps' target, Lennox saw that Epps would have to do some nice shooting with that last shot.

"Hey Lennox. You can take your last shot now." Epps offered.

Lennox nodded and said, "Don't mind if I do." He then took aim before he fired. But, his aim was off and, right then, the two of them would tie if Epps hit that round in the middle.

"Hey Lennox, you really think that there is something else to all of this?" Epps asked. "I mean, she has been kind to all of us and that has been honest."

Lennox nodded and said, "Yeah man, I do. There is going to be something that we just couldn't see. Hopefully, this won't be something we will regret."

"Do we know how we are going to ask yet?" Epps asked.

Lennox honestly shook his head and said, "Not yet. This is going to be very hard for all of us. I think, though, that Pen said something about dinner so we might want to wait until then."

Epps nodded and the two fell silent when the door opened and Penelope walked in, followed by Lizzie. They knew that this day was going to be very tense until dinner. Hopefully, it would come sooner rather than later.

* * *

Penelope smiled as she entered the training room with Lizzie. She was covering her nervousness perfectly by asking her to do some training. But, when she finally looked around, she was surprised to see Lennox and Epps in there as well. They looked surprised to see them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in here?" Lizzie asked.

Thankfully, Lennox put on a quick smile and said, "We thought we would get in some target practice since we have the day off, for once. What are you two doing down here?"

Penelope smiled and said, "We are going to be doing some hand to hand combat training. I want to see how good Lizzie really is."

Epps let out a laugh and said, "That sounds like fun. I think we'll watch."

Penelope nodded and, once the cleared the target area of any obstacles, her and Lizzie took of their shoes before walking inside. Silently, she was hoping that Lizzie would show her something of a clue as to who she really was while they were fighting and, hopefully, Lennox and Epps would keep an eye out for anything weird as well.

The two of them then faced each other before Penelope said, "Ok, let's go."

The two then charged at each other before they started to through punches and kicks at each other. Penelope was shocked at speed and power that Lizzie was exhibiting. Lizzie was throwing punches like she was born to do so and they had such force behind them that Penelope couldn't stop them frontally. Instead, she had to deflect them to the side to avoid getting herself hurt,

She let out a smirk when she finally got a hit on Lizzie and the girl stepped back a few paces. "Finally got you." Penelope stated.

Lizzie's smirk had her worried though and the girl said, "Oh, so this is how you want to play it? Fine, the kid gloves are coming off now."

That shocked Penelope. She was almost going at full throttle and yet, Lizzie said that she was just taking the kid gloves off now. If Lizzie wasn't just bluffing, which Penelope silently hoped she was, this fight was going to end very soon, and not in her favor.

Penelope snapped her attention back to the fight as Lizzie ran at her again. Prepping herself, Penelope was shocked when Lizzie, once she reached arm length, slid on the ground and tripped her. A gush of air escaped Penelope as she fell and she had to quickly roll out of the way as Lizzie went to trap her. But, Lizzie must have seen that coming because she ran behind her and got on the ground where she ended up before she forced Penelope on her stomach and held her in a head lock.

Penelope was in shock as she patted the mat with her hand, signaling that she gave up. Once she did, the pressure to her was immediately released and Penelope watched as Lizzie stood up and offered her a hand. Now Penelope knew that something was definitely up.

But, she had to cover her suspicions so she accepted the hand and stood up before smiling. "Wow Lizzie, you were awesome."

Lizzie smiled back. "Thanks Pen. I think it is almost time for lunch. Do you want to see if the boys want to head down and grab a bite to eat with us?"

Penelope nodded and said, "Sure."

The two girls then walked out and approached the boys. Penelope could see the questions burning in their eyes but she wanted them to hold back so, before they could say anything Penelope asked, "Hey guys, do you want to come get some lunch with us?" She then gave them a look that said to be quite for now.

Luckily, they caught it because Epps nodded and said, "That sounds great. Let's get down there and see if they have anything better than that normal crap that they serve for lunch."

Penelope and Lizzie laughed before the four of them made their way to the lunch room. As they walked, Penelope wondered how exactly they were going to ask Lizzie about what was really going on.

* * *

Mearing paced as she studied the Cybertronian below her. The bot seemed nowhere closer to waking up then it had been the previous day and she was starting to worry that they might lose the bot. It was their only link to Cybertron and its technology and she wasn't ready to lose such a valuable asset because they couldn't fuel the bot correctly.

"How are the energy levels?" Mearing asked the same soldier that she had talked to the previous day.

The soldier looked over some charts in front of him before sighing. "Not good. They continue to drop and, from the look of these readings, we don't have much time before they go critical and we could possibly lose it."

Mearing sighed and said, "Do you have the shipment of oil at the ready?"

The soldier nodded. "Yes, and it is hooked up to the IV and ready to be transferred into the Cybertronian. But, I'm worried."

Mearing raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "Worried about what?"

The soldier motioned to the Cybertronian before saying, "We just don't know enough about them to know how the oil is going to effect it. We could be quickening its death for all we know instead of helping to revive it."

Mearing put a hand to her forehead. This situation was very stressful. Why was this all happening now? Their supplier would be there tomorrow but the Cybertronian they had needed him today. Why was fate so against her? It was like it was trying to make her fail.

Glancing at the choices in front of her, Mearing realized that she would have to risk putting the oil into the Cybertronians systems. It might cause harm but she was hoping against that. They needed to keep this Cybertronian online and this was the only path that she saw that accomplished that.

"Tell them to proceed in putting the oil into the line. We have to keep the Cybertronian online for as long as we can. If we don't, then we could ruin everything that we have been working for." Mearing stated.

The soldier nodded and got onto the main communication line before saying, "Ok, begin feeding the oil into the fuel line. We can't risk losing the Cybertronian."

Mearing then watched as, slowly, the black liquid began to slowly creep up the IV and into the Cybertronians systems. Watching made her nervous though. What if she had chosen to do the wrong thing? What if, at that moment, she was killing the Cybertronian?

She shook those thoughts out of her head as she watched the oil go into the Cybertronian. She couldn't be jinxing the process with her negative thoughts. They couldn't chance anything when it came to the Cybertronian.

"How are the levels looking now?" Mearing asked.

The soldier glanced back down at his graphs and said, "I can't tell, but, it looks like they are slowly starting to increase. It looks like this is going to be a success. Might save us some credits when our supplier comes around."

Mearing sighed in relief. If the soldier was reading the charts right, then this was turning out to not be that much of a worry as she made it.

* * *

Lizzie wasn't fooled. She could see that something was happening. Penelope and the guys were way too tense for their own good. She could practically feel the nervousness rolling off of them in waves. She couldn't blame them though. She was being more obvious that she was hiding something and they had to be getting suspicious.

But, Lizzie couldn't tell them yet. It was still way too soon. If she did then she wouldn't be able to show them the proof. She had to wait until her body was ready to wake up. It was very close, but she still had to wait. It would probably be ready tonight or early tomorrow morning. That was when her body would have cleared its systems of the backup energon that it was using to heal her.

"Lizzie, Are you ok?" Penelope asked.

Lizzie nodded and forced a smile before saying, "Yeah, I just can't wait to get something to eat."

"Well, at least you got your appetite. I couldn't imagine a day of you not having your appetite." Lennox laughed.

They all laughed and continued to walk forward. That's when it happened. A small twinge of pain that went through her. What where they doing with her body? She ignored it and acted like nothing was wrong. But, that failed when another bought of pain went through her and she fell down to her hands and knees. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Penelope asked as she knelt down next to her.

After the pain continued to get stronger, Lizzie growled, "What do they think they are doing?" She then got up and growled before running back the way they came. They were killing her.

"Lizzie, what's going on?" Epps demanded as they continued to run down the hall.

After making another turn, Lizzie barely kept her thoughts together before she said, "They are killing the Cybertronian!" Lizzie could feel the others looking at her in shock and she couldn't blame them.

"How the frag could you possibly know that?" Lennox asked in shock.

But, as they turned the final corner, Lizzie didn't answer them as she stared at the door to the far warehouse. This was where her body was.

"I'll tell you when we save the Cybertronian. Pen, melt the door handle so we can get in." Lizzie answered. She could feel her body begin to get sick and she knew it wouldn't be too long before she went into stasis, again.

Penelope nodded and used her acid to melt the door. Lizzie silently shuddered as it did though, because it reminded her of her father's acid and how it could damage them.

Once the handle was melted, Lizzie wasted no time in kicking open the door and running in. What she saw shocked her. They were putting oil into her main energon line. That was like poison!

"Shut it down now!" Lizzie yelled as she ran forward.

Everyone in the room paused when she yelled and, after some searching, Lizzie finally found Mearing.

"What are you doing in here?" Mearing demanded. "And how did you get in here?"

"I got us in here and I want to know what you are doing." Penelope yelled.

Mearing narrowed her eyes at them and said, "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"You're killing her!" Lizzie screamed.

Everyone again looked in shock at Lizzie and Mearing asked, "How could you possible know that?"

Another bought of pain racked her and Lizzie knew that there was only one way to show Mearing that she knew what she was talking about. Turning to the three humans that she considered close friends, she said, "I am so sorry for lying to you all but know that I am your friend. I did this so I could be protected until the time was right. I am sorry for deceiving you."

"Lizzie, what the frag are you talking about?" Penelope asked.

But, Lizzie couldn't answer her. She took one last glance at her friends from their point of view before she allowed herself to become no more.

Once she was back inside her own chassis, she ran a quick diagnostic before she started her wake up protocols. It had been so long since she had used them that it took her longer than usual. But, once they were up, she thrashed around, unhooking all the IVs sending the oil into her fuel line, before she onlined her optics for the first time in stellar cycles. And, the first thing that she did with them was turn them to Mearing with a glare that she usually saved for her enemies.

Slamming her clenched servo down next to Mearing, making the human fall, she growled menacingly;

"I am Pandimala, leader of the Dragon Scouters and known to you as Lizzie Val and the reason that I know that you were killing the Cybertronian is because I AM the Cybertronian. Now, start explaining yourself, quickly."

* * *

**Authoress: SHE IS ALIVE!**

* * *

**AN: Like I said above, Pandimala is alive! This story is going to get very interesting now. And, guess who has up to chapter 12 done and will post them all tonight? Oh, that's right, ME! =D Well, next chapter will be the last one where we go away from Pandimala for the entire chapter. After that, we will be sticking with this group in this chapter for at least a part of every chapter. Please read and REVIEW. But, no flames.**


	9. Spider's Web

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chala: Has anybot seen Authoress? **

**Zinnia: I can't find her. How about you Sunblast?**

**Sunblast: No, I can't find her either.**

* * *

Ch. 8: Spider's Web

Kiva sighed as she sat down in her living room. Everything was stressful and she couldn't do a blasted thing. Of course, according to Lockdown, he was going to be back on Cybertron with news on the outside worlds.

Hearing a knock at her door, Kiva stood up and walked toward it before opening it. She smiled when she saw Malice standing there.

"Hey Kiva. I thought I would come by and see how you were doing." Malice stated.

"Come in Malice." Kiva stated with a smile while motioning inside.

Malice nodded and the two femmes walked into the living room. Sitting down, Malice turned to her. "So, how have things been dear?" Malice asked.

Kiva sighed and said, "It is going ok. Lockdown should be back on the planet soon. His last message that came over the bond said that he was going to stop by Earth before he made his way back." She then looked at Malice and asked, "What is Earth like? I have heard some about it from the others but they won't talk much anymore. The only thing I know is that is where 'Mala met Chaom."

Malice smiled at her and said, "It was much more then that dear. Earth was the center of ending the first war between the Autobots and Decepticons. The Dragon Scouters were on Earth and the rest of us soon followed. Our fighting eventually brought them out and, after some incidents and some misunderstandings, the Dragon Scouters formed our alliance together on Earth. It was also where I saw Pandimala since she ran away as a sparkling."

"Why did she run away?"

"Because, she didn't like the 'Cons and wanted to be an Autobot. She eventually did but, after some circumstances, she was kicked out of the Autobots and she and her friends' crash landed on Earth and started the Dragon Scouters." Malice answered.

Kiva nodded and said, "Yeah. Lockdown said something about that during one of our talks. He said that she sure was a spitfire though. Guess she gave Sentinel a few good punches."

Malice let out a snort and said, "Good is an understatement. I still remember the one when we were heading to the space bridge on Earth to come here to officially end the war. Sentinel claimed that he had always known she was a traitor and Pandimala told him to back off because Ultra Magnus had given her permission to take us to Cybertron."

"Then what happened?" Kiva asked. This was a new story to her.

Malice laughed and said, "Well, Sentinel insisted that we be taken in stasis cuffs. I was getting fragged off at him because I would not walk on Cybertron for the first time in hundreds of stellar cycles looking like a traitor and I was about to tell him that. But, Pandimala knocked his lance and shield away and told him that if he dared threaten this peace that she would make him pay. He tried to stop her and, that was the first time I saw her lose her composure. She punched him so hard that he was knocked into stasis. I could even see that Optimus was holding back laughter. Though, the young bots, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, they were laughing up a storm."

"I can imagine." Kiva chuckled. Bumblebee and Bulkhead, though both bonded now Bulkhead to Talon and Bumblebee to Sari, were still troublemakers when they wanted to be. And of course, Sari and Talon helped them whenever they could.

Kiva hoped that her mate would be home soon. She missed him a lot and wanted him home immediately. It was hard to get through the days without him by her side. But, she knew that he was out there getting them credits to live on so she could live with him gone, barely.

* * *

Airachnid shook her helm as she crept into the city. Sentinel was worried about the Alliance? Their security was pitiful. It was too simple for her to sneak into the city. Now, she had to report in.

"Sentinel, this is Airachnid. I've breached the city and I am heading in for the capture."

Airachnid waited for a click and was about to call back in again when she heard the mech said, "Good job Airachnid. Now, do you know who your targets are?"

Of course she knew who her targets were. There were three total that had been seen together and had breached their lines together. The first was named Zinnia. She was the daughter of Balm and Stormfire and was an emergency vehicle femme. Airachnid knew that the femme would be her easiest target.

The second of the three targets was named Sunblast. He was the son of Optimus Prime and Elita-1 and was a very large vehicle, almost a truck but he didn't have a bed. Airachnid could see some difficulty with him because of his size and his strength but he shouldn't be too difficult.

Even though it wasn't much of a big worry, the one that she was the most worried about was the third of the targets whose name was Chala. She was the daughter of Blitzwing and Blitzkriea and she was a jet seeker femme. Her size combined with her agility and ability to fly would be a great help to her in avoiding her webs. But, Airachnid was sure that it wouldn't take her too long to capture the flier.

"Yes. The bots named Zinnia, Sunblast, and Chala are my goal and, if I see them, I should take any of the other kids." Airachnid answered the question.

She heard an affirmative huff on the other side before Sentinel said, "Exactly and remember; don't fail. I don't want to have gone through all of this trouble just for you to fail." The line then cut.

"'I don't want you to fail.' That mech has some ball bearings to say that to me." Airachnid huffed before heading off. She would make sure that she got her prizes, and maybe some extra if it was able.

Walking through the streets she smirked. She had heard that security was supposed to be the strongest in known existence but this was not showing that. Of course, it might have been because of the loss of one of their key figureheads. She had been off on Dromedon when it had happened but, according to what she heard, the leader that they lost was the powerhouse behind the Alliance's war effort.

Using her special spark detector scanners, Airachnid smirked as she was pretty sure that it was her targets. Creeping over, Airachnid let off a smirk when she indeed saw her targets standing there. This was a very easy assignment as of yet and she had no idea why Sentinel had been freaking out. Airachnid was sure that she would be back in Iacon before the cycle was out.

* * *

"Sunblast, what are we doing here?" Chala asked. He had called both her and Zinnia and told them to meet him where they were now.

"Well, I wanted to get you guys out of your houses because I heard, through some sources, that your brothers were going to be hiding at your houses. So, I thought that you would be happy to be out." Sunblast stated.

"Why are they hiding?" Zinnia asked.

Sunblast smirked and said, "Well, I heard that they borrowed some of your carrier's super adhesive and put some on the training room door. Blacklight just got unstuck now and Nylia was just released from the floor where she had stepped in the sticky stuff."

Chala let out a laugh and said, "My brothers would get in that kind of trouble. I wonder how the others are hiding? I know that my brothers have a special hiding place just for this sort of incident."

The sound of pedesteps had the three turning behind them and Chala raised an optic ridge when she saw Shadow Fall. He must not have had a hiding spot that his sister didn't know about.

"What are you doing here Shadow? Couldn't find somewhere to hide?" Sunblast asked.

Shadow Fall rolled his optics. "Oh very funny Sunny. You don't have two angry bots chasing you."

Chala chuckled and said, "That's your fault as well as my brothers' and Miltersaw's fault. You four should know better than to prank those two, or any of us for that matter."

They all then burst out into laughter. But they went silent when they heard something in one of the alleys up ahead.

"What was that?" Zinnia asked nervously.

Chala nervously crept forward. She wanted to see just what was in that alley. Once she got to the edge of the alley, she glanced around the corner and raised an optic ridge in confusion. "This, is weird."

"What's weird?" Sunblast asked.

Chala could tell that he was pretty close behind her, at most twenty feet. "There are webs all over this alley."

"How the frag could they have possibly got there?" Shadow Fall asked.

A shriek from behind them had them turning and Chala slightly panicked when she couldn't see Zinnia.

"Zinnia, where are you? Zinny?" Chala asked.

They all then kept calling but Zinnia did not answer. Now Chala was getting worried. Her best friend never stayed silent when they were calling but now, there was not a sound to be heard from her shy friend.

A yelp from behind had Chala turning and now, Shadow Fall was gone. This was getting scary.

"Oh frag. This is like one of those horror movies." Sunblast stated.

Chala nodded and was about to respond when a whooshing sound came out from behind them.

"Hit the deck!" Chala yelled out.

Sunblast and she then dodged to the side and, once she sat up, she saw that there was a load of webbing on the wall. Turning back in front of her, Chala was surprised to see a strange spider femme that was in a hunter mode. She had heard of them from her talks with Lockdown but she never thought that she would ever see one.

The femme smirked at them and said, "I figured that you two would be the hardest to take. But, that just makes the hunt more fun."

Chala then dodged as the femme fired more webbing. She dodged just fine but, when she heard a grunt of worry, she turned and panicked when she saw that Sunblast had been caught and couldn't move. The only thing showing on him was his helm and he looked worried.

When their optics met, Sunblast stared at her in worry and yelled, "Run Chala! Get some help! Now!"

Chala wasn't going to argue with him though it was hard to so she nodded and started to run off.

"Now where do you think you are going? This party was just getting started." The femme stated at her as she jumped in front of Chala.

Chala was now panicking and threw open her bond with her carrier. **Sire, Carrier; HELP!** She then sent a wave of panic to them. Right after she sent that message, though, she felt the web wrap around her wings entire chassis, leaving her helm out in the air.

"Well, let's get you four back to Iacon so Sentinel can have some fun with you." The femme teased before Chala's world went dark.

* * *

Blitzkriea felt the fear in her spark as she flew to the location where Chala had sent her message. Even though it was over the bond, she could tell where it had come from.

"Blitzwing, what if something has happened? She sounded terrified and she never shows that she is afraid unless it is serious." Blitzkriea stated to her bondmate.

Blitzwing growled and said, "I know darling. **But if anybot hurts our little femme, zhey vill vish zhat zhey vere never online.**"

Blitzkriea smiled to herself slightly at the ferocity of her bondmate's voice. But that happiness quickly faded when she remember that her daughter was in danger. What would have caused her youngest creation to send that much panic and fear to them that it was that hurried?

When they arrived at the site, Blitzkriea was surprised to see Optimus, Elita, Balm, Stormfire, Megatron, and Niche. Transforming, the two of them landed on the ground next to the others.

"What happened?" Blitzkriea asked.

Her cousin, Niche, turned to her and said, "I don't know. We got a panicked feeling through our bond with Shadow Fall and, when we got here, there wasn't a sign of them."

"Yes, and we haven't been able to contact Sunblast since he sent us his wave of fear." Optimus added.

Blitzkriea paced nervously as she tried to think what could have happened. The four of them would have called in help if there was something dangerous. So why couldn't they contact any of them?

"Oh no." Balm whispered.

Chala looked at her carrier's best friend in worry and asked, "What is it Balm?"

Balm pointed to a wall nearby and Chala felt her spark drop. Hanging on the wall was a thick coating of web. "What is that thing?" Chala asked.

"It's a spider web." Elita stated with a whisper.

"A what?" Niche asked.

"A spider web." Elita answered again. "A long time ago, well, I was turned into a techno-organic. I was a half spider half Cybertronian named Blackarachnia. I stayed that way for many stellar cycles, until I ran into Balm after she left Cybertron and she healed me. But, while I was Blackarachnia, I could shoot a sticky substance called a spider web at my targets and trap them. This looks a little different and yet it is just like mine was. This isn't good. Not good at all."

"Why?" Nylia asked.

But, instead of Elita answering, Megatron took the honor. "Well, Blackarachnia was a hunter. She could track her target and knew how to use their weaknesses against them."

"And they took our children because they are our weakness." Stormfire finished in a silent whisper.

Optimus nodded and said, "I know that I would do anything to get Sunblast back, if I could."

But, Blitzkriea shook her helm and said, "That is what they want us to do." She then let out a shaky sigh and said, "Well, the Virons are going to have to try their hardest because Chala won't let us rescue her if it risks the Alliance's hold on Kaon. She loved 'Mala way too much and she wanted to be like her. That means that she won't give Sentinel two credits about anything." And that was what had Blitzkriea worried. She didn't want her creation risking herself just to shove it to Sentinel. He could bite back with a vengeance.

* * *

**Authoress: Well, since I had my main bots captured, I guess we will go to the Authoress' note. *sighs and walks out***

* * *

**AN: And, this is the next of my major update! Also, this will be the last chapter that is solely focused on Cybertron. From now on, we will follow Pandimala and the others for at least part of the upcoming chapters (if not the entire chapter at times). I hoped you all liked! Next chapter will have what is to come out with Pandimala waking up and we will have a visit from another bot! I can't wait! Well, I hope you all will read and review. But, no flames.**


	10. Finding Atlantis

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Pandimala: Ok Authoress, I may have just come back to this story, but what the frag is with this title?**

**Lennox: Yeah, what does Atlantis have to do with anything?**

**Epps: Are you overcharged or something?**

**Penelope: Guys, and 'Mala, Authoress has a reason for everything.**

**Authoress: Thank you Pen and yes, it is symbolic. **

* * *

Ch. 9: Finding Atlantis

Penelope stared in shock. Standing before her, ripping Mearing a new one, was Pandimala, leader of the Dragon Scouters and her favorite Cybertronian. This was like a strange dream that she couldn't have choreographed any better.

"I'm waiting Mearing, and having been almost blown up in a space bridge, in stasis for over fifty stellar cycles, years, and then having to deal with your obsessive need to be in control has not helped. So, you had better start explaining what you were thinking. Now."

Mearing gulped and said, "Well, I um." Penelope was eating this up. Mearing then let out a nervous cough before continuing. "I was not sure how the oil would have affected your systems but I did not want to risk you going offline so I decided to feed the oil into your main fuel line when your reserve energon reserve was almost gone."

Pandimala let out a sigh and said, "Mearing. You should have asked Penelope for advice. I know, from talking to her, that she would have known not to put oil directly into a Cybertronian's fuel line. While we can ingest it, we cannot take it directly. When we ingest it, our tanks process the oil and change it into the energon. But, if it is put into our fuel line directly, well, it is poison." She then paused and her optics widened. "Speaking about that,"

Penelope then stared in shock as Pandimala turned and purged her tanks in one of the oil vats. "Let me guess; that happens."

Once she was done, Pandimala turned to her and nodded before smiling and saying, "Yeah; that happens. If only a little is put in, our systems will reroute it to our tanks and that reroute causes us to purge the oil out. Definitely not the most fun of experiences." She then turned back to Mearing and said, "Ok, I'll let you off with a warning since you did have a right to be suspicious of me as well as Pen, from what I hear."

Penelope whistled when Pandimala gave her a knowing smirk. Hey, if Lizzie hadn't had her come down here, she would have snuck in here eventually. But, now she had a question. "What happened to you? How did you end up in the ice?"

Pandimala let out a sigh and said, "To answer your question, I need you to answer one for me."

"Shoot, metaphorically of course." Lennox stated.

"Well, what is the most recent news on Cybertron that you have heard about me?" Pandimala asked.

But, just as she was about to answer, Mearing answered instead. "From our supplier, I have heard that you all tried to fight off the Virons at a spacebridge. It was you, your daughter Blitzkriea, Chaom, and a few other bots. But, he won't go into what exactly happened."

Penelope was surprised. She didn't even know that and she thought that Meltdown had a lot of information. The last thing she had heard was that Pandimala had kids who were almost all adults in Cybertronian years before she suddenly disappeared. Maybe Mearing wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

Pandimala let out a sigh. The story was always hard to think about and she sometimes wished it hadn't happened. "Well, during the fight with the Virons, the spacebridge malfunctioned. It started to pull Blitzkriea toward it but, as her carrier, I was not going to let her get sucked into it. So, I went out of my cover and took her to my bondmate. Well he got her to safety and then he reached out to me. But, as I was reaching out to him, a blaster shot hit in front of me and it swept me off my pedes, feet, making me go towards the space bridge. I tried to use my broadswords to stop my tumble and it worked for a few seconds, until another shot knocked my grip off and I fell toward the bridge. I ended up grabbing the edge of the bridge and I had just enough time to say that I loved my family before a shot from Sentinel threw me into the bridge. As I entered it, I assumed it exploded and everything went black. Then, I woke up here and you know the rest."

"Yeah, you being an eighteen year old version of yourself when you all were last here." Lennox stated.

Pandimala smiled as she remembered back then. She had made Lizzie twenty one then and that had allowed her more access. But, she figured she would try eighteen this time because it was the age of adult hood. It had been an, interesting, experience and she had learned a lot. But, now there was another question eating at her.

Turning to Mearing, Pandimala asked, "Mearing, you mentioned a supplier earlier. Who is it?" She had a couple of bots who it could be and Pandimala was really curious.

Mearing cleared her throat. "Our supplier is named Lockdown."

Pandimala smiled at that. It was a little surprising since, when they had been on Earth, Swindle had been the one who had interacted with humans more. But, she couldn't complain. Lockdown probably gave the humans a better price then Swindle would have. Also, he had permanent access to a ship and that would help her get back to Cybertron. She had to get back. The standings on the war were unknown to her and she had to be informed.

"When is he going to get here?" Pandimala asked.

"In his last transmission, he said that he was going to get here sometime tomorrow. I think that," Mearing started.

But, before she could finish, one of her soldiers ran up to her and said, "Lockdown just called in. He said that he was going to get here tonight instead."

Mearing growled and said, "Why can't he ever get here when he says he will?"

But, Pandimala was excited. "Wait, this is a good thing. Mearing, has Lockdown seen me yet?"

Mearing shook her head and said, "No, minus Penelope, Lennox, and Epps; the troops present and myself are the only living beings who have seen you before today."

Pandimala nodded and processed this information. This could be a lot of fun. Of course, that would be if Lockdown didn't flip out before she could tell him what was really happening.

"What are you thinking Pandimala?" Penelope asked.

Pandimala smiled at Penelope. "Pen, please call me 'Mala. And, what I am thinking is that we should fill Lockdown in on my presence. But, of course, we aren't just going to come out and say it. Instead, we are going to have a little fun." Pandimala then told them her plan.

* * *

Lennox stood on the platform next to Pandimala in anticipation. According to Lockdown's transmission, he would be there at any time. This whole situation to him was incredible. For all this time, they had been in possession of one of the most powerful leaders in Cybertronian history, if not the most powerful, and it had taken it this long for them to get her back online. Also, said leader had ripped Mearing a new one and it was beautiful.

It was kind of funny to think of that. The amnesiac girl that had seemed to back down from Mearing that entire time she was there had really been hiding her rebel side until she came into her true self. Though, her reaction to that one soldier's talk about her playing with her Barbie dolls now made more sense. She was a being who was older than all of them and had her own kids, and maybe grandkids, and he had pretty much called her a weakling. Yeah, that explained that situation greatly.

"Lennox, are you alright?"

Lennox turned to Pandimala and nodded before saying, "You bet. I wonder how surprised he will be to see you."

Pandimala let out a laugh and said, "Well, since every other Cybertronian in existence thinks that I am offline, I am pretty sure that he is going to think that I am some sort of hologram at first. You might want to be ready for a fight because one might be coming."

"How bad could it be?" Epps asked.

Penelope stepped toward their group and said, "Well, from Meltdown's files, Lockdown is a bounty hunter and a Cyber ninja."

"So pretty much we had better stay out of the way." Lennox stated.

Pandimala nodded and said, "Yes. He is very good at what he does and that could end up being dangerous if you all try to interfere. Just let me deal with him. What I need you all to do is to get him in here without him getting too suspicious. Once he is here, I can get him to be more calm than normal. After he calms down though, you all will love him."

"Why?" Penelope asked.

Lennox was curious too. Pandimala said that they would like him once he was calm. But, what could he be like that would be giving the leader the smirk that she had on.

Pandimala smiled and said, "Well, you just have to meet him first. His personality is hard to explain."

Lennox raised an eyebrow at that but smiled. Pandimala was through hiding things from them. If she couldn't describe it, then she couldn't describe it.

"Hey 'Mala, how did you deal with Hindsight's and Foresight's pranks?" Epps asked.

That, was a good question. Lennox looked at Pandimala as she smiled and said, "Well, I just learned how to avoid them. After getting entrapped in instant cement and my finish was totaled, I decided to learn to look for the signs. That thing with Slenderman, well, that was going to probably be for Tana. Even though she is a warrior, Tana scares when something can't be explained. When we were setting that up, I saw a switch to change it from human Slenderman to a Cybertronian version of him. She would have been chasing them for solar cycles, days."

Penelope let out a laugh at that and said, "I can't imagine Tana of all bots being scared of that. No offense, but I would think that Balm or Bumblebee would be scared of that."

Pandimala nodded and said, "While Balm would be able to see through it because of her medical training, Bumblebee definitely could have been a possible target as well."

They all then fell silent as one of the other troops ran over and said, "Scanners just picked up Lockdown's ship in the atmosphere. He should be touching down in a few minutes." He then left.

Pandimala smiled and stood to her full height, which was pretty high, and said, "Well, let's get this welcome party started."

* * *

Lockdown shook his helm as he landed on Earth. He had been traveling for some time and he hadn't had much in the way of a decent recharge. Whenever he got away from Cybertron, which was very rare these solar cycles, he always tried to hurry so he could spend some time on Earth. He had experienced some very memorable events while on the small organic planet. Of course, there had always been some pretty nice mods on the planet. But, things had changed when Pandimala fell. After that, nothing seemed the same, except for Earth.

Earth, even though in its own terms, was revolutionized exponentially, it had barely made a move compared to his own timeline and that was just fine with Lockdown. It was something that Lockdown loved. Sometimes, he tried to find just one other planet like Earth, but none ever got as close as Earth did. In his own processor, that might explain the reason he gave the humans such good deals on the items that they needed.

Speaking of that though, their latest requests had been making him curious. They used to just ask for a little energon and some Cybertronian tech. But recently, they had been asking for large quantities of energon and less and less technology. On the trip he was on now, they wanted just energon, no tech at all.

Once he landed his ship in front of the normal warehouse, he opened his main hatch and unloaded the energon. Then, he waited for the humans to come out like they normally did. After three clicks though, he raised an optic ridge in surprise when a single human came out.

"What's going on?" Lockdown asked the human when it got close enough to him.

The human looked up at him and said, "A lot of the troops have come down with the flu and can't help transport this all in. We'll pay you extra but could you bring them into the warehouse for us."

Lockdown let out a sigh. Why was this his luck? But, 'Mala would help so he nodded his helm and said, "Sure, I have some time to kill."

Picking up the handle, he began to push the cart of energon into the warehouse. Of course, he was kind of glad that they needed his help. Now he might be able to see what they needed all of the energon and tech that they had requested.

Walking into the warehouse, Lockdown looked down at the human when he said, "We keep the energon just up ahead."

The lights of the warehouse were off, which annoyed him slightly, but Lockdown kept walking. The light coming off his optics would help him see. But, it made him curious. Humans needed light to see well and yet the warehouse was pitch dark. They were playing at something and he was going to find out what.

When the warehouse door suddenly slammed shut, Lockdown backed away from the energon and took out his saw. These humans were playing at something and he was right in the middle of it. "What's going on?" He growled.

He could feel the pinpoint of their laser aim guides on his chassis and he was about ready to go out on them. The only reason he hadn't yet was because of the respect he had gained for them from everybot that he had met. Prowl and Pandimala being the top two among them.

"Wait, everyone stand down now!"

Lockdown was surprised when the lasers went off of his chassis at the command of the young human femme voice.

"And can we get some lights?" The same femme voice asked.

Lockdown was less than impressed when the only light that came on was the one above him. But, with that light, he could now see the human femme that had been talking to him. Something about her seemed familiar but he couldn't tell what.

"What's going on here? And I would answer me soon because I am not feeling very patient at the moment sweetie." Lockdown asked.

"Well, I can't explain exactly what is going on but," The human started before she glanced down and said, "One minute."

As she said that, Lockdown felt the sense of one of those lasers on him again. He stared in shock when the girl he was talking to pointed a finger right below herself and a black and green liquid fell. A yelp of surprise came from below before the girl said, "I said to stand down and I meant it."

Now he knew why the girl seemed familiar. Her eyes were the same color as the acid from that weird human Meltdown. And, from of the look of that liquid, she had the same stuff inside her too.

"Looks like you have more to you than you let on. Maybe we should have a talk after this is done sweetspark." Lockdown stated with a smirk.

The girl raised an eyebrow and said with a matching smirk, "She was right. I like you."

Now he was confused. "Who told you about me?" The only human femme that he had met was that hardaft Mearing and she didn't know anything about him.

Lockdown jumped when a part of Cybertronian size servos wrapped around him from behind. The fact that it was Cybertronian size was the only reason he didn't chop the bot up into pieces.

"I did."

Lockdown froze. There was no way that he could be hearing the voice he was. He was too afraid to turn around, just in case he had misheard. "Who are you?"

He felt the bot chuckle before the femme voice said again, "You know who I am Lockdown. Now, turn around before I have to hit you."

When the arms left from around his shoulders, and the rest of the lights miraculously came on, Lockdown let out a breath. He had to see if the impossible had really happened. So, re-onlining his optics, he turned and stared in shock. The impossible had happened.

Pandimala was still online and standing right in front of him.

* * *

**Penelope: Um, Authoress, is he alive? *pokes at frozen Lockdown***

**Authoress: He will be able to move by some time next chapter.**

**Pandimala: At least I won't be the only bot here.**

**Authoress: Just enjoy the peace everyone. Things, are about to happen.**

**Lennox: What things?**

* * *

**AN: Badabing, badaboom. I get another chapter up! Well, see you all next chapter. Oh, and please read and review! But no flames.**


	11. Fill In and Pick Up

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Pandimala: Ok Authoress. I have seen that look before. What are you planning?**

**Penelope: What look?**

**Panidmala: The look that says that a lot of crap is going to happen this chapter that we had better pay attention to.**

**Penelope: Authoress, can you tell us at least one thing about this chapter?**

**Authoress: Yes. You will find out what Project: Nesting Doll is going to be about and you will like it. *pauses* Oh look, I gave you two things.**

* * *

Ch. 10: Fill In and Pick Up

Pandimala smirked when she saw Lockdown's shocked expression. Of course, she couldn't blame him. They all thought that she had probably died. Frag, for a click she thought that she had died. But now, she could help change things.

"Lockdown, how have you been?" Pandimala asked.

Lockdown stared at her in shock before saying, "You look fragging good for an offline bot."

Pandimala laughed at that and then, something struck her. She had been gone for over fifty stellar cycles at least and that meant that she had missed out on a lot of happenings. So, giving one of her demanding looks, she said, "I want to know what has been going on. Don't go into details but give me the basics."

Lockdown glanced around and said, "Not to be rude, but I don't want a lot of audios listening. Even organic ones."

Pandimala nodded and turned to Mearing before saying, "Mearing, can you have everyone but you, Penelope, Lennox, and Epps leave please."

Mearing nodded and started to get the others out. When Pandimala turned back to Lockdown and saw the look that he was giving her, she said, "They are close friends that I have made here. Well, Mearing is the boss around here so she has to stay."

Pandimala laughed when Lockdown sighed and said, "This is going to be a long solar cycle."

"Oh Lockdown, I am glad that you didn't change." Pandimala smiled. She was glad that he hadn't at least hadn't changed.

When the rest of the humans were out, Pandimala held out her servos and Penelope, Lennox, and Epps hopped on. When Mearing didn't follow, Pandimala raised an optic ridge.

"I'm just as comfortable from up here." Mearing stated before sitting on the edge by the berth.

Pandimala shrugged her shoulders and sat down before placing Pen, Lennox, and Epps on her shoulders. Once they were all settled, Pandimala looked at Lockdown and nodded, telling him that he was to start.

Lockdown let out a sigh before saying, "Well, I'll give you the basics of the war right now. We're losing."

"Losing! How?" Pandimala asked in shock. The war had been going so great since she…offlined. What had changed?

Lockdown let out another sigh and said, "When you, offlined, everybot became, depressed. The fighting then heated up the solar cycle after the memorial service and none of us were ready. Chaom was falling into a depression and now no one sees him unless they happen to see him getting his energon. The rest of the time he is in his room. Megatron and Ultra Magnus try to figure out a way to get back at the Virons but they have way too much power and hold over Cybertron that they barely keep Kaon in Alliance servos."

"How are the kids?" Pandimala asked.

Pandimala was glad that Lockdown actually let off a smile. "Well, it depends on whose you are talking about. I guess we will start with Anarcum's. They are all bonded."

"Bonded?" Mearing asked.

"Married in our terms. But, there is no divorce. Bonding is for life." Penelope answered.

Pandimala smiled and nodded before turning back to Lockdown as he said, "Well, I guess we will go by age. Talon and Bulkhead got together. We all saw it coming. Those two were never apart. Then Megatron and Niche got hitched."

"Megatron and Niche. I should have seen that one coming. Megatron just doesn't give lessons to anybot." Pandimala laughed.

Lockdown nodded and said, "You weren't the only one hitting themselves after that one came out. Anarcum was the most surprised. Of course, the one that surprised us the most was Sine and Radar. None of us saw that one coming."

"I did." Pandimala stated. When Lockdown gave her a look, she raised her servos up. "They spent so much time together when Sine was off that it was obvious."

Lockdown shook his helm at that. "You are psychic. Well, can you guess who Kiva got with?"

That one had Pandimala stumped. She knew that Kiva had been around many bots but she wasn't sure quite who it was. "Swindle?"

Lockdown's laugh had her faceplate palming herself. She had gotten it wrong. "Ok, so you aren't psychic. Well, since I know it will bother you like no other, I will tell you that Kiva and I have happily been bonded for many stellar cycles."

Pandimala was in shock. She had never thought that Lockdown would ever settle down. But of course, she wasn't surprised that it was Kiva. She had always hung out with him and Swindle and it was between the two of them. "Ok, who is next?"

Lockdown let out a laugh and said, "Well, Cortal and Shockwave finally got together."

Pandimala smiled and. Those two had always been near each other. "What did it take for them to fess up?"

Lockdown's smile faded and Pandimala felt like she may have crossed a line. "Well, it was a battle. Cortal and Shockwave were alone on a patrol and Cortal got hit. Shockwave couldn't get him to safety and so he fixed him up and hid him somewhere safe. Supposedly, the two thought they were going to offline and they confessed their feelings. About a cycle later, the rescue teams showed up and found them in each other's arms in recharge."

Pandimala smiled at that. It was sad that the war had happened, again, but it was nice that the two had finally admitted their love. "And what about Fief?"

Lockdown laughed and said, "Actually, she got with Swindle. That story, while also during the war, was pretty hilarious."

"What happened?" Lennox asked.

Pandimala jumped because she had forgotten that the humans were on her shoulders. Turning her helm back to Lockdown, she listened as Lockdown answered. "Well, it was during the fighting in Tyger Pax. Swindle was taking a delivery to our troops behind lines when he got ambushed. He tried to talk his way out but it didn't go so well. The one thing that it did was waste time until Fief got there as backup. The two of them fought off the Virons but Swindle got injured. Fief stayed next to his medical berth until he woke up and then the two said that they loved each other."

Now it was time for the ones that she really wanted to know. "What about my kids?"

Lockdown smiled and said, "Well, we'll go by age again. First up, then, is Malwing. Her and Prowl hooked up the second day of fighting. I was happy for the two of them. Then, well, I was surprised when Airlock got with Lugnut."

"Not me." Pandimala stated.

"How could you not be surprised?" Lockdown asked.

Pandimala let out a chuckle. "Well, I am her carrier Lockdown. I know all."

Lockdown shook his helm and said, "Sure that's what it is." He then let out a laugh before saying, "Anyways, Glyph got with Jazz. Those two are perfect for each other. Then your firecracker, Adobe, got with 'Screamer."

"Wait, there was no bot on the files named Screamer. Who is he?" Penelope asked.

Pandimala laughed so hard that she had to put up a servo to stop the humans from falling before saying, "Pen, 'Screamer is a nickname we had for Starscream."

"Oh." Penelope stated in realization.

Lockdown smirked and said, "Yeah, of course they have the same kind of personality so they are great with each other. And then we have Satrap. To our surprise, he got with Blurr. The two were on an information run and a land mine went off. Blurr got Satrap out of the way but his leg got all messed up in the process. Satrap got him back to the med center in Kaon and he stayed with Blurr as the medics fixed him because they couldn't sedate due to some issues in his systems. After they were alone, well except for the mini twins spying on them, Satrap and Blurr admitted that they loved each other."

"Excuse me, but who are the mini twins?" Mearing interrupted.

Lockdown glanced up at her and said, "They are Frenzy and Rumble. They are probably only a little taller than you are." He then paused.

Pandimala was curious about the pause and asked, "What about Blitzkriea?"

Lockdown paused at that and stared at Pandimala directly in the optics before saying, "Pandimala, Blitzkriea took your offlining hard. Almost harder than Chaom did. She started to get away from all of us. During the heavy fighting those first solar cycles, she snapped. I can't go into the details, but in general, Blitzwing had to stop her from going completely insane."

Pandimala winced at that. She felt bad for being away but she also knew that she couldn't do anything about it. But, that did bring up a question that she needed answered. "Lockdown, who that was close to me is…offline?"

"Well, before I get into that, I should finish off all the kids list. Some others have had kids and some of the kids have had kids." Lockdown stated.

Pandimala could see that he was avoiding the topic she asked about but decided to let it slide. "Well, fill me in!"

Lockdown laughed and said, "Well, Tana and Blackbit had a truck mech named Blacklight. Balm and Stormfire have had two kids. The eldest is a jet mech named Miltersaw and the youngest is an ambulance femme named Zinnia. Megatron and Niche had two kids. The eldest is a helicopter femme named Nylia and the youngest is a car mech named Shadow Fall. Optimus and Elita had a big car mech named Sunblast. He would probably have a semi mode if he was here on Earth. And Blitzkriea and Blitzwing have had three kids. Their eldest are twin tank mechs named Pandium and Malium, named after you of course. And their youngest is a jet femme named Chala and she was named after you and Chaom. She is a lot like you too. Drives everybot crazy."

Pandimala smiled at that but now she needed to know the answer to her earlier question. "Lockdown, who close to me is offline?"

"We lost Turboboost, Switchblade, and Ness during the middle days of fighting when it looked like we might still have a small chance of fighting back." Lockdown started to answer. Pandimala hung her helm. She had known Turbo and Switch since she had met Chaom and she had known Ness since the rest of the Guardians had joined the Scouters on Earth.

But, from the look on Lockdown's faceplate, there were more bots. "Who else Lockdown?"

"We lost Team Galaxy."

Pandimala felt her spark stop. Breaker, Rev, Anvil, Boombox, Blockade, and…Joint. All gone. She knew the first four pretty well but Blockade and Joint hit the deepest. They had raised her since she had just turned a youngling.

"They were helping some civilian bots get to safety. Well, they thought that they were but it turned out to be a Viron ambush. By the time we got to the scene, the Virons were gone and everybot but Joint was already offline. Joint was barely online when we found her and she stayed online long enough to tell us that she loved you and who did that to her before she finally went offline."

Pandimala held her helm down in sadness. Team Galaxy was gone and they weren't coming back. But, she would make their sacrifice worth it. Standing up, Pandimala said, "We won't have let them offline in vain. We are going to Cybertron and we are going to take our home world back."

"We're coming too." Epps stated.

Pandimala shook her helm and said, "I can't let you three go. Cybertron would have changed since I was there and it will be too dangerous for you to come."

But, to her surprise, Mearing stood up and said, "Not so. While you were out, we started work on a special project that would allow us to help with your war. We call it Project: Nesting Doll."

* * *

Penelope was surprised that Mearing came to save the day. But, she was curious about what this project was about. It had to be something big that could be used to help them help the Alliance. But what that could be was a mystery to her.

"What is this project?" Pandimala asked.

Mearing motioned for them all to follow so, the three humans and two Cybertronians who did not know what it was about followed Mearing into an annex of the warehouse. When they first entered, the room was pitch black. But, when the lights came on, they were all surprised.

"Holy Primus." Lockdown whispered.

Penelope nodded and added, "Holy Primus indeed."

What caused that reaction were the three things standing before them. There were three small Cybertronians. Two were probably the size of Bumblebee and the other was just a little shorter than Lockdown.

"What is this?" Pandimala asked in shock.

Mearing turned to them all and said, "Ever since we found you in the ice, Pandimala, we have been working on machines that could be operated by humans and still be as effective as you Cybertronians. We were almost finished with these two," And she pointed to one of the smaller ones, which was a gray and black color, and the taller one, which was colored gray and green, before saying, "but, when Penelope came along, we had to do some major upgrading on these two. We took a sample of her acid from the trees she melted when we first met,"

"HEY!" Penelope yelled.

But, Mearing continued. "And we tested them until we invented a coating that prevented you from melting everything. Then, we built the third one." Mearing then motioned to the third one, which was black with lime green lines. "They were specifically built for you three." And Mearing motioned to Lennox, Epps, and Penelope.

"Us? No offence, but you hate us; don't you?" Epps asked.

Mearing shook her head. "While you three were very, irritating, at times, I found you to be the best for this project. I was half tempted to change my mind after the Slenderman prank."

"In our defense, that was Li…Pandimala's idea." Penelope stated.

Mearing nodded and, to Penelope's surprise, smiled before saying, "I figured as much." She then looked back to Pandimala. "The three bots there are set up just like you are, with one exception. There is a chamber in the helm which will allow one human to lay down. A device will then attach to their heads and they will be forced into a sleep while their conscious will be transferred into the bot's helm, making the human become the bot with full range of motion, fire capability, and even the ability to transform like you all do."

Penelope was excited. She had always wondered what it would be like to be a Cybertronian and now she was going to get the chance to do just that. This was a dream come true all over again.

Penelope turned to Pandimala and Lockdown as Lockdown said, "This is all great that we are getting new troops. But Pandimala, you can't go back the way you are."

"Why can't she?" Lennox asked.

Pandimala turned to the three of them and said, "Every being on Cybertron believes that I am offline, dead in your terms. If I suddenly come back, they will think that it is either a trick and won't trust me, or they will be in too much shock to do anything. I need to think of how I can go back without them recognizing me. And changing my alt. modes won't work."

"And that is where we can help again." Mearing suddenly stated, making Penelope jump. "Follow me."

They all then followed Mearing into yet another annex building. How many of these buildings were a part of this? Once they arrived, the lights turned on and they all stared. Being propped up against the wall was a Cybertronian disguise. The faceplate was just a screen and there seemed to be tentacles that came out of the back. Not organic ones but still very imposing. It kind of made Penelope think it was a Cybertronian Slenderman.

Lockdown walked up to it and said, "Impressive." He then turned to Mearing and asked, "Why did you build it in the form of a mech?"

"Well, we were actually planning on using it as a barter tool because we were running low on credits. But, now that Pandimala is awake, we can use it to help disguise her. The face mask comes built in with a vocal modifier. It will make your voice sound monotone but manly, or whatever you call it, so they won't know you are even a femme." Mearing answered, the last part directed to Pandimala.

Pandimala nodded and smiled before saying, "It is perfect."

Penelope then turned to Mearing as the woman, who Penelope had a new respect for, said, "Now, we need to get you three suited up. Your bot forms already have alt. modes but we figured we would leave the naming to you."

Penelope smiled in glee and nodded before following Mearing into the previous room, after Pandimala and Lockdown grabbed the disguise. Penelope wasted no time in running to the platform that would take her up to the helm and pushing the up button. She could feel the excitement building up inside of her. She was, in a way, becoming a Cybertronian.

Once the lift stopped, a hatch opened up on the side of the helm and Penelope ran inside. Once inside, she saw the bed and the machine. Keeping her excitement down, Penelope walked up to the bed and laid down. Once she was settled, the machine came down on her head and Penelope felt a prick before she went unconscious.

* * *

Pandimala was worried when none of the bots in front of her and Lockdown moved. Had something gone wrong? Mearing must have known what she was thinking because the human turned to her and said, "It takes a minute for their conscious to transfer to their suit."

And Mearing was right when, almost as soon as she finished saying that, the three bots in front hummed to life. Pandimala felt like she was watching the activation of her kids all over again. The first to online their optics was Lennox, who was the taller of the three. His optics were silver and he looked like he could transform into a car that was close to the same size as Lockdown.

After him, Epps onlined his optics and his optics were colored gold. It was a nice color and Pandimala could tell that he could transform into a smaller truck.

Penelope was a little smaller then even him. What surprised Pandimala was that Penelope had the same color lime green optics that she had. The only other bots, besides herself, that had those color optics were the ones who were branded with the Dragon Scouter symbol and both hers and her brother's kids. It was strange seeming someone outside of the family having the same color. From the looks of it, she could transform into one of those Fiesta cars.

"This is nice." Epps commented as he looked at his frame.

"I'm taller then you now." Lennox smirked.

Epps shoved Lennox out of the way before saying, "Shut up Lennox."

Pandimala smiled and then said, "You all need names now. Most Cybertronians don't have names like yours. Do you have any in mind?"

Penelope let out a laugh and said, "Pandimala, while we weren't allowed to see you we still knew about Cybertronians and your names. I'm pretty sure I am speaking for Lennox and Epps as well when I say we have thought about what names we would have if we were Cybertronian. Mine is Toxica. For obvious reasons of course."

Lennox nodded and said, "Pen is right about me thinking about a name. I'll be Flintlock."

Pandimala nodded and turned to Epps as he said, "Of course I have thought about it too. I'm Caliber."

Pandimala nodded and said, "Ok then, let's get going."

Everyone nodded and headed outside. Pandimala smiled when she saw Lockdown's ship. It was nice to see the ship again. It brought back many good memories.

"Pandimala wait."

Pandimala turned when Mearing called her and she waited for the human to catch up. Once she did, Pandimala asked, "What is it?"

"Well, there is another ability with your disguise. Once, and only once, it will take a devastating blow and teleport it to the other side of the disguise. It won't touch you at all. Like if you were stabbed through the spark. The point would enter the suit and be transported to the other side of the suit. Your actual body wouldn't be touched. But it will only happen with one stroke."

Pandimala nodded and said, "Thank you Mearing, for everything."

Mearing nodded and smiled before saying, "Glad to be of help."

Pandimala and the others then entered the ship. Once they were in the control room, Lockdown said, "Ok bots, take your seats and we will be off. I need to get back to Cybertron soon."

"Why?" Pandimala asked as Lockdown started the engines.

He didn't answer until they were out of Earth's orbit. Once they were, he put the ship in autopilot and said, "Because, each day, the Virons coat the planet in a black fog. That fog tells them when ships touch down and they attack the ship. I need to land during the few minutes that the fog is not up."

"They really pulled out the stops, didn't they?" Pandimala asked.

Lockdown nodded and said, "They are in almost complete control."

Pandimala nodded and stood before turning to her three friends and saying, "Ok, since you three will be helping us, we need to get you trained." She then turned to Lockdown and said, "Get your battle simulator ready."

* * *

**Pandimala: Wow, you all are Cybertronians. Well, your minds are in Cybertronian frames right now. **

**Pen...Toxica: No kidding, this is awesome.**

**Flintlock: Yeah, and now we are going to Cybertron!**

**Lockdown: I wouldn't get too excited yet bots.**

**Pandimala: Why?**

**Authoress: You will see. And you definitely will not like.**

* * *

**AN: And, here is another chapter. I know the names will get confusion so, whenever I have a character that is a disguise for someone else, I will but the original name next to the disguise name. Like so;**

**Penelope-Toxica**

**Lennox-Flintlock**

**Epps-Caliber**

**And that is what I'll do. Pandimala's disguise will have one of these too but you will find that out next chapter. Until than though, please read and review. But no flames.**


	12. The Rise of Playback

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Caliber: I am SO tired.**

**Toxica: Yeah. Who knew that Pandimala and Lockdown were such hard taskmasters?**

**Flintlock: Well, at least...we are ready to help them fight.**

**Pandimala: And it will be fun.**

**Caliber, Toxica, and Flintlock: *faint from exhaustion***

**Pandimala: Did we do something?**

**Lockdown: *Shrugs shoulders***

* * *

**Penelope-Toxica**

**Lennox-Flintlock**

**Epps-Caliber**

* * *

Ch. 11: The Rise of Playback

Ten days. Ten days of training and stories and traveling. Also, it was filled with learning everything that they needed to know about the war and Cybertron and being a Cybertronian. It had been a long process but Penelope felt like she was truly a Cybertronian now. It was great that she was able to do this. She had wanted to do something more with her life that would help others and now she was getting the opportunity to do so.

Of course, the work had not been easy. For the first few days, solar cycles, whatever. Anyways, for the first few solar cycles, the training had been very hard. Nothing on Earth, no sort of training, came close to Cybertronian fighting. Penelope had loved the cyber ninja lessons with Lockdown and the sword training with Pandimala the most. The servo to servo combat was a little more difficult for her.

Flintlock and Caliber, they had been working on calling each other by their Cybertronian names, had the same problems and likes, except for the fact that they didn't like the ninja training and preferred the servo to servo combat.

Now, Penelope was in the control room with everybot else because Cybertron would come into their sights soon and Penelope couldn't wait. She had heard so much about the metal planet that she just had to see it for herself.

"Oh my Primus." Pandimala whispered in shock.

Penelope turned to the main viewing screen and stared in shock. The planet was covered in a black fog and nothing seemed to be able to be seen. The Virons had covered the planet in darkness.

"Pandimala, I'm so sorry." Penelope whispered.

It was quiet for a few nano-clicks before Pandimala whispered, "This is not how I wanted you to see my planet Pen. None of you. It was so beautiful before the Virons destroyed it."

Penelope nodded and put a servo on Pandimala's shoulder before saying, "Hey, you're here now. We are going to give Sentinel and those Virons the scare of a lifetime."

Pandimala smiled and nodded before saying, "Definitely." She then walked out.

"Where is she going?" Flintlock asked.

Lockdown looked at them before saying, "Well, she is probably going to go and get that suit on that you all made her. We are going to be working on getting the planet back as soon as we touch down."

Almost as soon as he finished saying that, Pandimala walked in. She had her entire outfit on except for her helm. "That was fast." Caliber commented.

Pandimala nodded and said, "I'm a fast change." She then seemed to study the viewing screen before asking, "Lockdown, are either of the moons being used by either side?"

Lockdown shook his helm and said, "Unless something happened while I was gone, which is very unlikely, neither of the moons are being used. Why?"

Pandimala smiled. "Well, we need a base of operations away from the fighting on Cybertron. What better place than one of the moons? And, if I remember correctly, Moon Base two is the closest moon to Kaon. Land us there immediately and then we can get everything set up before we hit the planet."

Lockdown nodded and Penelope watched as he moved the ship to fly to one of the moons. Once they touched down, they all got out and Lockdown put the cloaking on his ship before they walked into the main building on the moon. Once they were settled, they got everything going again before the met in the main room.

* * *

Pandimala sighed as she thought. They needed a way to get their takeover of Cybertron started. Lockdown was checking the recent posts from the Alliance's new frequency. Once he was finished, he turned to them and said, "We have a problem. Chala, Sunblast, Zinnia, and Shadow Fall got captured by a techno-organic hunter for the Virons and have been taken to the coliseum in Iacon."

Pandimala nodded as a plan started to form. "Lockdown, how much time do we have for the fog to go away?"

Lockdown paused for a click, probably checking his internal clock, before saying, "We have ten clicks before the fog gets back up."

Pandimala nodded before saying, "Ok, here is what we are going to do. We are going to use the teleport pad to teleport into the no bot land you were telling me about right outside of Kaon. There would be too many signals there for our teleport one to be noticed. Once we are planet side Lockdown, I want you to get to Kaon. Say that you had to park your ship somewhere else because the Virons changed routine or something."

She then turned to the other three. "Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber; while he is doing that, I want you to make your way to Iacon. It will be a straight shot from where the teleport lands. It will probably take you five or six cycles of walking because you will have to avoid any Virons. You are all familiar with their symbol, yes?"

The three of them nodded and Toxica asked, "Pandimala, what are you going to be doing while we are heading to Iacon?"

Pandimala smiled and said, "Well, Playback will fly directly to Iacon. More than likely, he will be subdued by a group of Virons and be forced to fight in the coliseum. While he is there, he will try and free the four kids because they will most likely have to fight him. But, by the time that they are fighting, you three should be there and you will free any other prisoners that are from the Alliance. Remember that they have the infinity symbol underneath their normal one. When you get them out, call Lockdown and have him teleport you to outside of Kaon unless one of the prisoners you free has a flying mode. If one does, try to get a ride from them."

"Who is Playback and what does he have to do with what you are doing?" Caliber asked.

Flintlock and Toxica shook their helms before they both helm slapped him and Toxica said, "Cal, Pandimala's disguise is going to be called Playback."

Caliber had a look of understanding cross his faceplate and Pandimala knew that they were ready. So, putting on the faceplate mask, Playback said in his monotone voice, "Ok, let's get at these Viron creeps."

The other four nodded and they stood on the teleport before they were sent to the edge of Kaon. Once they were there, Lockdown left them and the other three headed to Iacon on pede before Playback jumped into the sky and transformed. As soon as he was ready, he activated his thrusters and made a speedy flight toward Iacon.

He was surprised when it took him getting right at Iacon's border before he was fired upon. The Virons must be getting overconfident. That was good. But, he knew that he needed his wings in working order so he transformed before landing in the square. It broke his spark to see the city look so destroyed.

But, he had to refocus his attentions when he was surrounded by a group of Virons. He didn't know many of them but, when a bot stepped through the circle that had surrounded him, Playback recognized him and was glad that the screen visor hid his emotions.

"Hmm, I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Dragstrip asked.

Thankfully, his voice was also monotone so he answered, "My designation is Playback."

"Well, I would like you to come with me peacefully." Dragstrip requested.

But, Playback shook his helm and said, "No."

Dragstrip shook his helm and said, "Too bad. Now we have to do this the hard way."

Playback knew that they were going to attack from the back so he gracefully moved out of the way as the bot behind him charged him. He then used one of his tentacles and grabbed the bot before throwing him away. Luckily, he had practiced using his suit on the way in Lockdown's ship.

More bots attacked him and Playback was tempted to just defeat them all. But, he needed to get captured so, once four bots jumped on him at once, he allowed them to subdue him. It didn't take long for him to get put into a forced recharge.

* * *

_A few cycles later_

Sentinel sighed as he waited. The fighting was supposed to have ended with the last fight but Dragstrip had called him and had insisted on one more. Dragstrip had said that they had caught a bot with no faction flying into Iacon and it had taken a whole squadron of their enforcers to take the bot down. If what Dragstrip claimed was true, then this bot could make his popularity rise and maybe even shut the rebels up about their supposed hope. Especially if he could convince the bot to join the Virons.

After a few more clicks, the sound of a gate rising had Sentinel rising in his seat. He was curious about the bot. The crowd went silent as the faceless bot walked out. Sentinel was a little crept out that the mech had a screen for a faceplate. Hopefully, the bot could talk. But, that wouldn't matter if the bot was as good as Dragstrip claimed.

When the bot stood in front of him on the coliseum ground, Sentinel leaned over the edge of his viewing area and said, "What is your designation mech?"

The mech raised his helm up to him and said, "Playback."

Well, at least the mech could talk, even if it was in a monotone voice. Clearing his vocals, Sentinel asked, "Well, I will only make you this offer once. Will you join the Virons?"

Sentinel was upset when the mech shook his helm. "No."

Sentinel growled and said, "Very well. Let's see if you are good enough to fight off five of my demons at once."

Sentinel was angered when the mech simply nodded. It was like the bot didn't give a scrap. But, Sentinel knew that the bot was not good enough to take on five demons, no matter how many normal bots he had fended off during his capture.

When the next gate rose, the crowd let out a cheer. They were hoping, as he was, that there would be much energon spilled and quickly. This was a surprise fight that they were glad to have. The cheering sound rose when the five demons walked out. He was glad that these were five of the bigger demons in his possession. In his entire time of hosting these games, only two demons had ever been felled in a fight and both were against experienced fighters who fell soon after by his special creatures.

The shriek of the demons caused Sentinel to glance down into the pit and he smirked as the demons surrounded the mech. Since he couldn't see the mech's wings, he assumed that Dragstrip had a jammer put on the mech that prevented him from bringing his wings out.

Sentinel was shocked when the mech smoothly dodged the swipe of the first two demons and jumped over them. While the mech was over them, he grabbed another of them by their head and used the leverage he had gained to rip the demons head off. The third ever demon to be killed and it was in the first clicks of the fight. This mech was good.

As soon as the mech landed, he turned and, to Sentinel's surprise, brought out four tentacles and used them to latch onto another demon and slam him into another one that was sneaking behind Playback. While those two demons were struggling to get up, Playback ran at one of the demons and twisted the head of that demon around, breaking its spinal column and killing it. The fourth demon to be killed and it was just as easily as the third one.

The three remaining demons surrounded Playback. Then then charged the mech but, again, the mech jumped up right when they were upon him and, to his surprise, transformed one of his servos into a blade before landing on one unlucky demon and slicing its head off. The fifth demon to be killed. Sentinel now really wanted this bot on his side.

The remaining two demons quickly lashed at Playback. But Playback used his extra wide, but thin, arms to block their efforts. While the two demons continued to fail to get through the mech's arm defense, they failed to notice two of the tentacles sneak behind them. They noticed too late what was behind them when the two tentacles drilled into the demons' heads, killing them instantly. Now, as of that day, seven demons had been killed in the coliseum. Five of those killings had happened in the last ten clicks.

Sentinel stood and motioned to two of his control bots. They nodded and took aim at the mech before firing their rounds. Said rounds were electrified rounds that wouldn't damage the bot. They just put Playback into stasis. Once the bot was positively down, two more of his control bots picked up the downed faceless mech.

"What do you want us to do with him?" One of the bots asked.

Sentinel thought about that for a little before saying, "Put him in the high security holdings." While the two bots hauled the faceless bot away, Sentinel turned to the crowd and said, "Thank you for coming tonight. Make sure to be here for the first match tomorrow because it is the one that you have all been waiting for. It will be those four Alliance bots against the mech that you have just witness fight."

Sentinel smirked as the crowd roared their approval. Tomorrow would be a very glorious day.

* * *

"Chala, I'm worried." Sunblast stated.

Chala glanced at her friend. The four of them had awoken in the same cell and they knew right away that they were in the holding cells below the coliseum in Iacon. They had all been very nervous at first. But, eleven solar cycles had passed and they had yet been forced to fight. "I am too Sunblast. Why is Sentinel just holding us here?" Chala asked.

Shadow Fall looked at them from where he was sitting and said, "I would have to guess that Sentinel is trying to make sure he has his best fighter fight against us. That we, will have no chance and our creators will be forced to watch us fall brutally and quickly."

When a scared sob escaped from Zinnia, Chala wrapped her arms around the ambulance femme. "I don't want to go offline. I want to see my creators and my brother again. I miss them so much." Zinnia cried.

Chala leaned her helm against her friend's and said, "Don't worry Zinny. We will be able to beat whoever they pit against us and by our creators time to figure out how to get us out of here."

"But Chala, how are we going to do that? Iacon looks so different compared to what my sire showed me from when had last seen the city. It might take them a stellar cycle to get to us. And, we might not be able to fight that long. A few solar cycles, if we are lucky." Shadow Fall stated.

Chala hugged Zinnia tighter as the femme started to shake in fear. Why did Shadow have to be so blunt about their situation? But, Chala knew that he was right. But she had to give them hope. Pandimala would if she was there and Chala was going to continue on in her grandcarrier's pedesteps. "We will fight for as long as we can. We have skills that we can use in our fighting. Zinnia, you can help do quick fixes on us when we get hurt. I know you carry an emergency med kit in your subspace."

Zinnia nodded and said, "Yeah, but I can't fight very well. But I will if I have to."

Chala smiled at her friend's bravery. She knew that was hard for Zinnia to say. Zinnia hated fighting greatly and she rarely did any training unless it was with her brother, sire, her, or Sunblast. "Sunblast, you are huge. You could definitely hold your own against those demons that they have or any bot that the Virons have. Especially if we are helping you fight."

Sunblast nodded and said, "True. I haven't seen many bots who weren't fliers that were taller then me. And I have beaten Megatron in a few of our training sessions."

Chala nodded enthusiastically and turned to Shadow Fall before saying, "And you Shadow. You pull those pranks with my brothers and Miltersaw all the time and I know that takes stealth and speed. Plus, I know that some of those pranks took a lot of heavy lifting to set up."

Chala could see that Shadow Fall was finally realizing what she was trying to do as he nodded and said with a smile, "Definitely. Those demons won't know what hit them." He then pointed to her before saying, "And Chala, you are our motivation and you have agility and speed from all that training you do with Starscream. Plus, you know how to read any emotions from living with your sire."

Chala nodded and smiled before saying, "Definitely."

They all fell silent, though, when they heard the sound of pedesteps approach their cell. Chala glared at the bot who stopped in front of it.

"Well, you bots had better enjoy your last cycles of being online. We found this new gladiator earlier that is a killer. And, the best part is, Sentinel says that you four will fight him tomorrow for the first fight. Not even Primus will save you from him." Toxic Root taunted.

Chala pulled a glare at him but, deep in her spark, she was terrified.

"You don't scare us Toxic Root." Sunburst growled.

Toxic Root chuckled and said, "I don't have to scare you. From what Flarespot told me, the mech you will be fighting took down five demons in one go. I would wish you luck, put you don't have a chance." He then walked away.

Once he was gone, Chala shivered. If the mech they were fighting was that good, then they didn't have a chance. It took her any cycles to fall into recharge.

* * *

**Authoress: *sings* Two worlds, one family.**

**Toxica: *nods* Fitting song.**

**Lockdown: What is with Authoress and singing all the time.**

**Playback: When was the last time that Authoress sang?**

**Lockdown: Good point.**

* * *

**Penelope-Toxica**

**Lennox-Flintlock**

**Epps-Caliber**

**Pandimala-Playback**

* * *

**AN: Well, here is chapter 11 everyone, and bot. The two sides of this story are starting to mix! I wonder how it will go? Well, since I have the next chapter done, I guess you will find out soon! So, please read and review! But, no flames. *runs off to post next chapter*.**


	13. Gladiator

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Toxica: Um, Authoress is scaring me.**

**Playback: Why?**

**Caliber: It may have something to do with the evil grin.**

**Flintlock: And the insane looking eyes.**

**Authoress: *chuckles* Mwhahahah. *rubs hands together and smiles evilly***

**Lockdown: *mutters* Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts.**

* * *

**Penelope-Toxica**

**Lennox-Flintlock**

**Epps-Caliber**

**Pandimala-Playback**

* * *

**AN:AHHHHH! Scrap! I forgot to mention that, to picture Playback, just think of a bigger looking Transformers Prime Soundwave who still has that creepy, silent hunter, scary as scrap feeling around him. Also, the coloring is also the same. Mearing did a pretty good job with that disguise. *smirks***

* * *

Ch. 12: Gladiator

Sentinel could feel the anticipation building as the coliseum filled. Even at this time, there were more Virons there then there had been in a while. The last time he had gathered a crowd this large was when he had started the first fight. Of course, he had known that there would be many bots who would come to this fight. One of the big incentives was that this would be the fight that had the four children of higher members of the Alliance in it.

Sentinel was making sure that the entire fight was going to be broadcasted on every signal that he had access to. He knew that, at least the creators of the bots he had, would be watching. The one mech, Shadow Fall, was a nice surprise from Airachnid. He had not expected her to get the youngest child of Megatron. It would help make this blow on the Alliance that much bigger and deeper.

If his sources were right, these were the youngest creations of the Alliance members that he knew before the fall, minus the mech of Tana and Blackbit. But, he hadn't expected that bot to be captured. He had heard that the young mech, whose name was Blacklight, was just as good of a fighter as his creators were, if not better. He could not risk that mech ruining his plan, though it would have been fun to try and take down the eldest child who was born after the Fall. But, he would have to settle for the youngest of them.

Speaking of that, Sentinel smirked when he heard the gates rise. He had decided to let the young bots out first. He would, of course, give them the same choice that he gave to each member of the Alliance that came through. But, he already knew what their answer would be. All of their parents were either related or close to Pandimala and they had probably heard stories of what he had done. The one that he knew he would get the most resistance from was the one named Chala. And the reason that he knew that was because she was, according to his sources, the youngest creation of Blitzkriea, who was the youngest creation of Pandimala and who was with the leader when he offlined her.

He watched as the four bots walked out. One thing that surprised him was how tall the mech he was sure named Sunblast was. He was taller than the jet femme and Sentinel was pretty sure that the mech would have been shorter then Pandimala by mere inches. The young mech would have been able to stare at the femme at optic level for sure.

Sentinel smirked when he saw the glares from the young bots before he stood up. "You four are members of the Alliance and have been brought here to fight." The crowd roared in excitement but Sentinel put up his servos to quiet the crowd.

After a few clicks, the crowd quietened and Sentinel returned his attention back to the four bots. "Now, as with all members of the Alliance, I will offer you a choice. You can either give up all claim to the Alliance to join the Viron cause or you can offline in this arena."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say to go frag yourself Sentinel." Shadow Fall growled.

Sentinel was surprised that he had spoken and not Chala.

"Of course, that's probably the only fragging that he gets anyways." Chala stated with a smirk.

Sentinel growled at the femme as she glanced up at him and smirked. If he had ever doubted that she was related to Pandimala, that statement would have erased that doubt. This femme reminded him exactly like Pandimala and Sentinel was glad that she was going to offline. If she had been allowed to mature and become a better fighter, Sentinel knew that she could have raised up the Alliance and lifted them from their depression.

"I see." Sentinel growled. "Well, you all will be facing a new gladiator that we recently acquired. He took care of five demons effortlessly and he should not have a problem in defeating you four."

* * *

Chala kept her glare at Sentinel. But, she was also terrified. Toxic Root had been right and they were facing this new fighter. How would the four of them stand a chance?

Chala turned to the gates as she heard the one across the field rise. Getting into a fighting position, Chala took out her sword and got into a fighting stance. When she glanced next to her, Chala smiled softly when she saw that Sunblast and Shadow Fall had taken out their weapons, Sunblast having a blade that replaced his right servo and Shadow Fall having a broadsword, and take positions on both sides of her. At least they would give this fight their greatest effort.

When the mysterious bot stepped out, Chala felt her energon freeze. The mech had four tentacle things that came out of his back and he had a walk of confidence. But, what scared her the most was the fact that he didn't have a faceplate. Instead, he had a visor. This was just like that one bot that Hindsight and Foresight used to talk about. The bot was supposed to be fake but this mech standing in front of them was an almost perfect match to Slendermech.

The mech walked smoothly to the center of the field and then stopped. To Chala, it seemed like the mech was studying them. It crept her out but there was no way that she could stop him from doing it. She knew it was a bad thing to attack your opponent first. It would give them an advantage.

"No."

Chala jumped at the mech's monotone voice. But, it surprised her. Why was he saying no?

"What did you just say Playback?" Sentinel hissed. The crowd was silent and Chala was starting to get some hope. This mech was defying Sentinel.

The mech, who she assumed was named Playback, took a step closer, stopped, and shook his helm before saying, "No. I will not fight them Sentinel. I fought your demons because they were mindless and they were under your control. These mechs and femmes are not under your control and, better yet, they are part of the Triune Alliance. And, it just so happens that I recently came to Cybertron because I had heard of their Alliance and I wished to join it."

Chala smirked when she saw that Sentinel was fuming. But, she was also filled with joy. This was an amazing fighter, from what she had heard, and it seemed like the mech did not want to fight them. The Alliance could use a mech like this. But, first, they had to get out of this slaughter house.

Chala tensed when the mech slowly walked up to them and Shadow Fall raised his blade defensively. But, Chala could see that the mech was not coming forward to attack so she held up her servos and said, "Stand down mechs. This mech seems to be on our side."

Shadow Fall brought down his blade and Sunblast stepped back. But, Chala could see that they were still nervous around the faceless bot. When the mech was no more than three feet in front of her, Chala stared into his screen.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you." The mech stated in his monotone voice. But, Chala could detect the calming nature behind the words.

Luckily, the others could too because they stood down and Zinnia even came and stood next to her.

"What's your designation sir?" Zinnia asked hesitantly.

The mech turned his helm to Zinnia and said, "My designation is Playback. What are your designations?"

"I'm Chala." Chala introduced.

"Zinnia." Zinnia stated quietly.

"I'm Shadow Fall." Shadow stated.

"And my designation's Sunblast." Sunblast said finally.

The four of them looked up at Sentinel as he clapped and said, "Ok. Now that you five fools have introduced yourselves to each other, it is time for you to offline. And, with this surprising turn of events, you will fight one of my most feared creatures. You will fight a predacon."

Chala shivered when he said that. She had only seen a predacon on the vidscreen back in Kaon once. It was while she was getting a lesson on the different beings that Sentinel used in his fights and the predacons, though few, were the most feared out of the creatures. They were larger than most Cybertronians, even Blackout, and they had blade sharp teeth and they could breathe fire at their victims. Also, they could fly, had a tail that they could use as a weapon, and, they could fight in almost all conditions.

"But," Sentinel started. "I am going to make this a little more difficult since you have Playback fighting with you. Nightfreeze, if you could?"

Chala knew it wasn't a request, but an order, but she watched as Nightfreeze touched the battlefield. Quickly glancing around, Chala saw that their only hope of not getting their pedes frozen to the ground was to jump on the gates.

"Everybot, on the gates!" Chala yelled at them all.

Luckily, they all listened and all five of them made it to safety, barely. Playback just raised his pede off the ground when the ice finished freezing the arena. Everything was then silent. The silence lasted until the large gates on the far side opened and the sound of a roar filled the air. The crowd went crazy and Chala felt her spark drop when she saw the predacon step out. They were fragged.

She was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to Playback and watched as the tentacle went back behind his back.

"What? Do you have a plan?" Sunblast asked.

Playback nodded and said, "Try and get your balance on the ice as quick as you can."

"What about you?" Shadow Fall asked.

The mech turned to Shadow and said, "I have a predacon to offline." Chala would have sworn to her offlining that he smirked when he said that, even though she couldn't see.

When the mech launched himself into the air, Chala stared after him and yelled, "What are you doing?"

But, she got her answer when the mech landed on his pedes and, instead of falling, seemed to almost glide across the ice toward the beast. His movements looked effortless and she could see that he was using his momentum to stay upright.

"Holy frag." Zinnia whispered.

Chala nodded and then remembered what Playback had told them to do. So, carefully, she started to climb down.

"What are you doing Chala?" Sunblast asked.

Chala paused and glanced up at them before saying, "Playback said to get down from the gate as quickly as we could. I don't know about you bots, but I'm not letting him fight that predacon alone."

She then continued her trek down. Once her pedes touched the ice, she slipped a little but managed to gather her balance and remain standing. Looking to Playback, Chala could only stare in shock as she watched him effortlessly glide around the predacon. It was like the mech was distracting the predacon, buying time for them to get off the gate and get used to the ice.

"Come on you overgrown bug. You telling me you can't even hit me?" She heard Playback taunt.

The beast roared in return and breathed fire at Chala. Chala jumped when, at first, it seemed like it would hit Playback. But, she let out a sigh of relief when the faceless mech dodged the flame and seemed to lead the flame in a circle.

It was then that Chala realized what the mech was doing. Playback was having the beast unintentionally melt the ice. And that would allow them to get into the fight. The field was already half unfrozen. She took a quick glance at Sentinel and hid a smirk when she saw him smiling in enjoyment. He must not have realized what Playback was doing.

Now she wanted in on the fun. So, Chala put some pressure on her pedes and glided out a little. Her glide was much less graceful than Playback's and it included a lot of arm waving to keep herself stable, but she stayed upright and she moved. It didn't take her too long to get to the dry part and fire her blaster at the predacon. Said predacon turned to her and roared before it reared its helm back.

Chala dodged to the right just in time. Plus, she got the beast to melt more of the ice. But, she had to be careful. She didn't want the predacon to get close to her friends. Taking a quick glance back at them, she saw that both Shadow and Sunblast were standing unsteadily on the ice and were helping Zinnia get down.

A pair of arms picking her up and she quickly glancing at the owner and saw that it was Playback.

"Nice job. But, keep moving. The predacon doesn't take long to strike again." Playback told her before he motioned to it and said, "Ok, I think I have played with it long enough. Once I kill it, I need you to do something for me. I'll do it for you as soon as you do it for me."

"What?" Chala asked. She then noticed that the mech was still carrying her.

"I need you to use your sword and disconnect the device on my back. Your blades will be most effective." Playback was whispering as they ran and Chala could barely hear him. "Once our devices are off, we are going to get out of here. My friends have already completed their mission and are almost to Kaon. Can you carry Shadow Fall?"

Wait, from the way he was talking, Chala was almost positive that he had gotten captured on purpose. "You got caught on purpose?"

Playback, to her surprise, sighed and said, "Yes. I had heard that Sentinel was making four young Alliance bots fight soon. I made sure that I would be the one to fight you so I could get you out of here. Now, can you carry your friend Shadow Fall?"

Chala was surprised that this unknown mech had gotten captured just to rescue them. Nodding, she said, "Yeah, I can carry Shadow. Why?"

Playback jumped, avoiding the predacon's tail, before saying, "Because, as soon as the devices on our backs are deactivated, you are going to fly him straight out of here. No turning back. I am going to carry your friends Sunblast and Zinnia."

"Can you carry them both?" Chala asked in shock. While Zinnia was pretty light, Sunblast was anything but.

But, Playback nodded and said, "I'm stronger then I look. Remember, as soon as I offline the predacon, use your sword to disconnect the device on my back."

Chala nodded and quickly got in a defensive position when Playback finally set her down. She had to be ready for when he killed the predacon. But, the question that was bugging her, was how he was he supposed to offline the predacon by himself. Glancing behind her, Chala smiled when she saw that the other three were just getting on the non-slippery surface of the field.

The sound of the beast's roar of pain had Chala glancing up at the beast and she was shocked to see Playback on top of the predacon. How the frag had he gotten up there? She then watched in amazement as Playback stabbed all four of his tentacles into the predacon's neck and drilled them through before pulling them in separate directions. Chala didn't even flinch when she felt the energon fall onto her chassis. Playback was amazing. He had just defeated a predacon, pretty much by himself.

When the mech landed close to her with his back to her, she remember what she was supposed to do. So, she took out her sword that she kept and, to add to the effect that she was attacking Playback, growled loudly before she quickly lunged at Playback.

"Chala stop!" She heard Sunblast call out.

But, she knew what she was doing and, at the right nano-click, she stabbed down at the wing inhibiting device on Playback's back plates.

Chala winced when she felt one of his tentacles quickly slam into the similar device on her back, taking it off of her. It was a relief to have it off.

The two of them then nodded at each other before they ran to the other three. When she got next to Shadow Fall, Chala opened her wings and said, "Hang on." Then as she activated her thrusters and started to lift into the air, she glanced next to her and saw that Playback was holding a shocked Zinnia in front of him with his tentacles and he had Sunblast by his servos.

The blaster shots flew by her but Chala didn't feel any of them connect as she flew above the stadium. Once she felt like she was in the air, Chala put more power towards her thrusters and she made her way to Kaon. When she glanced next to her, she saw that Playback was flying right next to her.

"Did you two plan that?" Sunblast asked, well yelled.

Chala nodded and said, "Yeah. We knew we had to act fast so Playback had the idea of us 'attacking' each other and taking off the others inhibitor."

Their flight was peaceful for another ten clicks and Chala could see that they were very close to Kaon. She could see the city and they were almost ready to start their decent. But, that peace was soon interrupted by blaster shots flying by and Chala quickly turned around to see a helicopter following them. The color scheme told Chala that it was the same spider femme that had kidnapped them in the first place.

"Sunblast, Zinnia; I am going to drop you off on top of that building. Can you get down to ground level quickly from there?" Playback asked.

Chala glanced at her friends as they nodded and Sunblast said, "Yeah, what are you going to be doing?"

"I want you four to get to the main square as quickly as possible while I drive off this bot. Once I do, I will join you. My other three friends should be there already." Playback stated.

The four of them nodded and Chala watched as Playback dropped Sunblast and Zinnia on the roof. As the mech transformed into a strange jet mode and flew back to the helicopter/spider femme, Chala hoped that he would be alright.

* * *

Playback growled as he flew back to take care of the helicopter bot. They were almost back to Kaon, safe and sound, when this bot decided to ruin that. Well, he would show that bot.

Transforming back into his bi-pedal mode, Playback hovered in place and waited until the helicopter transformed into a femme with extra appendages before he reached out his arm and latched on to her shoulder with his servo. She struggled against his grip but she was too far away from his chassis to do anything.

Shaking her slightly so she was looking at him, he said, "If you ever enter Kaon again, I will personally rip your spark out of your chestplate and crush it in front of you. Now," He then turned and threw her away from Kaon while saying, "Leave here."

The femme turned to him and hissed at him before transforming back into a helicopter and fleeing. Playback just shook his helm as he transformed back into his drone mode and flew to the square. He had to get there just in case Toxica or one of the mechs caused any trouble that he had to dispel.

Playback growled to himself when he saw that Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber were being restrained rather painfully, from what he could see, by three bots that he didn't know while many bots that he did now surrounded them. Also, it looked like Chala, Sunblast, Zinnia, and Shadow Fall had yet to arrive and stop them.

Transforming directly above the square, Playback quickly fell to the ground below and wasted little time in forcing the three bots that he didn't know to release his friends before he threw all three into the crowd. He then took a defensive stance in front of the three while asking, "Are you three alright?"

"Yeah. There was only one bot who was in the cells and he gladly gave us a ride back. But, he must have forgotten to tell these bozos that we are on their side because we are kind of in this situation." Caliber whispered so only the four of them could hear.

Playback gave one slow nod before turning his attention to the crowd.

To his surprise, Megatron and Ultra Magnus came out. Ultra Magnus had his hammer in his servos, ready to use it and Megatron had his arm cannon pointed at them before Megatron said, "Stand down and you Virons will offline quickly. Make your decision quickly because my youngest creation is most likely in your Primus forsaken arena right now, fighting for his spark."

Playback couldn't believe this. Lockdown had been right. The Alliance was doing poorly. "How quick to assume you are." Playback simply stated back in response.

Megatron growled at the four of them and raised his arm cannon up before saying, "You have made your choice."

Playback was not going to fight Megatron. So, he stood there and stared at Megatron as the arm cannon charged.

* * *

**Authoress: Dun. Dun. DUN! Awesome cliffhanger if I do say so myself.**

**Toxica: Um, this can't be good.**

**Caliber: No frag it isn't good!**

**Flintlock: Yeah, we are about to be blown to pieces by Megatron!**

**Authoress: Yeah, and you won't find out what happens until I get to work on the next chapter.**

**Toxica, Caliber, and Flintlock: *groan***

* * *

**AN: Well, that was a lot of updating. This will be the last chapter for the night. I will try to get another chapter done tomorrow but, if I don't, I hope you will survive that cliffhanger. But, I am hoping that next chapter brings in some awesome fun! Oh, and something else I need to mention, Playback will be able to play recorded clips just like Soundwave can in TFP but I also made Playback able to talk, in a monotone, for some fun. Until next we meet, please read and review. But no flames.**


	14. Close Call

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Playback: It is, strange on Earth right now.**

**Toxica: How do you know what is happening on Earth right now?**

**Playback: I can loop into their internet from any distance.**

**Flintlock: So, what is going on?**

**Playback: It is raining, a lot.**

* * *

**Penelope-Toxica**

**Lennox-Flintlock**

**Epps-Caliber**

**Pandimala-Playback**

* * *

Ch. 13: Close Call

Megatron growled as he primed his cannon. These Virons had the bearings to come into their city while his son was fighting in their accursed coliseum. He was going to make them pay for all of the damage that they had done to the Alliance over the stellar cycles. While they had done many things before, their transgressions started when they attacked Pandimala for the first time. When they did that, it started the stockpile of evils that they had committed. Now, now was the time to take some retribution.

"Scrap!" Megatron snarled as something slammed into his cannon arm. Glancing down, he was shocked to see that his cannon was encased in ice.

"STOP!" A very familiar femme voice snarled at them all.

Before he could even register what was happening; Chala, Zinnia, Sunblast, and Shadow Fall created a protective circle around the four Virons. Chala, the one who had snarled at him and had shot his cannon, was standing defensively in front of the faceless mech.

"Shadow? How…I mean…you were fighting in the area." Megatron stammered. His son was not only well, but had somehow escaped the Viron coliseum and was now here. But, he still had to move his son and the others out of the way so they could take care of the Virons.

Luckily for him, Ultra Magnus took over. "Shadow Fall, Zinnia, Chala, Sunblast; I order you all to move yourselves out of the firing line. These Virons cannot be trusted."

But, to Megatron's shock, Shadow Fall shook his helm and said, "No."

"I won't ask you again young mech, any of you. Move from the firing line." Ultra Magnus ordered.

Their kids must not see the true danger of the Virons that were behind them. Megatron had to help get them out of the way.

But, of course, Chala shook her helm and, to his surprise, growled at Ultra Magnus before saying, "Drop your hammer and open your audio receptors for once Magnus. How the frag do you know that they are Virons? Because, I don't see a single allegiance marker on any of them. Do you?"

While he didn't like her tone, Chala had a point. They had all just assumed that these bots were no good and he himself had almost shot a hole through the faceless one. If Pandimala was still online, she would have had his helm on a silver platter for that. One of the main things that she had emphasized was that they should always make sure that a bot was an enemy before fighting one, or risk creating an unnecessary one.

But, Megatron could see that Magnus was not liking Chala's tone or what she was saying. "Watch your tone young one."

Megatron did not want any fighting breaking out so he put a servo in front of Magnus before saying, "Let them speak Magnus. They did just escape the coliseum for Pit's sake."

Magnus stared at him for about thirty nano-clicks before nodding slowly. He then turned back to the young bots and said, "Speak your peace. You have earned that much. But watch your tone."

* * *

Chala was fragged off. These bots, who had actually known her grandcarrier, were breaking one of her most drilled lessons. They had just assumed that Playback and the bots next to him, who she assumed were his friends, were Virons when, in actuality, Playback had saved them from certain offlining.

But, before she could say a thing, Zinnia stepped forward. "These bots, they aren't Virons."

The entire place went silent as Zinnia moved to stand next to Chala. Chala knew that this was hard for her friend to do. Her friend hated speaking to a few bots as it was, let alone a whole crowd of angry bots out for energon.

Chala could see that Zinnia was shaking as she said, "Playback, he saved us from the coliseum. We were supposed to fight him. But he refused to fight us. And…well…since he refused Sentinel..." Zinnia's nervousness was starting to take over but she continued. "Sentinel…he made him help us fight a…a…a predacon."

She then went silent and Chala knew that Zinnia was done talking. But, the gasp that came up from the crowd told her that the pause was a good thing. She knew that they knew that fighting a predacon usually meant certain offlining. Yet, they had escaped and the faceless mech behind them was the reason for it.

"How did you four survive? And how did this mech help?" Ultra Magnus demanded.

Chala was half tempted to give a half-aft response to the leader but, since he was allowing them to talk, she took in a deep intake. "Well, before we actually fought the predacon, Nightfreeze froze the arena floor. Luckily, the five of us got onto the gate in time. Once the predacon was out on the field, Playback got onto the ice and glided across it. He fought the predacon while the rest of us got off the gate and made our way across the ice. I was the first down and as I walked over to help, I saw that Playback was tricking the beast in using its fire breath to unfreeze the arena for the rest of us. To make a long story short, Playback got on the predacon's back and took its head off. Playback and I then took off our inhibitors before we flew out of the arena."

"If you and he flew out together, why did he end up here before you and away from you?"

"I can answer the away part." Playback stated.

All weapons turned on him and Chala shook her helm. But, she knew that the bots surrounding him would not fire unless he took a step forward. "Don't move and they won't fire." Chala whispered to Playback. She didn't want the mech to get hurt.

The mech simply nodded before saying, "While the five of us were on our way back, we were attacked by a Viron in a helicopter form. I dropped Zinnia and Sunblast off on top of one of the buildings here before I went back to fight the bot off. The bot ended up being a femme techno-organic hunter and she was not too happy to leave. I then flew over this area and I was quite upset to see that you were restraining my friends rather painfully so I intervened."

Chala nodded and took over. "To answer your other question, sir; the reason that the rest of us were late was because I…kind of had a rough landing with Shadow. I had to call Zinnia to help get me out of the wires that I got tangled in. So, she and Sunblast came and helped me out before the four of us made our way back here, where we found you all about to shoot Playback and his friends."

The area was silent for a click before Megatron stepped forward. It would have been really ironic for Megatron of all bots to be stepping forward and not Magnus if it had not been for his son being one of the ones with her. He stopped when he was close to the mech before he asked, "I am going to assume that you are Playback. What faction do you hold?"

Chala watched nervously as Playback seemed to stare at Megatron for the longest time. The mech then said, "As of right now, we do not hold a faction. But, the reason that the four of us came to Cybertron was to join the Triune Alliance. We heard about you many stellar cycles ago but our journey was a long one. We come from the colony planets on the far side of the known universe. It took us fifty stellar cycles to get here."

"And that is when I found them."

Everybot in the crowd turned and Chala was surprised to see Lockdown. When had he gotten back?

"Lockdown, how did you meet these bots?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I was on Velocitron and I found these four in the docking bay trying to find a ride to Cybertron. I told them who I was and I asked for their story. I was told the exact same thing you were and I decided to bring them back here. But, when we arrived, the four of them wanted to go exploring so I said I would come back here and get things ready for them. I just haven't had time since I got back to inform you all about them. So, this is my fault and I apologize." Lockdown stated.

The area was quiet and Chala was starting to get nervous. She was not very good with waiting, especially in situations like this one. Everybot seemed to be on edge.

Chala hitched her wings up after the silence went on for too long. "Ok, is somebot going to say something or am I going to have to freeze something else?"

Megatron let out a chuckle before saying, "Well, since Playback here did help you four to escape, I guess we will give him and his friends a chance."

Chala sighed in relief as the tension in the air seemed to vanish with Megatron saying that. Now that one of the leaders had given their approval, the others felt a lot safer around Playback and his friends. Speaking about that…

"Who are you three?" Sunblast asked, beating her to the punch.

The tallest of the three waved before saying, "The designation's Flintlock."

"I'm Caliber." The other mech stated.

Chala then looked at the only femme in the group and couldn't help but stare. As far as she knew, the only bots who had lime green optics were the original members of the Dragon Scouters and the creations of Pandimala and the creations of Anarcum. Of course, their relatives also had the chance of getting lime green optics but no one outside of this group had green optics naturally, until now.

"I'm Toxica." The femme finally introduced herself.

Chala nodded and said, "Well, let's get you all inside and show you around." The newest members nodded so Chala led them inside.

* * *

Playback sighed as they were almost done with the tour. Everybot that he had seen looked like they had lost every single ounce of hope that his other half had worked so hard to bring to them. It was spark breaking. There was still one place that had been left unseen by their tour.

"Chala, could you take us to the memorial for Pandimala?" Playback asked.

Chala looked at him in shock before saying, "I guess. No bots really go down there much. Chaom avoids it like Cybonic Plague. The only other bots who go down there are us younger generation, Tana, Balm, Remcy, and Zarron. Their mates will rarely go with them. The loss of Pandimala hurt the Alliance. It hurt us really bad. Sometimes I think that the only reason that the Alliance fought as hard as they did for Kaon was because of the memorial."

Playback simply nodded. He had figured that there would be few bots who ever came down to the memorial. But, he had to see how they had honored his other half. It was vital if he was to restore Cybertron to Alliance control and rid them of the Virons.

"Please?" Playback asked.

Chala sighed before nodding and saying, "Yeah. It's been a while since I've been down there anyways and I need to talk with my grandcarrier."

Playback nodded his thanks and the four of them followed Chala. As they walked down the hall, Playback noticed that he had a private message from Toxica. Opening, he read: _What are you planning?_

Playback internally sighed before sending: _I want to see a couple of things. One, I want to see how they remembered me. Secondly, I want to see if they have my swords. I think I left them on this side of the bridge when it blew up but I'm not sure. If I did, they will be down here._

_And you are going to want us to take them back? Great, we just got on their good side. _That was from Caliber.

"We're here." Chala stated before opening the door and walking inside.

Playback followed right behind Chala and was slightly saddened at the atmosphere that the room showed. The room was barely lit and he could see the starting of dust gathering. Though, to his relief, it looked like somebot cleaned every so often.

"It's so, gloomy in here." Flintlock stated out loud.

Chala nodded and said, "Yeah, the others think that we should keep this room darker to show respect. But, I think that we should have it brighter. Pandimala wouldn't have liked it to be so dismal. From what I have heard, she would have wanted us to keep this place bright and to keep the hope that has all but disappeared."

Playback was surprised that it was Chala said that. She thought that, since the femme had been raised by Blitzkriea, that she would not want any more fighting and want to stay as solemn as possible. Well, looks could be deceiving.

Glancing to the front of them room, Playback saw that Pandimala's swords were set on a platform that would be easy to access. But, the data pad in the middle of the swords caught his attention. Walking up to it, he asked, "Who are they?" Even though he knew who they were, he wanted to see how much Blitzkriea told Chala about these memories.

"They are Lizzie Val and Nathan Night. Those were the soliforms that Pandimala and Chaom used before they met each other. That data pad is the memory of how they told the other of their love for each other. It is one of my favorite memories." Chala answered. "Well, I had best show you the rec room. That's where we will find most of the bots around here."

Playback nodded and followed Chala out of the room. An idea was forming in his mind and he couldn't wait to implement it. Though, it would be a while before he could. But, once he did, it would change the war against the Virons forever.

* * *

**Playback: The memorial is not visited as much as I thought that it would.**

**Authoress: Don't worry. Everything is for a reason.**

**Caliber: Ok, can you not talk so cryptically?**

**Toxica: Of course she can't. She is the Authoress.**

**Authoress: Thank you Toxica.**

* * *

**AN: And, here is the next chapter to this awesome story line! Sorry it took so long but it has been very stressful around here lately. I hope you all can forgive my tardiness. Next chapter is going to be a little calming and then, for Chapter 15, we get some Chaom interaction! =D Until next time though, please review! =D**


	15. Reactions

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

**Playback: It is great to be updated again. I was missing you Authoress.**

**Authoress: I was missing you too Playback. That's why I updated. I missed you all.**

**Lockdown: Don't I feel loved. So, does this mean that you won't do anything this chapter to us?**

**Authoress: *sighs* I guess I can go easy on you all. Though Tana is not going to like this chapter.**

* * *

**Penelope-Toxica**

**Lennox-Flintlock**

**Epps-Caliber**

**Pandimala-Playback**

* * *

Ch. 14: Reactions

Malice sighed as she sat in the rec room. She was the only one in there at the moment and it was awful boring. The silence didn't help her at all. She had come to the rec room in hopes of finding somebot to talk to. But, unfortunately, there was no one there. It was depressing that the room was so empty but she decided to stay. Hopefully, someone would come in and then she could talk to them about whatever, as long as she could talk to somebot.

"And this is the rec room."

Malice turned at Chala's voice and watched her walk in with four new bots. Two of them were mini-bots, around Bumblebee's height, a mech and a femme, and then another was a mech who was around Lockdown's height.

But, the final figure was very imposing. At around the same height as Chaom, the mech seemed to carry an air of authority around him. Plus, he was almost unreadable because of the lack of a faceplate. Instead, that visor seemed to make it so his faceplate couldn't be seen.

"Oh, hi Malice. Didn't see you there." Chala started.

Malice smiled. "Hello Chala. I heard that you had escaped the arena. How did that happen?"

Chala smiled. "Well, let's get introductions in first. Malice," She then pointed to the smaller femme, "This is Toxica," Next, she pointed to the shorter mech. "This is Caliber," Then, she pointed to the taller mech. "This is Flintlock," Finally, she pointed to the large imposing mech. "And this is Playback."

Malice smiled. "It is nice to meet you four. I am Malice." She then turned to Chala. "Ok dear, so tell me how you escaped?"

Chala nodded and said, "Well, we were supposed to fight Playback here but he refused Sentinel. Oh, you should have see the fraggers faceplate when Playback here said that he wouldn't fight us. It was awesome!" She then paused. "Well, after that, Sentinel said that he was going to have us fight a predacon. Playback ended up doing most of the fighting and then, once Playback killed the predacon, he took off my flight inhibitor and I took off his before we got Shadow Fall, Sunblast, and Zinnia out of there. Then, just as we were about to enter Kaon, the creepy spider bot who captured us tried to recapture us but Playback stayed back and sent her packing."

Malice nodded and looked at Playback. "Thank you then, for saving them all. What brought you to Cybertron?"

"We came to join the Triune Alliance. We live on the far reaches of the known universe but, by the time we got here, the planet was already overrun with Virons. I of course then got captured and my friends here tried to help me escape." Playback answered. Malice was surprised by the monotone nature of his voice. But, she was also excited. If this mech came to join the Alliance and if Sentinel thought that he was powerful enough to take on the four kids by himself, then he might just give the Alliance the opportunity to take back Cybertron from the Virons. Pandimala would love it if they could at least do that for her.

Malice smiled. "Then allow me to welcome you. Please, sit down." She then motioned to the seats in front of her.

* * *

Playback nodded and sat down. He felt kind of awkward being introduced to his carrier but there was no choice. He couldn't tell anybot who didn't already know his identity about his identity. "You are the carrier of Pandimala? Can you tell us about her? She was our inspiration to come here." Playback knew that it was harsh to ask that as soon as they 'met' but he needed to see if his carrier was accepting of Panidmala's death enough to talk about her to new recruits and to spread her message of unity.

Sighing, Malice said, "Well, she would want me to tell, so I guess I can. Yes, I am the carrier of Pandimala and she was a wonderful femme. She struggled a little when she was growing up but, when she was kicked off of Cybertron and arrived on a planet called Earth, she showed her true strength. There, she created a third faction, the Dragon Scouters, and they were the negotiating faction between the Autobots and Decepticons and, with her help, Cybertron soon became at peace. But, that peace was short lived when the Virons arose. We fought them back and, after a couple of stellar cycles, we cleared their presence from Cybertron."

"So, how did they end up running the planet now?" Toxica asked her.

Malice again sighed. "When Pandimala fell, we were all spark broken and depressed. She was the shining hope of the Alliance and she was snuffed. We really lost much of our centralized control and, while Ultra Magnus and Megatron tried to hold off the Virons, the Virons swept us out of most cities. When we reached our last stronghold, here in Kaon, we made our final stand. It was also one of the last times that we saw Chaom except for when he gets his energon. Chaom was out for energon, Sentinel's in particular, but he was unable to complete that execution."

Playback nodded. While he was saddened by what his other half's offlining caused, he was glad that Malice could retell it. That meant that she was recovering nicely from the shock of the bond closing, though she probably thought that it snapped.

"Malice, could you answer something for me?" Flintlock asked.

Malice nodded. "What is it?"

"When I was in Iacon rescuing any bots that were held prisoner, I heard one of the Virons mention something about some rebels. Can you tell us anything about them?" Flintlock asked.

Playback was curious as well. If there was a rebel group, he might be interested in joining.

"Well, they are still trying to fight the Virons. But, the most that they have ever done is offline a few bots. They don't gain any ground and they are very unorganized." Malice answered. "Actually, Pandemonium and I have been thinking about joining them. But, it won't be for a while. We are still getting over Pandimala's offlining."

Playback nodded. He wanted to leave Malice in peace about all of this but there was one question on his mind. "Malice, who is the leader of these Rebels?"

"A mech named Slipknot. Though I'm not sure why he does." Malice answered before standing up. "I'm sorry but I really must go. Pandemonium is wanting me home for a little. It was nice meeting you."

Playback nodded and watched as Malice left. He wondered why Malice had described Slipknot in the way that she had. He remembered the mech as an enthusiastic new recruit from one of the colonies and he was so happy that he had the Dragon Scouter insignia etched onto his chest plate and enlarged to make sure everyone saw who he supported. Something must have happened to him while she was, in stasis.

"Well, I guess that is all. Do you bots have a place to stay?" Chala asked him, snapping him out of hit thoughts.

"Yeah, Lockdown set us up when we first got here." Toxica stated.

But, before any of them could say a goodbye, the door opened and, to Playback's surprise, Tana walked in. She was looking at a data pad and hadn't realized that they were there.

"Hey Tana, let me introduce you to these new recruits." Chala started.

"I heard you got out Chala. Now, who are...these..." Tana started before she lifted her helm up and looked at them. Playback didn't know why, but Tana seemed terrified of him.

_She thinks that you are Slendermech: _Toxica sent her in a message.

Playback knew that he had to ammend Tana's thinking, and fast.

"My name is Playback and I have heard much about you Tana." Playback stated. When he said that, thankfully, Tana seemed to calm down. "These are my friends Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber."

Tana then let out a nervous chuckle before saying, "Nice to meet you all." She then pointed at him. "So, you must be the warrior that everybot has been talking my audios off about. One of these days, I have to spar you."

Playback nodded. "I look forward to it." And he did. He missed the solar cycles where his other half could spar with her friends for fun. Hopefully, soon, he would make that possible again. He then turned to Chala. "Would it be too much to ask if you could show us around Kaon? I'm afraid that I really won't know my way around and I don't wish to get lost later on."

Chala nodded. "Sure thing. See you Tana." She then led them out. As he walked, Playback wondered how his other friends had dealt with his other half's 'offlining'.

* * *

Ultra Magnus thought carefully as he walked down Kaon's streets. He was thinking about the encounter earlier this solar cycle. He had broken one of Pandimala's most sacred lessons. He had just assumed that those four bots were Virons and they had all almost offlined the lot of them. If it hadn't been for Chala, Zinnia, Shadow Fall, and Sunblast, those four new Alliance members would be smoking, empty shells.

"Ultra Magnus, stop beating yourself up."

Ultra Magnus didn't have to turn. He knew that Megatron was right behind him. "I can't help it Megatron. I broke one of the most taught lessons that Pandimala ever gave. I feel like a frag helm."

Megatron shook his helm. "Ultra Magnus, WE broke one of her most taught lessons. Please remember that I was the one who was about to shoot the faceless one's helm off when the children stopped me. If it hadn't been for Chala freezing my gun, I would have too."

Ultra Magnus nodded. He gave Megatron that. They had all made an error. "I guess we are lucky that the younger generation has absorbed Pandimala's lessons more then we have. Though, Chala was close to stepping out of line when she was yelling at me."

Megatron's laugh surprised him. "Ultra Magnus, Chala was acting just like Pandimala would have." He then sighed. "That young femme's personality is almost an exact replica of Pandimala's. How did that happen?"

Ultra Magnus shook his helm. He had no idea. Chala was one in a thousand. Her carrier was one of the more shut in bots, though not as bad as Chaom, and her sire didn't like how she would risk her spark to take risks. But, Chala had the boldness that Pandimala used to display on a regular basis. It was unnerving but it allowed Ultra Magnus some hope. When the young femme gained enough skill to be a better fighter and leader, she might be the one who would lead the Alliance in a drive against the Virons and take them out. But, from recent events, that was a long time in coming.

"I'm not sure Megatron. It makes no sense. But, it happened. But, she does have a smart mouth. She was yelling at me like she was more experienced. I felt like disciplining her. If you hadn't stepped in, I might have." Ultra Magnus sighed.

Megatron put a servo on his shoulder. "Ultra Magnus, like I said, Pandimala would have reacted the exact same. Actually, Pandimala would have given you a yelling at worse then that. Pandimala probably would have helm slapped you." He then started to chuckle. "Now, if Chala had done that to you, I would have fell over laughing."

Ultra Magnus gave Megatron a glare. "Thanks for the support Megatron." But, of course, the leader of the Decepticons was now laughing loudly. Even though he tried to resist it, Ultra Magnus soon found himself joining the leader of the Decepticons in a bought of laughing.

"Megatron, thank you." Ultra Magnus stated once he had calmed down.

Megatron smirked. "Just don't make me do it again. If you do, I will be the one helm slapping you."

Ultra Magnus mentally flinched. He knew from experience that those helm slaps weren't the soft kind either. He had been a victim of the a few times and he always tried to not be a victim to them again. "Point taken." Ultra Magnus muttered.

Megatron smirked and the two of them continued their walk through Kaon.

* * *

Chala sighed in contemplation. After she had shown Playback and his friends around Kaon, they had said that they needed to get back to their lodgings. Chala hadn't argued but she felt like something was off. During her entire tour, the four bots she was guiding seemed to be having a conversation privately. She wasn't sure why, but something felt off.

"Hey Chala wait up!"

Chala turned and sighed when she saw her brothers run up to her. What she was not expecting was the giant hug that she got from them

"Don't scare us like that again!" Pandium stated as he hugged her.

Chala shook her helm. "I'll try not to mechs."

The two then let go and Malium pointed behind him. "We aren't the only ones who want to talk."

Chala was confused but looked behind her brothers. When she saw who her brothers were talking about, though, a smile appeared on her faceplates.

"Chala dear are you ok?" Blitzkriea asked her. Chala realized to late what her carrier was about to do and, before she could stop it, Chala was enveloped in a giant hug.

"Yeah carrier, I'm fine." Chala got out.

"_Family hug!_" Her sire yelled out before joining as well.

Ok, this was getting to uncomfortable. "Can't...move." Chala strangled out.

Thankfully, her creators let go of her and took a couple paces back. "Vhere is zhe mech who saved jou dear? I vish to zhank him for helping jou." Her sire asked.

"He had to go back to his lodgings with his friends. I guess they hadn't unpacked the gear that they brought with them." Chala answered him.

Her sired huffed. "**Vell, I vil talk to him vhen I see him.**"

Her carrier then smiled. "Come on dear. I think you need to get some recharge. You've had a very exciting solar cycle."

Chala wanted to argue but, when her carrier said that, she suddenly felt very tired. So, she nodded and followed her family home. But, her exhaustion did not deter her thoughts from Playback. Something seemed off about him. But, it was a bad off so she wasn't going to say anything yet. He had saved her and so Chala owed him some leeway and would ask him if she got very suspicious about anything.

Once they got to their house, Chala grabbed a cube of energon and headed to her room. Her carrier's words had made her feel extremely tired and it must have been the battle rush from earlier finally wearing off. Thinking about the battle, though, had Chala thinking about Playback again. He was a very seasoned fighter and she hoped that he would help the Alliance get back on their pedes.

"Hey Chala," Her brothers asked from her door. "Can we come in?"

Chala sighed. Even though she was tired, she knew that her brothers would be curious about her adventure. "Sure."

Once they were inside and sitting next to her on her berth, Pandium asked, "So, what happened at the fight?"

Chala smiled. She knew that they would ask that. Even though they didn't like it that she left Kaon's borders from time to time, they too yearned to fight the Virons and she, their younger sister, had done just that. Getting the fight details in her helm, Chala began to tell them about the solar cycle.

* * *

**Playback: That was funny. Tana thought that I was Slendermech! Oh gosh, the look on her faceplates!**

**Toxica: I got it recorded.**

**Playback: You did?**

**Caliber: Of course we did. **

**Flintlock: We always try to get funny pictures of bots and people.**

**Authoress: Ah, it feels good to be back.**

* * *

**AN: And here is another chapter. I decided to update this now instead of waiting for Rhythm of Life to get to chapter 14. I hope you all liked this. Next chapter is going to be a little more exciting and then we can get to the even more exciting chapters. Things are going to be moving up quickly. Until next time though, please drop a review! =D**


	16. Shocking Sight

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Playback: Well, I wonder what is going to be happening.**

**Chala: What do you mean?**

**Authoress: She means that I usually don't have too many calm chapters in a row so there might be something happening this chapter.**

**Chala: Ah.**

* * *

Ch. 15: Shocking Sight

Chala groaned as she brought herself out of recharge. The day before had been very tiring and her joints were sore. But, she wasn't going to complain about it, unless her brothers tried something. All Pit would break loose if they did. She was not in the mood to mess with them. She had training with the Guardians in about a cycle and she wanted to make sure that she got there in time and ready. So, Chala washed off in the washracks before heading to the living room. Quickly grabbing a cube of mid grade, Chala sat down next to her sire, who was reading the recent Alliance news on his data pad.

"Anything interesting?" Chala asked him.

Blitzwing looked at her and said, "Vell, jour new friend and his friends seem to be zhe talk of zhe Alliance. Zhey have everyone's interests up and zhere is some talk zhat he might be vhat we need **to launch an offensive against zhe Virons**. Chala, did he really take down a predacon by himself?"

Chala nodded. The sight of Playback standing victorious on top of the headless predacon was now in her thoughts. He seemed so calm about it. He hadn't celebrated the victory but he hadn't scoffed it either. "Yeah, he did. He even skated across Nightfreeze's ice while doing it." Chala remembered how smoothly the mech had skated and it reminded her of the stories that she had been told about the older generations' time on Earth.

"Vait, he skated across zhe ice? Hmm, zhere are few bots who can do zhat. I'm one of zhem along vith jour carrier. Your grandsire can and your grandcarrier could. But, ve vere the only four zhat I knew about until now." Blitzwing smiled at her and then asked, "Chala, how did Playback react to zhe memorial?"

Chala shrugged. "He seemed upset by the lack of attention that it got but he was interested in the history behind the data memories. I told him and he seemed satisfied." But then, a thought came to her. Her sire was never this curious about somebot that just came. "Why?"

"_Just curious._" Her sire laughed. He then grew serious and said, "Chala, don't you have lessons with the Guardians soon?"

Chala glanced at her internal clock and nearly had a spark attack. She had to get to the Guardians new HQ on the edge of Kaon in fifteen clicks. Why was time against her? Quickly giving her sire a kiss on the cheek, Chala said, "Thanks sire. See you later!" Chala then sprinted out the door. As she did though, a thought came into her helm. What would happen if Playback led the Alliance? Maybe, she would be able to see the rest of her home world without the fear that she was going to be attacked. With a new burst of hope now coursing through her systems, Chala picked up her pace as she ran down the streets of Kaon and to Guardian HQ. Hopefully, she wouldn't be late...again.

* * *

Malwing sighed as she walked down Kaon's streets. Why she had a strong urge to just lift off of the ground and go flying through the sky, she knew that it would be foolish to do so. Up in the sky, the black fog that the Virons let out messed with their flying systems and Malwing didn't want to risk ending up outside the safety of the city.

Though, after what happened to her niece and the other younger bots, Malwing wasn't sure that she felt completely safe inside the city. Those four had been taken from them, right under their optics, and they couldn't stop the hunter when she did. They were all lucky that the faceless mech named Playback had saved them and had chosen to defy Sentinel. From how Chala and the others had talked about the mech's fighting capabilities, Malwing had little doubt that Playback would have leveled the field with Chala, Zinnia, Sunblast, and Shadow Fall before they could form a good read off of him and learn of his weaknesses, if he had any. The mech seemed like he was invincible.

"Hey Malwing!"

Malwing turned around and smiled when she saw her bondmate, Prowl, walking up with her brother Glyph and his bondmate, Jazz. "Hello Prowl." Malwing answered back when they got closer.

"So, those new bots on your processor?" Jazz asked.

Malwing nodded. "It's kinda hard for them not to be. Everywhere I go and look, they are mentioned."

"There is something off about them though." Glyph muttered.

"What is it Glyph?" Prowl asked.

Glyph sighed. Malwing knew that sigh. It meant that he was doing heavy thinking and he wasn't quite sure about his thoughts. "Well, I caught a glimpse of them while Chala was showing them around the other solar cycle and, while I couldn't read the one called Playback, his three friends seemed nervous about something. It might have been nothing but, then, they make me nervous."

Jazz nodded. "You are usually pretty good at picking up on that Glyph. I think that I might keep an optic on them when I can."

Malwing knew that Glyph's feelings were pretty dead on. But, she wanted to give these bots some sort of defense. "Hang on mechs, before we get to much on the defensive, let's remember that the faceless mech did save Chala, Shadow, Sunblast, and Zinnia from the Virons and protected them from a predacon. Plus, he orchestrated their escape."

"Are you saying that you completely trust all of them because of Playback?" Jazz asked.

Malwing shook her helm. "No, all I am saying is that we shouldn't jump to conclusions right away."

Thankfully, Prowl stood next to her. "She is right mechs. We need to calm down and give them a chance. They haven't actually done anything that would make them be suspected of having another agenda. Plus, Lockdown vouched for them as well so that is definitely a sign saying that we need to give them a chance. Lockdown doesn't vouch for just anybot."

The others nodded and then Jazz asked, "So, you bots want to go see Slapjack and Stutterstep?"

Malwing nodded, along with the others, before saying, "That sounds great. Let's get down there. I could use a drink." They then headed down to the sub level bar. While they walked, Malwing hoped that these new bots would prove that they were trustworthy. They seemed like they might be able to help the Alliance out greatly.

* * *

Chaom sighed as he glanced at his internal clock. He really didn't want to go out to get his afternoon energon but he didn't want to break his promise. That fragging promise was the reason that he had to suffer each day and why the simplest of decisions were so difficult to make. He just wanted to offline, but he couldn't.

"Why does life have to torture me so? This is not what I should be worrying about. If she was still online, the war would not be in the Viron's favor and he would not be in this depressive stated. Who knows, if she was still with them, the most difficult choice of his would be whether they wanted to go on a flight or stay at home and relax. He would be spending more time with his grandcreations instead of wallowing in his room.

Glancing at the picture of her, Chaom sighed. "Darling, you would know what to do. I just wish that you could send me a sign to tell me how to win this fragging war. I have lost everything that you worked so hard for. We all live in fear. Frag, I don't remember the last time that we had a new recruit make it here alive. And now, worst of all, four of our youngest troops, one being your grandcreation, is now a captive of the Virons and are going to fight in their gladiatorial pit any solar cycle now."

Chaom then stood up. "Why does life seem to want to torture me 'Mala? First you go offline, then we lose Cybertron, along with many friends who were dear to us, then everything seems to just fall out of place and we have lost our fighting spirit, and now, four young bots are going to die a horrific death for the entertainment of those accursed Virons."

Chaom stared at the door. If he went out, he risked being seen. He didn't like being seen anymore because he knew that the other bots would try and talk to him and that was not what he wanted. Solitude fit him well and he didn't like conversing with others. Even a simple hello seemed like too much these solar cycles. "It was different when you were around sweetspark. Conversation came easier when you were around. But now, it seems that conversation is only another bane in my existence that reminds me that you aren't here."

Chaom then sighed and said, "I guess I should go get my fragging energon now. I only take it for you dear. I miss you a lot and I want you back in my arms." He then walked up to his door and punched in the key code. After that, he slowly opened the door and walked toward the closest energon dispenser. Sometimes, he wished that something would happen to force him out of the depression he was in.

* * *

Playback inwardly sighed as he walked to get some energon. The Alliance was doing worse then he thought. Their spirits were broken and there wasn't much that he could do to help at the moment. He was still new and he saw the many suspicious looks that he had gotten from many of the bots that he passed. They didn't trust him. While he knew it wasn't going to be easy to gain their trust, he had not expected some glares that he was even getting. They were all on edge and nervous.

"Playback, where are you?" Toxica's voice came through

Playback sighed. "I'm walking down the halls of the main center here in Iacon." He then paused. "Where are you?" She was supposed to be joining him to do some training once he found out where the training area was.

"At Panidmala's memorial. Flintlock and Caliber wanted my help in doing some redecorating to this place. I'll be with you in a bit. I just have to help those bozos out." A crash in the background, followed by some yelling, forced Toxica to pause. "I got to go see what happened. I'll see you in a bit Playback?"

"See you in a bit Toxica. And tell Caliber and Flintlock to come with you." Playback stated before cutting the line.

Playback turned the corner to the energon dispense and was about to walk up to the dispense when he saw something that made his spark stop. There he was. Chaom. He was standing at the dispense filling up his cube with energon. But, he looked like a shadow of how Playback remembered him. He looked like he wasn't taking care of himself and he was acting like he didn't want to be around anybot. His whole frame looked tense and his optics were lacking the glow of spirit that Pandimala had remembered. Deciding to make himself known, Playback walked up to the dispenser.

Chaom visibly jumped when he did and Playback could feel Chaom staring at him. Feelings of surprise and suspicion were rolling off of the mech.

"Who, are you?"

Playback was surprised that Chaom had talked. From what he had heard, Chaom wouldn't talk to anybot anymore and he avoided everybot.

"My designation is Playback. I just arrived on Cybertron with Lockdown and three of my friends a few solar cycles ago and, even more recently, I, along with Chala, Shadow Fall, Sunblast, and Zinnia, escaped from the gladiatorial pits that the Virons have set up in what used to be Iacon." Playback answered. At this nano-click, he was wishing that he didn't have a monotone voice.

But, Chaom turned away and said, "Thank you." And, before Playback could talk anymore to the bot, Chaom walked down the hall and out of sight.

Forgetting about his energon, Playback turned back the way he came and got on his comm. link. "Toxica, come in."

"What is it Playback?" Toxica responded right away.

"We are having a change in plans. Meet me in about half a cycle at Kaon's main square and ask Lockdown to bring THE sound system." Playback responded.

"What is THE sound system?" Caliber asked.

Playback internally smirked. "He will know and, when he asks, tell him that he can help out." He then cut the line. Right then, he had to go find Chala and ask her if she was willing to help him return the Alliance to their past spirited selves who could take back Cybertron. The process would be long but it would be worth it in the end.

Moving down the streets of Kaon at a running pace, it did not take Playback long to run into Chala, who was with Sunblast, Zinnia, Shadow Fall, Pandium, Malium, and Miltersaw. He had met the latter three during his tour with Chala.

"Playback, what are you doing here?" Chala asked him.

"How would you seven like to help me get the Alliance back on its pedes so we might go after the Virons?" Playback asked them.

All of their optics lit in excitement but Miltersaw asked, "How? We have been trying forever to get them to start moving toward fighting the Virons again and we haven't had any luck."

Playback smiled internally. "Well, I've been going through the public records of events before the Fall and I noticed that there was always one event that brought their spirits up somewhat. I am hoping to maybe even get Chaom to come out more."

Pandium and Malium scoffed at that before Pandium said, "We have been trying to get Chaom to come out for as long as we can remember. How do you plan on doing it?"

"Well, he has already talked to me. I just ran into him getting his energon." Playback responded.

The seven bots stared at him in silent shock.

"HOW?"

Playback flinched when it was Zinnia who yelled that. "I honestly don't know why he talked to me but we had a short conversation before he went back to his room. I am hoping that this will force him out."

"What are you planning anyways?" Sunblast asked.

"I am planning the loudest and biggest concert that this place has seen in stellar cycles. I already have my friends and Lockdown helping with the setup in Kaon's main square. But, the five of us can't do it alone. Can you bots help us sing?" Playback asked.

They all looked like they were thinking about it. Playback hadn't expected an immediate response. He knew that this was a big step for them. But, he figured that it would be easier to get this younger generation to help him then it would the others. The others would come later.

Not surprisingly, Chala was the first to step forward. "I'm tired of seeing Kaon in such a depressive state." She then outstretched her servo and smirked. "I'm in."

Malium then said, "I don't like how gloomy everybot is."

Pandium nodded. "Same here. They can't take a good prank."

They both then outstretched their servos. "We're in."

"Well, I'm with the twins. Everybot around needs to learn how to lighten up and laugh again and we are the best ones to teach them that lesson." Shadow Fall stated before outstretching his servo. "I'm in."

"After the arena, I learned that the Virons have grown too comfortable in power and someone needs to take them down and, while I'm not sure how much help I will be," Zinnia started before putting her servo in. "I'm in." Playback noticed how Chala smiled when Zinnia said that. Zinnia must have the same nervousness that her carrier had when Pandimala had first met her. This should turn out to be an experience.

Sunblast then stepped forward. "I know from the stories that I heard from my carrier and sire that the Virons once used to be a nuisance at most. I wish to return them to that state and, if I can, wipe them from the face of Cybertron forever." He then smirked as he outstretched his servo. "I'm definitely in."

They all then looked at Miltersaw. He seemed worried but, after a click, he sighed. "I'm not sure what we are going to be able to pull off with this planning but I wish to see the atmosphere in Kaon lighten. Plus, if my little sis is brave enough to embark on this endeavor then I must go along with her and support her." Miltersaw finally then outstretched his servo. "You can count me in."

Playback then put his servo on top of all of theirs. Moving his helm to look directly at each one, Playback nodded. "Then, let's go wake up these bots and show them that there is still a will to fight."

As they pulled their servos away, Playback felt like change was finally going to hit the Alliance and he hoped that they were ready, because it was going to be coming quickly.

* * *

**Chala: Oh I can't wait for this! I've always heard my creators talk about the concerts that grandcarrier and grandsire would do with their friends and now I get to do one!**

**Toxica: I can't wait! I'm so going to have fun with this. **

**Authoress: Just remember, this is to help the Alliance.**

**Flintlock: Then why are you hiding some energon goodies behind your back?**

**Authoress: *chuckles nervously* What energon goodies?**

* * *

**AN: Yeah! I got another chapter! Plus, Chaom talked to Playback. I wonder what the next chapter is going to bring? Maybe a couple of surprises. Who knows? Well, until next chatper, please drop a review. =D**


	17. Sing and Dance, What a Chance!

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chala: Ok Authoress, I am impressed.**

**Sunblast: So am I, this is impressive.**

**Authoress: Why thank you bots!**

**Zinnia: You worked hard. Thanks. *smiles***

* * *

Ch. 16: Sing and Dance, What a Chance!

Playback smiled as he and the seven others walked into Kaon's main square. Toxica, Flintlock, Caliber, and Lockdown had put a lot of planning into this for such a short time to do it. When they had first come, the square was a graveyard. But, now, the area was screaming that there was to be major excitement in the future.

"Took you long enough to get here Playback." Toxica stated as she walked up. "All the work is done."

Playback laughed at that. "Toxica, the work is only about to begin. We have to sing and get the rest of the Alliance to come out of their homes to see that there is still confidence to fight and have fun."

Playback then turned when she saw that Lockdown was walking up with Kiva next to him. Playback had also met Kiva the previous solar cycle and he had been relieved to see that she was one of the very few bots from the older generations that had hope for a brighter future and who wanted to fight back against the Virons.

"Well, if you are wanting to make as big of an impression as Lockdown thinks you are, then these speakers are going to be perfect." Kiva started. "They pack enough power that Sentinel will be able to hear this all the way in Iacon." She then smirked. "Lockdown has told me everything about what you are planning and I can't wait for you to get down to business."

Playback immediately felt a panic in his systems. Lockdown told her who he was without his permission? While he agreed that Kiva would have to be told soon, he wanted to be there to tell her so nothing could get overheard. But, when he got a private message from Lockdown and he opened it, Playback felt relieved.

_She doesn't know who you are yet. She just knows that you plan on bringing all of the Alliance together to fight the Virons. Kiva knows nothing about the little details._

Knowing this, Playback nodded. "Yes, I hope that this will bring everybot together. And Sentinel being annoyed by it will be an extra treat." He then turned to the others before saying, "Well, this party needs to start soon. When do most bots become the most active?"

"Normally, we see the most bots very soon." Sunblast started. "They usually come out to trade information before going back home." When the others glanced at him in shock, Sunblast shrugged his shoulders. "What? I notice these sort of things. Like I also notice when certain bots aren't around when they are supposed to be." He looked at Chala when he said that. Chala, on her part, looked everywhere but Sunblast.

"Alright," Playback started, gaining their attentions back, "We need to be ready. Toxica will send you all the song list that we are planning to use. Claim a part in the songs that you are able and then we will get these bots moving again." He then waited as they all picked the song parts that were left. What? He wanted to sing in a song or two. This was his idea after all and he wanted to relive some of his past.

* * *

After she picked the parts for the songs that she wanted, Chala walked up onto the stage. This whole thing felt like it was something from the stories that the older generations told her. It was surreal and Chala was afraid to hit herself to see if it was a dream. Things were looking up for the Alliance and she didn't want it to end.

"You excited?"

Chala turned and smiled when she saw that Sunblast was walking up to her. Nodding, Chala said, "Yeah. I mean, we are going to bringing some excitement back to the Alliance and, in most, it is thanks to Playback and his friends. They have really changed things in the few solar cycles that they have been here."

Sunblast nodded. "They definitely have. But, I'm worried."

Chala frowned at her friends tone. "What do you mean Sunblast?"

Sunblast sighed and said, "It is just, I know that Ultra Magnus is not going to be too thrilled by what we are going to be doing. You know how touchy he has been."

"Yeah. But Megatron should be ok with it." Chala stated. She then looked over the stage. "You know, it's funny. From the stories that carrier and sire told me, before the Fall, it would have been Ultra Magnus who would have been more supporting and Megatron would have been more hesitant."

Pedesteps coming from behind them had them both turning and, soon, Playback was standing with them. "Well, it's almost time to get started. Mechs are up first with their song and then the femmes get theirs. And, after that, we will do the combo. Then, well, we will put it on random."

"Playback," Sunblast started, "What are we going to do if Megatron and Ultra Magnus come and tell us to stop?"

Chala looked at Playback and waited for an answer. He was the head of this operation and so he called the shots. It took a few clicks, but, Playback said, "We just keep singing. Remember, we want to force Chaom out into the world again, even if only for a click. One of the few ways that I can think of is if we just keep playing. Plus, from what I have read on Alliance rules, Ultra Magnus and Megatron only have power over the Autobots and Decepticons respectfully. Chaom is the only one who can tell any Dragon Scouter when to stop. And, from the looks of our crew, we only have two bots with those insignia's; Lockdown and you, Sunblast. You two will listen but the rest of us can keep singing until Chaom tells us to stop." He then seemed to pause and think about something. "Actually, my friends and I could still sing because we are technically not under any of the Alliance insignia's."

Chala nodded. Playback was right. Alliance law did say that each leader could only order his troops around indefinitely. The bots of the other factions would only listen to the other leaders out of respect. This was going to work.

"So, let's get this party started!" Chala yelled before running backstage. Since the femmes were not a part of the first song, they would be able to watch the guys from the side. For music, Playback had rigged up the speakers to play the songs when he selected them from his hard drives.

Chala jumped when the music started for the mechs' song. From what the file said, it was More by Usher...whoever he was.

_Lockdown: Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-  
Listen to the people screaming out more and more  
'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back  
Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back  
So captivating when I get it on the floor_

_Shadow Fall: Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,  
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner,  
Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up._

_All Mechs: If you really want more, scream it out louder  
When you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_If you really want more, scream it out louder  
When you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

Chala was amazed to watch as many bots started to gather in the main square. Many of them she had never even seen come out of their homes and now, now they were all out to see what the frag they were doing. Frag, they looked so shocked but, at the same time, Chala could see sparks of hope in each of their optics.

_Pandium and Malium: Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, tight!  
Put 'em in the air, if you want more (and) more,  
'Cos I can't wait to feel it.  
I go hard, can't stop,  
But if I stop then just know that imma bring it back,  
Never quittin' on believin' that._

_Shadow Fall: Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,  
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner,  
Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up._

_All Mechs: If you really want more, scream it out louder  
When you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_If you really want more, scream it out louder  
When you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_Pandium and Malium: Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_All Mechs: If you really want more, scream it out louder  
When you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_Pandium and Malium: Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh oh whoa oh  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

Chala jumped slightly at the round of applause that came after they were done. It was so strange that these bots, who were huddled away in their houses moments ago, were now outside and clapping with a spirit that Chala had never seen in the Alliance before. Playback was right. This concert was the ideal way to get the Alliance kicking again, though Chala imagined that it would take more then a few songs to get them ready to fight the Virons. Hopefully, Playback had a plan.

"Thank you mechs, you did a great job." Playback stated as he walked onto the stage. When he turned to the crowd, Chala would have sworn that she saw some hesitation from the mech. But, again, it was hard to read Playback. "Now, in a minute, we will be having some very lovely femmes come on out and sing for you all, so don't go anywhere." He then turned and walked toward her. Once he reached her, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Chala nodded. "You bet. I can't wait!"

Playback chuckled at that. "Well, then get the others and head on out." Chala was surprised when a smiley face appeared on Playback's screen before he said, "Your audience awaits."

Chala was still in shock about the smiley as she walked to find Kiva, Zinnia, and Toxica. She had no idea that Playback could actually use his screen to show things. There was something new to experience every solar cycle. Walking up to the other femmes, Chala smiled. "You three ready for our time to shine?"

Even though she should have expected it, Chala was still somewhat surprised when Zinnia shook her helm. "Not really."

"Zinnia, I know this is hard for you." Chala started.

"I'm not sure that you do Chala." Zinnia started. "It is hard enough for me to talk in front of bots and now I am going to be singing in front of hundreds!" Chala could see that Zinnia was starting to panic and that would not be a very good thing.

Chala was about to say something when, to her surprise, Toxica walked up and slapped Zinnia across the faceplate. "Snap out of it Zinnia." Toxica stated before sighing. "I know what it is like to feel like there is no way that I could ever do something. I was different growing up. The other, bots, around me either made fun of me or never came near me. My sire tried to shove me down a path that I believed was wrong and so I ran away. I was alone and I feared the people around me. I was afraid that I would be made fun of and that they would never accept me. And then, I met Flintlock and Caliber."

Chala was interested in this. While she was upset with Toxica for hitting Zinnia, they were getting a look into the femme's past and this was something that they had all been wondering about. Playback and his friends were a mystery to them all and they knew more about Playback then the others, well, until now. Now, the three of them were getting an inside glance at the femme.

"When I met them," Toxica continued, "they made me feel like I finally had a home. I could be myself and there was going to be no riddicule or remarks. I wouldn't be avoided like Cybonic Plague and I thought that my life couldn't get better. Then, the three of us met Playback. The three of us were traveling when a friend of Playback's ran into us. They said that their friend needed help and so we followed the friend until we came up to Playback. He was injured and was not fairing well. We helped him and, after a while, we talked. After that talk, we all became friends. Not long after us saving him, he told us of his goal to come and join the Alliance. We agreed and followed him. We have been with him ever since. His friend stayed behind because she was unfit for war."

They all just stared at Toxica in shock. That was a tough growing up.

"I, think I am ready to go on now." Zinnia stated before turning to Toxica. "And thanks for the slap. I needed that. But, next time you slap me, you are going down."

Toxica laughed. "Consider me warned Zinnia." She then motioned to the stage. "Now, let's get this party really rolling."

Chala nodded in excitement before running onto the stage with the femmes. When the music started, Chala could feel the rhythm travel through her circuits. No wonder her grandcarrier and the others from the older generation loved this. It made her want to go and fight.

_Toxica: Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we got our hot pants on and up_

_Chala: And yes of course we does  
We runnin' this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace_

_Kiva: Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go, oh, oh, let's go_

_All Femmes:Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard  
Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours  
We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are.  
We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb  
Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb  
We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_Zinnia: DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's makin' my brain delirious_

_Chala: I'm just talkin' true  
I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do  
We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard_

_Kiva: Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go, oh, oh, let's go_

_All Femmes:Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard  
Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours  
We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are.  
We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb  
Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb  
We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_Toxica: DJ turn it up  
Kiva: DJ turn it up  
Zinnia: DJ turn it up  
Chala: DJ turn it up_

_All Femmes:Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard  
Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours  
We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are.  
We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb  
Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb  
We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

When Chala glanced out into the crowd, she was amazed. The numbers seemed to have doubled instantly. She didn't even know that the Alliance had this many bots. As she looked into the crowd, she was surprised to see that neither Megatron nor Ultra Magnus had been their yet. But, she knew that it was only a matter of time. Hopefully, they all had the ball bearings to stick together.

"Let's give these femmes another round of applause!" Playback yelled. It was funny, his voice was all monotone but she could still pick up when he was happy about something. It was strange but she brushed it off. "Of course, they could never do as well as we mechs did."

The crowd gave off some oohs at the implied challenge. Thankfully, Chala knew that this was all part of the plan. This was to lead into their third song. This would definitely get everybot's attentions, especially Ultra Magnus, Megatron, and, even more hopefully, Chaom. If they could just get him to come out for a few nano-clicks, that would be an improvement.

"Is that so Playback?" Toxica asked, rising to the challenge. "Then you won't mind us having a little riff off?"

Playback shook his helm. "Anyplace, anytime." Yep, they were good at this. If Chala wasn't in on the plan, she would have thought that they were actually being serious.

"Here and now." Toxica shot back.

Playback tilted his helm back and let off the creepiest monotone laugh that Chala could have ever imagined. "Oh, challenge accepted." The other mechs then came on the stage behind him before he said, "You femmes are going down."

"Bring it on monotone!" Toxica shouted back.

As soon as the music started, Chala got ready. She was second and last up for the ladies and she had to be ready. Though, she wanted the third segment instead of the fifth, she had a feeling that Toxica had beat her out for it.

_Playback: Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey  
Oh,Mickey, _

_Playback and Toxica: you're so fine_

_Toxica: and you're mine  
I'll be yours till the end of time  
Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
So shiny and new  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time_

_Toxica and Chala: Like_

_Chala: the one in me  
That's O.K.  
Let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes  
Let's get down to it  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away_

Chala then waited as the next segment was about to begin. Glancing at Toxica, she was surprised when the femme was glancing at her with the same expectation. Nothing could have prepared any of them for what happened next.

_Zinnia: Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on_

No fragging way. Zinnia had asked for this part? There really was change coming to the Alliance, and fast. Zinnia had, not long ago, been afraid to even come on the stage and now she was taking one of the, strongest, lines in the song for femmes? Chala felt like her helm was going to explode.

_Zinnia: Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whip excite me  
Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Zinnia and Malium: Sex_

_Malium: baby  
Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Alright  
Let's talk about sex  
A little bit, a little bit  
Let's talk about sex, _

_Malium and Kiva: baby_

_Kiva: all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me too_

_Kiva and Sunblast: And I_

_Sunblast: guess it's just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I can't help myself  
You're all in the world to me  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time_

_Chala: It's going down fad to Blackstreet  
The horneys got abby collar creations funk like acne  
No doubt I put it down never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up  
Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving them ig-asms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour with horneys Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers_

Chala could see the smirk plastered onto Sunblast's faceplate as she sang this. It was funny but still, he had that smirk that she couldn't help but get upset over. Oh well, she had to concentrate on her song.

_Chala:Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got them up open all over town  
Strictly biz she don't play around  
Cover much grounds got game by the pound_

Chala then stepped by the other femmes as they joined her.

_All femmes: Getting paid is her forte  
Each and every day true player way  
I can't get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time  
I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby  
We out_

Chala was overjoyed when the applause rang out over them all and she felt a strong feeling of pride at what she done. The crowd looked like it was full of confidence and Chala knew that this was a great start to getting the Alliance back on their pedes.

"What is going on here?"

Uh-oh. That, was Ultra Magnus yelling and it did not sound happy. Everybot in the crowd turned to see him coming up with Megatron behind him, though Megatron looked like he didn't want to upset the concert.

"We're singing. What does it sound like?" Chala answered. She was not going to let Ultra Magnus ruin this. They still hadn't seen Chaom yet and that was the main goal of this concert.

Ultra Magnus, however, was not amused. "No, you are all stopping this now and coming down. It is not safe for you to be doing this. And that IS an order."

Megatron too nodded. "It was fun while it lasted, but you are risking too much. This has to end now." Great, he was on the party poop-er wagon too.

Chala turned to the others and watched as Lockdown and Sunblast walked down. When none of the others followed, Ultra Magnus was fuming. "I said that was an order and that means you all must listen!"

Chala was about to retort when Playback marched forward. "No." Playback stated. It was the same tone that he used against Sentinel when he refused to fight her and the others.

"You are new here so I will let your disobedience slide, this time. But, I will not give you another chance; Get off of that stage and stop this now." Ultra Magnus stated.

Chala felt like she was going to be in the middle of a war between the two mechs. She had a feeling that neither was going to back down.

"Like I said; no." Playback started. "And do you wish to know why we won't?" Playback was challenging Ultra Magnus' curiousity.

Surprisingly, Megatron was the one to answer. Thankfully, though, he sounded more curious then upset. "I would wish to know."

Playback turned his helm to Megatron momentarily before turning it back to Ultra Magnus. "You are leader of the Autobots while Megatron is leader of the Decepticons. According to Alliance law, you cannot order a Dragon Scouter to do something. They only listened to you before out of respect. But, the only bot who can command them to stand down, is Chaom. With Toxica, Flintlock, Caliber, and I, the story is even more complicated. Since we are of no side as of yet, all three leaders must come together and then we must stand down. And, since neither of you are Chaom and Chaom is not present, we are allowed to continue this for as long as possible. So, sit down and enjoy the music."

Chala was shocked at how he put it, but he was right. It was a blunt reminder but it worked. Ultra Magnus looked flustered and Chala knew that he was beaten. But, now Chala wasn't sure what they were going to do. Ultra Magnus looked like he was going to come on stage to fight Playback and Megatron looked like he was conflicted between either going to join Magnus or join the crowd and enjoy the music.

* * *

Playback held his glare at Ultra Magnus after she told him to back off. It hurt him to talk to the mech that had raised Pandimala up since she was little but, at the click, he was being an aft. A little blunt but he was. His logic was blinded by his fear. Playback could read the fear in the mech's optics and Playback knew what he feared. He feared that if Sentinel got a hint that they were going to be coming back to power, that he would bring the Virons down on them and eradicate them.

Movement up in the corner of his visor had Playback, without moving his helm, glancing up and he smiled. There on a rooftop, was Chaom. The mech was hiding and Playback realized that Chaom did not want the other bots to know that he was out. Playback had to ask him if he could do one more song, just for fun, but he didn't want to give away the mech's position. Then, an idea came to his helm.

"If you can give me ONE excuse as to why what I said isn't true, I will come down." Playback stated quite loudly. From how Chaom moved when he said that, he knew that Chaom knew that the message was for him. When Playback saw Chaom nod in response, he knew that he was allowed to do one more song.

"You are endangering their lives. If Sentinel even thinks that we are gaining strength, he will bring his full force on us." Ultra Magnus answered.

Playback scoffed at that. "No he won't. He has no idea what your numbers are and he does not want to leave the other cities without strong defense just in case you do a counter attack." Playback then straightened to his full height and said, "But, I believe that my goals have been accomplished by this. We will be doing one last song and then we will pack up."

Playback could feel the others staring at him but he was not going to tell them why yet. He didn't want to spook Chaom. The mech was taking a huge step in even coming out and risking being seen.

"Ok everyone, it was fun singing for you all but now it is time for the final song. Hopefully, you all enjoy it!" Playback yelled out. He then turned to the others and said, "It's time to show them the magic."

Thankfully, the others knew what he was talking about. Getting into position, Playback started the music. He was in charge of the sound effects for this song.

_Everybot: I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto_

_Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M) Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic  
Ah ooooooo_

_I got the magic in me!_

_Malium: These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy_

_Pandium: I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "_

_Miltersaw: So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

_Everybot: I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto_

_Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M) Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic  
Ah oooooooo  
I got the magic in me!_

_Shadow Fall: We'll take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd_

_Pandium: See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive_

_Playback: Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo_

_Everybot: I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto  
Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M) Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic  
Ah oooooooo  
I got the magic in me!_

They all then held up their servos as the song ended. The crowd went wild. They loved the song but, now, they all would go back to their normal fear-filled lives. He hoped that their lives would be changed because of this concert. Glancing at the rooftop where Chaom had been, Playback was not surprised to see that the mech was gone. Playback, understood that. Chaom was taking sparkling steps and that was just fine with him. Playback had a patience that would last longer then most would believe sane.

When he got backstage, Playback was surprised to see a glaring Chala in front of him. "Why did you call it off?" Yep, Chala was not too happy with him.

Sighing, Playback said, "Because, we accomplished what we set out to do. The Alliance is much more confident then they were before this concert. I could see it in their optics. Many will start thinking about training again to fight so they can enjoy concerts like that more often once the Virons are gone."

"But you wanted Chaom to come out." Sunblast stated as he walked up with the others.

Playback nodded. "Who says he didn't?" He then showed them how Chaom had come and had given him permission to do one more song. When he was done, the others stared in shock.

"He...he actually came out." Chala whispered in shock.

Playback nodded. "Today marked the beginning of change for the Alliance and, while Ultra Magnus might not see it, I saw that both Megatron and Chaom realize that things are about to change and they are accepting of it." Playback then paused before asking, "Now, where can I find these rebels I've heard about?"

* * *

**Playback: That worked perfectly. Though, I would have like it to get done without having to talk like that to Ultra Magnus.**

**Authoress: I know Playback, but it had to be done.**

**Toxica: I just can't wait to meet these rebels. They should be lots of fun. **

* * *

**AN: And here is another exciting chapter of this story! We got a concert and Chaom came out of his room! This should be a stepping stool for some exciting chapters. Until next time, please drop a review!**


	18. Not so Rebellious Rebels

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Toxica: Ok, I can't wait to see what happens.**

**Chala: Well, it is only a scroll away.**

**Authoress: We will see what must be seen. =)**

* * *

Ch. 17: Not so Rebellious Rebels

Toxica stood at attention while Chala tried to remember where the rebels were located at. According to her, the rebels changed their main base of location every thirty solar cycles and she knew that they rotated between three locations. Now, the trick was remembering where they had just moved to.

It reminded Toxica of when she was living out on her own. She would always try to move around so Meltdown couldn't find her. Toxica had known that he would come after her after she had fled him. She was his ultimate weapon due to the fact that she could blend into human society so any Cybertronians would not suspect her of being a weapon.

There were a few times when he had almost caught up with her and, during those times, she had to move around more than she ever had. The most time that she ever stayed in one spot during that time was six hours, and that was time for her to sleep. Thankfully, he never did catch up with her.

"I think I remember." Chala stated.

"Really, where?" Playback asked.

"From what I last heard, they were setting up operations in the Alpha-Phi warehouse in the west warehouse district in the neutral land between us and Praxus." Chala stated

Toxica could see the excitement in Chala's optics as she told them that. It still shocked Toxica to think that Chala was older then her by many years. She almost sounded younger then she was. It was really strange to think about but, it was true. Toxica realized that, Chala was an adult when she was just born. I was really unnerving.

"Well, let's go drop in and give them a visit." Toxica stated with a smirk.

Playback nodded. "Yes, but we need to prepare first." He then looked at Chala. "Chala, what can you tell me about the security of these rebels?"

Chala sighed. "It's honestly not much. From what I have seen, they concentrate their security on whatever side of their base is facing Viron territory head on. In this case, it is the west wall. They will probably have four or five bots guarding it. The east wall will be the least defended, probably one or two bots top. There is also an entrance to the warehouse from that side. Why?"

Playback was silent for a click and Toxica was worried that he wouldn't know what to do. This wasn't like the Cybertron that Pandimala knew before her forced exit. Toxica knew that he couldn't afford a laps of confidence at this click. He was just starting to get the Alliance to gain some confidence themselves.

Thankfully, though, she didn't have to worry about him. "I want to give the rebels the same kind of jolt that I just gave the Alliance. I have a strong bet that says that they are slacking as well. How much of Cybertron have the taken back again?"

"None." Sunblast answered. "They seem to just like to do hit and runs. They don't hold any ground. From what I've heard, the Virons are getting closer to stopping the rebels." All of them stared at him in shock. "What? I have a friend who is a part of the rebels and he tells me these things."

"How much more stuff do you know?" Caliber asked.

Toxica shook her helm. "Well Playback, what's the game plan?" They all then leaned in closer to Playback as he told them what he was planning.

* * *

Sentinel growled as he paced in the planning room. The gladiatorial games were on hold ever since that mech, Playback, had escaped with the four Alliance glitches. He had been utterly horrified and enraged when the mech turned against him and, not only defeated a predacon, but escaped to join with the Alliance. That mech could not be allowed to roam around. He could cause major damage to his power and control. Plus, with the skill and power that Playback had displayed for them, he could raise up the Alliance to their full strength and determination to retake Cybertron from them. He could not let that happen.

"Sentinel, stop pacing and help us figure out what to do about this." Pitch growled at him. Pitch was one of the few bots who could talk to him like that and get away with it. Pitch had been the leader of the Virons before he was and Pitch knew what he was talking about.

Sentinel nodded and walked back over to Pitch and Dragstrip. "We need to find out how to take out that mech for good." Dragstrip stated. "He is much too powerful to be left alone."

Pitch nodded. "Exactly and if he joins up with those rebels, or worse, takes control of them, then we could start to lose our ground. We have worked too hard to allow him to get in our way." He then paused. "What do we have to use against him?"

Sentinel shook his helm. "I don't know. I can't find any Cybertronian with that name in our systems. He must have come from a very distant world to not be in our systems. What do we know about him?"

Dragstrip sighed. "I wasn't able to find much but I would guess that he knew something about the Virons and the Alliance before he arrived on this planet. He seemed too familiar with us not to have heard of us."

Sentinel nodded in agreement. When the mech had defied him, he had felt like he was dealing with Pandi' all over again. She would of caused this kind of ruckus if she wasn't currently rusting on some unknown planet somewhere out there. It made him smile to think that she was just rusting away out there, after all the trouble that she put them through. By now, hopefully, there wasn't much left. Maybe, after they rid themselves of the Alliance, Sentinel would lead a team through each of the ground bridge locations to see what they could find of the old leader's remains. They would make a nice addition to the throne that he was planning. "If we can find out more about this bot, then I believe that we might be able to gain some leverage on the mech." Sentinel stated.

The others nodded. "So, we need to observe him. That means that we would need him to join the rebels so we might fight him." Pitch concluded.

Sentinel nodded. "Yes, but we just have to hope that he does not take control of them. I could see from his performance in the coliseum that he will be able to land devastating blows to us." He then stood up. "Now, I believe that we should get some recharge for the upcoming solar cycles. They will be very touchy." He then walked out of the room. As he walked, Sentinel frowned. That mech, Playback, was going to get on his last nerve. It was only a matter of time before he went and confronted the mech.

* * *

Chala felt slightly nervous as she, Sunblast, and Zinnia walked up to the Alpha-Phi warehouse. Playback was playing with fire and she was worried that he might get burned. But, that worry was only small. She had seen him fight in the coliseum and knew that Playback could handle himself. Plus, with Toxica, Flintlock and Caliber with him, Chala knew that they would be able to play their part to perfection.

"Stop, whose there?"

Chala froze at the voice. She knew that it was one of the lookouts letting them know that they had been seen. When she turned around, Chala saw four bots with their blasters out.

"Flareshock, it's Sunblast." Sunblast stated to them, though which bot he was talking to was a mystery to Chala.

A mystery that was soon solved when a black car mech with red and yellow markings stepped forward. He was probably the same height as Flintlock. "Sunblast? I thought that you weren't going to join the rebels!" The mech, who was presumably Flareshock, stated before running up to Sunblast and giving him a hug.

Sunblast let out a laugh. "Well, things change and my friends and I have decided to join you all to help retake Cybertron."

Flareshock nodded and seemed to be about to say something when one of the other bots walked up. "Hang on Flareshock, you might know them but rules are rules. We have to take them to Slipknot."

Flareshock looked upset but nodded. "Fine, but I don't see why. We don't do anything major anyways." He then motioned them to walk forward.

Chala sighed. Playback was right. There was no real motivation behind the rebels. But, they existed and they certainly needed help. So, Chala put on her best smile and nodded. "Well, let's go see him. We want to help."

The four rebel bots then motioned them forward and Chala, Sunblast, and Zinnia walked into the warehouse. Inside, Chala saw that the bots were just lounging around. There was no training or preparing being done. The bots were literally just sitting there, doing nothing. It was sad that they were like this. It was almost like being back with the rest of the Alliance. Playback had been right. They were in the same shape as the Alliance. Hopefully, he would be able to fix that.

When they stopped, Flareshock stepped forward. "Slipknot; Chala, Zinnia, and Sunblast have come here to join us."

Slipknot turned around and Chala saw what looked like, boredom, in his optics. She wasn't sure why he had it but it was not a look that she had expected the leader of the rebels to wear. Playback had his work cut out for him once he got in. Though, what he was planning was lost on her.

"So, you finally accepted our offer. What changed your minds?" Slipknot asked them.

"The fact that there is a chance that this rebellion will actually be able to accomplish something soon." Chala answered.

Slipknot didn't seem very happy with that answer. "What do you mean? We are the same as we have been. You are talking nonsense."

Chala was about to answer when the door behind Slipknot was blown off of its hinges. Every single bot in the room took out their weapons and aimed them at the door. Well, everybot besides the three of them. They knew what was going on but they weren't going to ruin this. Playback was making a point.

"Minimal security in the back entrance, poor reaction to an infiltration, you all need more help then I heard."

When the smoke cleared, Chala stared at Playback as he stood there with Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber. They looked imposing. The bots of the rebellion stared in shock and Chala could tell that they were nervous. Playback was very imposing and he could send shivers down anybot's struts.

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want?" Slipknot asked, his sword servo raised.

Playback was shocked at how Slipknot looked. A part of his helm circle on the left was missing a chip, his right optic was missing and there was a patch over it, there was a scar over his left optic, and, the most notable change, was that his right servo was gone and his sword mod was welded in its place. He seemed much more, depressed, then when his counterpart had last saw him. But, everyone needed to be woke up and now it was Slipknot's turn.

"I am Playback and I have come here to help the rebels become more then just an annoyance to the Virons." Playback answered before motioning to the others. "This is Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber. They are here for the same reason that I am."

Playback noticed Slipknot's frown at his comment. "What do you mean by your reason for wanting to join us? We have made more advances then the Alliance has in the over fifty stellar cycles that Pandimala has been gone."

It didn't go unnoticed to Playback that Slipknot had said gone and not offline. That meant that Slipknot had at least some belief that his counterpart might be alive. That was a very positive thing in Playback's processor. That meant that the rebels were at least somewhat ahead of the Alliance when it came to being ready to move forward.

"While it is true that you make advances against the Virons, you fail to hold those advances as gains. The Virons take back the ground that you take. Also, your security is lacking. While you had four bots at the main entrance, you had only one at the back entrance. A Viron would see that and use that to overtake this base. If I had been your enemy, I would have been able to take out the back bot before sneaking in the back door. Then, you had no one to stop someone who got into the back door. The security systems were way too easy to override and I could have broken into here five ways that you would have not been able to recognize."

Playback then watched as Slipknot simply nodded and paced. He could tell that the rebel leader was thinking very hard about their joining. "Hey, aren't you that bot who beat those five demons?"

Playback turned to Flareshock as he asked that and nodded. "Yes, I certainly did."

Slipknot looked to him in surprise before saying, "You did that? That is amazing. Maybe you could," He then paused in his talk before turning serious. "I guess we will allow you and your friends to join us until you prove untrustworthy. Plume," Playback recognized the name of the intelligence agent as he said that, "Fill our new recruits in on all they need to know."

The orange and green car femme walked over to them and motioned for them to follow her. "We move bases every thirty solar cycles and we rotate between three locations. For our missions, we are randomly assigned to go out to the location and cause as much damage to the Virons as we can before retreating to a safe location that is not our base."

"Plume, why don't you try to hold ground?" Flintlock asked.

Playback was curious about this answer as well so he turned his visor to the intelligence agent as she answered. "We don't have the organization to hold ground. We have the numbers, just not the coordination that it would take to hold any ground that we take. Why?"

Playback smiled internally. She was just as curious as Remcy was and that was a good sign. That meant that she would be more willing to help them then most bots would be. "We are planning on making big changes to the rebellion here. Instead of just being a nuisance to the Virons, I want us to be a sword in their side. I wish for the rebels, and the Alliance, to start attacking the Virons again and making sure that they never regain the ground that we take."

Plume stared at him in shock. Well, that shocked look only lasted for a nano-click when it was replaced by a smirk and a look of determination. "Well, I know that you are certainly right and I want change as well. Also, I know that Pandimala would be a part of this if she was here. I'm in and I'll help however I can."

Playback smiled at that. It was kind of ironic that Pandimala was a part of this, but they didn't know that. If he could get more bots to join in with them, then they could make a big change. But, for now, he had to work in small intervals. "So, where is the training area?" Playback asked.

Plume motioned to a side corridor. "Just follow this until it dead-ends. Gearstar should be in there training now. Maybe he'll go a few rounds with you." She then left.

After she was gone, Playback turned to the others. "Ok, you all go and see if you can find anything else out about the situation here. I'm going to meet with this Gearstar." Playback had never heard of this bot before and was curious about who this bot was.

The others nodded and went off while Playback walked to the back. Meeting this Gearstar would be a new experience for him. He knew most bots in the Alliance and now this was a chance to meet someone new.

When he walked into the room, Playback studied the jet mech. He was around the same size as Starscream and was colored gray with green and yellow markings along his wings. He had small blades attached to his wrist and a curved blade strung over his back. On his hip, Playback noticed a smaller blaster attached.

"Training hard?" Playback asked the mech.

The mech jumped and turned to him before saying, "You must be new. The name's Gearstar. Who are you?"

Playback walked inside and glanced around. "I'm Playback. I wanted to get some training in and Plume told me where this place was. My friends and I just joined today." He then took out his blade. "Would you mind doing some training with me?"

Gearstar looked like he was studying him before he said, "Sure. It'll be nice to have someone to train against."

Playback nodded and got into a fighting position. "Weapons or simple servo to servo combat?"

Gearstar seemed to think about that. "Servo to servo."

Playback nodded and put away his sword before saying, "Whenever you are ready."

Gearstar nodded before coming at him. Playback recognized the attack pattern and was impressed. He must have had some training from Starscream and at least one of the Guardians. But, Playback was ready for it and bent to the side as Gearstar barely missed him. Playback then blocked Gearstar's strikes with his wide arms. The mech was good, Playback would give him that, and Playback loved that he could finally fight someone who had this skill after so long. Lockdown was good, but he wasn't as skilled with servo to servo combat as this mech was.

After about ten clicks of blocking, Playback decided to end this so he could talk to the mech some more. So, Playback blocked a jab to his side and jumped to the side before lunging and slamming the back of his arm into Gearstar's side. Gearstar was thrown off balance and Playback used that to his advantage by quickly tripping Gearstar and putting him in a choke hold. It wasn't long after that Gearstar tapped out.

"That was fun. You're good." Gearstar stated as he caught his intakes.

Playback nodded. Gearstar was pretty good himself. "So were you." He then walked up to him and seemed to be thinking. After a click, Gearstar's optics lit up in what seemed like realization. "You were the mech who saved Chala, Sunblast, Shadow Fall, and Zinnia." He then paused. "I didn't stand a chance in the fight, did I?"

Playback shrugged his shoulders. "There is always a chance." Knowing that he had to ask this mech for help, he said, "Gearstar, how would you like to actually gain ground against the Virons?"

Gearstar glanced up at him in shock before placing a servo on his shoulder. "More then anything. I joined the Alliance as a Dragon Scouter because I was inspired by Pandimala. I joined a few solar cycles before she offlined. Though, I think that there is still a chance that she is alive. They never found a chassis and I doubt that Pandimala would be offlined by a simple space bridge malfunction. Why?"

Playback allowed a smile figure to appear on his visor before saying, "Because, I plan on turning this Alliance around, and I'll need help. Will you help?" He then held out his servo.

Gearstar smirked and shook his servo. "When do we start?"

Playback motioned for Gearstar to follow him now. "Now." He and Gearstar then made their way to the main room, hopefully to get a mission. When he walked into the room, though, he was surprised by who he saw.

* * *

**Authoress: This was fun!**

**Playback: And I love meeting new bots.**

**Gearstar: It's nice to be here, though we shall how long I'll be here.**

**Authoress: You will always be with us, even if you aren't talking here.**

* * *

**AN: Well, here is another exciting chapter! I had a lot of fun with this and I am already working on the next chapter. Things will be moving soon and so I wouldn't want to miss a single chapter. Until next time, please drop a review. Toodaloo!**


	19. The Starting Line

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chala: Ok, let's get some action started.**

**Authoress: *mumbles* Five more minutes. *goes back to sleep***

**Playback: I'm not sure what I am going to do with her. *shakes helm***

* * *

Ch. 18: The Starting Line

Malice felt, conflicted. She wasn't sure how else she was supposed to put it. When she had met Playback and his friends in the rec room, she had felt that something was familiar about him. But, she had blown that idea away. He had come from the far colonies and she hadn't been out there since before Pandimala had been born and she definitely would have remembered a bot like that. His air of confidence was staggeringly high and she had only met one other bot before who showed that kind of confidence, and it had been her Pandimala.

"Malice, you are thinking deeply about something. What is it?"

Malice turned as her bondmate walked into their living room and sat next to her on their couch.

"I'm just thinking about those new bots." Malice answered while leaning her helm on Pandemonium's shoulder.

He smiled and put a servo on her helm. "I have too. They all remind somewhat of Pandimala. It is like they each represent something of her. The femme, Toxica, represents her stubbornness. Flintlock represents her ability to think things out. Caliber is her fun side, like when she would help Foresight and Hindsight out with their pranks. Then there is Playback. He just seems to embody her perfectly. I can sense humor, stubbornness, an ability to plan things out, and, of course, his fighting capabilities. I didn't realize how similar they were to Pandimala until that concert today. All of her qualities shined."

Malice let out a chuckle. "Yeah, especially when he talked back to Ultra Magnus and Megatron. He knew Alliance law and he used that against them." She then thought about how he had finally answered Ultra Magnus. "Pandemonium, do you think that something felt off with how Playback answered Ultra Magnus?" Something about how he had said that last line before addressing the crowd had been bothering her but, she wasn't sure what.

Thankfully, it seemed that Pandemonium had too. "Yes. It was almost like he was addressing somebot else. I'm not sure who, but, now that I think about it, I am almost positive that Playback had been talking back to somebot other then Ultra Magnus or Megatron."

Malice huffed. "I figured." She then sighed. "Pandemonium, I think that we have been sitting here for too long."

"What do you mean dear? Do you want to go for a walk?" Pandemonium asked as he stood up.

Malice took his offered servo, but that wasn't what she meant. "No dear, I mean, I think that we have mourned for Pandimala long enough. Cybertron needs our help and I believe that the time to join the rebels is now. Especially with that mech Playback and his friends here. This is probably the best chance that I have seen for the Alliance winning ever since The Fall."

Her bondmate stared at her. She couldn't blame him. It seemed so sudden that this subject was being brought up. Usually, something came into it. But now, now she was getting to the point.

"You're right." Pandemonium stated. "We need to take action. Give me a click to contact Plume and ask her where their base is."

Malice was glowing with a smile that she hadn't smiled in a long time as Pandemonium called. She was going to be finally getting off her aft and helping instead of just watching. Hopefully, Pandimala would be smiling down on them from where she was.

"Come on dear." Pandemonium gestured to the door. "Plume says that they are at the Alpha-Phi warehouse in the west warehouse district in the neutral land between us and Praxus."

Malice nodded and they both briskly walked out the door before heading to the location. Once they arrived at the warehouse and were escorted in, Malice and Pandemonium walked up to Slipknot.

"Pandemonium, Malice; I heard from Plume that you have finally decided to join us. What caused this?" Slipknot asked.

Malice smiled. "We are tired of sitting around and just waiting for somebot to defeat the Virons. We want to take a stand."

Something seemed to bother Slipknot with what she said but Malice wasn't going to push it. Instead, he simply stated. "Seems that we have had more recruits this solar cycle then we have in a while. Very well. I suggest that you get settled in and find out how to operate. Plume should be back in here soon if you wish to ask her."

"Other recruits this solar cycle? I wonder who else has joined?" Pandemonium asked.

Malice shrugged. "After that concert, I wouldn't doubt that more bots decided to take a stand."

Motion at one of the doors had Malice turning. While she had expected to see Plume, she was thoroughly surprised to see Playback standing next to Gearstar. She now realized that Playback and his friends must have been the bots that had joined.

"Malice?"

Malice turned at the other voice and was surprised to see Sunblast, Zinnia, and Chala, who was the owner of the voice in question. They must have just joined as well. But, she would bet her bottom credit that their creators didn't have a clue.

* * *

Chala felt panic when she locked gazes with her great grandcarrier. Would Malice tell her carrier what she had done? Chala wasn't ready for Blitzkriea and Blitzwing to know that she was doing this. She wanted to get settled in with the rebels first.

"Chala?" Malice seemed to question as she and Pandemonium walked over to them. "What are you three doing here?"

"We wanted to do more to help get Cybertron out of the clutches of the Virons." Chala answered.

Malice seemed to study her for a click. Why, though, she didn't know. Malice's smile that soon followed confused her even more. "Chala, I am so proud of you."

Ok, not what she was expecting but she would definitely take it. "For what?" Just because she took it didn't mean that she didn't want to know why she was getting it.

Pandemonium laughed at that. "For taking initiative and going against what your creators wanted."

Malice then smiled. "It reminds me of when Pandimala did the exact same thing."

"She did?" Zinnia asked.

Malice nodded. "The day right before she was going to turn a youngling, we told her that we were Decepticons and that we were being forced to leave Cybertron. Well, she wanted to be an Autobot and truly believed that they were completely in the right. So, she packed some things and ran. Pandemonium chased her and almost retrieved her when Magnus stopped him. Ultra Magnus didn't know that Pandimala was our sparkling. She grew up to be a fine Autobot and, while we didn't like her being on their side in the first place, we were proud from the information we heard about how high in the rankings she was getting. She didn't let our goals for her stop her from being who she wanted to be."

Chala had heard the story, but it seemed different now. It seemed to apply more towards her more now.

"You seemed to have gained much of Pandimala's programming from your carrier." Pandemonium added with a smirk.

A feeling of pride flooded her systems and Chala knew that her great grandcreators would not tell her creators about this. "Thank you." Chala whispered shyly. It felt weird getting this kind of praise. She wasn't used to it. Normally, when she acted like Pandimala, she would be in trouble. This was another sign that things were changing.

* * *

Playback couldn't believe it. He knew that things would change quickly for the Alliance but he hadn't thought that they would change this quickly. Malice and Pandemonium were two of the last bots that Playback thought would join the rebels, especially first outside of their circle. Honestly, he had thought that Tana, Zarron, Balm, or Remcy would be first with their bondmates. With how close those four were to Pandimala, Playback thought that they would be the ones most likely to take a leap at taking back Cybertron from the Virons.

"Malice, Pandemonium; I'm glad you're here." Playback stated.

Malice and Pandemonium turned to him before Malice said, "Well, I'm surprised that you all have already joined up here. I thought that you all would be holding off on joining for a while."

Playback had to smirk behind his mask. Malice was ready for his questions just like she was when Pandimala was still alive and asking questions about taking care of sparklings. When Pandimala was having problems knowing what to do about the sparklings when they got sick, Malice was always there with the answer for her.

"Well, if we want change to happen in this Alliance, we have to take action. Nothing is going to get done with me sitting on my aft waiting for another time to join." Playback answered back. Malice nodded and seemed like she was thinking.

"Wait, are you planning something Playback?"

Playback was surprised that Pandemonium had figured him out so soon. But, their ever expanding group could use their help. "Yes." Playback answered simply.

"Something that is going to help the Alliance take back Cybertron." Toxica added.

Malice and Pandemonium now seemed very curious. Playback was glad that they were here to help. "I want to start taking ground from the Virons and holding it. Gearstar here has told me the number of bots that have joined the rebels and there are enough to hold a city."

"A city?" Malice asked in response to Playback's statement.

Playback nodded. "Yes, and that will also show the rest of the Alliance that we are ready to take on the Virons and show them that they are no long welcome here on Cybertron."

Malice nodded. "We are here to help however we can. Which city are we going to take?"

Playback knew that there were many cities that would be ripe for the taking. But, once they took the city, the other cities would be boosted in their defense. So, this first city would not only have to be close by, but hit the Virons hard. "Praxus."

The others around him stared at him in shock. "You have to be kidding! Besides Iacon and Vos, that is one of the most well-protected cities!" Sunblast yelled. They all stared at him with wondering looks. "Sire keeps me informed on these things when he hears them from Ultra Magnus." That mech had a lot of sources. He would have to ask Sunblast a few more questions.

"I know that, and I didn't say that it was happening immediately." Playback started. "We need to get reconnaissance on the situation there and what the best invading paths would be. Also, we need to train. The fight ahead will be large and it will require us all to be at the top of our performances. I suggest that you all train."

"So, are these going to be our rebel assignments as well?" Pandemonium asked.

Playback shook his helm. "No. Slipknot does not know about this and I am not sure that he should. We also have to be ready when Slipknot decides to send us on missions." He then turned. "It is getting late. I'm going to head back to my lodgings for some recharge. Have a pleasant solar cycle." He then walked off.

* * *

Dragstrip growled as he walked down the streets of Praxus. Sentinel was in a complete freak out mode and had separated them all out to cover the cities that were under their control. He couldn't see why though. Yeah that mech, Playback, had held a concert in Kaon. It wasn't that odd. The Alliance was known for its proclivity toward music and that hadn't helped them in the past.

But, Sentinel had thought that it was a step in their rise against him. Dragstrip just couldn't see that, especially when their spies had told him how Ultra Magnus had reacted to the concert. The leaders were afraid of them, as they should be. Why did Sentinel think that there was a chance that the would rise up now? Had he heard something that he wasn't sharing? Dragstrip wouldn't put it past the mech. Sentinel was afraid that his own shadow would betray him at times.

"Paranoid mech." Dragstrip muttered.

"Who you?"

Dragstrip turned at the voice and frowned. "Setback, why are you here?" He didn't like how the green cameo sports car femme who used to be on the Autobot council with him could sneak up on him. It irritated him. Plus, she was supposed to be in Vos, not Praxus.

"Sentinel called me while I was heading to Vos and asked me to come here instead." Setback answered as the two of them walked down the street.

"To answer your previous question, the paranoid mech is Sentinel. The rebels would be insane to attack even one of these cities, especially Vos, Praxus, and Iacon." Dragstrip just couldn't get what Sentinel was so afraid of. Yeah, he had seen the mech fight, but he believed that the mech had caught them by surprise and had cheated in his fight against the predacon.

"So, you aren't worried about the mech that killed the predacon; Playback?" Setback asked as they walked inside of their headquarters.

Dragstrip shook his helm. "He is just an over-glorified fragger who cheated in his fight against the predacon. I saw just six of our bots take him down when we captured him." It still bugged him that Playback had offlined the predacon. Those beasts were vicious and had offlined a few of their bots during the capture of the beasts. Yet, that fragger had offlined the beast as easily as he had the demons. Something was off about Playback, true, but he wasn't afraid of the mech.

"Yeah, sure." Setback stated before walking down to her quarters.

Dragstrip just shook his helm and walked to his own quarters. While he wasn't afraid of the mech, something did have to be done about him before he caused too much trouble for them. While the Alliance wasn't ready to do anything now, he figured that, in a couple of stellar cycles, they would be up enough to actually become something to worry about. But, until he had to worry, Dragstrip was just content where he was.

* * *

**Toxica: Hey, who has the energon goodies?**

**Caliber: I do! Why?**

**Flintlock: Isn't it obvious? The Authoress is building up to something big and we want food for when it is time for the excitement to happen.**

**Authoress: You never know with me. *smirks***

* * *

**AN: And here is the next exciting chapter of this story! Sorry for late update but my brain has been feeling numb for a week at least and I can't seem to concentrate on writing. *sighs* I have no idea when I am going to get back in swing. This chapter and the one I am going to post as well have been done for a week. I just haven't had the time to put them up. Any ideas on what is going to happen? Please review! =D**


	20. A Spot of Sparring

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Playback: SO, who wants to play a game?**

**Toxica: I'll play!**

**Caliber: Better then all of this boring slag that has been happening.**

**All OCs: CALIBER!**

**Caliber: Oops.**

**Authoress: *starts planning***

* * *

Ch. 19: A Spot of Sparring

Chala felt excited as she walked down her stairs. After Playback's announcement the other solar cycle, training was all that was on her processor. She had to be ready for the fight. But, first, she felt that she should tell her creators that she joined the rebels. They might not like it, but she didn't want them to worry if she wasn't home some nights.

"What are you doing Chala?" Pandium asked her.

Chala smiled at her older brother. "Playback said that he would give me some fighting lessons today. I'm going to head to the training area to meet him."

"Can we come?" Malium asked her as he walked up. "We've been wanting to see that bot fight ever since you told us about your fight at the coliseum."

Chala was sure that Playback wouldn't mind the extra help so she nodded. "Sure. But, I have to go talk to our creators first." Now, she felt nervous. She wasn't sure that she wanted her creators to know about her now. They wouldn't react very calmly, that she knew, but she had to do this.

"Can we come too?" Pandium asked.

Chala sighed. Well, they would find out eventually. "Yeah, but I don't want any comments from you two about what I say."

The both gained curious looks but nodded. "We promise." She hated it when the both talked at the same time. It was creepy. It also made her feel like they were planning something.

Shaking her helm, Chala walked down the stairs and to the living room. Luckily, both of her creators were there and sitting on the couch.

"Chala, what's wrong? You look troubled." Her carrier asked. Blitzkriea had a knack for seeing what she was feeling. It made it very hard to hide things.

"I...I did something that you won't too happy about." Chala started.

"Jou joined zhe rebels." Blitzwing stated.

How...had he known that? "Wait, how did you know?" Chala asked. Her creators looked like they had known for a bit and her brothers looked like their jaws would hit the floor from the shock. Well, at least she had surprised somebot.

Her carrier smiled. "Chala, while we don't get out as much as we used to, we still have contacts. We knew the nano-click that you joined that you did. While we might not completely agree with your decision, we are grateful that you felt it right to tell us of your decision."

Chala was glad that her creators weren't cross with her.

"_Vhere are jou heading today?_" Her sire asked with a smile.

"Playback said that he was going to help me train today. The twins asked to come and I said that they could." Chala answered.

"I still need to zhank zhat mech for what he has done for jou. Vould jou mind if ve came along?" Blitzwing asked.

But, before Chala could answer, her carrier came in. "You can go dear, but I have to go and meet with Malwing. She wanted to talk to me about something."

Blitzwing nodded. "Very vell sveetspark. _I'll call later!_** Love you.**" He then stood up before saying. "Come on jou zhree. _Ve cannot keep Playback vaiting._"

Chala was excited. Not only were her creators not upset with her, but Blitzwing was even coming down to see her train. This talk couldn't have gone much better. Though, she wouldn't have minded if they had decided to join the rebels with her.

Nodding, Chala led her sire and brothers to the training area. She couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

"Blacklight, I'm worried about my brother." Nylia commented as she took a drink of energon. The two of them had just finished training together and were now taking a small break. This break allowed Nylia to think about everything that had happened over the past few solar cycles.

"What do you mean Nyl?" Blacklight asked.

Nylia sighed. "I'm worried that he is making the wrong kind of friend. I don't like that mech Playback, or his friends." She was worried that they were taking things too far. While she had been grateful to him for saving her brother, she was worried that he would not listen to authority. Her most prime example was when Playback spoke against Megatron and Ultra Magnus at the concert. He had invoked Alliance law that no bots nowadays would think about doing, given that Chaom never comes out of his room and somebot needed to take charge of the Scouters.

"Nylia, he saved your brother. He is also trying to help get the Alliance back on its pedes." Blacklight countered.

Nylia shook her helm and took another drink of her energon before saying, "At what cost Blacklight? How much of our lives must this Playback change to achieve this? How much should he risk of our security to bring us up? Honestly, I think I would rather stay the way we are. The Virons aren't attacking us and no one has offlined who left them alone." She then stood up before pacing the room. She was getting herself worked up and she had to calm down. It wouldn't do her any good to overwork her systems. What if somebot wanted help in their training? While it seemed improbable, Nylia never wanted to be unprepared for a fight.

The last time that she had gotten into a fight was when Chala had gotten upset with her for saying that the young femme took too much risk when she would sneak out to those warehouses in Viron territory. The femme had thrown a punch and then the two went at it. While Chala wasn't half bad, it took Nylia at most, five clicks to put her back in her place. That was another thing that bothered Nylia about Playback. Not only was he doing these things, but he was guiding others to do the same. He had to be shown that he was not helping.

"Hey Nylia, want to put in another round of training?" Blacklight asked.

Nylia was tempted but shook her helm. "Nah. But, let's go see if anybot is in there before we head off."

Blacklight smiled and nodded before following her. The two of them walked down the hall for a while until they arrived at the training room. "Hey, somebot is in there." Blacklight commented as they passed the simulation area. No bot had used that in stellar cycles because they all feared that they would end up fighting Pandimala, since her data was still in the system.

"Well, let's go to the viewing area and see whose in there." Nylia stated, motioning to the door next to the training simulator.

Blacklight nodded before they walked into the room. Nylia was surprised to see Blitzwing, Pandium, Malium, and Chala already standing in there. It was strange that Blitzwing was out. He almost was never seen without Blitzkriea.

Their entrance did not go unnoticed. "Hello Blacklight and Nylia." Blitzwing greeted them.

"Who are you bots watching?" Blacklight asked as they walked next to the family.

"Playback is fighting the simulator to start my session with him. He is showing me how to expect the unexpected." Chala answered.

Nylia looked into the room and saw that Playback, at this click, was fighting a soligram of Sentinel. It was strange to watch Playback fight a soligram of their enemy. The mech seemed to be able to know where the soligram was going to attack and was effortlessly dodging it. It seemed almost unnatural.

"How long has he been at this?" Nylia asked.

"Well, he kicked the cans of Megatron, Ultra Magnus, Tana, Chem, Hinge, and Prowl." Malium stated as an answer.

Nylia and Blacklight both frowned. They didn't like it how Playback had beaten their creators, especially as easily as Malium was insinuating.

"And, he just beat Sentinel." Pandium added.

They all then turned to Playback as he walked up to the viewing window. "Ah, Nylia, Blacklight; nice of you to join us. Now, what did you all learn from that, if you learned anything?"

Nylia just stared at the mech. This was how he was teaching combat? It was laughable at best. They wouldn't learn anything from just watching. They had to fight to learn. That was how it had been since the Fall and that was probably how it would be for quite some time.

"You don't believe that you can learn anything from watching?"

Nylia and Blacklight jumped. How had Playback known what she had been thinking? But, she didn't want to let the room stay quiet so she nodded. "What are we supposed to learn by listening to you? The best training is that of servo to servo or full out. This is pointless." She then stood to leave.

* * *

Playback shook his helm when Nylia said that. This was the kind of attitude that he was hear to change. While the type of training she suggested was necessary, he knew that they needed to learn how to observe and make notes on an enemy's attack patterns and habits.

"Fine. Then why don't you and Blacklight come in here and show me that your way is better? If you beat me, then I will admit that I was wrong." Playback challenged. He was interested in battling them and he was sure that they would rise to the bait.

"I accept." Blacklight answered.

"So do I." Nylia also responded.

The two of them then walked out of the viewing room and, a click later, they were standing in front of him. Playback saw that they were glaring at him but he didn't care. He knew that they were upset that he was calling them out but, deep in their optics, he could see the fire of battle rising. It wasn't very strong yet but, hopefully, that would change when the battle started.

"So, how would you two like to fight? Servo to servo or full out?" Playback asked them. He figured that he would give them the choice of the fight so they couldn't say that he rigged it.

The two glanced at each other and nodded. That told Playback that they had trained like this before and had a preplanned battle strategy. They had no idea that it would be that planning ahead that would be their downfall.

"Full." Blacklight answered while transforming his left servo into a cannon and his right into a morning star. Seemed that he inherited one mod from his carrier.

"Good luck, 'cause you're going to need it." Nylia added. She then pulled two rotor blades off of her back and did a test swing. So, she was a double sword fighter. This would definitely be interesting.

Playback simply transformed his right servo into a blade before saying. "Very well then, on the buzzer." He then activated the countdown for the buzzer to go off.

As he waited, Playback felt pre-battle senses flowing though his systems. Automatically, he was analyzing every aspect that he could see. Blacklight seemed to favor his right due to the fact that he was supporting more weight on that side. He was probably going to launch at him as a distraction. Nylia, since she was slowly shuffling toward Blacklight, would probably launch into attack right behind Blacklight and, while he was busy taking care of Blacklight, would try to put him in a position of defeat right off the buzzer. Not a bad plan, if they weren't being so obvious.

When the buzzer finally sounded, it happened exactly how Playback had predicted. So, instead of confronting Blacklight, Playback waited. As soon as Blacklight got withing striking distance, Playback jumped over Blacklight and landed behind Blacklight before grabbing underneath his arms and throwing him into Nylia. As soon as the two crashed into each other, Playback ran up to them, ready to strike.

But, Blacklight surprised him. The mech had transformed his right servo from a morning star to a flail. Playback knew this trick very well and knew that he had to jump. So, that is what he did. They both looked shocked when he jumped away from them and landed almost exactly where he had started. This was getting fun.

"Come on, you have to have more then that?" Playback asked, taunting them.

The growl that came from Nylia told Playback that she had inherited her sire's anger issues...actually, she had inherited both of her creators anger issues. That meant that, most likely, she would attack him in rage. Also, that meant that she would most likely not think about her moves.

"Freeze. A tag has been issued." The computer generated voice of the room stated.

Playback respectfully lowered his weapons and wondered who had tagged the two because he doubted that the tag was for himself.

"Who tagged us?" Nylia screamed at the viewing area. Playback figured that she wanted to rip his helm off.

"I did."

The anger seemed to leave the two young bots in front of him as Tana said that. The femme that Playback's other side had known as a youngling walked slowly in, Hinge walking behind her. Now _this_ would be a very intense fight, if Nylia and Blacklight accepted the tag. If they didn't, well, he knew that the match would be over quickly.

"Fine." Blacklight stated, listening to his carrier. But, Playback could hear the disappointment in the mech's voice.

"You won't stand a chance." Nylia shot at him before she followed Blacklight out.

Playback shook his helm and turned his attention to the two bots in front of him. Fighting two Guardians was exactly the kind of excitement that he had been looking for.

* * *

Tana stared at the mech in front of her. When Blitzwing had contacted her saying that Playback had challenged Nylia and Blacklight to fight him at the same time, she knew that she had to get down to the training center and watch. Hinge had asked to come with when she had told him where she was going and she knew that this kind of fight had sparked his interest as well. It would show them how they should train the young ones when they came to them. She was expecting that she would be watching an intense fight, especially since Nylia and Blacklight had been training with them the longest.

But, when the two of them had arrived in the viewing room, she had been surprised to see that Playback was skillfully beating them. While, to most bots, it seemed that the fight was even, Tana knew better. Playback was playing with the two young bots. He countered effortlessly against their attacks. Tana had stepped in to save the two bots from suffering a humiliating defeat. She could tell that Playback had been about to end the fight so she called the tag. While Tana could see that her son was upset with her, she would explain the situation later.

"So, same agreement as I had with Nylia and Blacklight?" Playback asked, dragging her out of her thoughts. The mech's monotone voice still confused her.

Tana was about to say yes when, to her surprise, Hinge interrupted. "No. I wish to add a time limit. We are expected back at our headquarters in twenty clicks. So, I propose a ten click time limit." Scrap. She had forgotten that they were going to have a meeting to discuss the mech in front of them. But, Hinge couldn't tell Playback the reason why since it was, obviously, about him.

Playback nodded. "That is reasonable. I expect a wonderful fight. Well, on the buzzer."

The three of them then waited for the buzzer to sound. It was strange. Tana hadn't felt this excited for battle in a long time. The rush of it all was coursing through her systems. Yeah, she trained with bots every solar cycle but she fought them so often that it felt like routine. This bot was new and that meant new techniques to overcome and learn.

When the buzzer sounded, she and Hinge charged at Playback in the way that they had practiced. It was how the Guardians started most of their fights. It was a way to tell how your opponent would fight. When she glanced at Playback, she was surprised that he was just standing there. Why wasn't he moving? There was not a single tactical advantage to him. Oh well. If he wanted to make this easy, then she would let him.

Tana took the lead, like the two of them had practiced, but she was surprised when Playback deflected her morning star with his arm and almost rolled off of her. He then threw a punch of his own at her, which she barely blocked. What she wasn't ready for was Hinge's deflected punch at the mech hitting her.

"Tana, are you ok?" Hinge asked as he ran up to her.

Tana nodded and returned to a fighting position. "Yeah, this mech is good."

"He seems to know what we are planning." Hinge commented.

Tana realized that the leader of the Guardians was right. Playback had moved too smoothly with that attack to be just going along with it. He knew what they were up to. "Ok, wild card?"

Hinge nodded. "Good plan."

Tana smirked before launching at Playback. Playback, finally, seemed unprepared for the sudden move and actually took a few paces back. Those paces made Tana feel like she was as young and energetic as she was in boot camp all of those stellar cycles ago. It reminded her that there was a way to have fun and battle.

"Now the battle starts." Playback stated. Tana could have sworn that he smirked.

Wait...starts? What had the mech been doing for the last few clicks, writing his epitaph? Tana shook her helm and swiped at the mech with her morning star again but was surprised when he blocked it with his blade. Now Playback was fighting back, and it was scaring her slightly. She had heard about how good he was and wasn't quite ready to witness it.

Tana tried to back off as Playback jabbed his blade at her but she hadn't noticed the tentacle that had, somehow, wrapped itself around her waist while she fighting. Luckily, Hinge had her back plates and deflected the blade. The tentacle then lost its grip on her and Tana took a couple of paces back before taking out her flail. It was time to bring this mech down.

"Time's up!" The automated voice of the room yelled just as the three of them seemed to move in tandem.

No. Way. It was impossible. That mech had just matched _two _Guardians in combat. It hit her straight in the spark. Had they really sank so far since the Fall that they couldn't take on one mech when the odds were in their favor? Tana shook her helm and walked up to Playback before extending her servo. "It was an honor to battle you Playback."

But, she was surprised when Playback shook his helm. "No Tana, the honor was mine to fight you two. I had heard the tales of the fighting superiority of the Guardians and I have now experienced with my own servos that those tales are most certainly true. Thank you for this opportunity." He then nodded his helm to Hinge before, surprisingly, walking out.

Tana stared after him in shock. That mech was just full of surprises.

"Tana, we should get back to Headquarters." Hinge started. "We have much to report to the others."

Tana nodded before following Hinge out of the room. But, as she walked, she couldn't get the mech's demeanor out of her helm. There was more to him then he let on.

* * *

**Authoress: *smirks* Oh the things that I have planned.**

**Playback: *looks at Caliber* You just _HAD_ to say something...didn't you?**

**Caliber: I said I was sorry!**

**Toxica: It's too late now! Thanks a lot Caliber!**

* * *

**AN: And here is quite the interesting chapter. Next chapter will have some scrap go down and *whispers* something happens that will change everything. But don't tell the OCs that I have told you this. *back to normal* Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to bring you the next chapter of this series. Until next time though, drop a review in! =D**


	21. The Domino Falls

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own anything except my OCs. Anyone takes them without asking or prior consent and I will bring the fury of Unicron upon them. **

* * *

**Chala: Gosh, Authoress is in a touchy mood.**

**Toxica: Um, that's not a good thing.**

**Sunblast: When is someone in a touchy mood ever a good thing?**

**Playback: What Toxica means is that Authoress must have something big happening here to leave such a scary message like she did above.**

* * *

Ch. 20: The Domino Falls

Toxica felt like she was in a panic. It wasn't because there was a problem with their plans, no that was going well. There wasn't anywhere that she was supposed to be at the moment and Playback wasn't ready to start his mission to Praxus. No, she was panicking for a very different reason.

"Caliber where is it?" Toxica yelled as she ran around the house that Lockdown let the four of them borrow.

Caliber peeked out of his room. "Does it look like I know?"

Toxica sighed. This was not the best start to a day, no, solar cycle. Frag it she still got them mixed up. Thankfully, it had only been in her helm so far. "I know that news data pad is around here and either you or Flintlock had it last!" She wanted to see the news on the Alliance. It was a lot more interesting then just waiting for Playback to send for them. Before he had left for the solar cycle, Playback had said that he was going to send all of them who knew about their want to take Praxus out on patrol near the city to try and find the best place to attack. But, that had been four cycles ago.

"Yo, Flintlock, where is the news data pad at?" She heard Caliber yell to Flintlock, who was currently in the kitchen.

There was thirty nano-clicks of silence before Flintlock answered back. "Check under the couch!"

Toxica shook her helm before checking under the couch. "It's not here! I swear that I will shoot you both if it is lost again!" And she meant it. This was already the third one that they had lost before she got to read it. She was also now convinced that they were doing it on purpose. It was very infuriating.

"I swear that you two do this on purpose." Toxica muttered when she couldn't find it. This was going to take forever as it was. This was like trying to find the remote for the T.V.

"Toxica, come in."

Toxica jumped when she heard Playback's voice come through her comm. link. "I'm here, what is it?"

"I need you three to meet me at these coordinates quickly. I have sent for the others and they should be here soon." Playback answered before cutting the line.

Toxica sighed. Finally, she could do something that would be helpful, instead of just looking around for that news data pad. "Caliber, Flintlock; Playback called!"

The two mechs were in there so fast that Toxica would have sworn that they thought that she said that it was time to eat.

"Ready and able. Where is he?" Flintlock asked.

"Just follow me and don't lose me." Toxica answered before running out the door. She knew that time was of an essence for Playback and they could keep him waiting. Hopefully, they would be doing something exciting for once. Like maybe kick some Viron tailpipe. Yeah, that would be great.

* * *

"What do you mean you have to go?" Lockdown demanded. Playback had just received a call from Slipknot saying that he and Gearstar were going on a mission. Lockdown was not pleased. Their group was supposed to go on a scouting mission to Praxus to see what possible point of entries there were for their upcoming mission to Praxus. He had canceled his normal talk with Swindle just to come to this and now Playback was telling him that he had to go.

"You will lead the mission in my stead Lockdown. Remember, we have to keep up appearances in the rebel lineup as well. That means, that our missions might be changed when they call. Now, I have to go and meet up with Gearstar."

Lockdown shook his helm. This would be their luck. Right as they are about to scout for their mission, the head of their group has to go on a mission. Why couldn't something just go along without being interrupted? Was it fate?

"What is this mission that Slipknot just had to send you on?" Lockdown demanded. He knew that it must be something big but what was still unclear.

"It is just a reconnaissance mission."

Ok, even with the monotone voice, Lockdown could tell that there was more to the mission then that. "And where is this supposed to be located?"

It was strange seeing Playback squirm like a sparkling who was caught with their servo in the goodie jar. "Vos."

"VOS! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Lockdown couldn't believe that Slipknot was going to send his bots to Vos. That city was heavily protected and they would see intruders coming before they got close.

"Of course I do, that is why I am going in the first place. Slipknot doesn't even know that I am going. He was just keen on sending Gearstar alone. When Gearstar called me up to tell me that he couldn't help with the reconnaissance because of it, I offered to come with so he wouldn't be going alone."

Of course Playback had a good reason. Though, why Slipknot had sent Gearstar alone on such a dangerous mission was beyond his knowledge. It would have been a suicide mission without Playback. "Fine. I guess we can handle the scouting on our own." Lockdown stated with a sigh. "Just come back in one piece...ok?"

Playback nodded his helm. "Deal." He then jumped before transforming and flying off.

Lockdown shook his helm as he watched Playback fly off. That mech tried to be in too many places at once. It was like he was trying to make up for the time that his other side was off of Cybertron.

"Hey, where's Playback?"

Lockdown turned when he heard Toxica's voice. Caliber, Flintlock, and the already mention femme were walking up to him. "Great, thanks for leaving me now Playback." Lockdown grumbled before turning to the group. They weren't going to like this one bit.

* * *

Gearstar sighed in relief when he finally caught site of Playback. The mech was about fifteen clicks late and Gearstar was afraid that he would have to do the mission without the mech. When he had received the call from Slipknot, he had been surprised when the leader of the rebels said that he was the only one assigned to the mission. It made no sense, especially since he was to go to Vos of all places. That place was swarming with Virons and there would have been no hope at all if he went alone. Thankfully, when he told Playback about the mission, the mech had offered to come with him. There was no way that he was refusing.

"Took you long enough. I thought that I was going to have to go on this mission alone." Gearstar stated with a smirk.

Playback shook his helm. "I would never abandon you. One for all, and all for one."

Gearstar smiled before nodding and leading the way. Right at this click, they were about thirty clicks from Vos and this was the area where interaction with the Virons was possible. That meant that the two of them had to be on their guard the entire time, or risk being ambushed. Gearstar honestly did not want to offline this solar cycle. The Alliance was so close to picking itself up that he didn't want to miss it.

Some movement on his right caused him to freeze. "Playback, movement to the right."

When he didn't get an answer, Gearstar turned and was surprised to see that Playback had vanished. Had the mech gotten lost? Gearstar wanted to turn and look for the faceless mech but he had a mission to complete so he continued to walk down the path.

Movement to his right, again, caused Gearstar to take out his sword and turn to the movement. "What the frag?" Gearstar yelped as he dodged a bot flying out of the shadows. The only reason that Gearstar didn't attack the bot was because the bot had already been offlined.

"Saw him following us a few clicks ago." Playback stated as he walked out of the shadows.

Gearstar shook his helm. "You know, a little warning helps sometimes."

"Yes, and it would have alerted him that I knew that he was watching."

Ok, Playback had a point. If the faceless mech had tried to warn him, the Viron would have known and might have fled before they could silence him. Now he was glad that Playback had come with him. If he hadn't, well, the scout might have offlined him and he wouldn't have been able to stop the Viron.

"Ok, you got me. Now, let's keep moving. If he was here, then there must be more nearby." Gearstar stated before walking forward.

Something didn't feel right. Gearstar could feel it in his circuits. The air around them seemed to have shifted and Gearstar felt extremely tense. It was like a Viron was going to pop out at any click and attack them. But, he didn't have to worry, as long as there wasn't anything that Playback couldn't handle. If that happened, then they were scrapped.

* * *

Playback didn't like the feeling that somebot was watching him. It usually lead to trouble. When he had seen that bot, Playback knew that he had already called in reinforcements. It was now only a matter of time before more Virons showed up.

Movement from his left had Playback taking out his blaster and aiming it up. "Gearstar helms up!" Playback yelled before firing. The bot came down.

But, now the two of them were surrounded by Virons. Playback growled as he took out his blade and got into a defensive position. This wasn't what he was hoping for. He had hoped that they could have gotten out of this without a major fight with the Virons. But, it looked like one was coming anyways.

"Now we get some fun." Gearstar stated as he stood next to him, sword out.

Playback shook his helm. "You would think this is fun."

"And you don't?" Gearstar shot back.

Playback knew that he was right. "Touche." But, the time for small talk was now over as the Virons all charged the two of them. This was going to be fun.

Blow by blow, strike by strike, Playback countered, dodged, and attacked the bots as they came at him. If any of them escaped, he knew that it would mean the end of their mission. One strike that was particularly close to his helm had him turning to avoid it and he quickly cut the offender down.

It took the two of them maybe ten clicks to take care of the thirty Virons who tried to stop them. But, Playback knew that there would be more coming soon. There was always more.

"Nice job Playback." Gearstar smirked. "Think the next batch will be just as easy?"

"Easy? Seriously?" Playback asked as he checked his systems. While he didn't detect any injuries from the fight, he wanted to double check just to make sure.

"Playback look out!"

Playback wasn't ready for Gearstar suddenly shoving him to the side. But, he wasn't going to dwell on it when he heard Gearstar gasp in pain. Playback had never turned so quickly in his existance when he turned to Gearstar and he let out a gasp of his own. There, in his chestplate, was a dagger.

Playback growled and turned to the area where the dagger came from and open fired with everything he had. A bot came crashing down soon after.

"Gearstar!" Playback yelled as he ran up to the mech and knelt down next to him. The damage was bad and Playback knew that the wound was dangerous. "Hang in there Gearstar. You're going to be fine."

Gearstar glanced up to him with dimming optics. "Don't lie to me Playback. I know that I'm not making it." The bot then let out a couple of coughs. "It seems like this was all pointless after all. Nothing has changed because I joined the rebels. We are all just going to offline like this; painfully. I guess I am lucky that I am going like this. There are much worse ways to offline."

Playback didn't want to hear it but he knew that Gearstar was right. There was no way that a medic would reach them in time, if one from their side would come out here at all. This mission had been suicidal and now Gearstar was paying the price. But, Playback knew that there was one thing that he could do for the bot before he offlined. "Gearstar; you stay online for a few clicks more and I promise I will show you that this has not been in vain.

Gearstar stared at him with confused optics. "I'll, try. But I'm not sure what good it will do."

Playback hadn't been planning on doing this until he was revealed but he would not let Gearstar go offline without knowing that there was always hope. So, he reached up to his disguises helm and undid the clasps.

"That...isn't your face?" Gearstar asked as Playback worked on the last clasp.

"It is not." Playback stated as he undid the last clasp. "Here is who I truly am." He then took off the helmet.

Pandimala smiled a sad smile down at Gearstar as he stared at her in wonder. He shouldn't have to offline but at least she was able to give him some hope to take with. "Pandimala, you are alive." Gearstar forced out in shock.

Pandimala nodded and smiled. "Yes. I wasn't killed by the space bridge exploding. Now, I have come to rid our planet of the Virons. As you can see, there is always hope. I thank you for not forgetting that."

Pandimala didn't stop Gearstar as he reached his servo up to her faceplate and touched her cheek. "It seems like hope has returned. Thank you for showing me Pandimala. Now I can offline knowing that I fought for you to keep hope for Cybertron."

Pandimala smiled and kissed the top of his helm in respect. "Thank you, Gearstar, for helping keep my message alive. It was an honor to fight by you."

Pandimala could see that his time was nearly upon him. "It was an honor for me to fight by you as well...Pandimala." Gearstar whispered.

Pandimala then watched as the mech's optics faded and his coloring turned to an ashen gray. She knelt there for a click in honor of his sacrifice before putting back on her helmet, becoming Playback once more.

"It is time." Playback growled as he picked Gearstar's offline chassis off of the ground and flew into the air. "But not before you are put to rest properly." Playback then flew back toward Kaon. He had to put Gearstar to rest quickly because he was now angry. The time for waiting for the Alliance was over. Now, was the time for him to take charge and take back Cybertron, once and for all. And, he would start with taking control of the rebels from Slipknot.

* * *

**Authoress: *tears flooding down face* NO! Why did he have to die? *cries more***

**Sunblast: Are you alright?**

**Authoress: *shakes head*No. *dries tears* But I think that I will continue on, for Gearstar.**

**Zinnia: Well, just sit down now and relax. You have to write more often for him.**

**Authoress: I know. **

* * *

**AN: *bawls* I didn't want to but I had to! It was a way to get the story to move along like it is supposed to! Next chapter will not be what you think but it will be interesting nonetheless. Until then though, please drop a review. =D**


	22. Colors of Change

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Playback: Wow, this is, not what I expected.**

**Authoress: What isn't?**

**Playback: This Cybertronian sized pogo-stick that Toxica ordered for me.**

**Authoress: That was nice.**

**Chala: No it is not because he tried it in the main base and ended up going through the roof.**

**Authoress:...Can I try?**

* * *

Ch. 21: Colors of Change

Megatron sighed as he walked down the halls of the station. When Playback had flown back with Gearstar's offline body, he had noticed that there was a change in the mech. Something about his demeanor had changed from before. But, he wasn't going to call the faceless mech out on it. From what he had heard, Playback had grown a close friendship with Gearstar over the short time that the two knew each other and Playback must have been distraught over the mech's offlining. Of course, from what he heard, Gearstar and Playback had been on a rebel assignment.

"Megatron, wait up."

Megatron turned when he heard Ultra Magnus' voice and watched as the mech walked up.

"What did you find out?" Megatron had asked Ultra Magnus for a favor and hopefully Ultra Magnus was now coming through with it.

"I checked through one of my bots that I have keeping an optic on the rebels and he said that Slipknot had sent Gearstar out on assignment to Vos." Ultra Magnus reported before shaking his helm. "That mech, Slipknot, has gone insane. I'm surprised that Gearstar and Playback lasted as long as they did without injury."

Megatron nodded. He was surprised as well that they had lasted that long. From Playback's report, they had gotten pretty close to Vos before the major attack against them, the attack that had offlined Gearstar. But, on that thinking, Megatron realized something. "That really was a suicide mission. Playback wasn't even supposed to be on that mission according to his report. He went along because Gearstar asked him too. Can you imagine what it would have been like if Playback hadn't gone with?"

Ultra Magnus seemed shocked at his question. Not surprisingly though. When Playback had come back, everyone had thought just about those two on the mission. They didn't even think about what would have happened if Gearstar had gone alone like he had supposed to.

"He would have been not only offlined, but, more then likely, the Virons would have taken him and either experimented on him or strung him up to taunt us." Ultra Magnus gasped in shocked realization.

Megatron nodded. "Yes, but Playback went with and so the mech was able to bring him home." He then paused. "But, I could feel something coming off of Playback when I was asking for his situation report. He seemed, angered, and not like at the concert or what we have seen. This anger, it was like I was standing in front of Unicron as he rampaged, but without the actual rampage. I fear that Playback will do something drastic."

Ultra Magnus seemed to agree with him. "Yes, I noticed it too. Before this, the mech seemed as lively as most of us were before this war. But, now, I feel an anger inside of him. One that could lead him down many paths."

"The challenge for him will be to decide which path he should take." Megatron added. He then sighed before saying, "I had better get back home. Niche has been waiting to talk to me about something. Hopefully, it isn't about Shadow Fall or Nylia. There has been too much going on for us to be worrying about anything else that could be going wrong. I will see you later Ultra Magnus." He then walked off toward his home. He had much on his processor and he hoped that it would be relieved soon.

* * *

Chala shivered as she watched Playback walk down the street toward his home. When she had heard that he was already coming back from his mission, she figured that they had been successful and they were going to plan for their strike on Praxus. But, when she had watched him fly up with Gearstar, Chala had to turn her helm. She could feel the grief that was coming off of Playback's chassis. It was extremely powerful and, before she even saw the gray that Gearstar's chassis had turned to, she knew that the mech was offline. Playback, while not being able to physically show or speak in grief, could send out the feelings like a pro.

"Chala wait up."

Chala turned to the hesitant voice of, surprisingly, Sunblast, and waited for her best friend to walk up to her. "Hey Sunblast." Chala stated.

"Are you ok?" Sunblast asked her.

Chala wanted to be strong, to answer yes, but there was no point in it. "No, I'm not alright. Why did Gearstar have to offline? What were the two of them doing all the way in Vos anyways? Slipknot has gone insane! That was a suicide mission! The two of them should have refused to go." If they had, Gearstar might still be online and Playback wouldn't be sending out all of those grief filled waves.

"Chala, what if Playback hadn't gone?" Sunblast asked her.

That confused her. "What do you mean? He couldn't have refused Slipknot since he was new." Something about Sunblast's question seemed off.

"You didn't hear?" Sunblast asked her in shock. She shook her helm. No, she probably hadn't heard whatever it was that Sunblast was about to say. He sighed and said, "Chala, Playback wasn't ordered to go on that mission. Gearstar called him and asked Playback to accompany him on the mission because he felt like he needed the backup. So, Slipknot only sent Gearstar on that mission. Now, imagine what would have happened if it had just been Gearstar."

Chala was shocked at that. Slipknot really had gone off of his rocker. But, she tried to imagine what would have happened. According to Playback's report, there was one Viron who attacked them separately before the main attack. Playback took care of the bot before he was anywhere close to hurting Gearstar. Chala was sure that Gearstar could have taken the bot but he would have probably been injured, if only slightly. Then, when the large group attacked, Gearstar, while being able to take some down with him, would have been offlined in no time. Then, his chassis would have remained with the Virons so they could do who knows what horrors to his chassis.

"Oh my Primus." Chala whispered. She had never thought the situation through. But, she couldn't imagine what Playback was feeling at the click. He had watched the bot who had saved him offline before him with no hope of help arriving. Then, he had to carry the bot who gave his spark for him all the way through enemy lines and back to Kaon. After that, he then had to recount the tale to Ultra Magnus and Megatron. No wonder the mech was sending out signals of grief from his chassis.

"Exactly." Sunblast stated. "I don't think that Playback has given up on taking Praxus. But, I think that he will need some time to cool off before we do."

Chala nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She then motioned ahead of her. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure Chala, that would be nice."

Chala smiled back and the two stated to walk down the street. But, as they did, Chala couldn't get Playback out of her helm.

* * *

Chaom sighed as he watched the live security feed. Well, he was only watching one bot, but still, he was doing something somewhat productive. But, as he studied the mech, Chaom saw the same sadness that he saw in his faceplate at the beginning of every solar cycle. Even though Playback's faceplate was hidden behind that visor, Chaom had learned to read bots to a perfection. It was how he was still alive, to an extent.

"You shouldn't be like this." Chaom whispered to the mech on the screen.

When Chaom had heard the music at the concert, he thought that he was imagining things at first. None of the bots these solar cycles could have fun like that, including himself. But, as the music had kept playing, Chaom had realized that he was not imagining it. It was then that he knew that he had to make a choice; he could stay in his room and ignore the only happiness that had happened to them in stellar cycles or, he could risk being seen out of his room and investigate. In honor of Pandimala, he had chosen the latter.

Thankfully, by some miracle, he hadn't been seen. If he had, he would have probably gone back to his room. But, since he hadn't, he crept out to a roof that overlooked the main square and stared in amazement at the concert setup that had been set up. When he saw the mech, Playback, standing on the stage, it hit him that the mech was trying to change the Alliance, get it back on its pedes. While he was no where near ready to come out yet, he was willing to silently support anybot who tried to get the rest of the Alliance up.

He had been surprised when the faceless mech had addressed him. Thankfully, the mech had done so indirectly, which was why he allowed the one last song that Playback had asked for, though he saw the anger on Ultra Magnus' faceplate when Playback said that they were doing one more song. Ultra Magnus had changed so much since the Fall. Of course, he couldn't talk. He had as well. Before the Fall, he would have gone and joined the mech on the stage. He had actually felt like doing it again during that mech's concert.

"You just seem to be bringing out the best in me." Chaom muttered to the mech on the screen. That, was when it hit him. Playback was, politely, getting him to come out of his shell and Chaom didn't mind. The mech seemed to be taking things slowly and that was just fine with Chaom. It had been too long since he had been on the outside and Pandimala, while he wished that she was still with him, would have been horrified and fragged off at him for staying so secluded. But, it had been so many stellar cycles since he had interacted with bots that he wasn't sure if he could.

"I think I know what to do." Chaom whispered to himself. The mech on the screen seemed to be able to pull him out of his shell and Chaom was sure that this mech would be the one to help him. Plus, with the recent loss of Gearstar, Chaom knew that the faceless mech needed some comfort from a bot who understood. Talking to the mech was the least that Chaom could do for the bot for what he had done in rescuing the four young bots from the coliseum and for what he was trying to do for the Alliance.

Getting on his communicator, Chaom blocked anybot from tracing him before he found Playback's frequency. "Playback, this is Chaom. Please come to my quarters. I wish to speak with you."

It took a click but, finally, the mech answered in his monotone voice. "I am on my way right now. I should be there in five clicks."

Chaom then cut the connection and watched the bot walk toward the main base, where his quarters were located. The mech was willing to drop whatever it was that he was going to do just to come and visit him. It made Chaom feel like somebot still cared and was still willing to fight to keep him out of the insanity of the loneliness.

* * *

Playback couldn't think as he walked up to Chaom's door. When Chaom had called, he had been on his way to meet with Toxica, Caliber, and Flintlock to pick them up to go and have a 'chat' with Slipknot. But, when Chaom asked him to come to his quarters, Playback agreed and told the three to not do anything until he got back. Gearstar would understand that his talking to Chaom was much more, necessary then his upcoming 'talk' with Slipknot. Chaom actually wanting to talk to a bot was a major victory in their goal to raise the Alliance off of its pedes and take down the Virons. If Chaom got his full confidence back, then the rest of the Alliance would quickly follow and they would be able to seize Cybertron from the Virons and return it to its former glory.

When Playback arrived at Chaom's door, he gave it three knocks before saying, "Chaom, this is Playback."

The answer was immediate. "The door's open. Please, come in."

Playback obliged and entered the mech's room. It seemed that, while Chaom must have cleaned up for his arrival, there was still work to be done. But, that would be something that he worked on later. "You wished to see me?" Playback asked.

Chaom nodded. "I know that you are in terrible grief right now because of Gearstar's loss. Even I, in my state of seclusion, had heard about how close of friends that you two had become. I extend my sympathies."

Playback nodded. "Thank you Chaom, though I do not believe that Gearstar would wish for grieving. He worked to see Cybertron restored to its former glory, without Virons, and I intend on making that dream into a reality. Not only for him, though it is now greatly fueled by him, but for the entirety of the Alliance and what it stands for." Playback then paused. "Though, I must say that you are not as secluded as you wish for the others to think." Playback hoped that he hadn't overstepped his bounds in stating that. This was a very delicate meeting and could turn nasty real fast.

But, thankfully, Chaom seemed to agree. "Yes. I am trying to come out but I do not wish for many to know, or they will hound me and I am not ready to speak with them."

Playback again nodded. He figured that the concert wasn't the first time that the bot had been out but it was probably the first time he had let a bot see him. "Yes, I assumed as much when you stayed hidden during the show. That is why I did not point you out to Magnus and Megatron. They would have overreacted to your presence and that is not something that we need the Alliance to witness." Playback then allowed a smile to be drawn on his visor. "Thank you, by the way, for allowing us to sing that last song."

Chaom nodded and a ghost of a smile appeared, though it was not quite complete. "Pandimala, she would have loved to hear you all sing. I would have allowed more but I did not wish for Ultra Magnus and Megatron to become even more upset with you."

Playback was taken aback by the words. Chaom must have been strongly affected by the concert to be able to talk about Pandimala in front of him. Chuckling, Playback said, "Yes, though Megatron looked like he was torn between agreeing with Magnus and wanting to join the fun himself."

Chaom sighed. "Yes, Ultra Magnus has changed much since the Fall. He took her loss hard. You might not know this, but he practically raised her from a youngling into an adult. From what she told me, he was devastated when she first left Cybertron and arrived on Earth. Of course, before the Fall, he used to compensate that by saying how if he hadn't been forced to worry about her, that she and I would never have met and then the war between the Autobots and Decepticons might still be going on." He then paused and Playback could tell that this was difficult for him.

"Chaom, you don't have to tell me everything, or anything. I'm just here to listen and to talk about what you want me to." Playback stated while placing his servo on Chaom's shoulder for support.

Chaom glanced at him and smiled before saying, "Well, there is one question that I would like answered about you."

"What is it?" Playback asked. He was willing to answer anything for Chaom. If Chaom asked him if he was wearing a disguise, Playback would say yes and show him that his other half, Pandimala, was still online. If Chaom asked him to go and prank Ultra Magnus and Megatron, then he would have the best prank set up. If Chaom asked him to go to Iacon itself and bring back the helm of Sentinel, then Playback would fly out immediately and either get the helm or offline trying.

"Why were you in the coliseum when the four young bots, one being my grandcreation, were in there?" Chaom asked.

Playback could answer that without a nano-click of hesitation. "When Lockdown brought us to Cybertron, he checked on the news of the Alliance and said that those four bots had been captured by the Virons. Well, we had heard about how vicious and sadistic the Virons were so I devised a plan that allowed us to not only free the prisoners who were in the coliseum, but to also rescue Chala, Sunblast, Shadow Fall, and Zinnia. I got myself captured on purpose and killed five demons for Sentinel's entertainment just so I would be guaranteed to fight the four bots. That way, I could protect them from what they would have to fight in my stead and get them out of there intact."

Chaom stared at him for a bit before nodding. "Then, if I haven't already, I thank you and your friends from the bottom of my spark. Now, I hate to have called you away from whatever you were doing, but I must now ask that you go. I have much to think on. Please don't think me rude."

Playback shook his helm. "Very well, but I will never hold you in a negative light, or think you rude, Chaom. I have heard much about your selfless acts and how many thoughts plague your processor. I will leave you now." Playback then turned and headed for the door.

But, before he could open it, Chaom said, "Playback, if you wouldn't mind, I would very much appreciate it if we could do this again sometime."

Playback felt like doing a victory dance. Chaom was asking to spend more time with him. This was a monumental stepping stone. But, instead of dancing, Playback nodded and allowed a smile to appear on his visor. "Whenever you name a time and a place, I will be there." He then walked out of the room. As he walked down the halls, Playback smirked to himself. This was going much better then he thought.

Thoughts of Slipknot, though, ruined his happy mood. It was high time that Playback visit that mech, once he picked up Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber. Then, it was to the rebel hideout.

* * *

**Sunblast: *looks around* Hey, have you bots seen Authoress?**

**Zinnia: I haven't.**

***loud crash***

**Chala: What was that?**

**Authoress: *dizzily walks out of meeting room* You might need to tell Magnus and Megsy that there is a hole in the ceiling in there. Don't know how that happened. *walks away***

***all bots peek in meeting room to see pogo-stick destroyed on floor and giant hole above it***

**Playback: Hey, has anybot seen my...*looks at mess* How did that happen?**

* * *

**AN: YEAH! Chaom is coming out of his shell! Maybe we can have him come out soon? Only time will tell for this question. What I can say is that the next chapter is almost done and will be up soon, meaning tonight or tomorrow sometime. But, it will be worth it. Well, I got to run. Please drop a review if you could. =D**


	23. Rebel Takeover

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: This should be fun. *evil smirk***

**Playback: You know, I agree with you Authoress.**

**Toxica: Me too.**

* * *

Ch. 22: Rebel Takeover

"Chala, please meet Toxica, Flintlock, Caliber, and I at the rebel headquarters and bring everybot who is apart of our Praxus team with along with the information that they gathered during the scouting mission. Also, bring Lockdown and Kiva with you." Playback stated through the line.

"Be there as fast as I can." Chala stated before closing the line.

Playback seemed to be in a somewhat better mood then he had been earlier but Chala was still detecting the grief that she had felt earlier coming off of him. She was now wondering why Playback wanted them all to meet at rebel headquarters, especially with the information from their scouting expedition. Before Playback left for the mission with Gearstar, he had said that he didn't want them discussing the information that they found in rebel headquarters so Slipknot wouldn't find out. Now, Playback was doing the exact opposite of what he had previously stated.

"Hey Chala, where are you going?"

Chala turned when she heard Zinnia's voice. Zinnia was walking toward her with Sunblast. Fate had a funny way of bringing bots together. She would now only have to call Lockdown, Kiva, Malice, and Pandemonium.

"Glad you bots found me. Playback wants us all to meet at the rebel headquarters to discuss our findings on our scouting trip to Praxus." Chala answered. She saw that they were about to argue so she said, "Don't ask me why! Playback didn't even tell me why he suddenly changed plans. All I know is that we need to get to rebel headquarters now...after we call Lockdown, Kiva, Pandemonium, and Malice."

"I got Lockdown and Kiva." Sunblast said before turning and calling.

"And I'll get Pandemonium and Malice." Zinnia responded before turning and calling.

While her friends took care of the calls, Chala let her thoughts wonder to Playback. Something seemed off about this entire situation. What was he needing accomplished at the rebel headquarters that they couldn't get done at Playback's house, which was where they were going to previously meet before this change in plans? The only thing that Chala could guess was that something had happened during the mission with Gearstar and Playback was needing to do something at the headquarters because of it. But, that still left the question of what that could be.

"Pandemonium and Malice are heading there now." Zinnia reported, causing Chala to lose her thoughts.

Chala nodded. "That's good. As soon as Sunblast finishes talking to Lockdown and Kiva, we will head down."

Zinnia went to nod but a confused look soon overtook her faceplate. "Why does Playback want Lockdown and Kiva there?"

Chala shrugged her shoulders. "At this point, nothing that mech is doing makes sense to me."

Almost as soon as she was finished, Sunblast turned to them. "Lockdown seemed to know what was going on and said that he would head down there immediately. It felt really weird. It was like he knew that Playback was going to end up acting this way all along."

Chala shook her helm. Everything was too confusing for her to think about what Lockdown knew right now. The one thing that she needed, and wanted, to do was to get down to the rebel headquarters. "Well, that's a mystery for later. Right now, let's get to the rebels to see what Playback has planned."

Her two friends nodded before the three of them headed to the warehouse. Something big was about to happen, Chala could just feel it.

* * *

As soon as he got off of the line with Sunblast, Lockdown turned to his mate. He needed to tell her about Playback soon. But, he hadn't had a time to get Playback alone to ask him to tell Kiva. Until then, he would have to make up excuses.

"Who was that?" Kiva asked him as she walked up to him.

Lockdown smiled at her. "It was Sunblast. He says that Playback asked for the both of us to come down to the rebel headquarters for some reason. I'm not sure what for though." That call had surprised him. Playback had said that he was taking things slow. But, if he was doing what Lockdown thought he was doing, then this was way ahead of schedule. Something more must have happened on that mission with Gearstar then Playback had let on.

Kiva raised an optic ridge at him. "I understand Playback wanting you there dear, but why the frag does he want me there too?"

That, was another thing that was puzzling him. But, Playback knew what he was doing...hopefully. "I'm not sure Kiva, but Playback must have a reason. I told him that I didn't want you put in danger unnecessarily."

Kiva's angry look at him had him wishing that he had taken out that last sentence. "You told him that you didn't want to put me in danger? Lockdown, I have fought Virons before and I know how to defend myself if I get in a spot of trouble. He probably thinks I'm a defenseless femme now." She then sat down and huffed.

Lockdown sighed and shook his helm. He had to calm Kiva down before they left. "Kiva, sweetspark, trust me Playback knows that you are able to take care of yourself. I told him plenty of stories about you on our trip here to Cybertron. He actually wanted you to help out but I became a little overprotective and said I didn't want you ending up in danger. Can you forgive me dear?" He then held a servo to her, as she was still sitting on the floor.

She seemed to contemplate that before saying, "Let me in on the Playback stuff from now on...got it?"

He and Swindle taught her too well. Sighing, he nodded. "Fine, but let's get down there. I don't want to miss anything."

Smiling, Kiva nodded and took his servo before standing up and giving him a hug. "Thank you dear." She then put her arm around his. "So, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!"

Lockdown shook his helm and smiled. He was very lucky to have Kiva as his mate. She was one of the ones who had recovered from the fall quickly and had helped him get over his own grief. He let out a laugh as she dragged him out their door and down the street. It was nice to see her so happy. Hopefully, Playback's need of them would not cause her happiness to be taken away.

* * *

Malice sighed as she got off the line with Zinnia. Playback was planning something for the rebels, she knew it. She had figured that he would have acted sooner then now to do something. When Malice had seen the mech walk off after he had brought Gearstar home, she had sensed a great amount of guilt and grief coming off of him. She had wanted to go up to him at the time and talk to him but Pandemonium had held her back, saying that he needed some time to get his thoughts straight. He had then reminded her about how they hadn't wanted to talk to bots for a while after Pandimala had offlined. She had admitted that he was right and the two went home. Now, though, Playback was calling them.

"Pandemonium!" Malice yelled for her mate.

It didn't take him long to walk into the room. "Yes dear?" Pandemonium asked with a sigh.

"Zinnia just called. She says that Playback wants us to go to rebel headquarters with the scouting information we gathered on our trip to Praxus." Malice informed him.

"But didn't he tell us before he left on his mission that he wanted us to meet him at his place just so the rest of the rebels, and Slipknot more specifically, would not find out?" Pandemonium shook his helm while he asked that. He seemed just as confused as she was.

Malice shrugged her shoulders in response. "I know but I'm just saying what Zinnia told me. While I am wondering why, I want to get down there. My bet is that Playback is planning on doing something while he is at the headquarters and I don't want to miss it." She then walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "So, stop standing here and let's go." Then, she practically dragged him to the door.

Pandemonium let out a laugh and said, "Of course dear, I think that you are right. This feels just like the times when Pandimala would do something crazy. I can't wait to see it."

Malice nodded and the two walked down the streets of Kaon. Once they arrived on the edge of the city, Malice studied the no bot land to make sure that there weren't any Virons there before saying, "All clear dear. Let's go."

He nodded and the two of them made their way across the abandoned land before they arrived at the warehouse district. Now, it would only be a few clicks until they arrived at the warehouse. Something was going to go down and this was something that Malice was not going to miss.

"Wow, seems like everyone is here today."

Malice heard Plume say after she and Pandemonium got inside the warehouse. Turning to the intelligence femme, Malice smiled. "Hello Plume. Yes, it does seem like we have everybot here."

Plume shook her helm. "I don't just mean see Malice. I've counted all of the bots here and the only one who isn't here is Playback. Shoot, even though they aren't a part of us yet, Lockdown and Kiva are here as well."

That surprised Malice and she glanced around the room. Sure enough, the bounty hunter and his bondmate were standing in the room. To Malice, Lockdown looked nervous and she was about to walk over and ask what the matter was when the doors slammed open.

"Slipknot!"

Malice jumped when Playback growled that. Of course, every single bot in the room had visibly jumped, even Playback's friends. That meant that they had no idea what he was doing either. Malice wasn't sure whether she should take that as a good sign or a bad one. But, from the way that Playback was walking up to Slipknot, Malice knew that it would be answered soon.

* * *

Playback felt the anger boiling up inside his systems and he stopped not ten feet in front of Slipknot. His anger was urging him to strangle the mech in front of him until there was no more life in his chassis. But, instead, he knew that he would have to act a little more calmly when he spoke.

"What do you want Playback?" Slipknot questioned with a slight quiver in his vocals.

Playback growled at Slipknot. "There are two things that I want. The first, you cannot deliver for it is your fault that I am not able to see it in the first place."

"What is that?" Slipknot asked.

Playback growled again. He honestly didn't know? "Gearstar you frag helm! He is offline now and he cannot come back!"

"I don't see how that is my fault since he was on a rebel,"

And that was how far Slipknot got before Playback snapped and punched the mech, sending him off of his pedes and to the floor. Every single bot in the building took a step away from him as he did that. Playback could see the confusion and fear in their optics and visors. Well, this was about to become a very large awakening for them.

"That rebel mission was a suicidal one!" Playback took a threatening step towards Slipknot, who was still on the ground. Slipknot on his part, scooted back. "He had no chance of success if he had done what you had ordered and went alone. But, he asked me to go along and I got to see just how insane you really are. There was no logical point to sending him on that mission."

Slipknot shakily stood up before saying, "That's not your place to think Playback."

That statement surprised Playback. Slipknot really had changed after the fall. But, that did not mean that Playback was going to take that kind of talk from him.

"Oh really Slipknot? It's not my place to think? Well, if that is the case, I guess it is time to me to change my place." Playback started before transforming his servo into a blade. "Then Slipknot, current leader of the rebels, I challenge you for the leadership of the rebels."

The entire room went silent after that. With current times, no one challenged anyone's leadership skills. But, Playback knew that he had to change that thinking. If something wasn't being run the way that it ought to be, then somebot had to stand up. No wonder the Virons crushed them after his other half had disappeared.

Playback wasn't surprised when Slipknot brought up his servo that was a permanent blade. "Very well then. Let's see if you are as good as some of the others claim."

He had known that Slipknot was not going to just hand him the leadership of the rebels. Playback was going to have to fight for it.

"Very well." Playback then turned to Plume. "Plume, give the countdown."

Plume seemed surprised to have been spoken to but she nodded and said, hesitantly, "Alright mechs; three, two, one, GO!"

Playback then did something that was not like his normal way of fighting. Instead of letting his opponent attack first, he lunged at Slipknot with all the anger that he had saved up over Gearstar's offlining. Slipknot seemed surprised that he attacked first and barely got his blade up in time to block. Playback took a step back when Slipknot shoved him back but he did not allow the mech enough time to recover and took yet another swing at the bot with his fist. This time, Slipknot could not dodge it and was sent flying back.

But, still, Playback was not finished with the mech. Racing up to Slipknot as agilely as he could, Playback wrapped his fingers around the bots neck and put the tip of his blade against the mech's spark chamber. "Do you yield Slipknot?" Playback asked with a feral growl. He was not in the mood for this to continue. He had a planet to retake from the Virons and he needed these rebels to do it.

Thankfully, Slipknot nodded. "I yield. You now lead the rebels."

Playback nodded and took his blade away before turning to the rebels. He had to reassure them that he was not going to rule them by fear and power. "Rebels, I am not going to lead you by fear. I have just been, greatly affected, by Gearstar's offlining. I was planning on taking this group over before this happened. The fight just sped things up a bit."

There was an awkward silence that followed that Playback didn't like. That meant that they were unsure of something. "There is something that is bothering you all. Please tell me what it is. I will not get upset."

It took another few clicks of silence before a yellow and green femme that Playback's other side, Pandimala, had met, whose name was Grasswhistle, asked, "Playback, you said that you were planning on taking command of us from Slipknot for a while. What do you plan on doing that you needed the rebels that you couldn't just get from the Alliance?"

Playback nodded his helm. "A very good question Grasswhistle. What did I want you ask? Well, I want Cybertron. I want it returned to Alliance servos and I want the scum that are Virons removed from its sight. The Alliance, while against the Virons, are too afraid of standing up against the Virons since the Fall. You bots are the only ones willing to take action. Actually, I already have been having bots who were in my confidence researching what our first major target will be."

"And what is that going to be?" Slipknot asked. Playback noticed that he seemed willing enough to follow him, even after the defeat. Slipknot must know that he is actually planning on doing something to take Cybertron back.

"Praxus." Playback answered simply. He noticed that there was to be an air of complaint so he held up his servo to silence them. "Before you start asking why I would condemn a mission to Vos but support a mission to Praxus, let me explain. There was no scouting of the area around Vos before the mission was assigned. Also, Vos is the second most protected city that the Virons hold, besides Iacon, and they have security there jacked up through the roof. Praxus, while the third most protected city, has been scouted by some bots here in the rebels and we know where to attack. Plus, it will not only be a few bots going in on this infiltration mission. No, instead, we all will attack the city of Praxus. The bots here have a plan that will allow us to take the city." He motioned to the bots who had gone scouting for him before saying, "Now, please listen to them. Then, prepare yourselves. We have a fight tomorrow." He then focused his attention on the nine bots as they gave their scouting reports.

* * *

As soon as they finished their scout reports and the other bots left to prepare for the next solar cycle, Lockdown grabbed Kiva and led her down to Playback. He had yet to introduce his mate to Playback and this seemed like a perfect time.

"Hey Playback, can we talk with you for a moment?" Lockdown called after the faceless mech.

Playback turned to them and nodded before saying, "Sure, come down here. We won't be disturbed there."

Lockdown nodded and motioned for Kiva to follow. He did not need to look at her to know that she was staring at him with a look that said that he had better tell her what was going on or she would rip him a new one later.

**Lockdown, what is going on? **Kiva asked him over their bond.

Lockdown sighed. **Kiva sweetspark, I promise that this will be explained to you as soon as possible. **_Or my helm will come off in the process_. Lockdown thought to himself. He shuddered to himself when he thought about what Playback would do if he asked and he didn't want Kiva to know yet. That mech, while the nicest bot he knew, could also be the scariest.

When they entered a room, Playback turned and locked the door and activated a sound-proofing frequency before saying, "Ok now, what do you need to talk about?"

Lockdown sighed. "I think that we should tell Kiva about what is really going on."

But, before Playback could say anything, Kiva decided to come in. "You have been hiding something from me? You idiotic mech! I. Am. Your. Bondmate. You never keep things from me! This had better be some Pit of a secret to keep from me Lockdown." Kiva glared at him as she finished that.

Lockdown gulped and let out a nervous chuckle. Having his bondmate mad at him was not a good thing. He glanced at Playback with a pleading look that asked to help him out. When Playback just tilted his helm to the side, Lockdown felt like he was going to offline on the spot.

"I believe that you are right Lockdown." Playback finally answered.

Kiva looked at Playback. "Alright what is going on?" Ow. His femme could yell if she wanted to.

"Kiva, you cannot tell another spark who does not already know about what I am going to show you. Not even your sire, carrier, and especially not Chaom." Playback stated.

Lockdown glanced at Kiva and he saw the suspiscion in her optics right away. Good. That meant that all of those lessons that he and Swindle had with her had paid off. "Ok, this had better be the Primus of all secrets." Kiva finally stated.

Playback nodded and reached for the clasps on his mask.

"Wait, that's not your real faceplate?" Kiva asked in shock.

"No, it isn't dear." Lockdown stated. He knew that he was on, as the humans said, thin ice with his bondmate and one wrong step would sink him.

When Playback finally took off his mask, Lockdown was surprised when Kiva neither screamed or flinched. Instead, she smirked. "Well Lockdown, sweetspark, this was one Pit of a secret."

"OW!" Lockdown yelped as Kiva slammed her fist into his shoulder. "What was that for?"

Her glare at him was answer enough. "Pandimala is back from the Well and you couldn't find time to ask her to tell me?"

Lockdown rubbed the back of his helm nervously. "Yeah, sorry sweetspark."

He was relieved when she sighed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for at least telling me this at least dear. I know that you have been busy. But, now I get to help too."

The sound of a click at both him and Kiva turning to Pandimala, who was now Playback once more. He then turned to them. "Ok then, we have to go and get ready. Tomorrow, Praxus is ours."

Lockdown nodded and the three of them walked out. This solar cycle was the calm before the storm of battle, and Lockdown couldn't wait to get his servos on the Virons.

* * *

**Authoress: Next stop; Praxus!**

**Caliber: *sings* We are taking Praxus! We are taking Praxus!**

**Flintlock: *sings* We are taking Praxus!**

**Caliber and Flintlock: *sing* Da na na na na!**

**Toxica: At least they are the only ones who would...**

**Authoress and Playback: *sing* We are taking Praxus! We are taking Praxus!**

**Four who are singing: *sing* We are taking Praxus. Da na na na na!**

**Toxica: *faceplate palm***

* * *

**AN: Well, that was a lot of fun. Now Playback is in charge of the rebels now and they are going to be attacking Praxus! I wonder how Playback will react to meeting certain Virons? Well, we will all find out later. Until then, please review! =D**


	24. The Thing About Traitors

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Playback: Oh, this is going to be great.**

**Chala: Why?**

**Toxica: Because, there is talk of traitors.**

**Authoress: Exactly. This is going to be fun...now who has the energon goodies?**

**Caliber: Got them!**

* * *

Ch. 23: The Thing About Traitors

Playback sighed as he looked at the memorial of Pandimala. There was about fifteen clicks left until he had to meet up with his infiltration group and he wanted to think about past events. While he knew that things would move quickly when he took control of the rebels, everything was now hitting him full force.

Two extra bots now knew who he really was, before it was time. While he didn't mind Gearstar knowing, because he was offline, Playback wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with Kiva knowing right then. The only reason that he wanted Kiva at the rebel warehouse during his takeover in the first place was so she would ease up on Lockdown and maybe join so Lockdown could spend more time with her. But, when Lockdown had approached him, Playback had seen the look in the mech's optics and had decided to tell her. Thankfully, she had been quite reasonable with his revelation.

"Playback, this is Toxica, we are ready to head out whenever you are."

Playback slightly flinched at the suddenness of Toxica's voice in his processor. But, he answered. "I'll be there in a few clicks. I just, have something I need to do."

"Ok, but as soon as you're done, get your aft down here so we can take Praxus." Toxica stated before shutting down the comm.

Playback sighed. It was strange, visiting his other half's memorial. Toxica, Caliber, and Flintlock had done a marvelous job tidying the place up and making it look up to standard. It was like when humans looked at their own grave markers. It left a feeling of doom in Playback's thoughts. But, he knew that there was only hope for the future ahead and the dark times were behind them.

Glancing at the memory in the middle, Playback smiled underneath his disguise. "Chaom, I really do miss you." He hated not telling Chaom that his other half was still alive but he had to complete his mission before that happened. The Alliance had to come back on its own power, not under the fact that Pandimala was still online. It would be catastrophic if they knew about Pandimala before the time was right.

Glancing at another memory, Playback smiled. Either Tana or Zarron had to have donated it. It was of when they were younglings being taken care of by Joint and Blockade. They were drawing and she had drawn a poor sketch of the symbol that would one day be placed on her chassis, the Dragon Scouter one, next to the Autobot one. Also, she had drawn a representation of herself as well. Of course, Tana and Zarron had then come over and drawn pictures of themselves on either side of her. Joint had saved the picture and Playback now wondered if that picture was around somewhere still or if it had gotten lost.

"Toxica, I'm on my way now." Playback suddenly stated through his comm. link. It was time for Praxus to fall back into Alliance servos. Walking to the door, Playback paused and turned to the images before saying, "There is always hope." He then walked out of the room. His infiltration team was waiting.

* * *

Chala felt like she was going to burst from impatience. When was Playback going to get there? Besides herself and the already mentioned mech, the others of their infiltration team were Toxica, Malice, Sunblast, Zinnia, Lockdown, Plume, and Grasswhistle. The reason that their group was so small was because they were the first wave. They would sneak into Praxus' main communication center and try to take control of it.

"Toxica, where is Playback?" Chala asked.

Toxica sighed. "Chala, he said that he was on his way. Give him a few clicks to get here."

Chala nodded but, on the inside, she was starting to get more impatient. She had never been in a full battle like this. The only thing that came close was her experience in the arena, and she hadn't done much there. It was mainly Playback fighting the predacon while they had all gotten off of the gate, though Chala had tried to help a little.

The sound of jet engines had Chala looking skyward and she sighed in relief when Playback landed in front of them. "Sorry I took so long team. I had to take care of something." He then motioned to them all and asked, "So, you know what we are doing? Once our team gets inside the communications center, we split up. Chala, Malice, Toxica, and I will head straight to the main communications hub in the center and set up a distraction so the rest of you can do your jobs. Plume, Zinnia, and Lockdown, you three will go to the security room and secure it for us so you can keep an optic on all of our teams. Sunblast and Grasswhistle, you two will head to the weapons room and take control of it. I don't want the Virons being able to restock and I want weapons ready for our use just in case something happens to the ones that we have."

They all nodded and Chala could feel excitement traveling through her systems. They were about to go on their mission and it would be a success, she just knew it. This mission would really get the Alliance back on their pedes, as long as they were successful. Hopefully, they would be.

"Well, let's get going. We don't want the Virons to locate us before we get there." Lockdown stated before motioning his servo toward Praxus.

Playback nodded. "I agree. Stick next to your group members so we can separate easier when we get there."

Chala nodded and so they all headed out toward Praxus. The pace was slower then she had imagined that it would be but it didn't matter now that they were actually on their way to the city. Glancing at Playback, Chala noticed that he seemed distracted. The mech was occasionally putting his helm down, like he was thinking, before quickly bringing it back up again. Who knew what the mech was thinking? Playback was such a mystery to everybot that Chala was sure that the only ones who might have a clue would be the three bots he came to Cybertron with.

It took them fifteen clicks to arrive at the edge of Praxus. Once they hit it, they stopped and looked for any nearby enemies before continuing on. They had to be silent, quick, and cautious on this mission or it could be ruined. Thanks to her lessons with Zarron, Bumblebee, and the other scouts, Chala knew that just one misplaced sound could ruin an entire operation.

When they finally arrived at the communications building, Playback looked at them all. "Ok, remember your assignments. Split up as soon as we get inside."

They all nodded before Plume hacked the security feed and put it on a loop before they ran inside. Once inside, they all split up and Chala felt a sudden rush go through her systems as her group approached the main communication hub in the building. She knew that there was a very high chance that they were going to end up in battle.

"Chala, you need to relax."

Chala jumped when Malice suddenly said that. Chala had thought that Malice was on her other side. "You scared me Malice."

Malice nodded. "And that is why you need to calm down Chala. You didn't even know that I was coming over here until I was. Please, focus and relax." The femme then walked away.

* * *

Malice sighed as she walked. Chala was way too energized for this. Of course, this was the femme's first fight. Her energy would be much different after this battle. It always happened. The first battle would change something inside of you, sometimes small and sometimes not so small, and would effect you for the rest of your existence.

When they finally arrived to the door they were looking for, Malice glanced at Playback. "So, when do we go in?"

"Now." Playback answered before he kicked to door in. Malice nodded and took one of her rotor blades down before following the mech inside.

When she got a good look in the room, Malice felt the first wave of worry. There were probably outnumbered three to one and those weren't the best odds. What made matters worse was that both Dragstrip and Setback were in there. They would be more challenging then the others in here.

"You are insane." Dragstrip stated while he sauntered up to them. "You think that you can take us on? While you might decrease our numbers slightly, you will end up going in the same pattern that you always do."

"I guess you will find out." Playback retorted. Even through the monotone, Malice could hear the anger that was present in Playback's statement. He must have read up on how Dragstrip had betrayed them along with some of the other members of the council. "Of course, that is if you can keep up."

Dragstrip looked fragged off at that last line. "I'll show you how I can keep up!" He snarled and lunged at Playback and that was what started the fighting.

Malice ducked as she dodged blaster shots and swords coming at her from both sides. It was strange, fighting again. She hadn't fought like this since they had lost Vos, which was the last city to fall after the Fall. It was like she was having a chance to redeem that loss, to take back their city from the foul demons that called themselves Virons and throw them to a place that made the darkest corners of the Pit seem like the Well of Allsparks.

After what seemed like only a few clicks of fighting, the only Viron in the room was Dragstrip and he was fighting Playback. Malice could see that Playback was doing just fine against the Viron and probably didn't need their help. But, she wanted to be ready just in case. Also, she had to make sure that neither Toxica nor Chala interfered. Playback looked like he might swing at anybot with how he was striking at Dragstrip. By the looks of it, the only reason that Dragstrip was still in the fight was because he had many stellar cycles of experience backing him and she wasn't sure how many Playback had.

"It seems like your team has abandoned you Dragstrip." Playback taunted as he gracefully dodged one of Dragstrip's strikes.

Dragstrip growled at that. "Doesn't mean that I won't take care of you. Sentinel got to take care of that traitor Pandimala and so I am going to have the pleasure of taking care of you."

Malice jumped at the snarl that escaped from Playback's vocalizer. It sounded like a furious predacon was going to rip Dragstrip's helm off.

The mech himself seemed so scared by the snarl that he couldn't move to dodge the strike that Playback threw across his faceplate. When Dragstrip went flying and slammed into the wall, Malice thought that Playback was done with him.

"You dare?" Playback growled as he marched up to Dragstrip. Ok, not done yet. Definitely not done yet. "You dare still call Pandimala a traitor when the only thing that she did wrong, in the optics of the Autobots, was have the wrong heritage though she proved herself to you time in and time out? You dare when you are the traitor, who has turned his back on all that he ever supported, to become something worse then those that he despised? She was no traitor;" He then slammed his pede into Dragstrip's chest plate and sent the mech sprawling to the floor. He then marched up to the seemingly delirious mech before saying. "YOU are the traitor." He then shoved Dragstrip down before standing and saying, "Yield. You have lost."

Malice shivered. Playback was very upset and she wasn't quite sure why. From what she had heard from Chala, Playback hadn't even acted this angrily when he was in front of Sentinel. That was speaking volumes about what was going on here. Malice knew that Playback was very powerful but she hadn't seen him angered like this. Of course, she was upset that Dragstrip called Pandimala a traitor still, but Playback seemed to take it personally.

Malice was surprised when Dragstrip nodded that he would yield. She had not been expecting the mech to do that. Actually, she was hoping that he wouldn't so Playback could extinguish the disgusting mech's spark. But, she was pretty sure that Playback would follow the honor code and allow him to live since he yielded.

Playback nodded and turned to her. "Malice, do you have any stasis,"

But, movement from Dragstrip had Malice's optics widening. "Playback look out!" Malice heard Chala yell at the same time that she did. For Dragstrip had taken out a blade and was about ready to stab Playback in the back with it.

If Malice would have shuttered her optics for a nano-click, she would have missed the slight movement of Playback's servo transforming into a blade and him turning.

Dragstrip gasped as the blade Playback was holding went through his chest plate, hopefully piercing the spark. "How?" She heard Dragstrip ask.

She didn't hear Playback's reply, but she saw the terrified look on Dragstrip's faceplate after Playback said something to him and that terrified look stayed with Dragstrip as his chassis turned gray and he fell to the ground, a lifeless shell.

The entire room was silent after that. None of them talked, none of them did anything. Malice was in shock. One of their most hated enemies and betrayers, Dragstrip, was now no more then a bad memory and it had happened so suddenly. The shock of it all was overpowering her thoughts.

"Nobot move." Malice looked in the direction of the voice that she knew belonged to Setback and saw that the femme had Toxica held captive by a blade next to the femme's neck. "Any of you try to come closer and I offline her now."

Malice growled but knew that she could do nothing else. The ex-councilfemme had the dagger extremely close to Toxica's neck and it would do them little good to try and get closer.

So, when Playback stepped closer, Malice jumped. She hadn't thought that anybot, him especially, would risk Toxica's safety.

"I wouldn't advise you holding her for too much longer." Playback stated to Setback.

Now Malice was confused. What was he talking about? Setback had all of the credits on her side and there wasn't much that could be used against her, if anything. What was Playback playing at?

"Why would I when I have an obvious advantage? Can't you see what is around you?" Setback stated before saying, "Now stay where you are."

Playback nodded. "Very well. But remember, things aren't always as they appear, and the things that you can't see can come back to burn you later."

Malice was sure that Playback was up to something. He was hinting at something, but she wasn't sure what. Did he plan on this happening all along, or was there some fail-safe that he had to prevent Toxica from being used against them like she was now.

Setback narrowed her optics in mistrust. "What do you mean by that?" Now Malice could see that Setback was getting nervous. When Playback took another step closer, Setback growled. "I said stay put or I will offline her."

Malice was taken aback when he shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. You can try to if you want, but it will probably be the last thing that you will do before you are put offline." Was Playback's answer. He didn't care that Toxica was going to be offlined?

But, when Malice looked at Toxica's face, she didn't see the fear that should have been there. Instead, there was a hint of a smirk coming on her features, like she and Playback knew something that they didn't.

Setback growled when Playback took another step closer. "Fine, she's offline." She then pulled the blade hard against Toxica's neck.

"No!" Chala and Malice yelled as they lunged forward. But, they both immediately stopped in shock.

"How is this possible?" Setback whispered as she beheld the sight of what used to be her dagger, though now it was a useless, melted, piece of scrap. Even the hilt was partially melted.

Setback didn't even have time to scream when Toxica suddenly turned and grabbed her helm with her servos. Then, to Malice's utter disbelief, Toxica melted Setback's helm. All that was left was a helm-less chassis which was now gray and sparkless.

"How...how did you do that?" Chala asked.

Toxica turned to her and smirked. "My designation's not Toxica for nothing. I can have an acid come out from anywhere on my chassis that melts almost all armor, except for mine and those that have a special coating. Unfortunately, none of us know how to make the coating so we can't protect you femmes. Don't worry though, I have complete control of it. It won't accidentally go off."

The room was silent for a click and Malice wanted it to stop. Thankfully, she didn't have to when she heard Plume's vocals over the comm. link that linked the rebels together. "Just thought that you femmes should know that we have Praxus. The teams did it."

Malice smiled a giant smile before saying, "Praxus is ours!" When Chala ran up and hugged her, Malice matched the hug with equal joy. They had gained ground. The Virons had lost actual ground. There was still hope out there.

* * *

Chaom was sitting in his room, though it wasn't like how he used to sit in the past. Instead of being depressed, he was actually cleaning the room and changing the lights so that the room would be bright again. It was a small step toward going outside, but he felt like he was becoming stronger. He could feel it. Maybe it was something in the air or...maybe...it was somebot. But, no matter, all that he knew at this click was that he was happy again. Not the same as it had been with Pandimala, but still getting up there.

"Chaom, are you there?"

Chaom jumped when he heard Playback's voice come through his comm. link. Thankfully, the mech had already encrypted the transmission. "I'm here Playback. Why are you calling?"

He heard shouts of joy from the other side of the line and they made him curious. "I'm coming to get you. I need to show you something. Something that the rebels and I did for the Alliance. I want you to be the first of the leaders to know. The rebels have agreed that you will be the first to know. But, I can't just say what we did over the comm. lines, no matter how secure." Chaom heard the sound of a transformation sequence and there was silence over the line for a few clicks before Playback said. "I know it is a big step for you, but I need you to come outside to see this, and pretty far outside too. Bots will most likely see you. All of the rebels will see you if you agree to come with me to see what we did."

Chaom paused to think about that. Cleaning his room was one thing, but going outside? It was such a big step that Chaom wasn't sure that he would be able to do it.

"Don't worry, I will be with you the entire time." Playback added.

That, for some reason, made Chaom feel a lot better. He wasn't sure why, but he trusted the mech more then most of the bots in the Alliance. Chaom then knew his answer. The next words that he would utter would change everything. "I'm ready to go when you get here."

"Very well. I will be there soon." Playback stated before closing the line.

Chaom let out a vent and turned toward the monitors to see if he could find Playback. It took him a click but, when he did, he was shocked. The mech was covered in scrapes and some of them were leaking energon. What exactly had Playback and the rebels done for even Playback to have some scrapes from the experience.

When he watched Playback transform and land in front of his building, Chaom decided to go and meet the bot. So, with every ounce of courage he had, Chaom opened his door and walked down the hall. He met Playback not that much longer later.

"Thank you for coming out Chaom. I know that this is difficult for you but I promise that it will be worth it." Playback stated before motioning him to follow.

Chaom nodded and said, "I hope so." He was still quite nervous about this entire thing but he trusted Playback, already.

When they got outside, Playback transformed and lifted into the air. But, instead of flying off right away, he hovered where he was, waiting. Chaom smiled a grateful smile before, for the first time in over forty stellar cycles, he transformed and flew up next to Playback. They both then started to fly toward the city's boundary.

When they crossed over it, Chaom became nervous. "Playback, we are in Viron territory. We should turn around."

But, Chaom was surprised by Playback's answer. "You will be perfectly safe here. No bot will attack you, especially no Virons."

That made Chaom curious enough to follow Playback through enemy territory and, after a click, he realized something. "We are heading toward Praxus. This is suicide."

"Please Chaom, trust me."

Maybe it was the way the mech sounded that caused Chaom to listen. Whatever it was, wasn't important at the moment. What was important was that they were flying ever closer to Praxus. Every instinct that Chaom had was telling him to turn around and get back to the safety of Kaon. But, something else, a small voice, was convincing him to stick with Playback, that the mech knew what he was doing.

When Chaom looked down, he was surprised to see bots lining the main street and, even more surprisingly, none of them were firing on them. The sound of Playback transforming prompted Chaom to transform as well and they both landed at the end of the two lines of bots, who he noticed had made a path. He also noticed that none of them were unscathed. Then, he saw the biggest sign of them all. They were all members of the Alliance.

"Chaom," Playback started. "From the rebels and myself, we give to the Alliance; Praxus." He then motioned to the city. "Welcome to Praxus."

Chaom could only stare in wonder. They had actually taken ground, and heavy ground at that. "This is...incredible!" Chaom yelled out as he turned around to glance. He was half tempted to try and hit himself to make sure that he was not in a recharge dream.

But, Playback's servo touching his arm made Chaom drop the dream idea. "Chaom, there is one thing that still needs to be done before others of the Alliance come here, and we wish for you to have the honor of doing it."

Now Chaom was confused again. "What is that?"

"One of the three main black fog generators is located here. If shut down, it will make it so neither Praxus or Kaon will ever be covered in darkness ever again. We would like you to be the one to destroy the blasted machine." Playback answer him.

Chaom nodded in agreement before saying, "Very well. Show me where it is, and I will destroy the blasted thing."

Playback nodded and led Chaom down the street toward the main communication center. Once there, they followed many passages until the were back outside in an enclosed back lot. Sitting in the lot, was a gigantic machine that was, at that click, pumping out the black fog. Chaom growled at the machine before lowering his shoulder cannons and firing fire at them. The machine blew to smitherines in nano-clicks. Glancing up at the sky, Chaom saw that the effect of the machine being destroyed was taking immediate effect. The sky above the machine was now clear and Chaom saw the stars for the first time in many stellar cycles with his own optics. They were gorgeous. This is what Pandimala wanted. She didn't want him hiding away, but out to help bring beauty like the sight he was seeing back to Cybertron.

"Thank you Playback." Chaom whispered to the faceless mech.

Playback nodded. "You are welcome." He then motioned back inside the communication room. "Now, let's go call the other leaders and tell them the good news."

Chaom only hesitated for a nano-click before nodding and walking inside. The time for change had come and he was not going to miss being a part of it.

* * *

**Playback: We have Praxus!**

**Chala: *staring in shock***

**Playback: Chala, are you ok?  
**

**Malice: *staring in shock***

**Playback: Malice?**

**Toxica: I think they are staring at me.**

**Playback: *studies two shocked femmes* I think you are right.**

* * *

**AN: Well, here is another amazing chapter to this story. DRAGSTRIP IS OFFLINE! YEAH! That mech is now no more then a memory. We can all sleep in peace, somewhat, now that he is gone. Next chapter should be fun and should be up soon after this one. Until next we meet, please drop a review. =D**


	25. Acceptance of Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Playback: Where are you at Authoress? I don't recognize this place.**

**Authoress: I'm in college Playback! Just finished my last class of today and I am relaxing for a bit.**

**Chala: This is relaxing?**

**Toxica: Better then being in class...I hope.**

* * *

Ch. 24: Acceptance of Rebellion

Playback sighed as he sat in his work area in the rebel hideout. There was so much unsorted paper that Playback felt like he was going to be swamped in it. Why couldn't Slipknot had been created with a sense of organization? That would make this so much easier. Of course, if Slipknot had a better memory, then Playback wouldn't be searching through all of these papers in the first place.

While the rebels had not done well under Slipknot's lead, they had accomplished some things. One of those things that greatly interested Playback was the news that the rebels had kept track of patrols around Polyhex. Playback was aiming for said city to be their next target. That would take care of two of Kaon's borders. Of course, eventually, they would have to go after Iacon. But, Tyger Pax was going to be before that, hopefully. Iacon would have to wait until they had the city surrounded on three sides.

It was unfortunate because Playback greatly wanted to go there immediately and rip Sentinel's helm off and destroy the Virons by cutting off its helms, no matter how many it spawned. It would bring him no greater joy. But, he had to play it smart. He had to take out Viron forces in the already mentioned cities before he could think of challenging Iacon.

"Frag it where did you put those notes Slipknot?" Playback growled to himself. All of this searching was giving him a major need for some high grade. Maybe, when he actually found the notes, he would ask Chala, Toxica, Caliber, Flintlock, Malice, and Pandemonium to come and get a high grade with him at Slapjack's and Stutterstep's.

But first, he had to find those blasted notes. They would have to be checked out, of course, but they would help taking Polyhex if they had a very good idea of when the Virons would patrol what areas.

"Find them yet?" Toxica's voice asked over the comm.

Playback barely held back a growl. "Not yet Toxica. Why don't you come down here and help me search?"

"Nah, I wouldn't want to mess up your search system. Plus, I'm doing some training with Caliber and Flintlock." Toxica responded with, what Playback could just tell was, a smile in her voice. She was enjoying his obvious torture.

"Maybe I should take a break and come see how well you have trained? I win and you have to look for the notes. You win, and I let you three set up a prank on Ultra Magnus or Megatron." Playback stated. He knew he couldn't use the prank as a part of the deal, because they might just do it anyways, but he was hoping that they didn't know that so they would take the deal.

Lady luck was not with him. "Sorry Playback, but you would smoke us. Plus, we already have something...Have to go. Sunblast showed up to help us train some more. Bye!"

Playback was about to say more when Toxica cut the line. That femme was learning too fast. Playback sighed and glanced at the desk and sighed. The notes were right there. Great, he had just pretty much begged Toxica to look for something that was right under his visor. He felt so brilliant...not.

* * *

Chala sighed. After Praxus had returned to Alliance servos, many bots had joined the rebels, though not anywhere near a fourth of them. But, it was just enough for her brothers to join with Miltersaw and Shadow Fall. They had decided that it was worth the risk to join up and the first thing that her brothers had done was ask her how the fight for Praxus was.

Honestly, it scared her. She had never imagined that fighting could be so brutal so quickly. She should have expected it, but she hadn't. Plus, add to that Toxica pretty much melting Setback's helm off didn't help the situation any. Was war really that brutal? She had been sparked after the major fighting had stopped and she had never had to see any of the energon that was spilled. Actually, Nylia and Blacklight had been the only two who had seen the fighting, and they had only been sparklings at the time. Maybe this was why they were always so serious? She now feared that she was going to end up like them.

"Chala, are you ok?"

Chala turned and was surprised to see Toxica. She thought that the femme was training with Sunblast and her other friends. Looking away and nodding, Chala said, "Yeah, I'm fine." She didn't want to tell the femme that she was still shocked at what happened during the raid of Praxus.

But, it seemed like the femme in question had other plans. "No you aren't. I can see it in you visor." Toxica then sat down next to her. "Was that your first fight?"

Chala hesitated for a few nano-clicks before nodding. "Yeah."

Toxica nodded her helm in understanding. "That was my first real battle too. But, well, you saw what I did. I have always had to fend for myself against bots who wanted to use me as weapons and treated me like I was just a drone, a weapon to be disposed of. I'm sorry if I scared you."

The femme hit it right on the head. Toxica did scare her. An ability like that was lethal and could hurt somebot greatly. But, of course, Chala was also, somewhat, afraid of Playback. The mech was so powerful and he seemed to know more about the Alliance then someone from the outside should. So, while Chala was afraid of the femme, she was glad that Toxica was on their side and not on the Viron side.

"I'll live with it." Chala stated in a response. "Just going to take some time to get used to, that's all."

Toxica looked like she wanted to say something in response to that but, before she could, they heard some commotion in the main room.

"What do you think is going on?" Toxica asked.

Chala shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "I don't know, but I think that I am going to find out very soon." She then walked back toward the main room and, judging by the pedesteps behind her, Toxica was following. When Chala got to the main room though, all she could do was stare in total and utter shock.

* * *

Balm sighed as she sat in her room. There was so much to think about that she couldn't get her thoughts straight. Just the previous solar cycle, Praxus had been returned to Alliance servos, just like that. And it was because of the rebels. Thanks to Playback's leadership, they had taken the city without telling anybot in the rest of the Alliance about it.

She had been with Ultra Magnus and Megatron, giving them their checkups with Razor, when to their surprise, Chaom had called. He said that they needed to come to Praxus stat. Well, they were all surprised because they hadn't even known that Chaom had left his room, never mind Kaon itself. But, they had gone out immediately, thinking that Chaom was in trouble. But, what they got instead was a warm welcome from the rebels and Chaom and, even better, the fog machine in the city had been destroyed and they were finally seeing the night sky for the first time in quite some time. It was beautiful. And, that was what was causing her processor so much turmoil at that very click.

"Balm sweetspark, I'm home." She heard Stormfire yell as he walked in. But, when he got into the room, she watched as his faceplate went from happy to worried. "What's wrong Balm?"

Balm sighed. "I'm just thinking. Have we been doing the right thing, you know, not being more active in getting Cybertron back?"

Stormfire sighed and sat down next to her. "Balm, what are you saying? You know that riddles have never been my strong suit."

Balm smiled at that before saying, "I haven't talked in riddle in a long time. What I'm saying is that I think that we should start fighting back. Pandimala would be horrified that the Virons have Cybertron. Even more so that none of us who were close to her have done scrap to get it back. Bots who barely knew her, scrap even bots who didn't know her have taken up the call to fight before we did. Malice and Pandemonium just joined not long before Praxus fell. Just thinking that her parents had joined sooner then us, and they had felt her loss pretty hard. I just feel like I have been failing her."

She was waiting for him to say something. Saying that she was wrong to think like that. But, all he gave her was silence. That worried her. After a click or two of silence, he finally said something. "What do you plan to do dear? Are we going to continue to stay out of the rebels?"

It was then that Balm realized that Stormfire had always wanted to help out but he had refused to go against her. That, was the most wonderful thing that he could do. He was not willing to go against her, no matter what and she couldn't help but feel admiration for her mate. "What are we going to do? Well, I think it is high time that we took care of Sentinel and his mindless followers once and for all."

"You have no idea how long that I have waited for you to say that Balm." Stormfire stated with a smile before putting a small kiss on her lips.

Balm smiled and gave him a quick peck back before saying, "Well, then what are you waiting for? Let's get what we need and head on over to the hideout."

Now Stormfire looked confused. "How are we going to find it?"

Balm knew why he asked that. Even after Praxus was returned to Alliance servos, the rebels refused to give out the location of their base so they could continue. To get in, you had to know a rebel or had to be lucky enough to find the base on your own. Luckily for her, the first of the two choices was what she had. "That, my dear, is all in thanks of our daughter."

"Zinnia joined the rebels?" Stormfire asked in shock.

Balm had been shocked when she heard too. When they had arrived at Praxus, Balm had caught a quick glance of her daughter walking off with known rebels. She couldn't assume, though, and so she had asked her son Miltersaw to find out. She hadn't heard back from him so she assumed that he had joined as well. Luckily, she figured that he might so, while he was recharging before he went off to find his sister, she planted a tracker under his armor. "Yes, and I believe that Miltersaw has too, recently. So, that is why I put a tracker under his armor. And since he is most likely with the rebels, then we soon will be as well."

Stormfire laughed at that and Balm smiled an innocent smile. "Balm my dear, you have grown very sneaky over the stellar cycles. I think that you have always kept a part of Pandimala with you, even if you didn't show it." He then stood up and offered her his servo. "Now, my dear, let's go join our kids."

Balm smirked. "Of course darling. We can't let them have all of the fun."

Stormfire nodded and the two walked outside before Stormfire flew through the air while carrying Balm. Balm laughed out as they flew just outside of the city borders. "Stormfire, I don't remember the last time that we did this. It is so amazing."

"It is dear." Stormfire told her. "But, where am I going?"

Balm took out her tracking device and turned it on before finding Miltersaw's location. "Says here that they are at the Alpha-Phi warehouse. Not a bad place to set up shop. But, it's our turn to crash their party."

Stormfire nodded and started to fly off in that direction. Balm couldn't hold in the excitement that was building up inside of her systems. She hadn't been this excited for anything since Pandimala had been around. Maybe this mech, Playback, was doing a lot of good. He seemed to be acting just like Pandimala would. As she thought about it, it was kind of scary how alike Playback and Pandimala were. It was almost like they were the same bot, but it was impossible. Pandimala was offline.

When they landed in front of the warehouse, Balm was surprised at the amount of security that the warehouse had. They were fully prepared for a battle if it were to come to them. With a nod, Balm told Stormfire to let her go. When she landed, the four bots up front jumped at her sudden landing. The jumped even more when Stormfire landed next to her. Out of the bots there, Balm recognized one right away.

"Well Balm. This certainly is a surprise." Malice stated while she and three others walked up to them.

Balm smiled. "Well, Storm and I,"

"Ahem?" Stormfire coughed out.

Balm sighed. "Ok, I finally decided to come and join you all. Stormfire has been wanting to for some time. But he wasn't going to join until I said to."

"Took you long enough too." Stormfire muttered.

Balm narrowed her optics at him but said, "Ok, so, where do we sign up?"

Malice smiled. "Just inside here. I'm sure you are going to be a big surprise to them all." She then turned to the others with her. "I'll be out in a few clicks bots. I am just going to take Balm and Stormfire in to see Playback." She then smirked. "Don't have any fun without me." She then motioned for the two of them to follow.

Balm nodded and followed one of her most dearest friends inside. It was strange, following Malice to Playback. One of the few mechs that none of them knew much about and seemed to be the most mysterious of the three that were new. Also, he happened to be one of the few that she didn't trust as much as the others in the Alliance. But, they had brought their hopes up so Balm would put aside her mistrust...for now.

Once they were inside, Balm located Playback and stared straight at him. He seemed so calm and, yet, her training as a medic told her that something seemed to be conflicting inside of him.

"Balm, Stormfire; I am very glad that you have joined us." Playback stated formally.

Balm was taken aback at such kindness and nodded before saying, "It was high time that we joined up Playback."

"Carrier? Sire?"

Balm turned immediately when she heard her creations' voices and smiled when she saw Zinnia and Miltersaw standing next to each other. They both had the same shocked expressions on their face plates and Balm realized that they probably didn't think that she would ever join.

* * *

Zinnia couldn't believe that her carrier would ever join the rebels. Her sire's joining didn't surprise her too much. She had known that he always had a yearning to join them, but her carrier joining just went over her helm. It wasn't a secret that she had inherited her nervousness from her carrier, and Balm was always condemning the rebels at home. Zinnia wondered why she was joining now.

"Carrier, how did you find this place?" Miltersaw asked.

That was a pretty good question. She had written the location down anywhere and she always checked herself for tracking devices. There was no way that they could have followed her. Zinnia was honestly very curious about the answer.

Balm chuckled before walking up to Miltersaw. "Why, when I sent Miltersaw here to find out what you were doing out at all times, I placed this tracker," Balm then pulled a small tracer from underneath his armor before saying, "under his armor so I could know where you would both be. I figured that it wouldn't be long until he joined. I already knew that you had joined after the reclamation of Praxus."

That shocked Zinnia. How had her carrier found out? "How? We were so careful."

Balm could hear the disappointed sound in her daughter's voice. "Don't worry dear. The only reason that I knew was because I caught a small glimpse of you with some known rebel members when we all went to Praxus. Then, when I sent your brother and he didn't get back to me, it was obvious."

Zinnia was so happy that she hadn't ruined it. They had all been trying so hard not to let too many of their family members know. Chala had been the only one out of the three of them that had told their creators. Of course, now her's knew and that meant that only Sunblast's were left...well, Sunblast's and now Shadow Fall's.

Zinnia snapped out of her thoughts when her sire addressed Playback. "So, Playback, what is your next big move? I figure that you must have one already."

She was almost positive that Playback was smiling behind his visor. Zinnia could feel it. The mech seemed to emit a feeling of mischievousness mixed in with something else that Zinnia couldn't identify.

"Well, while I don't plan on taking another city next, the next step will be just as big." Playback started. "Actually, I am overjoyed that you two have joined now because you will help immensely on this next project."

"What's that?" Chala asked as she walked in the room with Toxica.

Playback looked at her before turning back to her creators. "Well, I plan for our next attack to be focused on eliminating the higher command of bots on the Viron side. The one I am aiming for in particular should make you very happy Balm. Even I have heard your past with this bot from where I am from."

Now Zinnia was very curious. Her carrier had made quite a few enemies on the Viron side and she wondered which one Playback planned on going after. It probably wasn't going to be Sentinel, but still, the list was sort of long.

Balm, on her part, raised an optic ridge. "Oh, and who might that be?"

Playback brought an image onto his visor and, very suddenly, the room went deathly silent. Zinnia could only stare at the image in shock. They were going after HIM? Playback was really stepping up in taking down the Virons. He was a key interrogator for the Virons and would be a critical loss to them.

Her carrier, though, was grinning like a sparkling about to get its first energon goodie. "We are going after him?" Her carrier's voice was full of excitement and hope.

Playback nodded. "Yes, and I wish for you and your mate to do the honor of taking him offline. Do you accept? You will have backup."

Zinnia stared at her carrier in shock as a smirk came on her face plate. She hadn't seen that kind of smirk except for in memory clips, when Pandimala was still online. Things were changing for the Alliance.

Balm nodded. "Oh, we will be honored to tear him apart. Just stand by for cleanup. It will be messy."

* * *

**Chala: Who do you think is going to offline him? Stormfire or Balm?**

**Sunblast: Are you starting a betting pool?**

**Chala: Of course I am. This is one of the best things we have had to bet on in quite some time.**

**Authoress: That is true, but I can't bet because I already know how it is going to play out.**

**Toxica: Can I know?**

**Authoress: No.**

* * *

**AN: Well, I officially started college today so updates might be slower then they were before. My plan, for right now, is to finish this story and then working on completing some of the others that I have here before starting any new ones. Of course, I'll also be updating Freedom Fighters, the story that I am co-authoring with Shadow Katakura, while I do this but those will be the only pauses that I will have in this story. Until next we meet, please drop a review!**


	26. You Spit in My Optic, I Spit in Yours

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chala: I feel like something is going to happen.**

**Sunblast: Why?**

**Zinnia: Do you feel something strange in the air?**

**Chala: Nope.**

**Sunblast: Then why?**

**Chala: Because Authoress has a sadistic smile on her face.**

* * *

Ch. 25: You Spit in my Optic, I Spit in Yours

It was the solar cycle after Balm had joined and Playback was ecstatic. The femme and her bondmate were the perfect ones to take out the mech that he had assigned them. But, of course, the rest of the rebels would have to put up a distraction to pull the mech away and she had to make sure that the mech in question would even be at the location. Thankfully, with recent reconnaissance that he had asked some of the members to do, Playback was well aware of where their target was going to be. That would help but he had to make sure that Balm and Stormfire would attract the mech to their location.

"Hey Playback. I have an idea for you." Playback heard Plume's voice come through his comm. link.

"Give it to me." Playback responded. He was curious about what this idea would be.

"For our next assignment, you said that we were going to be having Balm and Stormfire offline the target. Well, what if we set up a mock battle with the Virons that allows us to gain an audience with the other higher members so they won't be able to give back up?" Plume suggested.

Playback pondered that as he sat in his chair. Having a mock battle would not only allow for some training but it would give the necessary excuse as to why Playback would need to talk with the bots at the location of the target.

"Plume, you are a genius." Playback stated. "That is exactly what we need to do to get the Virons off of our scent about this plan. After we took Praxus, the Virons are sure to be on a high alert for a fight. We are going to give them one with a different outcome then they are probably expecting. Also, to make this more interesting, I want only a few of us to come. With the way that we attacked Praxus, they might fear that we are doing a split attack and split their forces in turn so that we are at less of a disadvantage. What do you say?"

The line was silent for a click, probably Plume thinking, before the intelligence femme responded. "That could work. We just have to make sure that we don't let them know that the one group will be the only group fighting, besides Balm and Stormfire of course. Who are you planning on taking? We don't want the group too large or they will know that we are not planning a sneak attack."

Playback nodded to himself. He had been going through a list of possible bots that would cover ever since Plume mentioned the idea and he was pretty sure that he knew who was going. "Well, I think that Chala, Sunblast, you, Pandemonium, Malice, and myself should make a formidable attack team."

"Ok then, I'll gather everybot you said and our two main operatives and then we can get to Technahar as quickly as we can. That is going to be fun." Plume stated before hanging up the line.

Playback soon stood up and walked out of his office. There was a fight to be had and he couldn't wait. When he arrived in the main room with the others for the mission, they all headed off toward Technahar. It was about a ten click flight, thanks to them having to carry Sunblast and Plume. As they approached the edge of the city, Playback could barely contain his anxiousness in beating the scrap out of more Virons.

* * *

Spittor sighed as he spun around in his chair. Nothing exciting ever happened anymore. The Alliance never attacked anywhere that was close to his based location and that meant that he didn't have anyone to interrogate. He really missed the solar cycles when he could torture those bots and he had a line waiting. Of course, even if they did give him the information that he was looking for, he would usually offline them or leave them heavily scarred.

He still remembered the beautiful screams of one of his last victims. That mech, Slipknot, had been young and had tried to take them on as the Alliance started to sink more and more into what it had become before Playback and his friends arrived on Cybertron. He had the pleasure of capturing the bot and had immediately began the torture. But, to his surprise, the mech didn't divulge anything. Spittor had wanted to offline him but Alliance members located him and he had to escape before he could finish the job.

So, of course, when he heard that the mech had been replaced as the rebel leader, he had been shocked. He knew that the only reason that the mech had started the rebels was so that Slipknot could offline him. But, he had never gotten the chance. Too bad. Maybe this Playback would be just as much fun to play with as Slipknot was.

"Spittor, come in."

Spittor jumped at the sound of Pitch's voice. "What do you want?" He didn't like how the mech ordered him around like a low class soldier. He was a top interrogator and liked to be treated with the respect that his station deserved.

"I just thought that you would like to know that the Alliance is attacking us." Pitch shot back. Before Spittor could respond to the shock, Pitch added, "But, I don't want you to be involved in the main fighting."

"What?" Spittor yelled out in shock. He wanted to be able to help tear the sparks out of some weakling Alliance members and Pitch was refusing the only chance that he had to do that in a while.

But, what Pitch said next surprised him. "Calm down Spittor. You aren't going with the main group because I want you to use the scanners and see if there are any other groups attacking from different directions. Call in if there are. This smells like what they did in Praxus." He then muttered. "Still can't believe we lost it along with Dragstrip and Setback."

That information had shocked Spittor too. When the Alliance had placed the chassis on their territory, they had all been surprised that Dragstrip was offline with a hole in his chassis and a terrified look in his optics. They all wondered what had caused him to offline with that much fear. But, Setback's chassis really frightened them. Her helm was almost non existent. All that was left was a melted stub. Whoever, or whatever, had done that to her had an acid that was much more powerful then any that any of their bots had...and that scared even him. Of course, he would love to have that acid for his torture sessions. It would allow so much more variety with how he tortured bots, and a lot more pain for them to feel.

"I can't either. Well, I'll look for any other fights. But, if there aren't any, I'm coming there to help you kick some Alliance aft." Spittor stated before getting off the line and starting the radar search.

He was surprised when, after a few clicks, he found two bots traveling to his location. They were trying to split their forces, but only by two this time. Those foolish rebels thought that they could use the same trick twice? It was hilarious. He was about to call the two bots in when he noticed that there was a communication going on between the two bots over comm. lines. Spittor figured he might as well see who they were. When he tuned in, though, he got a very pleasant surprise.

"Why did Playback send us on this mission again Balm?" He heard Stormfire ask.

Then, the voice that mattered to him spoke. "Because we are two of the most experienced bots in this field. Now, why don't we talk about something that doesn't involve this mission." Balm answered her mate.

Oh, this was golden. Spittor cut the hack feed as soon as she said that and stood up. He was going to go and have some fun with his most special victim. That femme had been a piece of scrap in his side because she had been the only one to escape his torture sessions relatively unscathed and she taunted him for it. Every time he saw her, he was reminded of his unfinished business.

As for Pitch, well, Spittor would tell him after he took care of the femme, in front of her mate. This would be revenge most sweet and he would not allow Pitch and his bossy attitude get in the way of the fun that he had planned. Balm would suffer an agonizing offlining for her taunting. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Balm felt like something was off. Stormfire had heard a noise and went to investigate it, telling her to stay where she was. This felt like a trap and she did not want to get caught in it. She wanted to offline her target and do it in the most brutal but quick way possible. The only reason that it was going to be quick was because they had to quickly report to Playback with the evidence that the mech was offline.

On an instinct that she hadn't felt in many stellar cycles, Balm suddenly leaned back. A good thing too because, as she leaned, she saw a very familiar glossa shoot right through where she had been.

"Spittor." Balm growled as she took out her saw. The shy Balm from the first time they had met was gone and now was only the femme who was ready to slice this mech open.

Said mech stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "Balm, it has been quite some time since we have seen each other. Let's see, I remember your Alliance running from the might of the Virons."

Balm growled at that and narrowed her optics at him. "We may have run then, but I'm not running now. Bring it on." Feeling Stormfire close, she then smirked. "Of course, I should say that you should bring us on."

Spittor growled and quickly turned around. Of course, Stormfire wasn't that close to them and so Balm used the distraction to run up to the mech and land a decisive punch. Spittor stumbled back a couple paces before growling and, before Balm could block him, slammed his fist into her side, sending her flying. Yeah, Spittor had her outmatched in weight and strength. She would have to fight from a distance.

"Spittor you slag helm!" Stormfire yelled, suddenly dropping down from the sky and landing in front of said frog mech before slamming his flail into the mech.

Balm smiled when it connected and sent the frog flying. This fight was going to be simple and they would be able to take their target down. Spittor didn't stand a chance against Stormfire. Her mate was going to...

Balm stared in horror and shock as Spittor suddenly spat his slime at Stormfire and her mate was covered in the stuff. She could only watch as the slime exploded and he was shot backwards. His pain traveled through her spark and she felt like her world stopped spinning. Stormfire, was critically hurt and unconscious. She could feel that much even without being able to see Storm.

"Hm, seems like your mech is down for the count." Spittor commented as he walked up to her. "Maybe, before I take your spark offline, I should make you watch me kill him and hunt down those two sparklings of yours."

As soon as her family was threatened, Balm felt something snap. This snap, it was different then the other times that she had snapped. It wasn't something that she wanted stopped or she couldn't control. Instead, it was a powerful force that she was willfully allowing to overtake her systems as she prepared to sync with it to fight this mech.

Snarling at the mech, Balm took out her saw and launched at him. He barely got a yelp out before she was slicing at his chassis, cutting so the energon was slowly flowing out of his accursed chassis. His energon, now being poured out in retribution for the, at least, hundreds of bots that Spittor had ever attacked over the years. All of the bots that he had ever tortured and had watched as their energon had spilled for his enjoyment. Now, now it was time for his energon to flow, and flow it was.

It was not long before the mech was crawling across the ground, trying to escape her fury. Balm let off a dark smirk at his pathetic efforts to escape her judgment but walked up to the pathetic mech. It was time.

"Spittor, you have threatened the sparks of my family. You will pay for that, dearly." Balm finally stated, though her vocals sounded different in this rage powered mode where her optics were a pure black. It sounded like a crisp wind had swept her vocals and lowered their tone from one of her normal happy self to one that would send Unicron and all who follow evil's path to the darkest abyss of the pit.

Spittor's optics widened in terror but Balm didn't care at the click. Bringing her saw mod to attention, Balm quickly and decisively brought it down. The air seemed to still and the world around was silent. Nothing could be heard. All was silent.

"Balm?"

Balm jumped at the sudden sound of her mates voice and turned back to him, chassis covered in energon that was not hers and optics returned to their lime green, not a hint of black, before saying, "It's...it's done dear."

Stormfire let off a small smile before pulling her into a hug. "I know dear. Now, let's get this piece of slag back to Playback so he can show whoever else is here that Spittor is offline."

Balm shook her helm. "There is something that I need to do first. Then our mission will be complete." She then took out a laser scalpel that she tried to bring with her everywhere before walking back to Spittor's gray chassis.

* * *

Chala didn't know how it had happened. One click they were in the heat of battle and the next everybot was at a standstill. It was really tense and Chala could just feel that everybot was nervous. No one knew who was going to start the next bout of fighting and nobody really wanted to find out.

"I have heard rumors of you, Playback." Pitch started. "Unfortunately, I was not able to attend your debut in our arena due to having to do some work. But, I must say that you look as mysterious as they all said you were."

Chala narrowed her optics at Pitch. There was no doubt in her processor that he had been working on some new kind of torture devise to use against them. Besides Spittor, he was one of the top interrogators that the Virons had. Unfortunately, they had not come to offline him, though she was sure that no bot would complain if he was suddenly put offline.

"I have heard of you as well, Pitch. You have quite a reputation around you." Playback responded. "I don't like it."

Pitch shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need Alliance scum like you to like it. Actually, I try to make it so you do the exact opposite, and it seems like it has worked."

Chala watched as Playback took a step forward. "Indeed it has." She could hear the anger in Playback's voice as he said that. It made her think that maybe Playback would rip Pitch's helm off before this was all over.

"But, enough about me." Pitch stated. "Instead, let's talk about you. Why did you come to Technahar with only a small group of bots? Do you think that you can pull the same stunt that you did in Praxus again? If you do, then you are sorely mistaken. Right at this click, one of our bots is keeping a constant optic on the radar to make sure that we know where all of your troops are."

Chala felt a flash of worry go through her systems as she realized that Stormfire and Balm may have been stopped from completing their mission. But, she also knew that she couldn't jump to conclusions. She had to give them the chance to take their target out.

Playback, on his part, simply tilted his helm to the side. "I will not tell you what we are doing here until the time is right. I have many plans, that have plans. They are so intricately bound that even telling you my plan now could tip the scales of my goals and I do not wish for that to happen any time soon."

That confused Chala. How many plans did this bot have? If he had as many as he was suggesting, then they hadn't even seen anywhere close to them all yet. But, this could just be a bluff to keep Pitch talking long enough for Stormfire and Balm to be successful.

"Hm, I will admit that I am curious about these plans." Pitch started "But," Uh-oh, 'buts' were never good. "I believe that the time has come for you to offline Playback. You have Sentinel worried and that means that he is on our afts like Unicron."

As the Virons went to launch at them, Chala brought out her blade in defense. But, there was no need to. Almost as soon as the Virons took their fist step, something crashed in the middle of the two groups, followed by Stormfire landing on their side. Where was Balm? Did something happen? When the smoke cleared, Chala saw that the item that had fallen was Spittor.

"Spittor you lazy excuse for a mech, get your aft..." Pitch started before he kicked Spittor and exposed his helm. Well, were his helm should have been. Instead there was just an empty space. "What...what happened?" Pitch stated in shock. He then looked at Stormfire before saying, "You!" Pitch sounded very upset. Of course, if one of the Alliance's best interrogators was offline, they would be upset too.

But, Stormfire held up his servos. "Pitch, look at me. I don't have nearly enough of his energon on me to have offlined him. Though, I would have liked to."

Pitch seemed to realize that he was right because he narrowed his optics. "Who is responsible for," Pitch started to yell when, quite suddenly, a small object slammed into his chest plate before it bounced onto the ground. Everybot stared at the object in shock. It was Spittor's helm.

"Seems like Spittor got a little over his helm...or at least he had before I took it off."

Chala was shocked when Balm jumped down from a low building behind them, covered in energon that wasn't hers. Chala had been wondering why Playback hadn't brought Miltersaw on this mission, since he was one of them more stealthy of them, and now she had her answer. Playback must have somehow known that Balm would be the one to complete the mission and he didn't want her creations to see her like this. Chala was having a hard time seeing her like this and she wasn't even related.

"Should have guessed that you would be the one to offline him." Pitch hissed at Balm.

Balm shrugged her shoulders. "You should have." She then motioned to everybot behind her. "Well, unless you want the same thing happening to you that I did to him, then I suggest that you take his chassis, both pieces, and let us leave here in peace. Otherwise, I won't hold back. And, if you don't believe me, ask Spittor."

Chala was wondering if Playback was going to let Balm just take over like that and, apparently, he was because he turned around before saying, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Chala nodded and they all flew out, the grounders being carried by some of the ones who could fly. She knew that there would be a lot to talk about, once they informed the leaders of Spittor's offlining. Plus, Balm would have to get washed off before Miltersaw, or even worse, Zinnia saw her. Chala could only imagine how seeing her carrier covered in energon would effect Zinnia's processor. But, they would face it together. Hopefully, more bots would join the Alliance because of the efforts that they have shown.

* * *

**Chala: Holy. Slag.**

**Sunblast: No kidding. That was scary.**

**Malice: That was completely unexpected.**

**Pandemonium: Though not unwanted. I'm glad that Spittor is finally gone.**

**Authoress: Yes, and I am glad that Balm was able to accomplish that feat.**

* * *

**AN: Well, there is the end of another awesome chapter. I have a huge story update today so don't think that this is the end. But, please go to my profile and vote on the poll if you read any of my transformers stories. It is very important. It will decide something rather huge. But, on another note...SPITTOR IS OFFLINE! *dances around* Well, I loved killing him off and if you want, please drop a review, even if it is to say hi. =D**


	27. Friends Stick Together

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Zinnia: I like the title of this chapter.**

**Chala: So do I Zinny.**

**Sunblast: Definitely one of the more positive ones we've seen.**

* * *

Ch. 26: Friends Stick Together

"Zarron, something is bothering you." Mirage commented.

Zarron sighed. There was a lot bothering him at the click. At the click he, Mirage, Hound, and Beam were walking down the streets of Praxus. It felt weird that he was walking down them in the first place. Not seven solar cycles ago, Praxus had been in Viron servos and there was no hope of bringing it back. Now, here he was, walking down it like there wasn't a care to be had in the world. Life was definitely changing around him...and that was the problem.

"Yeah, there is." Zarron started. They all stopped and turned to look at him. "What are we doing?"

"Walking." Hound answered smartly.

Zarron shook his helm. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Hound." He then sighed. "What I mean is, why are we just walking around when there are bots who are fighting for our planet and we aren't doing a thing to help them at all."

The rebels had been on his processor a lot lately. First, they had taken Praxus when none thought that they would ever actually take and hold ground. Then, after that, they get a report that says that they have offlined Spittor, one of their worst enemies. The bot who did it? It was Balm. She finally got to exact her revenge on the mech and he heard that it was brutal. She had even taken out his mod that allowed him to spit his acid. Now the Alliance had one weapon that the Virons did not have, and it was thanks to the rebels.

"I think that everybot has been thinking about that." Beam responded. "They have done more in the past seven solar cycles then we have in the past fifty stellar cycles."

Zarron nodded. "Exactly. The sad thing is, we knew Pandimala more then most of the members of the rebels and yet they are acting more like she would want then we are. What are we doing? WE are allowing the Virons to overrun us and take us for chumps. They are having all of the fun." Now that he really thought about it, the only reason that the Virons still had them in the situation that they were in was because the Alliance was allowing them to.

Mirage nodded. "You're right. We haven't fought back. We just let them run us to the smelting pit."

"So, what are we going to do?" Hound asked.

Zarron paused at that question before smirking. The answer was so obvious that they should have done it a while ago. "That, Hound, is an easy answer. We are going to do what Balm, out of all of us, has done already with Stormfire. We are going to join the rebels."

Beam nodded and smiled. "That is a wonderful idea darling. Plus, they could use the help of the best scouts on all of Cybertron."

Hound let out a laugh. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's figure out where their fragging base is and get our afts signed up!"

The all nodded before hurrying to find one of the younger generation. Most of them had knowingly joined by then so they would know the location. Or, at the very least, find one of Playback's friends, if not the mech himself. They would definitely know where the base was.

* * *

Remcy slammed his helm down on the table in front of him. This solar cycle was not turning out like he had thought that it would. Not that long ago, he was happy and content with how his life was running, mainly that he was still online. But, over the time of the past seven solar cycles, Remcy had been questioning everything that he had done over the past fifty stellar cycles. Why did he hide and not try to get back at the Virons?

"Remcy, next time you decide to slam your helm into a desk, please tell me so I am a little prepared!" Casius yelled at him.

The two of them were sitting in the rec room of their base in Kaon and they were going to talk about old times. Remcy hadn't even realized that the mech had arrived. They were the only ones in the room.

"Sorry Cas. Just have too much on my processor." Remcy groaned.

Casius shook his helm. "We always have a lot on our processors Remcy. It is whether we decide to allow our troubles to come to the forefront." He then asked. "So, what is on your processor?"

Remcy sighed. He knew that Casius was right. "What I have done over the past fifty stellar cycles. Now that I look back, I have done almost nothing that was productive. Nothing that could help us return Cybertron to our servos. But, that mech Playback has been here a little more then seven solar cycles and yet he has worked so hard that, not only have we taken back Praxus, but has also arranged for Balm to have offlined Spittor. Just thinking that Spittor is offline makes me so hopeful."

The mech was infamous in the Alliance for the fact that he was so cruel with his torturing. Few bots had ever come back from his torture sessions online and all were scarred by the time. Balm had been one of the more experienced victims since she was the first of the bots in the Alliance, that was online, who had gone through one of his torture sessions. Now, she had exacted her revenge.

"It makes me glad as well."

Remcy and Casius both turned at Alpha Trion's voice and watched as said mech and Whirlwind walked over before sitting next to them.

"So, you have had the rebels on your processors as well?" Whirlwind asked. "Alpha Trion and I were just talking about them before we came here."

Remcy nodded. They most certainly had been.

"He just slammed his helm into the table because they were taking up so much room in his processor." Casius said.

Remcy felt like he had just been tattled on with the looks that Alpha Trion and his mate were giving him. Great.

"Remcy," Whirlwind started and Remcy braced himself for the worse. "I think we should join with the rebels."

Well, that wasn't what he was expecting. Nodding, he agreed. "So do I. We have hid too long and plus I heard that Plume has been a member for quite some time, before Playback even got to Cybertron so that means that I am way behind."

Alpha Trion and Casius nodded. "I plan on joining with you." Alpha Trion stated.

"So do I lad." Casius started. "They need to have more experience behind them if they are going to take any more steps forward and intelligence bots like us would be perfect. Plus, we would have your femme to keep you from slamming your helm into any more tables."

Whirlwind and Alpha Trion let out chuckles at that, along with Casius, and Remcy was almost positive that he was not going to be allowed to forget this any time soon.

"Thankfully, being the intelligence agent that I am, I have kept track of the rebel's location and know that they are at the Alpha-Phi warehouse."

"Well, then let's get to it." Whirlwind stated while standing up, causing the mechs to stand up as well. The four of them then walked outside before heading to the warehouse.

* * *

Tana stared in shock. Did she just hear right? "Hang on, say that again Hinge." There was no way that she had heard right. That report had to be incorrect. That couldn't have happened already. Could it?

Hinge sighed. "According to the report that I just got from Ultra Magnus, though why I am getting it just now, I don't know, Balm has not only joined the rebels with Stormfire, but has recently went on a mission and has offlined Spittor."

Scrap. She thought that he had said that. While she was overjoyed that monster Spittor was offline, she couldn't imagine Balm of all bots doing it. While she was also glad that the femme had exacted revenge on Spittor, she wasn't quite sure she knew how her somewhat shy friend had been able to do it. Plus, the fact that Balm of all bots had joined the rebels had her processor doing flips. Before the fall of Praxus, Balm had pretty much preached that she did not like the rebels at all and now she was on their side.

"There must be a lot of change coming to the Alliance." Shrike muttered.

The femme and Alphego had been inducted into the Guardians just after the fighting had started against the Virons after the fall. They had brought much needed agility to their team and Tana was glad for their company.

"Yes." Chem started, bringing everybot's attention to him. "The question now is what are we going to do about the change?"

Hinge let out a sigh that Tana recognized. It meant that he had been doing a lot of heavy thinking and had come to some sort of decision on the matter.

"I have been going over that ever since Praxus fell and I have come to one conclusion. The Guardians are going to join the rebels." Hinge stated.

None of them were really shocked that Hinge said that. After Tana and Hinge had given their report about their spar with Playback, it was only going to be a matter of time before they all joined the mech in trying to raise the Alliance's sparks and hope back up so that they could take Cybertron back.

"Since we are doing that, we are going to have to find out where their base is since they change it every so often." Blackbit put in.

Tana, though, already knew the answer to that question. "Blackbit, the answer to your question is obvious."

"It is?" Blackbit asked, obviously not seeing what she was seeing.

"Yes," Tana started to answer.

"We just have to call Chala." Hindsight and Foresight answered in unison, smirking.

Tana, in turn, glared at them. They had a bad habit of stealing her thunder. "Yes, Hindsight and Foresight are right. We just have to call Chala and ask her where the warehouse is."

Hinge nodded before saying, "Very well. Let's get Chala on the comm. so we can get over there and get in on their next mission." He then smiled before saying, "I think it is high time that the Guardians have some fun."

Tana smiled and stood up before running to her room. She had to pack a few things before they left Kaon for wherever the rebels were. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Playback ducked as he took fire. Well, he shouldn't really say fire since this was just practice. What he really should have said was that he was taking paint. For this training exercise that he was working on with Chala, they were having a paint ball war and the bot with the most paint on them after five clicks would lose. Seemed simple enough, but there were obstacles and Chala was not the only thing firing paint at him. The practice weapons had been fitted to be able to fire the coloring agents as well. So, while he would have been able to dodge Chala's just fine, he was having problems dodging the other paint since he couldn't tell when the machine was going to fire them.

"Give up yet Playback?" He heard Chala yell.

Playback chuckled. "Not yet femme. I still have a few tricks up my armor." But, as he stood up to implement those tricks, the simulation stopped. The five clicks were up. That was a lot of fun. When he walked out, he knew that he had won. Chala was now an orange seeker femme, pretty much. Of course, the lime green on his chassis showed that he wasn't quite invincible and that he might take some damage every so often.

"Nice round Playback. Best two out of three?" She asked. But, she seemed to think the better of it because she said, "Scrap, we are going to be late!"

Now he was confused, and he didn't like to be confused. "Late for what Chala?"

Chala smirked at him and said, "You'll see."

Playback didn't like being kept in the dark. But, he trusted the femme who was his other half's grandcreation so he nodded and followed Chala to the main room. When they arrived, though, Playback could just stare in shock. Standing there were the Guardians, Zarron, Mirage, Beam, Hound, Remcy, Whirlwind, Alpha Trion, and Casius. They were just a big random group standing there.

"Frag, I only knew about he Guardians." Chala muttered.

Playback simply stared because he couldn't process what he was seeing. There, standing before him, were the rest of his other half's closest friends along with a few others. Quite a few others. The rebels would be greatly helped if they were here for the reason that he thought that they were here.

"What can I do for you all?" Playback asked politely.

Hinge looked up at him and said, "We have all decided to come and join you. You are making progress with the rebels and we all wish to be a part of that."

Playback smiled on the inside and felt like he was accomplishing all that he had set out to do. More and more bots were coming to the rebels each solar cycle and Playback felt like they would have Cybertron back in Alliance servos before thirty solar cycles were up with the amount of bots that were coming in.

Playback walked up to Hinge and held out his servo. "We would be honored to have you all here."

Hinge nodded before taking his servo and shaking it. Playback felt like, for once, everything was going right and that there were only clear skies ahead.

* * *

**Toxica: I'm worried.**

**Chala: Why? We had a happy chapter.**

**Caliber: Yes, but when she does a happy chapter, it is usually followed by a sad one.**

**Zinnia: Oh.**

* * *

**AN: And here is yet another chapter! There really isn't much for me to say so drop a review please and get ready for the next chapter, because it is going to start things rolling. *evil smirk***


	28. Trojan War

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Playback: This isn't good.**

**Chala: No kidding. Authoress is talking about war.**

**Authoress: And won't it be fun! *evil laugh***

**All OCs: *shiver***

* * *

Ch. 27: Trojan War

Remcy felt like he was in his element. Playback had asked him to start organizing all of the notes from when Slipknot had been in charge of the rebels. There were a lot of notes but Remcy knew that it wouldn't take much for him to accomplish organizing the information so Playback could use it.

"So, Playback suckered you into doing this."

Remcy jumped at the voice and was surprised to see Toxica standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that Playback was going to be in here and came to see if he knew what our next target was going to be and who was going." Toxica answered.

That was when what Toxica stated hit him. "Wait, what do you mean suckered into?"

Toxica let out a laugh. "Playback has spent almost all of the times that he has not been on missions trying to get some sort of order back into these papers. He tried to get me to come and do it but I said that he was going to have to suffer on his own." She then sighed. "But, I guess that I can give you a servo."

Remcy frowned at the thought that he had been suckered into doing something. How could he not have seen it? Of course, it helped Playback that he hadn't seen the mess that these papers were in. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't have offered his services so willingly.

But, he was relieved at Toxica's offer. "Thank you so much. Just start with that stack over there." he was glad for her company. Now, maybe he could find out just what the deal was with Playback.

As they started cleaning, Toxica said, "You know, if you have a question, you can ask. I am in a talkative mood so now would be a great time to ask."

"What can you tell me about your boss, Playback?" Remcy stated.

The femme sighed in response before saying, "First of all, let me start by saying that Playback is not my boss. He is my friend." She then paused. "Well, what do you want to know about him?"

Now Remcy wasn't sure what to ask. There were so many things that were going through his processor at the click that he couldn't focus on just one aspect. What was he supposed to ask? Then, he figured he would start with the beginning. "Where did you meet Playback?"

Toxica smiled. "On a small planet called Terra. I had been traveling with Caliber and Flintlock for some time already and we landed on the planet to make repairs to our ship. Then, one of Playback's friends came up to us almost as soon as we landed and asked us to help their friend. So, we went and did what we could for Playback. He thanked us and we all decided to travel together on the planet, which was Playback's home world."

Remcy nodded. That made a lot of sense. He was about to ask another question when he heard Playback's voice through his comm. link. "Remcy, could you meet me in the main meeting room. I need you for a mission." Playback then paused. "And tell Toxica that she needs to come too." He then closed the line.

"What did he want?" Toxica asked, obviously knowing that it was Playback.

"He wants me and you to come to the main meeting room. He needs us for a mission." Remcy answered. He now felt very excited. He couldn't wait to start his first Alliance mission. It was going to be fun.

* * *

Chala wasn't sure what to think. It seemed that, recently, Playback had been sending her on all of the missions that he was on. Of course, it might just be her processor running wild but she was now thinking that maybe Playback was planning something and he wanted her involved. The question though, if that was the case, was what that could possibly be.

"Ok, so I am going to need some reconnaissance on Polyhex since I am planning on that being the next city that we hit. So, I want the seven of us to go in and try to get as much data as we can." Playback stated.

Said seven were herself, Remcy, Toxica, Playback, Zarron, Chem, and Lockdown. They were going in to gather information for their eventual attack on the city. The mission to Technahar with Balm had also been done to keep it so the Virons wouldn't know exactly what they were doing in the city. It would help greatly.

"Well, then we should probably get going. If we are to get any information on them, we will need as much time as we can." Remcy stated.

Chala knew that he was right and that they had to act soon. The Virons had been on high alert ever since the attack on Praxus, and even more so after Technahar, and was ready to stop them if they could.

"Very well then, let's move." Playback suddenly stated before they all nodded and ran out of the building.

As they made their way toward the city, Chala couldn't help but wonder if there were going to be any more fights that were going to end up in a Virons helm being removed. First Setback had her helm melted by Toxica and then Spittor had his sawed off by Balm. Who knew what bot would be next?

When they arrived in the city, Playback slowed down their pace. She wasn't sure why, but Chala was suddenly detecting worry coming off of one of the bots there, and she would swear that it was off of Playback. He seemed to be extremely jumpy and kept glancing around, like he knew something about this that they didn't.

"Ok," Playback whispered once they got close to their location. "Zarron and I are going to scout ahead to make sure that we aren't going to run into any trouble."

Zarron nodded and joined Playback before the two walked off. There was definitely something up. Playback was acting more cautious then normal and was almost acting, afraid, of who or what they were going to find there.

"What are we supposed to do?" Chala asked Playback.

Playback glanced at her before saying, "Stay here and out of sight." Great, cause that was SO much fun. Chala sighed and was about to say something when her wings picked up movement that was not from her group. The movement was slight but it was still there.

"Playback, there's some movement," Chala started. But, Remcy interrupted her.

"HIT THE DECK!" Remcy yelled as he took out his cannon and aimed it at the area where Chala had sensed the motion.

Chala was about to ask why when a sudden round zoomed by her helm, barely missing her, before hitting the wall next to her. She then looked and saw that there was a Viron standing there on top of a wall and he seemed to be amused. Below him, there were about thirty Virons ready for a fight. Great, this was a fair fight.

"Well, let's get this party started!" The mysterious mech shouted before the Virons launched to attack. Their group of seven was soon drawn in the fight and everything seemed to become a blur for Chala as she clashed blades with her first opponent.

* * *

Playback growled as he cut down another of the Virons. He should have sensed the Virons way sooner before Remcy had to yell out like that. It was stupid mistakes that what he did that got bots offline. That had put Gearstar offline.

After cutting down a grounder mech, Playback turned and soon found his blades clashing against that of the Viron who had attacked first. "So, I finally get to meet the famous Playback. Honestly, you don't seem as impressive as I heard you were. From the way that Sentinel and Pitch described you, I thought that you would be more powerful."

Playback resisted the urge to shake his helm at the pathetic mech. He would deal with him soon enough. But, first, he wanted to keep the mech talking while he could. "Who are you? I'm afraid that I haven't heard of you."

The mech seemed slightly angered at his words but shrugged them off. "I am Trojan."

That mech's name seemed familiar from somewhere in his other half's past but he couldn't quite remember when from. Hopefully, it wasn't anything that would jeopardize their mission but, sometimes, he just didn't know. Hopefully, he would find out before anything bad happened.

"Hm, sorry, name doesn't register." Playback responded with a tilt of his helm.

His smirk worried Playback. "Well, at least one of your party knows who I am."

Playback was about to ask who when his question was answered, in a way.

"Trojan!" Remcy growled at the mech.

That was when it all came back to him. This mech had, back turning his other half's boot camp days, attacked Remcy with a processor probe that had left Remcy in the med bay.

Said Viron laughed. "Oh, how wonderful it is to see you again Remcy. I wonder what secrets you have in that helm of yours that I haven't seen yet."

Playback growled and stepped in front of Remcy protectively. No one threatened his other half's friends and got away with it. No one. "Back off Trojan before this ends badly for you. You heard what happened to Setback, Dragstrip, and Spittor. Unless you want that to happen to you, then I suggest you back away." Even though Playback doubted that Trojan would to that, he wanted to get the mech's attention away from Remcy. He knew that Remcy had major issues with Trojan and he didn't want the intelligence mech getting hurt.

"Well well, I guess that you are volunteering yourself for some fun." Trojan smirked before he suddenly charged and reached his servo out to Playback.

Playback was confused until a tentacle, not unlike the ones in his back, came out of the mech's outstretched wrist. Playback went into a panic and held onto the tentacle to make sure that it didn't connect with his helm. His entire plan would be in Viron servos if Trojan got into his helm. Playback was so into his thoughts that he almost missed a second tentacle coming out of the mech's other wrist. He quickly grabbed it and grappled with the mech.

"Stay out of my helm!" Playback growled at the mech.

Trojan, however, looked extremely curious. "Hm, I wonder what secrets the mysterious Playback has in that helm of his? You do seem to know so much about what has happened here to be just a bot who wants to join the Alliance. Let's see what makes you,"

But, he got no further when he screeched out in pain. Playback let go of the tentacles and stepped back before he realized that Toxica had come to his aid. He was extremely grateful to her for that. If she hadn't, who knows what information that mech might have gained.

While the mech's tentacles seemed fine, his wrists were anything but and so he stepped back and growled. "Next time Playback, your secrets are mine." He then ran into the dark.

The others looked at him with curious looks and Playback knew that, thanks to that confrontation, he would gain much mistrust. For the rest of the mission, Playback was silent. He was still reeling from the shock that, thanks to one almost forgotten mech, his plans were almost ruined. He wasn't sure how he was going to get over this.

* * *

Sentinel, was fragged off. "First we lose Praxus, then Spittor gets offlined, and now you tell me that they went to Polyhex and you don't even know what for?" He yelled that at Trojan as the mech retold what happened. "Do you have any idea how much of a piece a scrap in my side the rebels have been and you just retreated and let them take the information? Why didn't you just GIVE them the city for the Viron's sake!"

Sentinel growled and paced in the main intelligence room in Iacon. This report from Trojan bode ill for their holdings on Cybertron. If the rebels continued to, not only gain more members, but more ground, then they might gain enough power to take Vos, or worse, Iacon. Sentinel knew that he could not allow that to happen. He finally had the Alliance at his servos and then that fragging mech Playback got in the way.

"I am sorry sir, but, I think you might want to hear about something that happened during the fight." Trojan stated.

While Sentinel couldn't stand apologies, he decided that he would accept it, if the information that Trojan was so anxious to share was worth the mistake. "And what information would that be Trojan?" Sentinel hissed.

Trojan cleared his vocals. "Well, when I tried to read Playback's mind, he panicked and lost all of his normal grace that we have all witnessed in battle. It was almost like he was terrified that any information in his helm would get out. Maybe, he doesn't even want that information reaching Alliance audios."

Sentinel smirked when he heard this. Finally, they had something on Playback. The mech WAS hiding something and it was something that could get him in major slag with the Alliance. This was exactly the kind of intelligence that he was looking for on the faceless mech.

"Very good work Trojan. This information was worth what happened. Just don't let it happen again." Sentinel stated before cutting off the line.

"This is very good news." Pitch stated while coming out of the shadows.

Sentinel nodded. "If we can turn the Alliance against their new hope, then we might be able to retake Praxus and, better yet, finally take control of Kaon, thereby taking control of this planet."

Pitch nodded. "Yes, and I believe that the best way to do this is allow the rebels to continue to attack us."

"Why?" Sentinel asked. Pitch had lost him.

Pitch sighed. "Because, the more interaction that Playback has with us might make him slip up and reveal whatever it is that he is afraid that the Alliance will find."

Sentinel nodded and thought about that. It was a very logical move. Even if they lost ground to the Alliance, they would be putting a lot of mistrust on Playback and that meant that the Alliance might become more worried about what Playback's true intentions were then the Virons. With the Alliance distracted, the Virons could overrun them. "Very well. We must try and confront the rebels whenever possible."

Sentinel then walked out of the room and back to the coliseum. This information about Playback was the highlight of his solar cycle. Soon, the mech would be just a bad memory.

* * *

**Playback: Scrap it all to the Pit that was too close.**

**Toxica: Definitely. But, enough of that. Let's get you a cube of mid-grade.**

**Playback: *shakes helm* High grade. Definitely a few cubes of high grade.**

**Toxica: One.**

**Playback: Three.**

**Toxica: None.**

**Playback:...One.**

* * *

**AN: Well, that sure was interesting. I wonder what he is hiding? Drop a review and get ready for the next chapter that is rolling in. =D**


	29. Worming Doubt

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Playback: Well, this is just great.**

**Toxica: What?**

**Caliber: Duh, almost everybot mistrusts him again.**

**Toxica: I feel like an idiot.**

**Flintlock: *mutters* Because you are one. **

**Toxica: *growls and launches at Caliber and Flintlock***

**Caliber: What did I do?!**

* * *

Ch. 28: Worming Doubt

Ultra Magnus sighed as he sat in the rec room. Everything felt so strange, lately, that he wasn't sure what to think. Thankfully, Chaom was coming more out of his room and interacting with bots then he used to before Playback and his group arrived. The young leader actually looked like he was going to step up and help them take back Cybertron from the Virons and offline that fragger Sentinel. But, they had to take Chaom one step at a time and not rush him. They didn't want him going to hide in his room again. Presently, Chaom was actually walking about with Playback at the click.

The doors opening had Ultra Magnus looking to see a very familiar red and blue fire truck. "Optimus, it is nice to see you." But, from the look on Optimus' faceplate, Ultra Magnus knew that there was something bothering his second in command. "Is there something wrong?"

Optimus sat down next to him and nodded. "Yes. As you know, Sunblast joined the rebels a while ago with Chala and Zinnia."

Ultra Magnus nodded. He knew this because Optimus had told him when he had found out after the return of Praxus. He wasn't sure what to do but Ultra Magnus had said to allow the mech to stay so they could find the rebels if they ever needed to. "Yes, I know."

Optimus again nodded. "Well, I overheard Sunblast talking to Chala about her recent mission to Polyhex. Chala seemed very worried about something and, once she told Sunblast, he was worried as well. Something happened with Playback on that mission that made them all start wondering about something. Unfortunately, I couldn't find out just what that something was."

Ultra Magnus sighed. This was the last thing that they needed. They were all just starting to trust the mech and now, they had to deal with this. He was now curious as to what had happened on that mission that had caused doubt in Chala's processor as well as Sunblast's. They were Playback's strongest supporters and now even they were worried.

"This is very troubling. Do you know anything else about what happened in Polyhex?" Ultra Magnus wanted to know all of the information possible so he could try to figure out what the worry was that seemed to be creeping back in.

Thankfully, Optimus nodded. "Yeah. After I heard about that, I went to talk with Remcy. He was on the mission and, while he wouldn't go into too many details, he did say that Trojan was there."

The pieces were starting to come together when Trojan's name was mentioned. Ultra Magnus knew of the mech's capabilities and he must be the center around what had happened. What was still a mystery was what that something was.

"He might have tried to read Playback's processor. Who knows, he may have even succeeded and the information that he found out might be what is causing all of this tension." Ultra Magnus speculated. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and quickly.

* * *

Malwing growled as she left her sister's house. Blitzkriea had called her over to talk about something and Malwing hadn't been too worried. Her sister frequently called her to talk. But, Malwing hadn't been prepared for her sister to talk about how her youngest creation was worried about Playback. Chala was one of the first to trust Playback and if she was nervous, then that meant that something was going on. Malwing, though hesitant at first, had actually started to trust the mech after he returned Praxus but this destroyed it. Her niece didn't get nervous easily and this meant that Playback was going to be on her radar more then he already had been.

"Hey Malwing."

Malwing jumped as the sound of Jazz's voice drilled into her thoughts. "Hey Jazz. You need something?"

"Well, Prowl sent me to find you because you weren't answering your calls and he can't get through to you on the bond because you are so angry. We were going to head down to Slapjack's and Stutterstep's." He then paused before asking, "Malwing, are you alright?"

Malwing sighed. "No, I'm not. I just got back from Blitzkriea's."

Jazz nodded. "Prowl did say that she called. Is she alright?"

Malwing nodded quickly. "Kriea's fine. But, she is worried. Chala told her that she is worried about Playback. She said that Playback had been acting strangely ever since their mission in Polyhex." She couldn't imagine what that could be.

As they walked, Jazz asked, "Did Chala tell Blitzkriea what about the mission made Playback nervous?"

Malwing shook her helm. She wished that the femme had told Blitzkriea something, but all she got was what she had just said to Jazz. "Sorry Jazz, but Chala didn't want to talk about it. But, according to Blitzkriea, Chala was really shaken up when she got back home that solar cycle. She didn't want to talk to anybot about the mission and she had gone straight to her room for recharge. Blitzkriea had gone up immediately to talk to her but the femme was already in recharge."

Jazz sighed. "This is really bad. Chala was one of the first to trust Playback and his friends and now she is having doubts. I don't like how this is going."

Malwing nodded and the two walked on in silence. Playback was a wild card. They had allowed him into the Alliance without checking his background because he had saved Chala, Sunblast, Zinnia, and Shadow Fall from the coliseum. But, now Malwing was thinking that wasn't their smartest move. This mech was a scarily skilled fighter and could probably take any of them on. Frag, she had heard that the mech had lasted against Tana and Hinge in a full fight for ten clicks. Ten clicks against one Guardian was pretty good, but against two? Well, that meant that the mech had real talent and that he could be a potential threat.

"Jazz, what are we going to do if any of them goes against us? I mean, we haven't seen much from Caliber and Flintlock, but Playback is an expert fighter who took on two Guardians and lasted for ten clicks and Toxica has that acid that can melt our armor." Malwing wanted to hear the mech's opinion on the subject.

"Honestly Malwing, I think we had better hope that they don't go against us. They are extremely powerful and I believe that they could take many of us out if they wanted." He answered her.

Well, that didn't help her thoughts at all. Malwing sighed before following Jazz down to the lower levels to get to the bar. She really could use a drink. All of these worries were hurting her processor.

* * *

"Niche sweetspark, could you grab me a mid grade before you come in here?"

Niche smiled as her mate asked that. Of course she could. Megatron had been really stressed lately and she knew that she needed to help by making life easier at home. He had only gotten home a few clicks ago and she had sensed the stress coming off of his chassis. Something must have happened and she wanted to talk to him about it but she knew that he would appreciate his mid grade before she got him to spill whatever it was that was bothering him.

When she walked into their living room, Niche handed him his mid grade before sitting next to him with her own. After he took a few sips, Niche asked, "You seem stressed today sweetspark. What is troubling you?"

He let out a sigh that Niche knew meant that the situation was complicated. "It is that mech Playback."

"Again? I swear that I am going to go and beat his helm in if he gives you any more worry." Niche growled. While she didn't hate the mech, he did seem to be too mysterious for his own good. He made them all wonder what his next step would be and what the frag he was doing.

Megatron nodded. "Yes again. I just heard from Ultra Magnus that something went wrong on the rebel's latest mission to Polyhex."

"There weren't any casualties, were there?" Niche asked in worry. She didn't want to hear about any more death. It was already too depressing in these times without adding that to it.

Thankfully, though, Megatron shook his helm. "No. There weren't any casualties, in the sense that you are thinking. But, something did happen. Trojan was there and he tried to read Playback's processor. But, to everybot's surprise, Playback freaked out and lost all of that graceful elegance that we have seen and actually looked like he was afraid. Ultra Magnus believes that he was afraid that Trojan would learn something that he didn't want anybot else to know about yet. He is worried that Playback is planning something big for the Alliance, and that we might not like it."

Niche groaned and held her helm in her servos before saying, "That's so confusing that it is giving me a helm ache. You say that Ultra Magnus believes that he was afraid of exposure? Well, I am not going to put too much thought on the last part because, until something big happens to let us assume that Playback is planning something dastardly for us, I want to keep an open processor on the subject, and you should too." She didn't want Playback to go without some defense but, she would admit, that what her mate said did worry her. Playback was extremely powerful and he could either save them or destroy them if he wanted to. Only time could tell. Hopefully, the time wouldn't come when it was too late.

* * *

Playback growled as he sat in the base at Moon Base two. He had let himself lose control and that meant that the others would now be suspicious of his actions. He had to hope that they would soon forget about his slip in his graceful behavior. He had not wanted Trojan to learn that he was really Pandimala. If he had learned that, then his whole plan would have fallen apart and then taking back Cybertron would have been twice as hard as it was at that point. He already knew that word of his panic attack had spread across both sides and that there were few bots who did not know about it.

"Playback?"

Playback jumped and turned when he heard the mech voice but calmed down when he saw that it was Lockdown and he had Kiva with him. "Oh. You scared me Lockdown."

Lockdown and Kiva then walked over and sat next to him before Kiva said, "How are you doing?"

Playback sighed. "Not good at all. You know what happened on that mission. I freaked out and my freak out has everybot down there wondering if I am going to betray the Alliance and join the Virons and it has the Virons thinking that I am hiding something that I don't want the Alliance to know. Kinda funny how that Virons are right."

These thoughts had been plaguing his processor ever since he had heard the rumors. He could never betray the Alliance. He loved it way too much to ever even think about doing that. Everything was starting to come undone and Playback had to hurry and fix it before it all fell apart.

Kiva shook her helm. "I don't know why that is all going around. You gave them Praxus for Primus' sake! Then, you arranged so that Balm could offline Spittor and, before all of that, you saved four of our youngest members from the coliseum."

Playback shook his helm. "But, I panicked when Trojan attacked me. I opened myself up just enough for them to wonder what my intentions are."

Lockdown shook his helm. "They shouldn't even be thinking that, especially Remcy. He knows that everybot has the right to fear Trojan, even you. Those processor hacks of his aren't a nice cake walk and you come out of it uninjured. Frag, from what I heard, when Remcy was attacked the first time by Trojan, he was in the med bay for many solar cycles because of the damage and, for a awhile, they were afraid that his processor wouldn't recover."

Playback nodded but said, "Don't worry, I haven't heard say that Remcy is worried about my reaction. Actually, it is just almost every other Cybertronian on the planet that is wondering why I reacted the way I did." Playback made a very valid point about the pain. He remembered visiting Remcy back when he was first attacked and the medics had told his other half that Remcy would be very lucky to have his processor working at full capacity after that. Thankfully, he had been very lucky.

"Well, that is good. But these others shouldn't be questioning your freakout. They should know better." Kiva stated.

"But sweetspark, they fear the power that Playback has. They don't want him destroying their peace just to abandon them. Of course, he won't but that is what they fear. And it doesn't help at all that they know about Toxica's acid. Sooner or later, they are going to ask to test it and then they are going to wonder about her origins since that acid will match up almost perfectly to the data that we have on Meltdown's acid." Lockdown responded.

Playback sighed and leaned back in his seat. There was so much that needed to be done and there was so much doubt that he was beginning to think that he might have to speed things up even more, and that would be risky. But, he might not have a choice.

* * *

**Playback: Frag my life.**

**Caliber: Yeah, your life stinks.**

**Toxica: Caliber that wasn't very nice.**

**Authoress: But it is true...and it isn't going to get better any time soon. *walks off***

**Playback: I'm so slagged!**

* * *

**AN: Well, here is yet another chappie. Seems like Playback has much to worry about...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... Please drop a review!**


	30. A Fatal Mistake

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chala: So, who wants to play a game?**

**Toxica: I'm outta here! *runs into wall by door and knocks self out***

**Chala: *stares in shock* What did I say?**

**Caliber: That is something a psychotic killer says before he makes the participants play his game that will either kill them or save them.**

**Chala: Oh.**

* * *

Ch. 29: A Fatal Mistake

Lockdown sighed. After their talk with Playback, he had Kiva had returned to Cybertron and had went to the command center to see if they could help put a stop to the rumor mill that was starting. While some bots admitted that he had a point and that they would keep an open mind, many of them were still worried about Playback's motivations. Lockdown knew that he would have to be careful with his questioning. He didn't want other bots to start wondering why he was so certain that Playback wouldn't betray them. But, he knew that, if asked, he would have to make sure that he told the others who were in the loop about what he said so they could collaborate his story.

"Hey Lockdown, how have you been?" Anarcum asked as he walked up.

Lockdown felt like he was being tested. "I've been ok. You hear the rumors about Playback?" He wanted to see how Pandimala's brother was reacting to the news.

Anarcum nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not too sure about them." Ok this was sounding pretty positive. "Yeah, we might not know what the mech has planned, but everybot has the right to react fearfully to Trojan's processor hacking. Plus, I doubt that Playback would attack us. He has helped us so much that I just don't see the advantage to betraying us. While we would be at a disadvantage for a little, our anger at being betrayed, again, would probably cause us all to rise up and go offline Playback."

Lockdown nodded. He was glad that Anarcum at least saw reason and knew that Playback probably wasn't a threat. But, the bot was worried about his motives but Lockdown couldn't say anything about that. He couldn't risk putting himself on the spot.

Thankfully, he was saved by a private message. _Lockdown, get to rebel headquarters. I need you here because I am going out on border patrol at Praxus with Chala. Playback._

Lockdown sighed and looked at Anarcum. "Sorry to chat and run but I need to go and help Playback out with something."

From the look in Anarcum's optics, he knew that the mech realized that it was rebel business. At that thought and as he walked down the hall, Lockdown wondered why Anarcum hadn't joined the rebels. He was the more radical of most bots and yet he still hadn't joined. Maybe he was thinking that he could end up in trouble if he went? Lockdown wasn't sure but he knew that he was going to ask the mech about it the next time he saw Anarcum.

But, until then, Lockdown called Kiva. "Hey darling, can you come to the base with me? Playback is going on a mission and I want somebot to talk to."

He could hear his mate laugh at him from the other side before she said, "Yes dear. Just let me finish off this cube and I'll head on down."

Lockdown smiled and turned off his comm. He was glad that his mate knew about Playback. That meant that he could talk to somebot without the worry of slipping that wasn't Playback or his friends.

* * *

Chaom smiled as he sat in the main meeting room. It was strange. Only seven solar cycles ago, he had been sitting in his room acting very depressed. Now, he was out where he could talk to bots and enjoy their company. He really owed that mech Playback a huge debt. That mech had worked with him slowly to bring him out in the open and he had done a marvelous job. Just the other day, Chaom had a nice chat with Malwing and, while the subject of Pandimala was unavoidable, they had talked about it very well.

But, as he allowed his processor to wander. He remembered hearing how some in the Alliance were starting to have doubts about Playback. From what he heard, the mech had freaked out during a mission and had panicked. At first, he had been slightly worried about Playback. But, when he heard that the mech had freaked out because Trojan had tried to processor hack the mech, Chaom had immediately said that he didn't want to hear anymore. It was quite logical for any bot, no matter how graceful and seemingly emotionless at times, to panic because his processor was threatened to be hacked.

"Hey Chaom."

Chaom glanced up and smiled when he saw Satrap. His son had grown a lot in the time after the fall and he didn't get to see most of it because he had been absorbed into his own little bubble and hadn't even come out when the younger generation was born. Coming out with Playback and seeing everybot had him wondering what all he had missed.

"Hello Satrap. What are you doing here?" Chaom asked.

Satrap smiled. "Well, Blurr decided to go to the Praxus race track for a race and I figured that I would stop in and see how you are doing."

Chaom smiled at his youngest mech before saying, "Well, I have been getting better and better over the solar cycles and soon, I plan on stating that I support the rebels and what they are doing. That mech Playback has done wonders with them."

The worried look that come Satrap's faceplate had him wondering about what was coming next. "Chaom, I'm worried about how close you are to Playback. He has been acting weird lately and I don't want you getting hurt."

Chaom sighed. "Is this about how he freaked out in Polyhex?"

Satrap seemed shocked that he knew that. "Wait, you heard about that?"

Chaom nodded. "Yes, and I believe that all of you bots are overreacting to the entire situation."

Satrap stepped toward him. "Then you know that he might be planning something to hurt the Alliance."

Chaom growled in annoyance. "Satrap. I wish that bots would stop assuming that of Playback. Look at the facts alone. The mech was about to have his processor hacked. I'm pretty sure that any bot would have had a panic attack. That makes complete and total sense. Everything else has just been rumor and, until there is evidence that suggests anything else, I wish for bots to give Playback a chance."

Why did bots have to assume things? Isn't that what got them in trouble when Playback first arrived? They had assumed that they were Virons and had almost offlined the four outsiders.

Satrap, thankfully, looked apologetic and said, "Sorry sire. I didn't think."

Chaom nodded. "I know, and there aren't many bots who are thinking. I think this happened because everybot is afraid of change. They don't want to risk this tension filled peace just in case it brings our ruin." He then sighed. "I know that it is hard to move forward from the past, but we are going to have to if we are going to get Cybertron back." And he meant it, every bot would have to put aside what they were feeling if they wanted to have Cybertron restored to its once beautiful state. He had to leave his room and socialize so the others could start to gain hope and confidence. In the clear back of his processor, though, Chaom wondered what would happen if Playback was hiding something that would effect the Alliance.

* * *

"Chala, how was the west side?" Playback asked as the femme rejoined him. He had sent her up ahead to see if she could handle solo patrols. On those kind of patrols, there was no one to remind you to be silent or inform you of problems in the road. He wanted to see if she could preform one efficiently.

"All clear Playback. It seems like the Virons aren't going to be trying to retake Praxus anytime soon. Guess we scared them off." Chala commented.

But, Playback wasn't sure. He had exposed a flaw in himself when he had his panic attack and, since Trojan had lived, the Virons knew of this and would, any solar cycle, try to dig out more of his flaw. Hopefully, it wouldn't be for a while but he could never be too sure. He thought that his identity wouldn't even be at risk until it was much closer to his revealing time but that had changed in Polyhex.

"Don't assume Chala. They could be planning something extremely dangerous and we would not want to underestimate our opponents." Playback reprimanded. He made sure to speak softly to her so she didn't assume that she was in trouble. He knew that she was shaken up by his panic attack in Polyhex and he was trying to smooth relations over with her. She would, hopefully, be one of the ones who would be easier to bring to reason that he was not going to attack the Alliance.

"Sorry Playback." Chala apologized.

Playback shook his helm. "Don't apologize Chala. Just listen to the advice and try not to make the same mistake again." He then put a smiley on his screen to emphasize the point that he was not upset with her.

Chala smiled and said, "Alright, thanks."

Playback nodded and the two of them continued on their patrol. They were right on the border between Praxus and Viron territory and so he knew that they had to be careful. Who knew which Virons might be close by? Hopefully, it wouldn't be Trojan. Playback wasn't sure that he could take a meeting with the mech and not go insane.

When his wings picked up movement, though, Playback knew that he had to act quickly. "Chala hit the deck!"

They both dropped to the ground at the same time and barely missed getting hit by webbing. Playback quickly took out his blade and turned around before saying, "Why don't you take us on faceplate to faceplate? Or are you afraid of getting your aft kicked?"

When there was no response, Playback wondered what the bot was playing at. Usually, taunts worked and he could get bots to come out and start jabbering. The Virons were either getting smart, which he doubted, or they were wanting him to respond.

"Playback look out!" Chala yelled before shoving him aside.

Flashes from when Gearstar went offline were going through his processor as he stumbled back but, thankfully, it was a shot of webbing and Chala was simply trapped in a cocoon of webbing. But, just to make sure the femme was alright, Playback ran up and cut away some of the threads while asking, "Chala are you alright?"

Chala nodded bot motioned behind him and said, "Look out!"

Playback turned and raised his sword right as whoever the bot was pounced on him. Carefully leading the bot away from Chala, Playback struggled to remove the bot from his chassis. Finally, he found a hold and threw the bot. He growled when he saw the techno-organic hunter that had followed them to Kaon when he had first arrived.

"I don't believe that I have had an introduction." Playback growled, remembering his promise to the femme when she tried to stop them from reaching Kaon.

The femme smirked and said, "Why, my name is Airachnid. I already know your name. You are the talk of the Virons. What, with your taking Praxus from us and helping with the offlining of Spittor."

Playback growled and said, "What do you want?"

"You offline. But not at the click." Airachnid hissed before saying calmly, "Instead, I think that I will take my prize and leave."

Playback knew that the femme was talking about Chala, who was still trapped in the webbing, though much of it was off by now. But, he knew that Chala would not stand a chance against the hunter and that he would not reach the femme in time to stop her, by running, so he relied on old habits and drew Pandimala's dagger before throwing it in front of Airachnid's path, hoping to offline her. But, the spider femme stopped right before the dagger would have hit her. However, the dagger sailed past the hunter and disappeared into the shadows.

Playback used the distraction that the dagger gave to place himself in front of Chala as she continued to work on releasing herself of her sticky bonds. He felt like a fool for leaving Chala exposed while she was restrained. It was a rookie mistake. What was wrong with him?

"Hm, seems like this game is going to get a little more interesting." Airachnid suddenly stated before she again lunged at Playback. He, in his turn, gracefully dodged before grabbing the femmes extra appendages and throwing her away using them as leverage.

When Airachnid finally stood up, she glared at him. "Next time mech." She then transformed into her helicopter mode before flying off.

Playback walked up to Chala, who had finally freed herself of the webbing before asking, "Are you alright?"

* * *

Chala felt so disoriented that all she could pull off was a simple nod. Things had happened too fast for her to realize what he was exactly asking. "How about you?" She asked because she could now see the scrapes that riddled Playback's chassis, many of them leaking energon.

Playback glanced down at them before saying, "I'll be fine. If you don't mind looking around here on your own, I should go and get these repaired before anything is said and done."

Chala could see, since her disorientation was finally going away, that the mech was extremely tired so she nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Get back and get cleaned up."

Playback simply nodded at her before he transformed and flew back to the med center in Praxus. As she watched him fly away, Chala couldn't help but feel that she was forgetting something. Shaking her helm at that thought, Chala began her sweep of the battle to make sure that there were no more enemies or that there was nothing left behind, by either side. She knew that sometimes, bots would forget to pick stuff up and that was where the bots who did the sweeps came in. It was really bad luck if you were the loser of a battle and you left something behind.

As Chala surveyed the area, she realized that there were no more enemies around. That put a question in her processor. "What were you doing at the edge of Alliance territory alone Airachnid?" Chala muttered to herself as she finished her enemy search and paused. Virons usually didn't hunt alone, unless they knew who they were going to be facing. But, Airachnid had come when Playback of all mechs had been there. Why had she risked getting beat to scrap by him? Were the Virons trying to find something out.

Chala jumped when she felt something grab onto the bottom of her pede. When she saw that it was webbing, though, she let out a sigh of relief. "That stuff is sneaky." She then worked her pede free of the sticky mess before turning to head back to Praxus.

But, when she turned, a glimmer of light caught her optic. Curious, she walked over toward the source and stopped when she saw the dagger that Playback had thrown. It was black with lime green markings. The coloring of the dagger was familiar to her but she couldn't place a location to where she had seen it.

"We should probably return you to Playback." Chala said about the dagger before picking it up and placing it in her subspace. Then, after making sure that there weren't any more items, Chala walked back toward Praxus, unaware of the significance of the item that she had just picked up.

* * *

**Authoress: Well, since I have banned everybot else, Unicron and Primus get to come back!**

**Primus: So, you are going down that path. Very interesting.**

**Unicron: Do you have any planets I can eat?**

* * *

**AN: Well, it seems like Playback might get in trouble. Until he does though, please drop a review!**


	31. Climbing a Mountain Isn't Easy

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Well, who wants to do something fun?**

**Primus: Like what?**

**Unicron: Eat the planet?**

**Authoress: Which one?**

* * *

Ch. 30: Climbing a Mountain Isn't Easy

Balm felt like there was something wrong. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but something felt like it was going to change drastically, but she wasn't sure what. It was nagging at her thoughts as she sat in the rebel base. The bots around seemed to be on edge and she wasn't sure why.

"Hey carrier, what are you doing?"

Balm turned to her son's voice and smiled before saying, "Just thinking Miltersaw. I think that something big is going to happen soon. But, I'm not sure if it is going to be positive for us or negative."

Her son nodded understandingly. "Yeah, something does feel weird in the air today. I was out for a flight before coming here and the air seemed so still that I actually wanted to be on the ground more then I did the air. It is like the planet itself is bracing itself for whatever it is that is coming."

Balm sighed. She didn't have wings like her son and bondmate but she knew that when a flier wanted to be on the ground more then they wanted to be in the air while in the air, there was something really wrong.

"Ok, so off of that topic, when do you think Playback is going to have us take another city?" Balm asked. She didn't want to talk about her bad omens anymore.

Miltersaw shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, Zinny would probably know more then I would. I just know that we are hitting Polyhex next. The when is out of my knowledge range. Sorry carrier."

Balm smiled and hugged his shoulders, well as best as she could with him being so much bigger then she was. "Don't think too much on it Miltersaw." She then paused before letting out a chuckle. "You know, it is funny to think that your sister is closer to the social aspect then we are. Usually, she doesn't know half of what is going on. Now, though, she has us both beat."

Miltersaw let out a chuckle before saying, "Didn't really think about that but you're right. She has grown up a lot these past solar cycles. Even though war is a bad thing overall, it has been a nice experience for her to practice talking to others."

Balm nodded. Even though war was a terrible thing, it had helped her Zinnia to become more sociable towards others. Still, there was some work to be done and Balm was hoping that Zinnia would be a social bot by the time they had kicked the Virons off of the planet, which was hopefully coming soon. Until then, though, Balm knew that they would just have to wait and see what played out.

"Miltersaw, do you want to go a round of sparring with me?" Balm asked her son.

Miltersaw smirked at her and asked, "I don't know carrier. Will I be able to keep my helm?"

Balm frowned and punched his shoulder before saying, "Oh ha ha. Very funny. Now, let's go get some training done. If you don't, then I will definitely take your helm off."

Miltersaw nodded and stood and helped her up. He then took a few paces back before saying, "And the queen said off with his helm!" He then darted to the sparring room.

Balm just shook her helm and followed after her son. They had some training to do and she wanted to get started.

* * *

Lockdown felt nervous. Something about the solar cycle was just making him on edge. Maybe, it was the fact that they weren't facing down energon-thirsty Virons or battling wits with their allies. Instead, Lockdown was at his house with Kiva, Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber. They were waiting for Playback to call and say that they were supposed to be doing something to maybe take Polyhex soon. Well, he wanted to be doing that now but Toxica had said, when she, Flintlock, and Caliber had come over, that Playback wanted them to stay together until he called them. Unfortunately, Lockdown wasn't sure where the said faceless mech was. He hadn't told Toxica.

"Oh, who rule? Femmes do!" Kiva and Toxica yelled out as they suddenly jumped off the couch.

Flintlock, on his part, sighed. "Caliber, how did we lose?"

Lockdown glanced at the screen and saw that they were playing one of the games that he had brought from Earth. Something called 'Super Smash Bros Brawl' and it looked like the femmes had beat the two mechs.

"I don't know mech. You had Snake and I had Fox. We shouldn't have lost." Caliber sighed.

Toxica laughed and said, "We won because I had Pit and Kiva had Sheik. You two didn't stand a chance against our awesome power!" Toxica and Kiva then high-fived.

Lockdown laughed and said, "You shouldn't have challenged the femmes, mechs. I know that Kiva always kicks my aft in that game."

Kiva smiled and walked up to him before kissing him and saying, "What do you want dear?"

Lockdown smiled and said, "Nothing dear. I'm already in deep scrap with you for keeping Playback's real identity from you."

Kiva seemed to think about that before nodding and saying, "Very true." She then held up the remote toward Toxica and the two mechs on the couch before saying, "Best two out of three?"

Lockdown thought that the mechs would say no but Caliber and Flintlock surprised him by nodding. "You bet. You femmes are going down!" Caliber stated.

The game then restarted and Lockdown took his optics off of said game. When he did, memories from when Pandimala was around before the Fall rose in his processor. He remembered going over to her house, when most of her kids were still pretty young, and watch as they would bet on whether carrier or sire would wing the video game. It would be very interesting and, sometimes, he would join in on the betting. What? He had credits to spare if he lost and he always gave the credits that he won back to Pandimala.

Thoughts of Pandimala had him wondering where Playback was. The mech seemed to have wanted to do something that required only his presence, or he would have told Toxica about it. When his bad omens for the solar cycle came back to his helm, he shook his helm before joining the other four in the living room. Maybe he could get in on the next game.

* * *

Chaom smiled as he walked in the outdoor garden with Playback. The garden consisted of the crystals that they had managed to salvage from the Crystal Gardens before they had to evacuate Iacon all of those stellar cycles ago. It wasn't anywhere close to the Crystal Gardens, but it played its part while this fragging war was going on.

Playback had come to him and had asked to go for a walk. Chaom agreed as long as he got to choose where they would walk, and this garden had been the prime location. So far, all they had done was walk around the crystals, no words had been said.

After a few clicks, Chaom decided that the silence needed to stop. "Playback, why did you ask me here?" He was happy that the mech wanted to spend time with him but he still wanted to see if there was an ulterior motive for the mech's request.

Playback stopped, causing Chaom to stop, before saying, "I asked you here because I think of you as a friend and I wished to spend some time with you. But, if you are wishing for something to talk about, then let us talk about something that you wish to know."

Chaom nodded before saying, "Thank you." He then paused to think about a question to ask before saying, "Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to know if you are bonded?"

Playback seemed to hesitate about that answer before saying, "I am. But, long ago, I was in an accident and our bond was sealed. I know that the bot is still alive because I can still feel the wall blocking me. But, my bondmate has sealed the bond too tight so I can't get my feelings out to say that I am alive and well."

Chaom wasn't sure what to say to that. He didn't have Pandimala around anymore so he never knew what it was like to be sealed away from her. She was just gone from his spark. He wasn't sure how much of a torture that it would be to know that your mate was alive but they didn't even know that he was alive.

"Chaom, are you ok?" Playback asked, jolting the mech out of his thoughts.

Chaom nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I should be asking you if you are alright."

Playback nodded his helm. "Yes. I know that one solar cycle, though I am not sure when, my mate will test the bond and find me waiting there so we may be together again." The mech then walked a few paces back before saying, "I'm sorry Chaom but I have to go. I have to help the rebels take Polyhex for you all." He then started to walk away.

Once the mech was a good fifty feet away, though, he stopped when Chala ran in the room.

"Hello Chala, what can I do for you?" Chaom asked his grandcreation.

But, to his surprise, Chala turned to Playback before saying, "Here, you forgot your dagger after that fight with Airachnid." Chaom then watched as Chala took something out of her subspace.

* * *

Playback froze in terror when Chala said that. Scrap he had forgotten to grab the dagger. This was definitely the worst time that Chala could have come to return it. Why couldn't he have been alone when she gave it back? Or at least been with some bot who didn't know the significance of the dagger.

But, when Chala brought it out, Playback quickly grabbed the dagger, hoping that Chaom hadn't have seen it. He wasn't sure that he could deal with an angry Chaom.

But, the growl that suddenly came from Chaom had both him and Chala jumping back, though Playback jumped so he was out of Chala's reach too, from the leader.

"Grandsire what's wrong?" Chala asked in a worried voice.

Playback knew this wasn't going to be pretty. Chaom's optics were darker then normal and that meant that he was in a rage that no bot could stop, once he attacked that was. Playback was hoping to talk him down before that happened.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT DAGGER?" Chaom snarled as he lowered his shoulder cannons.

Uh, this was not looking good at all. Chaom was about to attack and Playback couldn't do a thing about it. Well, he technically couldn't but he was going to try. "Chaom, please calm down,"

But, it seemed that Chaom wasn't listening, "WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" Chaom again roared and Playback barely registered Chaom charging his shoulder cannons before they fired bolts of lightning.

Playback barely dodged the first one but the second one hit him square in the chassis and he was sent skidding back. Glancing at Chaom, Playback panicked when he saw that the mech was charging at him. Not wasting a nano-click, Playback activated his thrusters on full and launched into the air before transforming and fleeing from the enraged mech.

A bolt of lightning barely missing his left wing told Playback that Chaom was coming after him with every furious circuit in his chassis. Then, Playback realized that his friends were in danger. So, he quickly sent them a private message along with Kiva and Lockdown.

_Quickly, retreat to Moon Base two now! Something's happened!-Playback_

Of course, because Playback had to take his focus off of the mech chasing him through the skies to send the message, he couldn't dodge a bolt of lightning that struck his right wing. The damage wasn't critical but he knew that he would be caught unless he escaped at that click. So, he quickly teleported himself to Moon Base two, erasing his teleport residue so the Alliance couldn't track him.

During the teleport he transformed back into his bi-pedal form and, as soon as he landed on the floor of the base's main communication room, Playback fell to his knees and shakily undid the hitches under his face mask and took it off before tossing it on the floor.

Pandimala wept in shock as she rocked herself back and forth. Her systems were in shock. He had attacked her. Chaom, her bondmate, had viciously attacked her. He didn't even give her a chance to explain, somewhat. He just flew at her in rage and she couldn't stop him.

The sound of another teleport activating did not stop Pandimala from rocking herself on the floor. He had attacked her. Chaom. Chaom had attacked her.

Pandimala briefly heard the word med kit come from Lockdown before he ran up to her. "Pandimala, what happened?" He then held her in his arms as she tried to calm herself down. She had to tell them, but first she had to get herself back under control. Her processor felt numb as her logical side was in a deadlock with her emotional side.

Once she felt like she was calmed down, Pandimala looked up at Lockdown, for she was sitting while he was kneeling, before saying, "I was on a walk with Chaom through the mini garden that they have there in Kaon and we started talking. He asked me if I had a bondmate and I told him that yes I did but my mate had sealed his side of the bond with me after I vanished and I hadn't been able to tell my mate that I am alive. He was quiet for a bit and so I asked if he was alright. He said he was and asked if I was. I said yes and that I had hope that my bondmate would one day open the bond and see that I am online. Then, I said that I had to go and that was when it happened."

"What happened?" Lockdown asked her in a soft voice.

Pandimala hesitated to answer as she tried to make sure that her emotions wouldn't get the best of her. While she made sure that her emotions were in check, Kiva walked in and handed Lockdown the med kit. Lockdown nodded his thanks and began work on the wing.

"Well," Pandimala started. "Chala walked into the room. Chaom greeted her and asked if there was something that he could do for her. Chala didn't answer him and instead turned toward me and said that she wanted to give me my dagger back since I had forgotten it there. Primus I felt like an idiot. I can't believe that I forgot to grab that dagger. If I had, then we wouldn't be in this mess. I tried to take the dagger before Chaom saw it but he saw it and growled. Chala and I jumped back because of it. His optics darkened before he demanded me to tell him where he had gotten the dagger. I could see that he was extremely angered and if he attacked me, he wouldn't stop until I was offline. So, I asked him to calm down and he demanded me to tell him where I got the dagger. Before I could answer, he attacked me."

She then flinched as the emergency welder that Lockdown was using to fix her went over a sensitive spot. "Sorry Pandimala." Lockdown quickly stated.

Pandimala let out a stuttered sigh, still calming down, before saying, "I tried to fly out of danger but he followed right behind me. It was only after I sent that private message to you all that Chaom's lightning hit my wing. I then panicked before teleporting here." She couldn't stop a short sob from escaping from escaping her vocals before she said, "I can't believe that he attacked me."

Lockdown held her close and rocked her back and forth before saying, "Shh, it's alright. Remember, Chaom didn't know that he was attacking you. We need your wonderful processor to help us with the take back of Cybertron."

Pandimala shakily stood onto her pedes, with Lockdown's help, before asking, "How? Once word gets out that Playback had my dagger no bot would ever trust me."

But to Playback's confusion, Lockdown shook his helm. "I wouldn't bet on that. I saw the mark that Playback made on the Alliance. There is at least one bot that you could probably talk to and, to an extent, explain this to."

Pandimala couldn't think and asked, "Who?"

Lockdown smiled and said, "The answer is obvious Pandimala. Your grandcreation; Chala."

* * *

**Authoress: Well, it looks like I can let some of the other bots back next chapter.**

**Primus: We will miss you Authoress.**

**Unicron: Can I eat Candy Planet?**

* * *

**AN: Well, this was certainly interesting. I'm have the next chapter up but I would like to hear from you if you want it up tonight. If so, I will. But, if not, it will be up tomorrow. Until then, please drop a review.**


	32. Calling in a Favor

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: Oh, this looks interesting.**

**Playback: Why? And who owes me a favor?**

**Toxica: Who doesn't owe you a favor?**

**Playback: Touche.**

* * *

**AN: Please look at the poll on my page! **

* * *

Ch. 31: Calling in a Favor

Malice sat in her room in shock. She couldn't believe it. After all of the trust that they had put in Playback and the hope that he and his friends would return Cybertron to their servos. What Chaom had told them broke all of those achievements. All of this time, that faceless conniver had hid that he had Pandimala's dagger. And where the frag had he gotten it? Malice knew that Pandimala had the blade with her when she went through the bridge.

"Malice, are you alright?"

The femme turned and saw that Balm was behind her. Shaking her helm, Malice said, "Not really Balm. I mean, he had the dagger the entire time. Why didn't he show us from the start? What is he hiding?"

Balm shrugged. "I'm not sure Malice. He seemed so on the straight that I didn't think that he was a bot to look out for."

Malice nodded. That was what most of them thought, and that was how he was able to keep this from them. He had been so helpful in raising their spirits and had been the mastermind behind many of their successful missions that no bot questioned his past, and how he had heard of the Alliance, and why he acted so aggressively toward Dragstrip during the attack on Praxus. All of the questions that they should have asked and hadn't. As she thought about Playback's interactions with the Virons, she realized something.

"You know, I think that was what Playback didn't want Trojan to find out." Malice felt like the pieces about this mysterious mech were finally going into place.

"But," Balm started, "That still doesn't explain how he got the dagger in the first place. Pandimala went into and was blown up in the space bridge. The dagger should have been destroyed."

Malice shook her helm. All of these thoughts coming in were not helping in her search for the truth. But, what she did know was that Playback was going to pay for the deceit that he showed them and she wanted to do it. "What have Megatron, Chaom, and Ultra Magnus said about Playback?"

"Well, they all want Playback's helm on a silver platter, Chaom especially. Thankfully, Chaom didn't go back into solitude. I know that I was afraid of that when I heard that Playback had been in possession of Pandimala's dagger and Chaom had seen it. But, the exact opposite happened. Chaom is bringing everybot together and the entire Alliance has a bounty on Playback's helm, and it is pretty high. It is almost higher then Sentinel's now that I think about it." Balm answered.

That shocked Malice. Playback having a bounty that high simply because he had the dagger. While she agreed that Playback needed to be ripped to shreds, she didn't think that they should pay as much as Balm was insinuating to do it. She just wished that she knew where they had gone to hide. Playback and his friends, were afraid of being found and that meant that they were close. Plus, since the Virons had botnapped Lockdown and Kiva, Malice knew that everything would be that much more complicated and it was because Playback had caused so much chaos. Malice only hoped that she would be able to take the mech's helm off permanently.

* * *

Chala was having an internal battle with herself. She was angry at three bots and she wasn't sure which one she was more angry at. She was, of course, furious with Playback because he had her grandcarrier's dagger. She was furious with Chaom because he had attacked Playback without giving the mech a chance to explain and then being upset when the bot ran away from his outraging self. Finally, she was furious at herself for not recognizing Pandimala's dagger when she had it. If she would have, then she would have been able to ask Playback about it quietly and not bringing it right to Chaom while Playback was with him. She was the cause of all of this and she didn't know what to do.

"Frag it why did I have to bring that dagger to Playback right then?" Chala asked herself.

At that click, she was walking the empty land between Praxus and Kaon. It was, surprisingly, the only place where she could get away from all of the talk about Playback. She just wanted to relax, especially since the rebels were now leaderless and not sure what to do. Playback had been their driving force and now he was out of the picture. What were they going to do?

"Chala, where are you?" Chala heard her brother, Pandium's, voice come through her comm. link.

"Why?" Chala asked. She really just wanted to be alone.

"Because our creators don't want us out and about alone anymore. They want us to have somebot with us." Pandium answered.

Because that worked out so well when she was captured by the Virons. "Listen Pandium, I'm out here clearing my helm and I'll be back home soon." She then cut the line and blocked any further comm. signals. She was not in the mood to deal with anybot else at the click.

Chala's thoughts then went back to Playback. It was hard to believe that the mech was a traitor to their cause. He had helped them so much and had taught them so much that she couldn't believe it. Plus, the way that she had acted around the Virons, killing many of them including Dragstrip, meant that the mech couldn't go on their side. Playback definitely couldn't since he had publicly refused Sentinel while in the coliseum.

And, that was another thing. The mech had purposefully gotten caught just to rescue them. Why would he do that if he was a traitor and as bad as they all were thinking.

_Chala, meet me five miles north of your current position in the Sigmatran warehouse-Playback._

Chala jumped when that message suddenly appeared in her private messages. Why would the mech be contacting her of all bots? She was half tempted to turn him in.

_P.S.: You owe me.-Playback._

And, he was right. She owed the mech a few favors and this would hopefully take care of one. But, that didn't meant that she would be happy to see the mech. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"You did WHAT to Lockdown's house?" Pandimala asked as she glared at them.

Toxica wasn't too thrilled to be in the attention of one of Pandimala's glares. The good thing about when she was Playback was that he couldn't pull off the glare as well as 'Mala could.

"It was technically Lockdown's idea." Caliber stated in their defense.

And it had been. Lockdown had mentioned, after they got Playback's private message, that he wouldn't mind coming with. After that, events just kind of unfolded and now the bounty hunter and his bondmate were on their side on the moon.

...Of course that also made it look like the Virons had broke into Lockdown's home and had taken both him and Kiva. It as brilliantly set up and Flintlock did all of the video editing on Lockdown's security cameras to make it look like the Virons had actually taken Lockdown. Plus, the Virons weren't going to deny it. They would want the Alliance to think that Lockdown and Kiva were in their possession. And, to make it more interesting, they had kind of tore Lockdown's house apart before they left.

"I don't care if it was Primus' idea. The Alliance is going to be out for energon now and that means that it is going to be even more dangerous for us to go out and try to explain why Playback had my dagger!" Pandimala yelled as she bared over them, sharp digits glinting toward them...and did she mention that they were sharp?

"Pandimala, they were going to be out for energon already." Lockdown stated. Finally the mech comes to their defense. "This way, it is against the Virons. This might actually help Playback convince the Alliance that he is on their side still."

Pandimala sighed and said, "You know that I will have to tell the bots that agree that you are really with us and that we staged that entire thing?"

"Yeah." Caliber answered.

Pandimala frowned and said, "Well, I had better get Playback back out. Chala should be close to the warehouse by now and he needs to be in there before she gets there." She then put back on her mask before Playback disappeared through the teleport.

Once Playback was gone, Toxica turned on Lockdown. "What took you so long to come to our defense?" She was not happy to have had to face her anger for so long. Especially when said bounty hunter had promised to vouch for them before they got to the glare stage.

"I tried." Lockdown stated. "But, she went to the glare stage too soon for me to explain and I have learned that you don't mess with Pandimala once she is in the glare stage if you are not a victim of it."

Toxica sighed and faceplate palmed. These were going to be some long solar cycles and she wasn't sure if she was going to escape with her sanity in tact.

* * *

Playback was nervous as he waited. He had no idea if Chala would come alone like he asked or if she had brought the entire Alliance with her. The femme was just like his other half, and that meant that she could be unpredictable about her choices.

The doors opening had Playback turning and he sighed to himself when he saw that Chala was alone. Good. That meant that she was willing to listen to him.

"Ok, you have three clicks to explain why you have my grandcarrier's dagger." Chala stated, getting right down to business.

Playback nodded. "First off, I can't tell you why I have it."

"But,"

"You said I have three clicks. I am going to use them." Playback re-interrupted before saying, "I can't explain because the reason is key as to how we are going to give Sentinel the most horrifying surprise of his life. What I can say, though, is that I did not kill Pandimala to get this dagger nor did I take it from her chassis." He then paused, waiting for her to say something. Her face showed a shocked expression and he wasn't sure what it meant. Playback was normally good at reading bots but Chala was difficult to read at times. He blamed her sire...and carrier.

"Wait, so you can't tell me why because it is a part of your master plan to shove it in Sentinel's faceplate? What is that going to consist of?" Chala asked.

Playback sighed. "It is going to consist of Sentinel seeing one of the things that he fears most before he is offlined. But, like I said, I can't say what it is just in case a bot like Trojan, or Trojan himself, gets into your processor. If he found out, then Sentinel could prepare for my plan." He hoped that Chala understood where he was coming from.

The femme was silent for a few clicks. Playback was wondering what was going through the femme's processor. But, his wondering would have to be left unanswered because Chala suddenly took a step toward him. "So, you can't tell anybot your entire plan because you can't let the Virons find out." She then took another step closer. Playback knew that he was taking a risk letting her get this close. She could just be trying to get close so she could strike him. But, Playback had to show complete openness to Chala and that meant that he had to let her get as close as she wished. "I want you to swear on your spark and the sparks of your friends that you mean no ill will to the Alliance and that you did not steal the dagger from Pandimala."

Playback nodded. He could swear that. "I will rip their sparks out myself before I rip my own out if I am lying, which I am not."

From his statement, Playback could tell that Chala was back on his side. The excitement for change was back in her optics. "What are we going to do now?" Chala asked.

Playback tilted his helm. "Well, I am going to need you to take something for me. Something that I need for my plan to work. But, it isn't going to be easy. Actually, it could be dangerous if you get caught."

"What?" Chala asked. Playback could see her regret in asking. But, he needed her to do this for me.

"In the memorial, there are many things. I just need two; the swords of Pandimala."

Chala stared at him in shock. "You want me to steal Pandimala's swords? I won't even make it out of the memorial with them!"

Playback shook his helm. He had thought this through. "No you won't. Because, to the Alliance, they are going to be stolen by the Virons." Chala looked confused so he continued. "You heard how the Virons took Lockdown and Kiva?" Yep, he was not going to let the others know that they had done a good thing.

"Yeah, but how did you know? They were taken after Chaom chased you out." Chala asked.

Playback smirked to himself before saying, "Well, I know because the Virons didn't take them. Lockdown, Kiva, and my friends planned that so Lockdown and Kiva could continue to help us."

Chala looked like she had been hit by a train. "That whole attack was set up? But what about the security systems?"

"Flintlock hacked them and made it look like the Virons had attacked." Playback then said, "I can have him do the same thing for when you take the swords. Caliber will be able to remotely disable the alarm on the swords so you will have about two clicks after you take them to tell us that you did and then we can teleport you back."

"First off, that was brilliantly done on Flintlock's part." Chala started before she said, "Secondly, I must be crazy or something because I am actually going to help you." Ok, Playback liked both of those answer, though he wasn't sure if she was crazy. But, he heard the sound of another point so he waited. "Thirdly...teleport where?"

Playback held out a servo to Chala. "Take my servo and you will find out. But, please note that, when you do, you are signed up for our little team until we hit Sentinel."

Chala stared at his servo for the longest time and, at first, Playback was afraid that she wasn't going to take his servo. But, thankfully, she got a lot of Pandimala's coding because she grabbed hold and nodded before the teleport activated.

"Chala, welcome to Moon Base two." Playback stated when the teleport stopped.

Playback could see the amazement in Chala's optics and Playback was glad that he was able to convince her that he was still trustworthy.

"Glad you could join us."

The two of them turned to Kiva's voice and Playback watched as Kiva, Lockdown, Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber walked out.

"And I'm glad you and Lockdown aren't Viron pincushions." Chala answered back. She then turned to him and asked, "So, Playback, when do I go on my mission?"

"Now."

* * *

**Chala: What did I just sign up for?**

**Caliber: Welcome my dear femme. Now, if you would just sign this contract saying that we will not get sued when you offline, no matter how painfully or brutally.**

**Authoress: Where did it say that? Let me read that!**

**Flintlock: Oh would you look at the time?**

* * *

**AN: And here is an awesome chapter. This is just the first in a big series of updates and that means that at least one other chapter is to follow this one. Until then, please drop a review! =D**


	33. Two Accounts of Theft

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Flintlock and Caliber: *humming spy music and walking around***

**Chala: Um, what are they doing?**

**Toxica: I don't know. I've just learned to record and use as blackmail later.**

**Chala:...Good idea.**

* * *

**AN: Please go to my profile and check out the Poll!**

* * *

Ch. 32: Two Accounts of Theft

Why had she agreed to this? Chala felt like she was going to be discovered at any click. Right at this click, she was walking down a hall in the main command center in Kaon toward the memorial. She wasn't sure why Playback needed the swords but, they were obviously important. But, she hadn't been told their significance yet and she doubted that she would be informed for a while. But, after Playback had made those promises, Chala felt like she could trust him. He didn't make idle promises, that much she knew, and she knew that he would go through with any punishment that he made if he broke one.

"You know, you look so tense that bots are going to think you are up to something." Flintlock's voice suddenly came through the comm. link on the frequency that they had set up for them.

Chala, of course, jumped slightly at it. Thankfully, none of the bots around her noticed. "Don't do that! Do you want me to get caught you fragger?" She hissed through the line.

"Nah, just wanted to see if you would jump." Caliber added, telling Chala that he was there as well.

"You two are comedians." Chala stated.

Thankfully, with how they were talking, it made it sound like she was talking to her brothers and not two mechs who currently had bounties on their helms. She figured that the two were at the main monitor since it allowed multiple conversation to one bot. She had gotten a tour the other solar cycle and knew where a lot of stuff was.

But, that tour, as fun as it was, only lasted so long before she had to get home. Playback had said that he was making arrangements for her to join them up their permanently and so she had to stay planet-side until he did. That meant that she had to come home to a very upset carrier who said that she wasn't going out alone again. Like that had helped out so much when she was actually captured by the Virons last time.

"Hey, tell the big bot that I'm almost at the memorial." Chala said as she walked into said hallway. It was sad that, even after all that had happened, the hall was still as bleak as it was before Playback and his friends arrived. Also, thankfully, it was just as deserted as it used to be. That meant that the mission would be able to run smoothly.

"Chala, this is Playback." Playback suddenly said to her as she neared the door. "Once inside, wait a few clicks because we will have to loop it. Right now, it shows the room empty and that is how it will stay when you enter. We will add the Virons in once you get out. If anybot comes in during the operation, make sure to grab them so they can be told what is going on."

Chala understood but she hoped that it didn't come to that. She didn't want to try and explain what she was doing to whoever would walk in. Primus have mercy on her spark if Chaom walked in. He would probably put her in the brig for the rest of her existence if he walked in.

Finally coming in front of the door, Chala said, "I'm going in." Then she walked inside to seal her fate.

* * *

Sunblast sighed as he walked down the halls of the main command center in Kaon. He wanted to clear his thoughts but all he was doing was adding more questions to the ones that were still unanswered. This entire situation with Playback was digging out his processor and he wished that it had never happened. All around, bots were on edge, worried that somebot else was going to be snatched by the Virons or betrayed by one that they thought friend.

One of his thoughts was why Playback had kept the dagger a secret. If he had shown the Alliance right away, then he wouldn't be in such deep scrap like he was now. Now, everybot in the Alliance wanted his helm. Frag, Chala was even angry with him and she was his biggest fan.

"Hey Sunblast." Zinnia stated as she walked up to him.

Sunblast smiled and said, "Hey Zinny, what's up?"

Zinnia shrugged and Sunblast knew that she had been troubled by Playback's betrayal as well. "Well, it just doesn't make sense."

Now Zinnia had him confused. "What are you talking about Zinny?" What was his friend so confused about?

Zinnia sighed. "Well, Playback's betrayal. It doesn't make sense. He didn't attack us and he hasn't joined the Virons, we would have heard if he had, and so that makes me wonder why he was chased out anyways."

Sunblast shook his helm. "Zinnia, he had Pandimala's dagger. The dagger that she had when she went through that bridge. It is pretty obvious what happened."

But, Zinnia shook her helm. "What if it isn't that simple? What if there is more to the story? We just chased him and his friends out without thinking about what could be happening behind the scenes. You know how Trojan hacks processors, what if Playback has more planned? He could have a plan that centers around the dagger and he doesn't want the Virons finding out about? I just think that we jumped into things too soon."

Sunblast sighed. The questions that she was asking was making his processor spin. Things were now getting so jumbled up that he couldn't think straight. He needed somewhere quiet to go. And, there was only one place that he could think of that would be quiet enough. "Hey Zinnia, want to go to the memorial with me?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, it should be quiet and that will let us think on this some more."

Sunblast nodded before they walked down the hallway. The place was a mad house, bots running back and forth and Sunblast just wanted to go somewhere quiet. His sire and carrier were a little concerned about letting him out of their sight but he had said that he would be careful and that he was going to always be with another bot.

"Hey Sunblast, Zinnia; where are you off to?"

Sunblast turned at his name coming from Shadow Fall's vocals before saying, "We were just heading down to the memorial for some peace and quiet. Want to join us?" Shadow Fall looked stressed and Sunblast knew that the quiet would do him some good as well.

Shadow Fall nodded and said, "Sure. Some quiet away from all of this ruckus would be great."

Sunblast nodded and the three of them headed to the memorial. When they turned the corner though, Sunblast was surprised to see Chala going in, alone. He knew that her creators were worried about her being on her own, especially since she was the closest to Playback out of them all, and had her on almost constant watch. She must have told them that she was going to be with somebot.

"Hey, wasn't that," Zinnia must have noticed too.

"Chala. Let's go see what she is up to." Sunblast stated before they walked to the door. Chala looked extremely nervous and he was worried that she was up to something. When she was up to something, it normally meant trouble. When he opened the door and walked in, he was not prepared for the sight that he saw.

"Chala, what are you doing?" Shadow Fall asked in shock. Thankfully, the door was shut or all of the bots in the base would have come running down.

Chala turned to them, the two swords of Pandimala in servo, before saying, "Scrap." She then walked to them and said, "Look, I have about two clicks to explain what I am doing and I don't think that I can with any interruptions so listen. We were wrong about Playback's intentions. He swore that he did not take the dagger from Pandimala and he said that if he was lying that he would personally rip the sparks out of his friends chassis as well as his own spark. He hasn't broke a lie so I know that he is telling the truth. He can't tell us why he has the dagger because of Trojan's processor hacks. He can't have the Virons knowing about his plan before he gets to implement it. That was why he couldn't tell us."

Sunblast just stared in shock. Zinnia's predictions had been right. Chala didn't just listen to anybot and she had to trust them a lot to believe them, especially Playback after what he pulled. But, that meant that they had all just chased away their best hope for peace.

"What can we do?" Zinnia asked, surprisingly taking charge.

Chala, though, seemed to have somebot talking to her because she said, "I know I only have thirty nano-clicks!" She then walked up to them before saying, "Ok, we can all explain more when we get to the base. Grab servos now."

Sunblast nodded and grabbed onto Zinnia's servo, who grabbed onto Shadow Fall's, before he grabbed Chala's. Though, he was wondering what they had thirty nano-clicks for.

"Teleport for four. And quickly please!" Chala said through her comm. link to whoever she was talking to.

Suddenly, they were all teleported away from the room and Sunblast was shocked when they ended up in a quiet but well lit room. Where were they all?

"Welcome, to Moon Base two."

Sunblast jumped at Playback's voice and found himself staring at six bots. He was extremely shocked to see two of them.

* * *

Lockdown smiled at Shadow's, Zinnia's, and Sunblast's shocked looks. But, he couldn't blame them. What they had done to his house, along with the footage, was pretty convincing that the Virons had taken both Kiva and himself. Caliber, Flintlock, and Toxica had done a marvelous job. If he wasn't in on the plan, he would have thought that the Virons had attacked and taken them, and he was more used to Viron tactics then the three were.

"Lockdown, how are you here?" Shadow Fall asked.

Kiva smiled at them all. "Well, if you are wondering why we aren't rusting away in some Virons prison, it is because we were never there in the first place. We faked our capture so we could help Playback out with his plan."

"Just like we just faked your own capture." Playback stated, stepping forward.

"Wait, faked ours? What do you mean?" Sunblast asked. Lockdown understood his confusion. Playback had literally implemented this fake capture a few clicks ago.

"Well," Caliber started, turning in the chair, "Flintlock just altered the video feed that we planned on using with Chala. Originally, it was just supposed to be Chala who got taken by the Virons. But, with a simple edit, we made it so the Virons knocked you four out before teleporting out."

The three who weren't in on the plan just stared in shock before Zinnia said, "You did that so they wouldn't know that we are here. But, won't the Virons know that they don't have us?"

Playback nodded. "Yes, but you are so close to the higher command that they will let the Alliance think that they have you. Plus, not too long from now, they will have you."

Lockdown nodded. They had discussed this when Chala had gone home the other night. The plan was pretty good and Lockdown knew that Playback was going into his final stages before his plan would be complete. This was a giant stepping stone.

But the looks on the kids' faceplates said that he needed to explain. "Now, before you complain, let Playback explain what we are planning. Or do you want a repeat of the dagger again?"

He didn't like using that against them but it did take away the look of arguing that was coming to their faceplates. That was good. They were at least learning. That would be important if this mission would work. Lockdown then turned to Playback as the mech stepped forward. He hoped that the kids would agree to this plan. Everything would have to go right for Pandimala's resurrection to be complete.

* * *

Sentinel felt like something was going wrong. For the past two solar cycles, the Alliance had called them and demanded that they give Kiva, Lockdown, Chala, Sunblast, Zinnia, and Shadow Fall back to them as well as Pandimala's two swords. While he told the Alliance that he was not going to be giving them back anytime soon, that had been a lie. He didn't even have them in the first place. He wondered why the Alliance thought that the Virons had the bots in the first place.

"Pitch," Sentinel started.

"Yes?" Pitch asked.

"Have any of our operatives gone to Kaon recently?"

Pitch shook his helm. "No sir. The closest we have ever gotten was when Airachnid was trying to recapture Playback and the four young bots when they escaped the arena."

He had thought so, but he had to check. The Alliance, while idiots, wouldn't make false claims. They must have evidence to show that Virons were involved, or they thought that they were at least. There was something being played and Sentinel didn't like being oblivious to it all. "That's what I thought." Sentinel responded to Pitch.

"Sir, if the Alliance believes that we have infiltrated their borders, I suggest that we keep it that way." Pitch stated. "It will make them less likely to attack us since, thanks to our surveillance, they have already drove Playback out of their fold, though I wish I knew why."

Sentinel nodded. He agreed with Pitch. He wished that he knew why the Alliance had chased out their best hope of doing anything. It must have had something to do with the mock attack that Airachnid had pulled. But, the femme had said that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Maybe there was something that happened that was too small for her to notice? Oh well, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Pitch, how goes the stage?" Sentinel had a plan for the next time he had higher bots from the Alliance in his captivity and he wanted it done before he actually got any.

Pitch smiled an evil smile. "Construction should be complete by the end of this solar cycle. If any bots are captured, we can make the pain that much harder for the Alliance to go through and there would be much less likely a chance of escape."

Good. That was how he wanted it. Sentinel didn't want a repeat of the coliseum for the higher bots. His approval rate had gone down and he was struggling to bring it back up. Of course, the coliseum would still host matches, but it would be nothing compared to what was to come. All he had to do was wait for some unfortunate high Alliance bots to come into his clutches.

"Very good Pitch. This time, the Alliance won't forget of the pain that we Virons can inflict and the energon that will rain down will remind them that there is nowhere safe to escape from our swords."

* * *

**Chala: That was terrifying!**

**Zinnia: I know!**

**Sunblast: And we didn't even steal the swords. *smirks at Chala***

**Chala:...shut your trap. **

* * *

**AN: And here is another awesome chapter provided by yours truly! Next chapter will follow and maybe another one. I haven't decided yet. But, you will all find out...and we will see what is going to be planned for this story, which is coming ever closer to its close...sort of. Drop a review on me so I know that someone is reading please!**


	34. Walking on Hot Coals

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Playback: I don't like the name of this chapter...**

**Chala: Neither do I.**

**Toxica: I don't know. It sounds really relaxing to me.**

**Chala, Playback, and Authoress: *face palm***

* * *

**AN: Please go to my profile and check out the poll!**

* * *

Ch. 33: Walking on Hot Coals

Playback saw the expectant looks on the four kids' faceplates and knew that he had to explain quickly. But, at the same time, he had to make sure that he didn't tell them everything just in case Sentinel had them processor hacked. He knew that he was walking on thin ice and he had to make sure that he got across it completely.

"Well, like with the dagger, I can't tell you everything because it will mess with my plans." Playback started. "But, what I can say is that I need bots there and you four will bring out Sentinel's pride and he will want to show off that he actually has you."

"But what if we end up in the coliseum again? I don't want to go back there." Zinnia asked.

Playback figured that they would be concerned about that. He knew from experience that the coliseum was not a place that you wanted to return to once there, or even be at in the first place. "You won't. Before I was driven out, I had bots spying on all of the possible cities. From what they saw in Iacon, Sentinel has been hard at work building a portable stage. From the specs that were gathered, I believe it is a sort of transportable execution stage."

The four looked visibly shaken at this news and, for a few clicks, there wasn't a sound. Then, Shadow Fall finally spoke. "Sentinel had a stage built that could move so he could be closer to the Alliance as he killed his prisoners off, to taunt them and show them that they can't do anything to stop him."

Playback nodded. That was it exactly. "Precisely. So, Sentinel will more then likely move the stage right on the outskirts of his territory by Kaon to taunt the Alliance with your offlining. He would do this because he wants a big show that will effect as many bots as he can." He could see by the change in their faceplates that they understood the situation.

"What are you going to be doing?" Sunblast asked him.

Playback glanced at Lockdown and said, "We are going to go on a recruitment drive. Hopefully, we can get a fair number of bots before your execution date. Oh, and don't worry about the execution; you won't be in any danger. We will come in before that can happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Chala asked.

Playback smirked and allowed it to appear on his screen. "Sentinel's not that hard to figure out. He likes to talk so he will spend a lot of time boasting to the Alliance about his accomplishment. So, it will probably take some time to actually get to your executions."

"So, how are we getting captured?" Sunblast asked after a few clicks of silence.

Playback tilted his helm. "Well, you are going to infiltrate Iacon."

* * *

"This is the craziest thing that we have ever done!" Chala yell-whispered as they walked past the border of Iacon. She knew that it wouldn't take long for the Virons to be on them and she knew that they were going to get banged up.

The three others glanced back to her before Sunblast said, "You got us into this in the first place."

Chala smirked at that. Yep, she had and she was proud of it. Her grandcarrier would have done the exact same thing. Pandimala had been known for putting trust in bots that others would rather shoot. Frag, if she hadn't then the war between the Autobots and Decepticons would still be going on and her creators wouldn't have gotten together. "Well, somebot had to."

Zinnia smiled and said, "Well, I guess I would have been surprised if it was any other bot but you Chala."

Chala smiled back at her friend. "Glad there is somebot on my side. Though, it was a really big surprise when Playback contacted me. I actually felt like turning him in to the Alliance. But, he reminded me that I owed him and now we are here."

It had been quite a shock when Playback had said that they were going to go to Iacon, the last place that any Alliance bot wanted to be these solar cycles, but Playback's explanation as to why he was sending them there was a good one. First off, they didn't risk running into any bots from the Alliance. It would be a disaster if they ran into other Alliance bots while trying to catch Sentinel's attention. The second thing was that Sentinel would react a lot faster to them entering Iacon then they would any other city that was Viron controlled. Iacon was their greatest triumph and they wouldn't ignore any sort of threat, even if it is the four of them.

"You know, this might not be so bad." Sunblast suddenly said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Now Chala was confused. Even she felt like this could go very bad.

"Well," Sunblast started, "if Playback has got Sentinel's personality down as much as he convinced us he does, then Sentinel won't want us harmed because he wants us looking our best when he cuts us down on that stage."

Chala realized that Sunblast was right. Sentinel wouldn't want them looking like they put up a fight. No, instead he would want them looking brand new so he could cut them down when they were at their best, to show that, even at their best, the Alliance can't take him down.

A small sound to her right caused Chala to halt, which caused the rest of them to look.

"What's wrong Chala?" Shadow Fall asked in a whisper.

"I thought I heard something." Chala stated before she took another step forward. The last thing she was aware of was the pain of an electrical shock before she was unconscious.

* * *

Pitch smirked as he walked out of his hiding place with his electrical stun gun smoking. When they had picked up four Alliance signals in Iacon, they had thought it was a glitch. But Sentinel, being the nervous bot he was, sent him out to make sure and, to his surprise, it wasn't a false alarm. Instead, it was the four young bots that were in the coliseum last time. This was going to make Sentinel's solar cycle so much better.

Motioning to his backup, Pitch said, "Ok, get them all in stasis cuffs and move them to the stockades. I want them there before I tell Sentinel about this." A group of sixteen mechs came out and carried the four Alliance bots to the Stockades.

It was funny for him, sending the bots to the Stockades. Before the offlining of Pandimala, he would have been the one being taken to the stockades to await his execution. It was strange how one little event like a space bridge blowing up could change so much of their way of life. It was quite humorous to him actually. Pandimala offlining had been the best thing that could have happened to them. It was a good thing that he knew how to rig a space bridge to malfunction. But, he couldn't have predicted the bridge actually exploding. That had been platinum flakes on the high grade in his opinion. Thankfully, the Alliance didn't know about his servo in this. He hadn't told Sentinel of his plan on messing with the bridge and that meant that no bot knew. While Sentinel could be a good leader, he was too prideful and sometimes talked without thinking.

"Pitch to Sentinel." Pitch stated through his comm. link. He figured that he should give Sentinel a small helms up that he was coming.

"Yes Pitch, what is it?" Pitch could hear the edge on Sentinel's voice that meant that the mech was having a bad solar cycle. Hopefully, his report would make his leader's mood better. When Sentinel was in a mood, he took it out on them.

"I just finished looking over the area that you instructed me to and I believe that you will be quite pleased with what has happened. I'll fill you in when I get back. This is too sensitive for the comm. link waves." Pitch stated. He wanted to tell Sentinel in person that he had captured the four young bots again.

Hearing a sigh from the other side brought Pitch's attention back to the conversation. "Very well, but this had better be worth it. I am in no mood for small things." He then hung up.

Pitch shook his helm. Power really had gone to Sentinel's helm and the mech liked it way too much. Maybe one of these solar cycles, the mech would get a reality check and see that power is not what it is cracked up to be. Hopefully, it wouldn't cause the Virons to lose all that they have worked for.

* * *

Sentinel waited impatiently for Pitch. If the mech's report was as sensitive as the mech was implying, he didn't want to be doing something else when the mech came in. Pitch's vocals had hinted that it was something big that could help, but what that could be was beyond Sentinel. What he wanted was to destroy the Alliance and Pitch had better of brought a way to slagging do that.

When the door opened, Sentinel saw that Pitch had a smirk on his faceplates, though as to why was still confusing him. Hopefully, the mech would enlighten him soon. He didn't like being kept in the dark. It made him feel like bots were hiding something from him.

"What do you have to report Pitch?" Sentinel asked.

Pitch's smirk really irritated him. "Well, those signals that you sent me to investigate turned out to be four Alliance bots."

Sentinel waited for the mech to continue but, when the pause continued, he came in. "Well, who were they?" Pitch was really starting to test his patience, and he didn't have much.

Pitch's smirk grew wider as he motioned to the door. "Allow me to show you Sentinel. They are currently in our brig."

The only reason that Sentinel didn't offline the bot on the spot was because he felt like Pitch had helped immensely. So, instead, he let off a warning growl. "This had better be worth it Pitch. If not, your helm will be up on one of those pikes. I am not in the mood for pointless games."

If he was expecting to Pitch to hesitate after that threat, then he would have been disappointed. Pitch simply nodded, that annoying smirk still on his faceplate, before saying, "Very well."

Now Sentinel was extremely curious. But, to keep up with decorum, he followed Pitch so he wouldn't look too eager. If he looked too eager, then he would look weak because it would show that he had no idea what to expect, which was true.

When they arrived in the brig, the two of them walked down to the end before Pitch motioned to his right and said, "Sentinel, meet our first test subjects for the portable execution stage."

When Sentinel looked into the cell, he couldn't keep the smirk from coming on his faceplate. There, hanging in the cells, were Shadow Fall, Sunblast, Zinnia, and Chala. This was worth the wait and those painful mind games. It would boost the popularity of the stage if he executed four out of the five bots who had escaped from his coliseum. While Playback would have made the collection complete, he was willing to stay with four. Playback's offlining wouldn't effect the Alliance now that he was not in their good graces but the other four's offlining definitely would hit them, hard. It would show that he was supreme and no bot could escape the reach of the Virons.

"Pitch; good job in obtaining these four, and with minimum damage too. Very good." Sentinel commented before he said, "I wish for you to keep them in this condition. Make sure that they are not damaged anymore then they are."

"Why?" Pitch asked in shock. Sentinel knew where the mech's shock was coming from. Virons normally tortured bots to the point where they couldn't stand before they were offlined. Not hurting these bots was confusing Pitch. But, Sentinel had his reason.

"Because, if we damage them and then they offline, it would make it seem that we can only take the Alliance out if we damage it beyond repair first. But, if they are in pristine condition, then they will see that the Virons are superior to them even when they are at their best." Sentinel explained before walking out. He had much to plan and they had to move the stage outside of Kaon. He couldn't let the Alliance miss this execution. It would be killer.

"When is the execution date?" Pitch asked.

Sentinel smirked. He knew exactly when he was going to do this and he knew he had to do it quickly. "Tomorrow."

* * *

**Chala: And we are back with big chin again. *sighs* What fun.**

**Sunblast: Well, it could be fun.**

**Zinnia: How?**

**Authoress: Well, you will all find out.**

**Shadow Fall: Great, more fun.**

* * *

**AN: And here is another great chapter. The next chapter will be the last one updated tonight. Might get the one after it tomorrow if I get enough inspiration. But, until then, it is going to be a very painful wait for you all. The next two chapters are going to be HUGE! Until then though, please swing by and give a little review, even to say hi! =D**


	35. Recruitment Drive

**AN: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Playback: Um, something feels like it is going to happen.**

**Lockdown: Is that a good feeling or a bad one?**

**Playback: I don't know.**

**Kiva: Well, that's not good.**

**Authoress: I call hiding in the nuclear bomb shelter! *runs and hides with bots following***

* * *

**AN: Please look at my Poll on my profile!**

* * *

Ch. 34: Recruitment Drive

"Watch where you are moving that!" Sentinel growled as his troops moved the stage out of the city. Only one solar cycle until the first of Alliance energon would spilled on its surface. He couldn't wait. Their energon spilled would only be the first of oceans that would compile as the Virons took back Praxus and, hopefully, finally took Kaon. It was high time that the rebels get knocked off of their pedestal and this would be the big event that would start it.

"Sorry sir." Flarespot.

Sentinel normally didn't accept apologies from bots, unless they had a very good reason. But, his mood was to upbeat this solar cycle to yell at the bot for apologizing. Instead, he simply said, "Just keep moving. I want this set up before dark falls. That way, the Alliance will know that there is something big happening."

Flarespot nodded and continued to help move the massive stage, along with fifty other Virons. The stage would be able to hold up to seven Alliance prisoners at a respectable distance from each other and still allow the Virons who were in charge of the executions to be on the stage. The stage had been a marvelous idea and he was glad when he had thought about it.

"Sentinel, how are we going to know that the Alliance will even watch this?" Nightfreeze asked.

Sentinel knew that the mech's question was a valid one. But, he had that covered. "I have used every single communication frequency that the Virons have to broadcast this event and so the Alliance will either see it or hear it. There will be very few who will be able to not hear the slicing of my blade as it cuts into their necks."

The bots who were moving the stage chuckled at that and Sentinel joined in. It was a common past time to imagine how they were going to torture the Alliance. So many different variables had to be made just right for the perfect scenario and he had gotten pretty close to a perfect one. Of course, the perfect one would be if Chaom was a close part of it but, last they heard, the mech was to reclusive to have much of an impact on anything that they did.

When they finally arrived just on the edge of their border, Sentinel smirked. "Move the stage closer to Kaon."

The bots looked at him in shock before Toxic Root asked, "Why? The stage is right on the border as it is. If we move it any closer, then we will be in Alliance territory."

Sentinel nodded. "Exactly. Being that close will add to the pain that the Alliance will feel when their youngest members are offlined. Now," He then motioned over the border. "move the stage closer."

The mechs pushing the stage nodded before resuming their task. Sentinel smirked before walking with them, eager to get preparations finished for the big event.

* * *

"Shut up in there!" Ransack yelled as he passed by their cell.

Chala smirked. Their personal plan was going brilliantly. When they had awoken in the cells, the four of them had been bored and hadn't known what to do. Then, Zinnia suggested that they do something that her brother did when he wanted to annoy her creators so they would let him go out. The sang. Well, Miltersaw would have to sing off key but the Virons just hated singing period. From the way that they Virons who had to guard them had been reacting so far it was no wonder that Playback had done a concert all that time ago. The Virons really hated it.

"Hmm, what should we sing next?" Shadow Fall asked.

"How about the song that gets on everybot's nerves?" Sunblast asked.

Ransack's optics grew wide at the suggestion and said, "If you sing that I swear that I will come in there and rip your vocals out!"

Chala smirked at him. "Um, no you won't because Sentinel said that we are not supposed to be injured until our execution and that means that you can't stop us from singing." While she wasn't one hundred percent sure that Sentinel had said that, she was willing to trust Playback's bet that he had.

From the reaction that Ransack gave, she knew that she was right. "How did you know that? You four were out when he said that!"

Shadow Fall smirked. "We have our ways." He then turned to them. "Sunblast, that is the most bland song and there isn't any variation. We have to be more creative."

Chala agreed. While she knew that the song that Sunblast suggested would do the job of annoying Ransack, they had to make sure that they would not get bored by it as well. But, that still left the problem of trying to figure out what song that they would use next.

"Wheels on the bus?" Zinnia asked.

Sunblast shook his helm. "Nah, that might get too complex for Ransack's helm."

Ransack stopped in front of their cell and banged on it before saying, "You four shut yer traps now! Good thing you will be just a memory after tomorrow."

Chala smirked. While she knew that his comeback was supposed to shut them up, it had actually given her an idea. "Hm, memory? Well, I think that I know the perfect song that we should do."

"Red Solo Cube?" Shadow Fall asked.

Chala shook her helm. "Nope. One Hundred Cubes of High Grade on the wall."

The others smirked and nodded. Ransack, though, looked anything but happy. "Don't you fragging Alliance bots dare,"

But, he was too late as they began to sing. The mech yelled at them to shut up but there was no way in the Pit that they were since the Virons couldn't hurt the four of them until the next solar cycle, and even then, the pain wouldn't last long if Playback failed. Being executed would go quickly. This torture was so worth whatever Ransack thought he was going to do about their singing.

* * *

Malice felt like something was going on. Only a few clicks ago, she had received a private message from Slipknot saying that he wanted all rebels to meet at the warehouse. Well, at least she was pretty sure that it was Slipknot. The sender actually hadn't signed the message but the message had the same kind of wording that Slipknot would use.

Hearing the door chime go off, signaling that somebot had entered her home, Malice said, "I'm in here!"

It was a few clicks later when Malice saw her bondmate, Balm, and Stormfire walk in. She was surprised to see Balm and Stormfire. They were usually so predictable in their actions and she couldn't see a reason for them being at her house.

"Balm, Stormfire; what are you doing here?" Malice asked.

But, before they could respond, two more voices spoke up. "What are we? Rotten low grade?"

It was then that Malice noticed Frenzy and Rumble standing next to Balm's legs. "Sorry you two. Didn't see you." She then looked at them before asking again, "What are you four doing here?"

Balm motioned to all of them before saying, "We all got a message saying to meet at the rebel warehouse. Pandemonium suggested that we come to pick you up because we figured that you had gotten one as well."

Malice nodded but she was confused. Glancing down at the twins, she asked, "Why did you two get a message?"

"Well, we happened to join the rebels the solar cycle that Playback was run out so we are official members." Frenzy answered.

Malice sighed. Of course they had. That was right when Playback had been planing the attack on Polyhex and, from what Malice knew from her talks with Balm, that had been where said femme had been born. The twins would want to help Balm get her home back from the Virons since they weren't born on Cybertron.

Thoughts of Earth had her wondering how the planet was fairing since they were all last there, which had been just after Pandimala had helped them chase the Virons out the first and last time. Isaac Sumdac had passed on and they had all gone to his funeral. The funeral was all over the news and Sari, though she had been appointed to take up his role, had given it to some of her dad's close friends to run since she was going to be living on Cybertron.

"Well," Pandemonium started, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I say we had better get down to the warehouse and see what the matter is. Who knows how many of the rebel members were contacted. That place is going to be crowded."

Malice nodded and they all walked outside and the fliers lifted off before carrying the others to the warehouse. The trip wasn't too terribly long and, when they arrived, Malice could tell that her mate had been correct in his assumption. The place looked like it was going to be packed.

"I hope that we can fit. It seems like all of the rebel members were contacted." Malice commented as they all landed on the ground.

The others nodded and squeezed their way inside. The building was packed and Malice couldn't tell who had called them. Maybe one of the bots who were here almost constantly would know.

"Plume!" Malice yelled to the intelligence femme as she finally saw her. Plume would most likely know what was going on since she was here more then most bots.

Plume noticed her and walked over before saying, "I have no idea what is going on if you are going to ask."

Ok, the femme was either psychic or she had already been asked that a lot. Malice was going for the second one. "Did Slipknot call us?"

Malice was surprised when Plume shook her helm. "No. He was one of the first bots to ask me what is going on."

Malice nodded and went to ask them femme another question when, suddenly, the lights went out. That wasn't a good sign. The lights almost never went out.

"Ok, who forgot to pay the electric bill?" Rumble asked, earning a few chuckles that seemed to calm everybot down.

Malice smiled. She hadn't spent much time with the twins lately and forgot how they could bring a mood up. But, her concentration on that subject was interrupted by one of the monitors that hung from the ceiling coming down and lighting up. Then, on the screen, a message appeared.

_What is to come next is highly sensitive. If you think you will not be able to keep what you see a secret until told otherwise by us, then please raise your servos and we will wait for you to leave before going on._

Great, now whoever had called them was acting vague. The bot, or bots, wouldn't say what was going to be revealed and expected them not to tell, no matter what it was. Malice was half tempted to leave but her curiosity won over and, from the looks of it, so did the curiosity of every single bot in there, because not one servo went up.

After a few clicks, the screen showed a new message.

_Very well then. Now, whatever happens, don't shoot the bots that come out._

Oh fun. That meant that they were mad at whatever bot had called this meeting. That list was awful shot and that meant that Malice knew who had called the meeting, and she wasn't thrilled to be with the mech.

But, to her surprise, the first to walk out were not Playback and his friends, though they did follow the first two bots. No, the first two bots were the last two bots that shocked everybot into, probably, not shooting Playback and his friends. There standing before them, and not in Viron servos, were Lockdown and Kiva.

* * *

Lockdown was glad when the crowd didn't fire on Playback with everything that they had. Of course, it was probably helped that he and Kiva were there and not with the Virons. It seemed like their ploy had worked even better then he had hoped. He had figured that the intelligence bots would have seen through their video overfeed. But, since he could see Remcy out in the crowed and the mech looked shocked, Lockdown would take that as a no.

"No, before all of you shoot my friends behind Kiva and I, I want to say a few things." Lockdown started.

But, before he could continue, Chem, who was there along with the rest of the Guardians, asked, "How did you get away from the Virons Lockdown? We saw them take you."

Lockdown smirked. "Yes, you saw the Virons take me. But, that didn't happen. Thanks to the help of Flintlock, Toxica, and Caliber; Kiva and I made it look like we were taken by the Virons so you all would get off of Playback's aft."

"Why are you with that traitor?" A voice called out that he couldn't identify.

Lockdown sighed. "Well, that would happen to be because he is not a traitor. He was not given a chance to explain himself, or at least as much as he can."

"What do you mean by 'as much as he can'? Why can't he tell us everything?" Another unidentifiable voice called out from the crowd.

Lockdown was about to answer but, before he could, Playback stepped forward. "I believe that I am the best one to answer this." The room went deathly silent before Playback said, "I cannot say where I got the dagger from because it is a part of my plan to help destroy the Virons and I cannot risk the Virons learning about it. Now, I know that none of you would willingly tell the Virons about my plans, but there are bots like Trojan who can rip the information from your processors and I do not wish you to have to carry the burden of what is in my helm. I know that my word does not mean much to you all right now, but I swear that I will rip out my spark as well as those of my three friends behind me that I did not take this from Pandimala's chassis nor did I kill her for them. I swear on Primus and the Allspark that I will do this if I am lying."

The room was silent for the longest time and, at first, Lockdown feared that the bots would not trust in Playback again. That would make their current situation very dangerous. The six of them were greatly outnumbered by the bots out there and Lockdown knew that they would have to run if the rebels decided to attack them.

When Pandemonium walked up onto the stage, Lockdown froze. This situation felt like it could go either way. If Pandemonium didn't support them, Pandimala's sire, then none of the bots down there would.

"Playback, I have listened to what you have said and gone over it in my helm," Pandemonium started before he paused. Lockdown now felt like his circuits were going to blow from the anticipation. "and both Malice and I have decided...that we will fight with you once more. You reasoning is sound. But," Lockdown had let out a sigh of relief but now felt like taking it back, "Once we kick Sentinel's aft with this master plan of yours, I want to know everything about you."

Lockdown glanced at Playback as the mech nodded. Of course Playback would tell them, but they wouldn't need told if everything went right.

Playback then turned to the crowed and Lockdown saw that the crowd was nodding its assent. Good. That meant that they had more help. "Ok then bots, welcome to the rebels version two. I need you all to get weapons and get some quick training in because tomorrow is going to be the big solar cycle."

"What happens tomorrow?" Balm yelled out from the crowd.

Lockdown smiled but let Playback answer. "Well, tomorrow we save Chala, Zinnia, Sunblast, and Shadow Fall from their upcoming executions and we hit the Virons with a major blow that they will NEVER forget."

* * *

**Authoress: Oh, I can feel the tension building.**

**Playback: So can I. This is going to be very interesting.**

**Lockdown: Yeah, especially since we have an entire army pretty much at our disposal. Of course, the Virons still outnumber us slightly.**

**Kiva: Only in numbers dear. Our processor power will make the odds go in our favor. **

**Lockdown: So true darling.**

* * *

**AN: Oh, the next chapter will be one that you may or may not have seen coming. What I do know is that it is going to be an awesome surprise. I wasn't even planning on it at first but I'm glad that I am now. There is going to be so much confusion for the bots...well, until then, drop a review in to say whatever you wish, just nothing too bad if it is. =D**


	36. The Fall of Playback

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: And, due to the nature of this chapter, I know ban all of the characters in this story.**

**Primus: Uh-oh. This can't be good. **

**Unicron: No kidding. She only bans them when there is a major event.**

**Authoress: *chuckles evilly* **

* * *

Ch. 35: The Fall of Playback

This was it. This was the moment that Sentinel had been waiting for. The crowd on the next level down where waiting with anticipation as they made final preparations for the execution to begin. While they like the coliseum matches, Sentinel knew that it was a thirst to see energon spilled that drove them to any sort of Viron event, and that was what he was going to give them.

"Time for you to suffer." Sentinel whispered as he stared at Kaon, the city very visible in the light of the new solar cycle. After countless stellar cycles of him being the bottom of the barrel and of their jokes, he would finally have the last laugh. He would take from them those that they cared for most. The Alliance would not be able to withstand this final onslaught.

"Bring out the prisoners!" Sentinel yelled to the bots backstage.

The crowd roared its agreement and, soon, the four bots were led out. Sentinel frowned when he saw that they didn't look downcast, like most sane bots were before they were offlined. Instead, they seemed almost bored. While there was slight fear in their optics, it was greatly overpowered by the boredom that they were emitting. Growling, he walked up to Chala, because she seemed to be their ring leader, before saying, "You do know that you are to die this solar cycle?"

The response was not what he was expecting. "We shall see Sentinel. From what I've heard in the rebels, you have a problem keeping bots offline." He knew that she was hinting about the rumor that Pandimala might be online out there.

The clang of metal on weaker metal caused him to smile when his fist met with her faceplate. The crowed yelled in approval and he smirked as she staggered slightly. But, that smirk disappeared when the femme stood directly back up.

"Ah, what's the matter Sentinel, did I hit a sore spot?" The femme continued to tease him.

It was then that he realized that she was baiting him. So, instead of responding, he turned to the crowd. "Over fifty stellar cycles ago, I personally offlined the blight known as Pandimala. It was a glorious day for our cause which will be remembered for generations to come. This solar cycle, I am about to show the Alliance why they should fear me. This day, I snuff four of their youngest members." He then turned to the four before saying, "Are there any last words you wish to say? Maybe plead for your pathetic sparks?"

The mech called Sunblast shook his helm. "We have nothing to ask of you Sentinel. As to what we say, well, Chala is better with words."

Sentinel was a little upset that they wouldn't be pleading for their sparks. But, he was curious as to what Chala was going to say. It would be the last words that the Alliance would utter before they were all gray lifeless husks.

"I just have one thing to say. The Alliance will live on after we are gone. Our offlining will bring the spark that they need to come and bring their full force down upon you and you will be the one begging for mercy, but none will be shown. You have ignited a flame in their sparks, an everlasting flame that will stand as a reminder that you have shown no mercy towards your enemies and will receive none in return. This solar cycle marks the end of the Virons and, frankly, I hope that I get to see some of it." Chala preached.

Sentinel growled before turning to the bots at the back of the stage. "It is time to bring out our special guests. They were found just in the early cycles of this solar cycle trying to free these four here. But, they were no match for us."

He smirked at the worried look on Chala's faceplate. Served the femme right, and this revenge would be most sweet. When the bots back stage came out with their last two bots on death row, he smirked at the horrified reaction on Chala's faceplate. For, being held by ten Virons, five on each, were Blitzwing and Blitzkriea.

"Carrier, Sire; NO!" The femme yelled as they were placed next to her. Perfect. It was nice to see the femme put in her place.

"This solar cycle," Sentinel continued, "We will not only see the offlining of the four young bots who escaped our coliseum, one being the youngest of Pandimala's youngest, but we will be able to witness the offlining of Pandimala's youngest as well as her bondmate. Also, we see the offlining of the chief Dragon Scouter medic's youngest, the youngest of the 'mighty' Megatron, and the youngest of the 'great' Optimus Prime!"

The crowd went crazy and Sentinel knew that he should not hold off any longer. So, turning to the six Alliance bots who were lined up before him, chained to the stage and helms over chopping blocks, he said, "Now, I believe that the spokesbot for you all should be the first to go." He then walked up to Chala.

From the corner of his optics, he could see that her creators were struggling with all of their might to get to their child, but it would be of no use. They would have to sit and watch as he offlined their youngest. It was a glorifying moment for him and, as he took out his lance, he paused to sink in the glory.

"This isn't over Sentinel." Chala hissed at him.

Sentinel smirked. "Oh, but it is femme." He then raised his lance to strike the femme's helm from her chassis.

A hiss of something flying through the air was the only warning he got before his lance was suddenly ripped out of his servos. After rubbing them together, he turned to where his lance had fallen to see that it had been stopped by an arrow, and a familiar one at that.

"Your reign of tyranny ends here Sentinel!" Playback yelled as he landed on the stage, Rodimus Prime being set down and said mech holding his bow, already stringed with a second shot. Once the Prime was set on the ground, Sentinel barely had time to react when Playback suddenly launched at him. Running to his lance, Sentinel glanced at the crowd and saw that Playback had somehow rallied a good number of the Alliance forces and they were now locked in battle. Once he grabbed his own lance from where it had been knocked, he picked it up and swung it backwards, meeting blades with Playback.

* * *

Rodimus wasted no time when Playback set him on the stage and ran to release the prisoners. When said mech had approached him and his team in the late cycles of the previous solar cycle, he had wanted to chop the mech's helm off. But, once Playback had explained his situation and what he needed, he and his team had decided that they would help Playback in rescuing the captives. When they had all heard about Blitzkriea and Blitzwing disappearing, they knew that they had to act quickly. Thankfully, the Virons hadn't notice them move in because they were too preoccupied with Sentinel's ramblings.

"Rodimus, what are you doing here?" Blitzkriea asked as he cut her chains with a blade that he borrowed.

"I'm getting you all free so you can help us kick some Viron can." Rodimus answered as he walked up to Blitzwing's chains and broke them.

"Zhank jou." Blitzwing stated as he rubbed his wrists.

Rodimus nodded and quickly freed the others before saying, "You can thank me by getting out there and helping us kick Viron tailpipe!"

The others nodded and went off. Well, most of them did. Rodimus wanted to ask Chala something so he grabbed her wrist, to hold her back. She stopped and turned to him. "What is it?"

There was a question that had been bothering him about this mission and he wanted it answered. "What were you four doing here in the first place? I know that your creators were here to get you but I don't see why you were here."

Chala's amused smirk told him that she must have realized something. "That mech really does like to keep his plans spread out. Playback sent us to Iacon as a part of his plan. He knew that Sentinel wouldn't pass up a chance to display us to the Alliance and had heard about their portable stage."

Rodimus stared in shock. Playback had planned this all out. He wanted the Virons close to Kaon, the Alliance's center of strength, because he wanted backup to be as close as possible as well as the Virons on unfamiliar ground. "I wonder what else he has planned?"

Chala shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know and I doubt that we will learn while the Virons are here."

But, Rodimus knew that she was wrong. "No, we will find out soon. Playback promised Pandemonium that he would tell us everything once this mission was over." That seemed to surprise Chala and, honestly, he was surprised by it as well. But, glancing at the battle, he took out the blade that he borrowed and said, "Care to help me offline some Virons?"

Chala took out her own blade and nodded, "It would be my great honor and pleasure."

Rodimus smirked at her before the two launched into battle. He didn't want to be left out of the greatest Alliance offensive in over fifty stellar cycles.

* * *

Playback growled as he blocked another of Sentinel's slashes at him. This was going to be it. This was when he would finally rid known existence of this blight of a mech. He had been a curse to them for too long and had caused too much sorrow and despair to be allowed to continue living. He would sacrifice his spark to make sure that the mech offlined.

"You seem so quiet Playback." Sentinel taunted as he struck at him again.

Playback wanted to play with the mech so he said, "Only because I am trying to figure out which wall on Kaon we should hang your offline chassis on once I am finished with you." He then paused as they were in a deadlock. "Of course, now that I think aloud, your chassis is to ugly and would make the wall look bad."

Sentinel growled at that and Playback internally smirked. It was so easy to push Sentinel's buttons. The mech could be so emotional about the smallest of things. Too bad he had turned that emotion to evil and used it to try and crush those around him. But, when he was done with the mech, Playback was going to make Sentinel see that he would never win, no matter how far he got, he would never beat them.

"Why do you hide your faceplate? Is it too ugly to be shown to the rest of the universe? Or is that your actual faceplate and too scared to admit it?" Sentinel questioned back.

Playback shook his helm at Sentinel's sad attempt to get him upset. That had been a pretty pathetic attempt on his part and Playback almost felt sorry about how shallow the mech was. He didn't have any problem about his appearance.

"I don't think that I am going to answer that, but I will say that you should definitely consider getting a mask for your own. That mug is probably why the Alliance is attacking now. They want to rid the universe of such a blight." Playback shot at the mech.

Sentinel, of course, then decided that he was done talking and flew into a flurry of attacks. Playback would admit that he was having a hard time concentrating on the mechs attacks. He had to implement his plan. But, it had to be timed right or he risked offlining.

When Playback felt like the time was right, he purposefully weakly blocked an attack and left an opening and hoped that Sentinel would take it. The mech did.

"Playback!" He heard a voice faintly yell. But, his visor was going dark and he felt a strange energy burn inside of him. It felt so foreign that he wasn't sure what it could be. Slowly, Playback felt like he was falling backwards. As he fell, the events of what led him up to this piled in his helm and he knew that it was now up to them now. Hopefully, they could pull through for him. The last thing that he saw was a flicker of light before everything went dark.

* * *

"Playback! Playback no!" Chala yelled as Sunblast held her back.

Toxica, on her part, shook her helm. She hated how they had to do this, but this had to happen to make the Alliance get back and to let their plans move forward. But, it didn't make listening to Chala's screams any easier. After Sentinel had stabbed Playback through the spark, the entire battle seemed to stop and all they all could do was stare as the mech seemed to fall, almost in slow motion, until he landed with a thud on the ground, chassis gray and offline.

"Sentinel." Toxica stated, walking up to the mech.

He turned to her with a smirk and said, "Have you come to surrender?"

"That will come later." Toxica stated. She could hear the sound of complaint come from the Alliance bots but they were not in on this part of the plan. Only herself, Caliber, Flintlock, Lockdown, and Kiva knew about this. They had to play this right. "For now, we must worry about putting Playback to rest."

"Why?" Sentinel asked. "Why when I could just kill you know and display both of your chassis for all to see?"

Toxica admitted that he had a good argument, but, she had a better one. "Why? Well, when I was travelling on Playback's home of Terra, he died."

"Then how was he here?" Sentinel asked.

This was a crucial moment. She could see the fear entering Sentinel's optics. "Because, the bots who killed him did not put him properly to rest and, since we didn't know how, his spark returned to his chassis and he healed himself. Playback later told us that there is a ritual that must be completed for his kind to be put to rest and not come back."

"Tell me what it is!" Sentinel screeched at her. She could tell that he did not want Playback coming back. Just like Playback said he would.

"Well, you cannot do it. Only bots who gained a close relationship with the deceased can preform the ritual. Since you offlined him, you cannot preform the ritual. Instead there are only nine bots, possibly ten, on this planet who can do this ritual."

"Who? Who are they?" Sentinel demanded. She could see the desperation in his optics.

"Myself, Caliber, Flintlock, Kiva, Lockdown, Chala, Sunblast, Zinnia, and Shadow Fall. The tenth might be Chaom but we are not sure."

A murmur went over the crowd as the names were called. The four bots who didn't know what was going on stared in shock at her but, thankfully, were smart enough not to say anything. That had been one of the iffy parts of this plan. They weren't sure how the final four would react to being called. Thankfully, Playback had been right, as always.

"What do you need to do?" Sentinel seemed very worried about the possibility of Playback coming back to life.

"What I need is access to that stage of yours. The nine of us who are here must take his chassis up and sing a total of five songs. At first, it will look like he will resurrect. But, when the final song is finished Playback will be no more." Toxica stated.

Sentinel didn't hesitate a nano-click. "Get him on the stage now and preform this ritual." He quickly responded. Then, after a pause, he said, "But, this better not be a trick."

Toxica shook her helm. "This is as much of a trick as the rebels saying that Pandimala is still online being true."

Sentinel seemed to relax at that and nodded before motioning them to go on the stage. Ok, hard part was done. Now, all they had to do was sing.

* * *

**Authoress: *stares ahead blankly***

**Primus: You just killed off your second main character. What are you going to do about your main characters?**

**Unicron: Eat them of course, and I suggest that you season them up first. They can sometimes be a little tough.**

**Authoress: *shudders* Need to get that mental image out of my head now.**

* * *

**AN: Well, here is the next awesome chapter of this story! *sings* I killed Playback! I killed Playback! *pauses* I wonder what is going to happen with this ritual? Well, what I will say is that the next five chapters will be very short because they showcase each song and one bots reaction to it. So, that means that they will be up pretty quickly. Maybe even today if you are lucky. *winks and smirks* I guess you will all find out. Drop a review and I may or may not tell you the name of the first song that is coming up. You'll have to take the chance and see. *runs off to plot awesome scenes!***


	37. Edge of Glory

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: And here starts the short chapters for the songs. They will all be up today and I plan on finishing this story by late tonight or sometime tomorrow.**

**Chala: What fun. I'll miss you.**

* * *

Ch. 36: Edge of Glory

Chala wasn't sure what was going on. She felt like she was in a maze and she didn't know it. Playback was offline and Toxica was going to be surrendering to Sentinel as soon as these songs were done, whatever they were going to be. What was the point of all of their fighting if they were just going to simply surrender to Sentinel as soon as Playback was offline.

"Go with it." Toxica whispered to her roughly as she grabbed her arm and led her to the stage.

"What do you mean?" Chala asked as they walked up the stairs.

When they got on the stage, Toxica sent her a file. It was titled 'Edge of Glory'. "I know that you don't have a clue about what is about to happen, but I need you to act like you do. Trust me, it will be worth it in the end.

Chala shook her helm. All of these plots and counter plots were really starting to mess with her helm. But, when the music started up, she realized that her name was placed next to some of the verses. Now Chala felt like something was going on and all she could do was go along with it.

_Toxica (Kiva): There ain't a reason you and me should be alone _

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby! ) _

_I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight) _

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong _

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby! ) _

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight _

Now Chala knew that something was going on and that meant that this was planned. But, how could playback have planned his own offlining? It didn't make sense.

_All femmes: It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous _

_I'm gonna run right with you, to the edge with you _

_Where we can both fall far in love _

_All: I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth _

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the _

_Edge, _

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge with you. _

_(oh, oh, oh, whoo, oh) _

Ok, now it was her turn. She hoped that she wouldn't mess up the plan, whatever it was. Frag she hated being kept in the dark. It made her feel like she was a puppet and someone else was controlling her strings, and she was not a puppet. She would not be used. But, she would allow it for this because she felt like there was more happening then any of them could see.

_Chala (Zinnia): Another shot before we kiss the other side _

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!) _

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight _

_(Alright! Alright! ) _

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames _

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby! ) _

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight _

_(Alright! Alright! ) _

_All femmes: It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous _

_I'm gonna run with you, to the edge with you _

_Where we can both fall far in love _

_All: I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth _

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the _

_Edge, _

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge with you. _

Chala jumped when, suddenly, Playback's chassis started to move. That was impossible! That mech was stone cold offline. There was no way in the Pit or the Well that he could be moving. But, to her disbelief, the mech's chassis rose from where it was laying and stood next to them. Looking out in the crowd, she could see the shock in their faceplates. But, Toxica had said that he might act like he was online during this ritual so this must have been what she was talking about. It crept her out like no other.

_All femmes: (Oh, oh, oh, oh ) _

_(yea, yea, yea) _

_All (Toxica): I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth _

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the _

_Edge, _

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_(with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) _

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you) _

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you) _

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you) _

_I'm on the edge with you._

When the song finished, the Alliance members in the crowd clapped and Chala had to resist the urge to bow from the applause. This was a ritual and she shouldn't bow, especially since none of the other bots were. But, just as she was about to ask Toxica to send her a message about the next song, she received on.

_Chala, please don't give up on me yet. I told you that I was going to give Sentinel the scare of his existence, and I will. -Playback_

Chala just stared at the message in shock. She didn't dare look at the mech because she didn't want to ruin the plan, whatever it was. All she knew right now that Playback had somehow faked his offlining, even though he had a gaping hole in his chest plate that said otherwise. So, she sent him one back, asking how this could be possible, and the response was immediate.

_Remember, I have had many plans within plans that were so intricately bound that I couldn't miss one. Well, one of those plans was for me to 'offline'. I can't say at this click how I did it, but it will be revealed very soon. -Playback_

That made Chala even more curious but she wasn't going to question him anymore. She had done enough of that already and she was ready to just go along with what he said. The mech had always been right, no matter how much he was tested, and she knew that he had this situation under control. It did not take long for Toxica to send her a message about the next song.

_Us femmes are out of the next one. The mechs have that covered and so we just get to sit back and watch, though I wouldn't stand too close to Playback during it. -Toxica_

Chala was now curious about that but she wasn't going to question it. Toxica was one of the ones who knew most of Playback's plans and that meant that she could trust the acid femme as much as she could Playback. But, she did wonder why she would have to keep her distance from Playback during this next song. Things were moving very quickly and she wasn't getting left behind.

* * *

**Chala: Frag, that was short.**

**Authoress: Told you. Also looks like Playback isn't offline after all.**

* * *

**AN: Please go to my POLL! Also, please drop a review!**


	38. Amazing Grace

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chala: Ok, so this song is Amazing Grace? What does this have to do with the plan?**

**Authoress: All will be revealed.**

* * *

Ch. 37: Amazing Grace

Chaom growled as he stared at the screen in his room. No, he was not becoming a recluse again, but he had not wanted to be around other bots when his youngest creation and his youngest grand creation were offlined. Chala had reminded him so much of Pandimala when she was talking to Sentinel that he had felt like he was maybe doing something wrong and maybe he should have been down there, trying to negotiate their releases.

When Playback had shown up, however, Chaom couldn't decide whether he should be angry at the mech or thankful to him. Then, the fighting started and, thanks to Sentinel, they could watch it all. Why Sentinel had camera's rolling at a time like that, he wasn't sure. He knew that if a rescue attempt was being attempted at a Viron execution and there were cameras, though he didn't see himself using them, they would have been turned off.

But, it seemed that the mech's choice had been a good one as they had watched Playback fall at Sentinel's servos. It was very frightening to see the mech that had looked invincible fall at Sentinel's servos, of all bots. Maybe there wasn't any hope left and they were all fighting a pointless battle.

When the singing began though, he became furious. What kind of bots would sing a few songs and then agree to surrender to a mech who as going to torture them and more then likely kill them all before they could stop him? When the next song began though, he turned to watch. If they were going to make themselves look like fools before turning themselves over, then somebot had to bear witness to teach the next generations and, since he had been so unhelpful during the time period before Playback, then he figured that he could at least do this for the Alliance.

_Flintlock and Caliber: Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, _

_That saved a wretch like me. _

_I once was lost but now am found, _

_Was blind, but now I see. _

Chaom sighed as he listened to that music. It took him back to the times when he and Pandimala had sang together, both as bots and as their human soliforms. It as an enlightening experience and he loved how the music could change a mood in a sparkbeat.

_Flintlock, Caliber, and Lockdown: T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear. _

_And Grace, my fears relieved. _

_How precious did that Grace appear _

_The hour I first believed. _

The memories were coming back to Chaom faster then he could shut them out. All of those solar cycles of singing with Pandimala, both while they were in their soliforms and otherwise was coming to his processor. All of the smiles and good times that they had because of the music. Their anniversary would always be special. Now that he thought about it, as he organized the human calender in his helm, today was Christmas. How he could have forgotten about his anniversary was completely beyond him. Had he become so absorbed in his own self pity, and recent anger, that he completely forgot to be grateful for the good times? What was wrong with him?

He then noticed that Playback was still in the forefront and wondered how the mech was even standing. He had a fragging hole in his chest plate and there was no way that the mech was still alive.

Of course, this song did bring back one memory in particular. It was so long ago, back when he was Nathan and Pandimala was Lizzie, that they had talked about it. But, they had never preformed it.

_Flintlock, Caliber, Lockdown, and Sunblast: Through many dangers, toils and snares _

_I have already come; _

_'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far _

_And Grace will lead me home. _

Chaom felt his optics widen when the bagpipes sounded from the music speaker and Playback looked like there were streams of light coming out of the crevices of his armor as well as the hole in his chest plate. There was no way that this was happening. What he was saying was discussed privately back when he was Nathan so many stellar cycles ago that no bot around knew about it besides him. Actually, there was only one bot who knew about it. But, it had to be a coincidence. It just had to be.

The armor suddenly exploded and soon, a bot was standing on the stage in Playback's place and said bot was wearing a white cloak that covered his entire chassis completely. There was no hint as to what the bot underneath looked like. The only difference that Chaom could see was that the mech was now slightly shorter then himself. Then, the five on the front of the stage started to sing.

_Flintlock, Caliber, Lockdown, Sunblast, and Playback: When we've been here ten thousand years _

_Bright shining as the sun. _

_We've no less days to sing God's praise _

_Than when we've first begun. _

_Same as above: Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, _

_That saved a wretch like me. _

_I once was lost but now am found, _

_Was blind, but now I see._

Chaom stared in shock at the mechs on the stage. There was no way that they could have done that. Chaom could tell that the mech in the white cloak's voice had been modified due to hearing past performances by the mech. Normally, he wouldn't care that a bot was using a fake voice, which was surprisingly deep, but with everything else that had happened, he started to put the pieces together.

Flashback:

_Nathan sighed as he sat with Lizzie at a table backstage. They had just finished their labor day concert and were planning for their next one, which was going to be to commemorate 9/11 for a small town in California. So far, they had a decent song set but they felt like they should give a few more out. The crowd would love it and it was going to be for the veterans._

"_How about Amazing Grace?" Lizzie asked, pushing the song toward him._

_Nathan looked at it and sighed. "Lizzie, I thought that you wanted us to sing together? This specific version of Amazing Grace is only good with the lower voices and most of you girls hit the high notes, not the low ones."_

_But, Lizzie had a look of determination in her green eyes. "But I can hit the low notes, even the lowest ones! And what if we had a great big explosion of light during the bagpipes? That way we could give the audience some suspense. You know, have one of us hide under the rubble and, when the bagpipes come up, have the light shine and the debris scatter showing that there is always hope after tragedies." She had then gone to demonstrate. He admitted that she could, but he knew that they had to sing it together. They tried not to have too many songs that only involved a few members._

"_Sorry Lizzie, but the answer is no. Now, let's see if w can find something that we can all sing together." Nathan said._

_Lizzie looked upset but nodded. "I'll get that song in one day."_

_Nathan had chuckled at that. "Sure you will. You had better have those effects that you talked about too. The show would be incomplete without them."_

_The two had laughed at that before going back to work. They had a concert to plan._

End of Flashback.

Chaom could feel his spark beating unbelievably fast as that memory swept through his helm. Glancing down at his chest plate, he sighed a nervous sigh. There was, truly, only one way to see if his predictions were true. But, was he willing to take the risk? He knew that opening a bond that he sealed away that was empty would, not only be painful, but would not be able to be sealed again. Was he willing to risk it?

Of course, his thinking had him going back to a more recent memory about talk of sealed bonds. The mech whose armor had just exploded had said something about it during their talk about bondmates.

Flashback:

_Chaom nodded before saying, "Thank you." He then paused to think about a question to ask before saying, "Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to know if you are bonded?"_

_Playback seemed to hesitate about that answer before saying, "I am. But, long ago, I was in an accident and our bond was sealed. I know that the bot is still alive because I can still feel the wall blocking me. But, my bondmate has sealed the bond too tight so I can't get my feelings out to say that I am alive and well."_

End of Flashback.

That memory had Chaom remembering the stance that Playback had been standing in, like he was expecting something. But, the mech hadn't pushed the obvious waiting. He had missed something that would have saved them so much trouble, if he was right. Gulping in nervousness, Chaom decided to just open the bond a crack. A crack of pain would be easier to cover up if he was wrong. So, as slowly as he could, Chaom cracked open the bond.

The force of emotions that flowed to his side were so powerful that Chaom fell to his knees. Feelings of love, yearning, compassion, and joy swept over his spark and encircled it, reawakening a bond that was once thought dead, but was now back to life.

**P...Pandimala? **Chaom asked hesitantly after the flow of emotions had simmered down a little.

He heard a light laugh from the other side before a voice that he had not heard in stellar cycles answered. **It has been a while Chaom. I tried knocking, but I didn't get an answer. So, I had to result in breaking the door down.**

Chaom could hear the smile in her words and all he could feel was joy in his spark. She was alive and he was no longer just half of himself. He was whole once more. **Pandimala I missed you so much and I am so sorry for how I treated you as Playback.**

**Chaom don't beat yourself up over that.** Pandimala said soothingly. **I knew that I risked getting on your bad side as I continued to be Playback. Though, I will admit that you gave me quite a shock when you chased me after seeing the dagger.**

**Sorry about that dear. But I didn't know what was going on.** Chaom responded.

Pandimala laughed through the bond. **Well, now that you do, do you think that you could come down here and give us a servo with the next songs. You will like the next one.**

**What is it? **Chaom asked, already walking out the door and to the main doors that led outside.

Instead of answering directly, though, she simply said, **Do you remember when we first told each other that we loved each other?**

Boy did he. That was one of his favorite memories. When she said that, he knew what song Pandimala was talking about. While those in the Alliance who weren't in on this plan, which were actually most of them, would be outraged by what they were planning, he knew that it was the only song that could be allowed to be sung at their reunion. Smiling to himself, Chaom made his way out of Kaon and crept to the stage, making sure that the Virons did not see him. He didn't want to ruin his mate's fun. He wanted to enjoy this as well and they certainly would enjoy it, together.

* * *

**Authoress: YEAH CHAOM AND PANDIMALA ARE TOGETHER AGAIN! Next chapter should be quite interesting. Please drop a review and GO to MY POLL!**


	39. A Halloween Memory

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chala: So, how is this supposed to play out?**

**Chaom: Be patient Chala, the Authoress reveals her work in time.**

**Authoress: Nicely said Chaom.**

**Chala: When did you get her grandsire?**

* * *

Ch. 38: A Halloween Memory

Ultra Magnus wasn't sure what to think when they finished off the second song. He was watching the video screens to record what occurred because he had a feeling that he was going to be one of the few who would watch the executions. It was a good thing that he was too, because he wouldn't have believed it if anybot told him that the rebels had accepted Playback into their fold, especially with Malice and Pandemonium being members.

Then, he had been even more surprised when Sentinel had actually offlined the seemingly invincible mech. Playback had seemed so, invincible, that he could hardly fathom that he was offline. The screams from Chala for the mech did not help the situation. But, what did surprise him was the fact that the femme, Toxica, had agreed to surrender to Sentinel after that as soon as they put Playback to rest.

When the singing started, he had sighed in annoyance. What was with them and singing. This was no time to sing. But, when Playback had stood up during the first song, he realized that they might be up to something. When the armor exploded off of Playback and left a figure in white during the second song, Ultra Magnus was even more convinced.

But, as they started their third song out of five, Ultra Magnus felt anger boiling up in his systems. They dared to use this song of all songs?

_All except Playback: Jack's okay and he's back okay_

_He's alright, let's shout, make a fuss, scream it out,_

_Wee!_

_Jack is back now everyone sing, in our town of Halloween._

This didn't feel right in the slightest. This song was Pandimala's and Chaom's song that they used to represent their love for each other. Not one bot in the Alliance hadn't heard about how this song was how Pandimala and Chaom, back when they were Lizzie and Nathan, told each other that they loved each other and that had also been when they had shared their first kiss. Now, this song was reduced to being sung as a ritual.

_Chala: What is this? What is this? Haven't got a clue._

_Zinnia: Why it's completely new._

_Kiva: Must be a Christmas thing._

_Lockdown: It's really very strange._

_Shadow Fall: This is Halloween._

_Shadow Fall and Sunblast: This is Halloween._

Ultra Magnus found himself hoping that they wouldn't sing the last part. That part of the song was the most sacred to Pandimala and Chaom and he hoped to Primus that they wouldn't sing it. But, like his other hopes of the day, they seemed to be ignored. It looked like Sunblast was going to take it, though, so he felt like he didn't have to worry about anything going wrong. Sunblast was a level-helmed mech who knew when too much was too much...usually.

_Chaom: My dearest friend, if you don't mind._

_I'd like to join you by your side._

_Where we can gaze, into the stars,_

But, the bot who sang the last part had him jumping out of his seat and staring. It was Chaom! The leader of the Dragon Scouters was now on stage, singing to a bot who, just cycles earlier, he had sworn to offline. Ultra Magnus had the slight feeling that something was going on that he didn't know about.

_Chaom and Playback (femme voice, fake): And sit together. Now and forever._

_For it is plain, as anyone can see._

_We're simply meant to be._

But, that feeling was soon eradicated with his anger and Ultra Magnus turned off all audio and visual, not wishing to watch any longer. At that click, Ultra Magnus was furious with Chaom. He had just kissed Playback! That was the ultimate betrayal to Pandimala and he was going to have a serious talk with the leader when he got back. He might have just gotten out of his depression but that did not give him the excuse to fling him at anybot he wanted to try and restart it. Pandimala would be appalled. But, the least that he could do now was not support it and not watch. Yes, he could do that much.

* * *

**Chala: Scrap and I thought that Magnus would come on our side now.**

**Authoress: All in good time Chala.**

**Chaom: Hey, where's 'Mala?**

**Authoress: She is coming in after the song chapters here.**

* * *

**AN: Well, here is number three out of five. Please drop a review and LOOK AT MY POLL!**


	40. We Will Rock You

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chaom: *dancing in circle***

**Chala: *whispers to Authoress* What is he doing?**

**Authoress: He is happy that he is by Pandimala again**

**Chala: Ah.**

* * *

Ch. 39: We Will Rock You

Megatron felt conflicted as he watched the screen. The first part of this broadcast had been hard to watch because he was going to have to watch is son offline. But, when the mech Playback arrived, Megatron felt an odd sense of joy. It was odd because, with the Alliance's recent anger at the mech, he was surprised that Playback had risked his spark to save his son.

Then, it because even more confusing when, after Playback was struck down by Sentinel of all mechs, the femme Toxica said that they would surrender after they sang five songs to put Playback to rest. But, unlike most bots he knew were probably watching this, he didn't miss the part where Toxica had reassured Sentinel by saying that the likeliness of them going to trick them was about as likely as the rebel's claim that Pandimala was alive was true. It was an unusual choice of words and he felt like he was in the middle of Pandimala's jokes again, and he just wasn't getting it.

When the pedesteps on stage started to beat a familiar beat, he turned and watched as the eleven bots on stage, including Chaom who had surprised them all by coming in and kissing the mech Playback, or whoever it was that was underneath that cloak. That was another reason that he was suspicious of this entire thing. Chaom didn't just kiss any bot, especially one that he was as mad at as Playback, unless there was something going on that they did not know about.

_Chaom: We will, We will rock you!_

_All on stage: We will, We will rock you! (Toxica: oooh)_

_Toxica: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise,_

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day!_

_You got mud on your face, big disgrace,_

_Kickin' your can all over the place._

_Singing,_

_All on stage: We will, We will rock you!_

_(Toxica: I said,) We will, We will rock you! (Chala: Oh, yeah)_

_Chala: Buddy your a young man, hard man_

_Fightin' in the street gonna take on the world someday._

_Blood on your face,_

_Big disgrace,_

_Wavin' your banner all over the place, yeah!_

Megatron smiled at the bots on stage. Their singing reminded him so much of the concerts that Pandimala would put on there on Cybertron and of the stories about the ones she was in on Earth. Every movement was made, every word was said, just to get a point across. With that thought in mind, he tried to identify what the meaning of what these bots were doing was.

_All on stage: We will, We will rock you!_

_(Chala: We will rock you, yeah)_

_We will, We will rock you! (Chaom: Oh yeah!)_

_Chaom: Buddy you're an old man, poor man,_

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day,_

_You got mud on your face,_

_Big disgrace,_

_Somebody better put you back in your place!_

That last line had Megatron laughing in realization. This song, and their movements, were for one goal only. They were dissing Sentinel and doing a pretty good job of it. Chaom probably enjoyed his line immensely. The mech finally got to take a swing, metaphorically, at the Viron leader. With that thought, he realized that there was a mastermind behind this, and it was of whoever was under that hood.

_All on stage: We will, We will rock you!_

_(Chaom: We don't know, we don't know)_

_(Toxica: I said, WE WILL rock you!)_

_We will, We will rock you!_

_(Chaom: Yeah, come on!)_

_We will, We will rock you!_

_(Chala: oh, oh, rock you, oh yeah!)_

_We will, We will rock you!_

_(Chaom and Chala: We will rock you!)_

_We will, We will rock you!_

When the music stopped and the bots on stage bowed, Megatron felt his spark stop. The white cloak that 'Playback' was wearing had moved just enough for him to see black and lime green and, since the femme Toxica was able to be seen on stage already, then the list was narrowed down immensely. Actually, there was only one bot who could be under that cloak.

Megatron burst out into laughter as he realized that they had all been played, and played quite spectacularly. But, of course, they had been played by the master, or should he say, mistress of trickery and riddles herself.

Somehow, she had survived and was about to give Sentinel the shock of his life. Megatron figured that she would reveal herself after the last song was over and he didn't want to miss it.

Quickly standing and running to his bondmate, who was in the living room, Megatron said, "Come on Niche, I don't want to miss it!"

His bondmate stared at him in utter confusion. "What do you mean Megatron? Miss what?"

Megatron smiled a smile had hadn't smiled in stellar cycles. "She' still alive Niche and she is about to give Sentinel the scare of his life!"

"Who?" Niche asked him in desperation. Megatron smiled and ran to her before whispering the name in his bondmates audio. When he was finished, Niche looked at him in shock before grabbing his servo and pulling him to the door. "What are we waiting for? Let's get there and give her some back up now!"

Megatron let out a laugh, loving the feeling of hope as it once again ran through is circuits, before jumping and transforming with this mate. Once they were on their way, Megatron allowed his thoughts to go back to her. He couldn't believe that she was alive.

Pandimala was alive and back in action!

* * *

**Chala: MEGATRON! *hugs leader in happiness***

**Megatron: It is great to be back here. How have you been Authoress?**

**Authoress: Just fine Megs.**

**Megatron: *growls in irritation at the nickname***

* * *

**AN: Only one more left now! I wonder whose view we will be in next? Well, please drop a review and go check out my poll. IT IS IMPORTANT!**


	41. ThisIsCybertron!

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chala: This is it!**

**Megatron: *nods* Yes and this should be quite interesting.**

**Authoress: The final song! (though not chapter)**

* * *

Ch. 40: This...Is...Cybertron!

Sentinel felt like he was getting played. During all of this singing, more and more seemed to be happening. And, the more that happened, the more that he felt like he had been had. But, that couldn't be, the femme Toxica had sworn that this was a trick as much as the rebel statement that Pandimala was online was true. Since he knew for a fact that Pandimala was offline, then this couldn't be a trick. So, he wondered what was going on.

Chaom's entrance on the stage had him questioning the motives behind this singing again, especially when the leader kissed the cloaked bot. That had been a shocker and he was about to have his Virons cut these bots down when it happened. But, the promise that Toxica had made held him back. He had nothing to worry about.

When the final song started, Sentinel let out a sigh of relief. This solar cycle had been a little too exciting for his liking. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore surprises without losing it. These Alliance members were pushing it and he just wanted them to be done so he could offline them and be done with it.

_Caliber: Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Flintlock and Toxica: Come with us and you will see,_

_This our town of Halloween!_

_All Mechs: This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

_All Femmes: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat until the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween._

This was not the song choice that Sentinel figured they would use for the final song. He was guessing that they might use a sad song to send their friend off. Instead, they were using this...haunting, song about souls and monsters to lay him down. It reflected the opposite of what he wanted done. He did not want Playback coming back, in any form.

_Lockdown: I am the one hiding under your bed,_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

_Shadow Fall: I am the one hiding under your stairs,_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

_All on stage: This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween._

_Chaom, Lockdown, Sunblast, and Shadow Fall: _

_In this town, we call home,_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

_Sunblast: In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

_All on stage: Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can._

_Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll,_

_Flintlock, Caliber, and Lockdown: Scream!_

_Flintlock: Red 'N' black_

_Lockdown: And slimey green._

_Caliber: Aren't you scared?_

_Kiva and Zinnia: Well that's just fine!_

_Say it once, say it twice,_

_Take a chance and roll the dice._

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night._

_Chaom: Everybody scream! Everybody scream!_

_All other mechs: In our town of Halloween._

Ok, he now felt like something was going to happen. The figure in the white cloak was starting to walk lazily around the stage in a continuous pattern around the other singers. Something big was about to happen.

"I just wish that they would hurry up." Pitch growled.

Sentinel nodded, he wished for nothing more then for them to be done. But, he did not ask them to hurry up in fear that it would mess up the ritual and Playback would come back to life. He shuddered at the thought of Playback being regenerated.

_Shadow Fall: I am the clown with the tearaway face._

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace._

_Flintlock: I am the "who" when you call "whose there?"_

_Caliber: I am the wind blowing through your hair._

_Sunblast: I am the shadow on the moon at night._

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

_All on Stage: This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween._

Sentinel became more nervous when the other singers started to make a semi circle around the cloaked one. This was going to be big, but he rationalized with himself that this must be a part of the putting to rest ceremony. It made sense that they all had to surround the bot to be put to rest. But, he stayed tense just in case.

_Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber: Tender lumplings everywhere._

_Life's no fun without a good scare._

_Lockdown: That's our job,_

_Kiva: But we're not mean._

_Lockdown and Kiva: In our town of Halloween._

_Sunblast: In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise._

_All on stage: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream!_

_All mechs: Won't you please make way for a very special guy!_

Sentinel jumped when, out of nowhere, the cloak that the bot was wearing caught on fire and they started to dance around the stage, arms swinging madly and seemingly out of control. But, none of the bots on stage were going to help so he assumed that it was a part of the laying to rest. The spark must be rejecting leaving. This was a little ominous for him but he would live through it if it meant that Playback would be out of his way forever.

_All on stage: Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin king now,_

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween._

_Toxica, Flintlock, and Caliber: In this town, we call home._

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin song._

After that last word, the flames suddenly went out and a white fog surrounded the previously cloaked bot. He would have to find out how they pulled that off. It would be a great addition to the Viron arsenal.

"What is happening?" A random Viron yelled.

Sentinel returned his attention to the stage as the white fog started to slowly spin around the bot. Things were beginning to increase in happening real fast and he wasn't sure that he would be able to take much more of this suspense.

_All Femmes (All Mechs): La la la la la la(Halloween, Halloween)_

_La la la la la la(Halloween, Halloween)_

_La la la la la la(Halloween, Halloween)_

_All on stage: La la la, la la la,_

_WEE!_

No. It couldn't be possible. There was no logical way to explain what he was looking at. After the bots on stage had yelled out, they had all thrown their servos in the air, which included the cloaked bot. When the cloaked bot threw up their servos, though, the white fog suddenly dissipated and the bot now standing there gave him cause to panic.

For, standing on the stage, with a smug smirk on her faceplate, was the one femme, or just bot, that he truly feared.

There, was Pandimala.

* * *

**Chaom: BWHAHAHA! Sentinel's reaction was priceless.**

**Chala: Well, it was a part of the plan.**

**Megatron: Don't act like you knew that this was going to happen. No bot knew the entire plan of Playback's...Pandimala's.**

**Chala: I knew more then you! *sticks glossa out***

**Authoress: I'm dealing with children.**

* * *

**AN: And the song chapters are done! I'll post the last three chapters up together so I really need you all to help me with my Poll and go and vote on it if you haven't already. If you have, then thank you so much! Right now there is a tie and I really need help deciding. Oh, and please drop a review here if you have a spare click.**


	42. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chala: Ok, why is the crowd so shocked?**

**Sunblast: Yeah, I mean, we sang good but not that good.**

**Authoress: *smirks* You will see.**

* * *

Ch. 41: The Final Battle

Chala wasn't even sure what had happened that caused the crowd to take a step back for she was facing them when the fog had disappeared. One click, the crowd seemed relieved and, the next, they seemed stunned and the Virons seemed terrified. What had happened behind her that scared them so much? So, deciding to find the answer out, Chala turned.

Her spark stopped.

Standing there, in all of her glory, was Pandimala...her grandcarrier. But, this was impossible. How was her grandcarrier standing there?

"This is some sort of trick!" Obviously, Sentinel didn't think that this could be real either as he said that and walked toward the stage.

Everybot jumped, and Sentinel stopped moving, when Pandimala took a step forward and said, "This is no trick Sentinel. You failed to kill me when you shot me into the space bridge. That is a mistake that will now cost you Cybertron."

"How are we supposed to believe that it is you? Everybot knew about the space bridge incident!" Sentinel yelled. Chala could see the terror seeping into his optics as he said that though.

Chala knew that this was truly Pandimala as soon as her grandcarrier let out a loud laugh before saying, "How right you are, you fool! So, let us visit the past a little, shall we? How you were the one back in boot camp who always set the blasters to full power just so you could get me off of the track of Prime. You were that afraid of me that you tried to offline me before you even knew me. I wasn't trying to be better then any other bot around, like you were."

Pandimala then paused before continuing, "No, instead, I was actually just wanting to reach Prime so I could make sure that I was with my friends when teams were assigned so we could work together, since we knew each other inside and out. But, you became fearful of the fact that I may have become Prime and maybe, even Magnus, which was your goal. Now look. Look at all of the destruction and death that has plagued Cybertron simply because of your fear. You are no mech."

The crowd was silent and, for a click, Chala felt like her existence had gone numb. No bot who was outside the higher command knew about how Pandimala had been attacked in boot camp. Plus, the way that Pandimala went into the description removed any doubt that she was anything but herself. This was her grandcarrier. There was always hope.

"You are no mech." Pandimala started up after the silence seemed to go on forever. "You, are a monster. A monster that needs to be vanquished from existence." She then pulled out her two swords. Ah, that was why Playback wanted Chala to get them. She was starting to wonder what they were going to be used for in his plan.

She returned her attention to Pandimala as the femme continued. "And, I am going to be the one to do that honor." She then walked forward and yelled, "I call you, members of the Alliance, whether you be Autobot, Decepticon, Dragon Scouter, or undecided. I call you to raise your swords and blasters to my call and to help me eradicate the blight, that has infected our beautiful world, that is known as the Virons. Help me to bring forth a new day! A day of light, peace, and hope. A day free of tyranny and fear, of deceit and darkness. A day, where all Cybertronians who follow the path of truth and light, may live in harmony with each other without fear of persecution. I now call you, not as mere soldiers in battle, but as a family. A family who will raise above the hardships before us and defend our future as life yearns to move forward. I call you to fight for our honor and glory! I call you to war!"

Chala felt her spark raise to the call and she took out her blade before following Pandimala into battle, along with all of the Alliance members there. Chala never felt so needed then when she clashed blades with a Viron. Her grandcarrier needed her and she would answer the call.

* * *

Blitzkriea felt like her entire world had been placed back together all at once, not a particle out of place. She had her creations, safe and sound, and she now had her carrier back, alive and well. But, she then returned her attention back to the Viron that she was fighting. While her world was whole again, she needed to help clear the way for peace by eradicating the Virons. This was probably the best solar cycle that she had experienced in some time.

"**Blitzkriea get down!**"

Blitzkriea immediately responded to her mate's yell and ducked. Not two nano-clicks later, a stream of ice shot above her helm and hit the row of Virons that were in front of her. When she was sure that the ice was done, Blitzkriea stood and ran to him before saying, "Thanks for that dear." Good thing that her mate was paying attention to the area around her. She would have been scrapped if she had to fight all of those Virons at once. Now, though, they were frozen solid.

He smiled at her and said, "_Zhat's vhat I'm here for sveetspark. _Now, let's remind these Virons why the two of us are a forced to be reckoned with and why you never, never mess with family._"_

Blitzkriea smiled and the two began to attack the Virons near them. Left and right, the Virons fell under their blades. She and her mate were in perfect sync and Blitzkriea knew that Pandimala's words had affected him as deeply as they had affected her. Pandimala always had a way with words that would hit bots right in the spark, whether they wanted to hear it or not. As for her, well, her carrier could be cursing her existence and Blitzkriea would still be happy because she had at least heard her carrier's voice again, after so long. All the pain that she had felt and her brief moment of insanity had been for naught because Pandimala had not offlined.

Her thoughts were pulled from the front of her processor as a blade barely missed going through her helm. Growling, Blitzkriea faced the Viron and growled when she came faceplate to faceplate with Flarespot. The mech was seriously annoying.

"Well, since Sentinel has to make up and actually offline your carrier, I guess I get the honor of finishing your execution. Good thing that I have been sharpening my blade for this." He growled as he took out his blade. She could see that he was prepared for a long fight.

While he might be older then she was, she knew that the mech was no match for her. Taking out her two broadswords, Blitzkriea twirled them before saying, "If I go down, you're coming with me. Neither you, nor your kind, will ever hurt my family without having to deal with me." She then launched at the mech and the two began to trade blows. If there was something that Blitzkriea knew, it was that this would be the solar cycle when the Alliance reminded the Virons that they are parasites that will be eradicated.

* * *

Chaom growled as he dodged an attack from Nightfreeze. While his mate got to take on Sentinel in a grudge match that would, most likely, end up with one of them offline, he got stuck dealing with this mech. Fighting him normally would have been easy. But, the mech kept freezing the area and he had to keep switching from skating to walking as he went from ice to normal ground.

"Why don't you fight like a mech Nightfreeze? Or does a femme like you need her big strong friends Toxic Root and Flarespot to fight for her?" Chaom taunted the Viron, trying to get the mech to come at him.

Chaom smirked when it worked. The mech snarled at him and charged. Of course, Chaom easily dodged and slammed his pede into the mech, sending the bot flying into the big crowd. Chaom let out a chuckle at the sight. The Virons had boasted so much about their might and superiority yet he could knock one of them out of his way with a simple kick? This was bad comedy.

"Chaom look out!"

Chaom turned at Toxica's voice and barely had time to register her running at him until she knocked him out of the way. He stumbled a few steps back and stared at the femme as she turned to what would have been behind him before. His optics widened in shock as he watched Windbreaker run the femme through with his blade, directly through her spark.

"TOXICA!" Zinnia yelled.

Chaom could only stare in shock. The femme that had helped his bondmate had just sacrificed herself to save him. Why hadn't he been paying attention? Had it been so long since the last time he was in battle that he forgot how to fight? He had let his guard down and it had cost Toxica her spark.

But, unlike when Playback was stabbed, no bot stopped their fighting, save for the few who were near her. Chaom was about to go slice Windbreaker in pieces when Flintlock and Caliber walked up to Toxica's chassis and did the last thing that he thought that they would.

"Get your lazy aft out here and help us." Caliber stated before, and Chaom couldn't believe that he was saying this, the two mechs shoved Toxica's chassis so it shook from side to side. What were they doing?

"You two must be dumber then Spittor was." Windbreaker stated as he watched them. "That femme is good and offline. She won't be helping you any,"

Toxica's helm suddenly exploding had all of the bots who were watching, even Flintlock and Caliber, jumping back. Chaom didn't have time to register what was going on when Windbreaker started screaming and scratching at his own faceplate. At first, Chaom couldn't tell what the mech was freaking out about, but, when the mech moved his servos for a nano-click, Chaom understood.

The mech's faceplate was melted and it seemed to be getting worse. The mech screamed and scratched at his faceplate some more, but it was only making it worse. What had that explosion done? From the smirks and chuckles coming from Flintlock and Caliber, they knew exactly what was going on.

Soon, Windbreaker's screams stopped and the mech stilled. His chassis was fading in color and Chaom knew that the mech was going offline. As the Viron stumbled forward, Chaom noticed something small launch off of Windbreaker and watched as Flintlock caught whatever it was. As soon as Flintlock caught the thing, Windbreaker's chassis hit the ground with a thud, gray and sparkless.

Chaom wanted to see what Flintlock had so he walked up to the mech. When he got up to him, though, he stared in shock.

"You know, I actually liked that suit. But, I guess it was worth it to save your aft. Pandimala would have shot us if you got hurt badly." The human femme stated from her standing spot in Flintlock's servo.

"You're human." Chaom stated in shock.

The human looked up at him with eyes that were the same color as Toxica's acid before saying, "Frag yeah I'm human. The name's Penelope Black, daughter of Meltdown and friend of Pandimala."

Chaom smiled at Penelope before saying, "Thank you. Now, I suggest that we get back in this fight."

The three others nodded and re-engaged the Virons. But, Chaom took the chance to talk to his mate, though he knew that she was busy fighting.

**Pandimala. When were you going to tell me about Toxica? **Chaom asked.

It took a click, but he finally got a response. **What do you mean?**

Chaom sighed. **I mean the fact that she is actually a human named Penelope.**

**Ah, yeah I forgot about that, honestly. I guess I should probably get out that Flintlock and Caliber are humans too and their names are Lennox and Epps. **He then heard a grunt of frustration come from Pandimala. **I have to let you go dear. Sentinel isn't going easy on me here since I am not dead like he wanted. **She then turned the bond communication off.

Chaom sighed before re-engaging the Virons. He had better help the Alliance get these bots to retreat so he could stand next to Pandimala once more.

* * *

Pandimala growled as she parried another of Sentinel's strikes. The mech was getting unpredictable with his strikes as desperation finally set in. Pandimala had waited their entire fight for this moment and it had taken long enough. She wanted this mech to be so exhausted when she defeated him that he wouldn't be able to stand a chance. It would be his final lesson, that she would not be taken offline no matter how hard he tried.

"Stop moving femme." Sentinel growled as he launched at her.

Pandimala shook her helm and easily dodged before locking their two blades together. Once they were close, she said, "You won't win."

Sentinel growled at her and said, "That hasn't been seen yet." He then broke the lock and took a quick follow-up swipe at her. But, she saw it coming and easily countered it.

"It has and you will not live to see the end of this solar cycle." Pandimala stated as she charged at Sentinel.

But, again, their blades met in a lock and Sentinel said, "Oh, I know that is not going to happen. When I defeat you, which I will, I am going to hunt down each and every member of your family before offlining them slowly." Pandimala was getting furious with the mech's words but he was not done. "And I already know who I am starting with. That grandcreation of yours, Chala, has grown to be almost exactly like you and she will be the first to fall. You called what you sang this solar cycle music, but her screams of agony will be the sweetest music that will reach my audios."

Pandimala wasn't going to hear anymore from the mech and snarled at him before launching her two sword attack on him. The mech didn't know what hit him as she slashed at his chassis, drawing more and more energon with each strike, cutting the mech down along with his pride.

Finally, after many strikes, Pandimala shoved the mech so his back was on the ground and his lance was out of reach. "You will never hurt my family again!" She then stabbed down. The chassis beneath her faded to gray.

The place was silent, except for the sound of the now retreating Virons, and Pandimala felt like all optics were on her. But, she couldn't take her gaze off of Sentinel. He was finally gone. Now her family would be safe from him.

When Pandimala felt the comfort of her mate's presence in her spark and his arms wrap around her shoulders, she leaned into him before the two locked optics. It did not take long for the two of them to join together in a soft, sweet kiss that showed that they had truly missed each other.

The sound of pedesteps, though, broke it off and Pandimala smiled at her mate as they pulled away before turning to the bots in front of her. There was a total of fifty bots. They had decided to leave some of the rebels at base just in case the Virons decided to attack Kaon and the city needed help.

"Pandimala,"

Pandimala turned to the sound of her carrier's voice and smiled before running up to her creators and embracing them in a hug. "Oh, how I missed you both so much."

Malice nodded. "We have missed you too my dear."

Pandimala smiled and turned to the kids, the four who had stayed with Playback even in his darkest cycles, and was about to say something when the sound of transformation sequences coming from above stopped her. The smile on Pandimala's faceplate grew larger when Megatron and Niche landed in front of her.

"Megatron!" Pandimala yelled before running up to her fellow leader and dear friend before jumping on him while giving him the biggest hug that she could.

Megatron smiled at her and said, "I have missed you so much Pandimala."

Pandimala smiled and said, "I know. I saw."

He tensed at that, though, and Pandimala knew that he was thinking about when she was Playback. "Holy Primus I almost offlined you."

Pandimala knew that he was talking about when Playback had first came to the rebels after he rescued the kids and almost shot his helm off. "Well, then it is a good thing that Chala turned out so much like me." Pandimala then walked up to the four kids, who were staring at her in shock, before saying, "Thank you four so much. If it weren't for you, then none of this would have happened. You four believed in Playback and his word. Thank you." She then looked at Chala specifically and said, "Chala, I am so proud of you. While it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies, it takes even more to stand up against your friends and family, to walk down a path that you cannot see. When everybot in the Alliance hated Playback, and most wanted him offline, you put aside your fear and anger to hear his side of the situation. Then, you went even further and agreed to go and steal my swords from the Alliance, knowing that you would have been severely punished if you had been caught by most bots." She then gave her grandcreation her first hug as herself and said, "I am so proud of you my dear."

Pandimala could feel Chala's happiness ebbing from her armor. She was glad that she had a grandcreation like Chala. It made her hopeful that, when her time finally came, that Cybertron's future would be preserved.

"Pandimala,"

Pandimala turned to her mate as he walked up to her. "Yes Chaom dear?"

He smiled and said, "How are we going to tell the rest of the Alliance? I am pretty sure that most of them turned off their radio's and visual screens when we had our little reunion kiss."

Pandimala let off a chuckle at that. They had really brought out all of the stops. But, he was right. They had to tell the rest of the Alliance that she was alive so they could immediately start kicking the Virons our of their cities and, eventually, from Cybertron all together.

"I have an idea."

Everybot looked at Chala as she walked up.

"Yes?" Pandimala asked, curious about what her grandcreation had planning.

Chala smiled. "Well, I know that, while all of your kids and Chaom shut their side of the bond with you after the explosion, Chaom was the only one who shut bonds with the kids. They all still have theirs open for him."

Pandimala, seeing where Chala was going, nodded and smiled. "Yes, I see. Chaom just has to open his bond with them and tell them that I am online, then, when they get their afts here as quickly as they can, the rest of the Alliance will see them heading here in a hurry and want to come see what has my kids excited after all of this time." She then turned to Chaom. "Please?"

He let out a playful huff and said, "Sure, give _me_ all the work why don't you? You two are related. If I ever doubted it, this would prove it." He then paused before saying, "Your both evil."

Pandimala and Chala just gave him matching, innocent, smiles.

* * *

**Chala: *shocked* She's alive.**

**Chaom: Yep, and I couldn't be happier.**

**Pandimala: Well, I can be because I want the rest of our kids to know that I am online.**

**Blitzkriea: I missed you so much carrier!**

**Pandimala: I missed you too.**

**Authoress: I missed you to Pandimala!**

* * *

**AN: Yeah! The battle is over and the Alliance won! I have about two more chapters in this and they should be amazing! I know that next chapter might be very interesting. Please drop by my profile and give my poll a look at. I need to know which story to do next and I have a tie as of right now. Also, if you would like, please drop a review and thank you to those of you who have! **


	43. Reunion Celebration

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chala: Wow, this chapter is really long.**

**Chaom: I know, it is shocking.**

**Authoress: But fun!**

**Pandimala: *smirks* Can't wait.**

* * *

Ch. 42: Reunion Celebration

Malwing sighed as she walked onto the streets of Kaon with her bondmate. Something felt off in the air and she couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe it was the fact that her sire was now at that stage and who knew what was going on with the Virons. After she had seen her sire kiss that bot, she had turned off the video screen and audio because she was so furious that he had done that. How could he betray her carrier like that?

"Malwing, you need to calm down. This stress isn't good for your systems." Prowl stated.

Malwing sighed. "I know dear, but," She then paused as she felt a barrier in her spark go down. What was going on?

"Malwing, are you okay?" Prowl asked her as he moved in front of her.

"My sire just dropped his barrier over our bond." Malwing answered before using the bond she had with her sire to talk to him. _**Are you okay sire?**_

The love and joy that swept through from him was incredible and she was hardly believing that he was sending these strong of emotions.

_**Open your bond with your carrier. **_Here sire responded.

What, open her bond with her carrier? Why would she do that? All she would feel would be emptiness and despair. But, her sire must have a good reason so she opened the bond and, to her utter joy; love, affection, and a myriad of other emotions.

_**Carrier?**_ Malwing hesitantly asked.

The laugh from the other side warmed her spark and she felt a large smile grow on her faceplate as she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in stellar cycles say, _**Hello Malwing. Come join you sire and I at the Viron stage so I can say a proper hello.**_ She then drifted off, though Malwing could still feel her carrier's presence.

"Hang on Prowl!" Malwing yelled at her mate as she activated her thrusters and grabbed his servos before launching into the air.

"Sweetspark, where are we going?" Prowl asked as they raised higher and higher into Kaon's sky.

"We are going to the Viron stage!"

"Why?" He asked her in shock.

Malwing smiled and sped up before saying, "She's alive Prowl! Pandimala is alive!"

* * *

"Hey, has anybot seen Lugnut?" Airlock asked as she walked down the streets of Praxus. Her mate had went to check on something and had told her to meet in the main square in ten clicks. That deadline was twenty clicks ago.

"Yeah, he was on his way here, but had to stop for something." Radar stated as he walked by.

"Thanks Radar!" Airlock yelled in thanks to the mech before sitting on one of the benches.

These recent solar cycles had been so stressful and she didn't like how everything seemed to be falling to bits. Her sire had finally come out of hiding only to become an angry unfeeling bot since Playback had her carrier's dagger. Plus, this war with the Virons seemed to go on forever and Airlock just wanted it done with.

Airlock gasped when she suddenly felt her sire's side of their bond drop. But, she was even more surprised by what he said. _**Open your bond with your carrier now!**_

Airlock was so surprised by the excited nature of his statement that she did so without question. When she did, though, emotions that she hadn't felt in stellar cycles washed over her.

_**Airlock, it is me. Please come to the Viron stage so we can greet properly.**_

_**Carrier your alive! **_Airlock said through the bond. It was a miracle. Pandimala was alive.

_**Everything will be explained at the stage. **_Pandimala said before turning her attention elsewhere.

"Airlock my queen, are you alright?"

Airlock smiled at her mate with the largest smile that she ever had before saying, "Oh darling, I'm more then alright! We have to get to that Viron stage now!" She then jumped and transformed before flying in that general direction.

"Why are we going there Airlock?" Lugnut asked her as he flew next to her.

Airlock did a barrel roll around him before saying, "It's a miracle sweetspark! My carrier is online!" She then increased her speed and the two of them jetted toward the stage.

* * *

Glyph sighed as he sat in Slapjack and Stutterstep's bar with his bondmate. Why did everything have to happen now? Everybot was so tense up above that he thought that coming down here for a drink with his bondmate would help ease some of the tension that he had built up. But, instead, all he felt was depressed by all of the thinking that he was doing.

"You need to just let it out Glyph." Jazz stated as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Glyph smiled at his mate and said, "There isn't anything to let out. Too bad that we don't,"

He stopped suddenly when the bond with his sire opened and he heard his sire say, _**Open your bond with your carrier.**_ Before leaving focus.

Glyph shook his helm in shock and thought that his sire had to have gone crazy. Why would he do that?

"What's wrong Glyph?" Jazz asked as he turned Glyph to face him.

Glyph furrowed his optic ridges before saying, "My sire just asked me to open my bond with my carrier."

"Well, I think that you should. Chaom usually has a reason for doing these things." His mate responded.

With his mate supporting it, Glyph slowly opened the bond with his carrier...and gasped when emotions flooded out like a dam had broke.

_**I have missed you Glyph.**_

_**Carrier? **_Glyph asked in shock. He had just heard her voice.

_**Yes Glyph, it is me. Now, come on down to the Viron stage so I can see how you've grown. And bring your mate, Jazz, as well. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind looking at me again. **_Pandimala stated with a smirk before losing focus.

The smile that Glyph knew was on his faceplate was probably bigger then Cybertron itself but he didn't care. His happiness knew no ends at the click.

"What happened Glyph?" Jazz asked him.

Glyph turned and hugged his mate before saying, "We have to go to the Viron stage! My carrier is alive Jazz! Pandimala is alive!"

* * *

Adobe let out a relaxed sigh as she laid down next to her bondmate on the rooftop. They had decided, to get away from all of the stress that the executions were putting on everybot, that they would go on the roof of the tallest building in Praxus and look at the stars, since the night sky was now clear.

"Adobe, this is wonderful." Starscream stated as he took her servo in his.

Adobe smiled and said, "Once we beat the Virons, whenever that will be, we will have to do this more often."

Her mate nodded and started to talk but Adobe didn't hear him. The reason that she didn't hear him was because she felt her sire's side of their bond open before he spoke. _**Open Pandimala's bond in you.**_

That was all he said and she normally would have refused but his tone and how excited he sounded caused her to open the bond. She felt herself go into a small shock when loving emotions flowed through. How could she have missed this?

_**Hello Adobe. Please come to the Viron stage so we can greet properly. And, you had better hurry because I only have Satrap left to call and I am pretty sure that you want to get here first. **_Her carrier then let her focus go.

Adobe smiled the largest smile that she had in a while. Her carrier was online and she was waiting for her! The other part of what her carrier said then hit her and Adobe knew that she had to be first.

"Starscream we have to go!" Adobe yelled at her mate before jumping up and running to the edge of the roof. She then used her thrusters to propel herself into the air and transform before speeding off to the stage.

"What is going on Adobe?" Starscream asked as he flew next to her.

"The most wonderfully beautiful thing that could ever happen to anybot ever in their entire existence!"

"What is it?" Starscream asked, well, pleaded.

Adobe increased her speed before saying, "It's Pandimala. She's alive Star! She's alive!"

* * *

"Satrap, don't move." Blurr stated quickly.

Satrap sighed as he hung from his pedes. The twins, he wasn't sure which set, had set up a trap and he had fallen straight into it. How could he have been so blind? The trigger was so obvious and yet he had set it off anyways. He wouldn't be able to show his faceplate for quite some time until he took some retribution.

"It's hard not to when I have titanium cables wrapped around my chassis and I'm hanging an inch off of the ground." Satrap stated back to his bondmate.

Blurr laughed and quickly started to untie him from his blunder. He was lucky that he had Blurr as his bondmate. He wouldn't know what to do without him.

_**Satrap, open your bond with your carrier now!**_

Satrap flinched at the suddenness of his sire's bond opening up with him and his sire's voice suddenly telling him to open up his bond with his carrier. Why was Chaom asking that?

But, he pushed it aside and did as his sire said.

_**Satrap, I'm sorry it took so long to call but your sisters and Glyph were in order in your sire's processor. Now, come down to the Viron stage so I can greet you properly...oh, and brace yourself.**_ Satrap suddenly heard his carrier's voice say through the bond. He was so ecstatic that he didn't realize what his carrier was talking about at the end until he suddenly found himself hitting the ground. That hurt.

"Sorry Satrap but I couldn't stop you from falling I'm so sorry!" Blurr stated quickly. But, Satrap was in too much shock to answer his mate. "Satrap, what's wrong?" Blurr asked him while shaking his shoulders.

Satrap smiled at his mate and tried to figure out how to tell this awesome news to his mate. "Blurr, the impossible is possible!" He then swung around his mate before saying, "My carrier! She's alive! She wants us to meet at the Viron stage!"

Blurr smiled at him and, before Satrap could say anything else, Blurr picked him up and started to run at full speed to the stage. Satrap couldn't wait to see his carrier again.

* * *

Chaom had the largest grin on his face, and he was keeping it there. He had his bondmate back, Sentinel was offline, and now, their children were coming to reunite with their carrier. This solar cycle couldn't get any better.

"So, who do you think is going to get here first?" Caliber asked.

Penelope shrugged. "I don't know..." She then got a mischievous smirk on her faceplate before saying, "But, I think we can hold a bet. Ok, who bets on which bot getting here first?"

The bets then went around the group who heard until she came to him. "Chaom, who do you think is going to get here first?"

Chaom thought about that. There were a few who he knew would have an advantage but he couldn't really be totally sure. "If I had to bet money, I would say Satrap because Blurr is his bondmate and they are both pretty fast." This felt like old times for Chaom. There wasn't anything that he had to worry about and they could have a little fun with each other.

"What about you 'Mala?" Penelope asked. Chaom was still getting over the fact that she was Toxica.

Pandimala, on her part, smirked before saying, "Oh, that answer is simple. I'm betting on Adobe."

While that wasn't the most unexpected choice that his mate could have given, it was definitely up there. Adobe had taken her speed down quite a bit after the fall and hadn't been in the air as much as her other siblings so Chaom was curious as to what his mates motives were.

"How can you be so sure?" Sunblast asked, who had voted for Malwing.

Pandimala smirked. "Carrier's intuition."

Everyone groaned at that. It was Pandimala's way of saying that her secrets were her own. Fun, and he had bet against her too. Quickly tallying up the bets in his helm, Chaom put the highest number of bets on a bot in order. Satrap, of course, was the highest one followed by Malwing. Then, it was Glyph. After him, was Adobe and Airlock. Airlock didn't have any bets because her mate was one of the slower fliers and they knew that she would wait for him. Adobe was the second lowest at just two, his mate and Penelope. Everybot else voted for the other three. He wondered how this would all play out.

The sound of running brought everybot's attention to the edge of the field and Chaom smirked when he saw Blurr running at full speed while carrying Satrap. "Looks like you owe me 'Mala." Chaom stated with a smirk. He rarely got the edge of Pandimala and it was nice to finally be able to.

A boom sounding through the air and vibrations following had Chaom turning to his mate and asking, "What was that?" He was sure that it wasn't Blurr who had done that.

His mate's smirk, though, told him that she had counted on this. "Well, that was somebot breaking the sound barrier." She then glanced up at the sky.

Chaom followed her glance and sighed. High in the clouds, was his daughter Adobe and Starscream, barreling down at full speed. Scrap. With the speed that she was going at, she would beat Satrap there. That meant that, as always, Pandimala was right. Frag, he lost.

"Um, is Adobe going to slow down?"

Chala's sudden question had him re-glancing at the sky and he saw that is daughter was not slowing down. He knew that his daughter hadn't flown in quite some time and knew that she might have problems landing at that speed.

"Oh scrap." He heard his mate mutter before their daughter transformed into her base mode and slammed into her, causing both to tumble across the ground for a good five hundred feet.

The two femmes laid in the dirt, unmoving for a few clicks, before Adobe sat up and said, "Oh, I haven't done that in a while." The femme then sat up before smothering her carrier. "Oh I have missed you so much carrier!"

Pandimala laughed and said, "I missed you too dear."

A few seconds later, Chaom felt his son run by and soon, Satrap had joined Malwing and Pandimala in their group hug. He smiled at how happy they looked.

"Pandimala, I can't believe that you are online." Satrap stated in shock as he stood up.

Chaom smiled as his mate took a few shaky nano-clicks to stand before she said, "Yeah, though I think I almost got the life knocked out of me by that crash."

Adobe let out a few nervous chuckles before saying, "I might have gotten a little carried away."

* * *

Pandimala smiled as her children arrived. Of course, like everyone thought, Airlock was last to arrive with Lugnut flying next to her. The meet and greet with her children and their mates took longer then she thought that it would and it was about mid solar cycle when they finished. When they were done, Pandimala turned to them all. "It truly is a wonderful experience to be among you all once again. But, I would not be here without the help of my human friends. Of course, most of you have known them as bots. Who I am talking about is Penelope Black, daughter of Prometheus Black aka Meltdown, also known as Toxica."

Pen waved from her position in Flintlock's servo and Pandimala smiled. The girl seemed to have grown so much since she met her.

"Then, of course, who could forget Lennox, known to you as Flintlock, and Epps, known to you as Caliber." Pandimala finished.

The two bots waved at the gathered bots and the ones who didn't already know, which was most of them, stared in shock.

"Wait, they are human?" Blitzkriea asked in shock.

Pandimala smiled. "Yes. Their boss made them their suits so they could come and assist me in getting Cybertron back for you all after we learned from Lockdown that you all seemed to have lost it while I was gone." At their embarrassed looks, Pandimala let out a laugh. "I'm only poking fun at you."

But, she knew that the rest of the Alliance had to know that she was online.

"Pandimala, if I may suggest how we are going to go on with the next phase?" Lockdown asked.

Pandimala smiled and nodded. "Of course Lockdown, what is your idea?"

Instead of answering directly to her, Lockdown turned to Remcy, who had been in on the attack on the Virons along with the rest of her close friends and the Guardians. "Remcy, can you remotely access the emergency city wide telecommunication system from here?"

Remcy smirked and said, "Not only can I do that, but I have connected the one in Kaon to the one in Praxus so it will reach both. I see where you are going with this and I'll get on it."

Pandimala, though, was still clueless. "What is going on Lockdown?"

Lockdown smiled at her and said, "Well, we are going to have Remcy send a message to all saying that they are to meet in Kaon's main square, or tune in to the frequency there, and we are going to say that we will be hosting a victory concert in commemoration of us rescuing these six and that Chaom has two announcements."

"And what are these announcements going to be about?" Chaom asked as he stepped next to her.

"Well," Lockdown began, "First, you are going to say that Sentinel is offline. That should attract their attention. Then, you are going to say that you are relinquishing your title as leader of the Dragon Scouters and that you have already picked out a successor. Then, we will have Pandimala step out in a cloak and you will say that this bot is now the leader."

"Oi, again with the cloak?" Blackbit asked.

"You're one to talk, seeing as the Guardians love to use them." Chala shot back at the mech.

Pandimala laughed when Blackbit looked beaten.

"So, let me guess," Pandimala started. "You are wanting Ultra Magnus to come up and start yelling at Chaom about his reckless behavior and then I will show myself."

"More or less." Was Lockdown's answer. Great, she could see that he was hoping for more to happen.

Sighing though, she said, "Very well. Remcy,"

Her friend glanced at her and said, "Yeah 'Mala?"

She smiled and said, "wait to send out the message until we are set up. Ultra Magnus will probably try to stop this before we get it up if we talk now. Now," She then motioned to them all and said, "let's get set up!"

Once they arrived in Kaon, it took them little time to set up and get her another cloak, since hers had been previously burned to a crisp. Then, once Remcy made the announcement, some of them started to sing for the concert. A few of the bots included her parents, Chaom, her kids, her friends, Chala, Zinnia, Sunblast, Shadow Fall, Lockdown, and Kiva. After a few songs, the square was jam packed with anticipation and excitement.

* * *

Chala felt anticipation as they finished off the last song before the announcements. Now was the big moment that the rest of the Alliance would learn that the long lost leader of the Dragon Scouters had never died and was now with them, ready to lead them to victory against the Virons.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," Chaom started. "Now, I would like to make a couple of very important announcements."

Ok, it was time. When Chala scanned the crowd, she noticed that Ultra Magnus was very close to the front and he did not look happy. She figured that the only reason that she hadn't stopped the concert was because Chaom was participating in it. But, that willingness would probably stop once Chaom was done with his announcements.

"The first announcement is one that you have all been waiting to hear for stellar cycles. As of a few cycles ago, the traitor Sentinel Prime is offline!" Chaom announced with a joyous smile.

The crowd's response deafened Chala and she had to reorient herself from their sudden outburst of joy. When she looked at Ultra Magnus, she could still see some of the anger that he had earlier but there was some joy. When the crowd quietened down, though, she knew that this next announcement would make the Autobot leader really furious.

"Ok, I know, I am glad too. But, I was not the one to offline him. No, instead, the being who did offline him is a part of my next announcement." The crowd went silent with curiosity. "I have seen that I have not led the Dragon Scouters in a way that would be approved by Pandimala."

Chala could see the worried anticipation in the crowd and could see that Chaom's announcement was going to shock them all. Too bad they didn't know what was going to come up.

"After much thought, I have decided to step down as leader of the Dragon Scouters." The crowd let out a unified gasp of shock at that. It wasn't normal for leaders to step down in the middle of war time. "I have been looking for a replacement who could follow Pandimala's example to the letter and, I am proud to say, that I have found that bot." He then motioned to the back of the stage, "Please come out and meet the Alliance my friend."

Chala could see the confused looks when Pandimala came out, though she was in that cloak so they wouldn't know it was her. She could see that the crowd was having mixed feelings about what was going on. When she went to look at Ultra Magnus, though, she panicked slightly when he was not where he was previously standing.

"Chaom!"

Chala jumped when Ultra Magnus' voice rang out near her and she turned to see that he was already on the stage and that he was walking angrily toward Chaom and the cloaked Pandimala.

"Yes Ultra Magnus?" Chaom asked seriously, though Chala could see the sparkle of amusement in his optics.

"Don't give me that. This is not the time for you to be resigning. Plus, even if it was, we do not know who this bot is and that means that it is a bot is a liability to the Alliance! I know that the loss of your mate hit you harder then the rest of us, but that does not mean that you should be throwing her legacy away so carelessly to a bot who won't even show their faceplate! I simply refuse,"

"You can't Ultra Magnus." Chaom responded calmly, though Chala saw a spark of anger in his optics at how he was being ripped. "Because, as our friend Playback so helpfully reminded me, Dragon Scouter business is to be conducted by Dragon Scouters and that you have only been allowed to make decisions due to my absence from the scene and the respect that they have gained for you."

"Chaom, you are not thinking logically. You have been out of the loop to events here on Cybertron ever since you went to hide away in your room so you," Ultra Magnus started.

But, that was as far as he got before the cloaked Pandimala landed a swift uppercut to his faceplate and Ultra Magnus went staggering back. The crowd was silent with shock. This bot, who was unknown to them, had just struck Ultra Magnus.

Chaom's chuckle, though, had everybot looking more confused then a dizzy turbo fox. "Ultra Magnus, I would take care as how you address me right now. While I would not have struck you, my friend here is very protective of me and does not take it lightly when I am insulted." He then paused. "Now, before everybot here decides to jump down my throat at this, maybe you would like to meet the bot underneath the cloak."

Chala glanced at Ultra Magnus and saw that he looked very fragged of and only a miracle would be able to change his processor about the 'new' leader of the Dragon Scouters. Luckily for them, it was a miracle.

_Chala, would you like to take off this cloak for me?-Pandimala_

Chala nodded and made her way over to her grandcarrier as Ultra Magnus said with a small growl, "Very well, but it will most likely not change my opinion about the stupidity of the choice that you are making."

A chuckle escaped Chala's lips when he said that. This revelation would hopefully change his opinion. If it didn't, then he was insane.

Taking a hold of the cloak, Chala smiled, "Alliance, I wish to introduce to you the new leader of the Dragon Scouters!" She then pulled off the cloak.

Shocked gasps filled the air as Pandimala stood in front of the crowd, smiling and waving to all. This was a picture perfect moment and Chala knew that this was what Playback had been aiming for all along. He wanted them to gain a new hope when all seemed to be falling apart. And that had been wonderfully accomplished.

"P...Pandimala?" Ultra Magnus gasped in shock as he stepped closer to her.

Pandimala smiled and walked up to the Autobot leader. "I have missed you dearly Ultra Magnus." She then gave him a hug that he returned in full before stepping back and saying, "So, am I leader quality to replace Chaom?"

Ultra Magnus let out a laugh that Chala had never heard before. It was strange how just one bot could make this much of a difference. "Oh yes Pandimala, you are more then worthy."

Megatron then walked up to the group before saying with a chuckle, "You know Magnus, I think I would have preferred a helm slap to a punch."

Ultra Magnus laughed and said, "I would have too. Your strength has not waned in your absence Pandimala."

Chala smiled as they all got along. This was the Alliance of old and she was proud to be fighting for it once more.

* * *

The battlefield by the stage was silent as the Virons searched to see if there was anybot still online. The fighting had gone worse then any of them could have pictured. Pandimala's appearance at the battle had shocked them all so much that they were overrun. Sentinel had assured them that the fragging femme was offline and her mate's following depression had solidified that statement.

"Over here!" Thunderwave yelled as he stood over a bot.

Pitch and the rest of the search time walked up to the gray chassis that was below them. Sure enough, the spark inside was still beating, though the chassis was gray. This could be a very good thing.

"Bring it to the research labs. I believe that we must start rising from these ashes, and this looks like the best opportunity."

* * *

**Ultra Magnus: I feel like a frag helm.**

**Chala: Well, you were one.**

**Ultra Magnus: *glares***

**Pandimala: *laughs***

**Authoress: *throws balloon of paint at Ultra Magnus***

* * *

**AN: And now I just have the epilogue left! I wonder what is going to happen with that scene at the end there? Anyone care to take a guess? Well, please drop by my profile and vote on my Poll and please drop a review, even if it is to say hi or you can guess at what is going to happen in the epilogue. *throws balloon paint at you***


	44. Epilogue: Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**AN: Since this story is finished now, I would like to ask you to please vote on my poll if you haven't already. As of right now, I still have a tie and that is not going to help me to be able to start on the next story right away. Please go and vote.**

* * *

**Authoress: Now we see the end.**

**Pandimala: It was fun while it lasted folks.**

**Chaom: Yep, now I will not see most of you all ever again!**

**Authoress: Who said that?**

**Chala: You said that the story was over.**

**Authoress: I said we see the end...but I have many plans.**

**All OCs: *facepalm***

* * *

Epilogue: Only the Beginning

**30 Solar Cycles Later**

Chaom smiled as he walked down the slowly healing streets of Iacon. After his mate had returned to the Alliance, the fighting had gone much more in their favor. It took them fifteen solar cycles to get most of the cities, except for Iacon. The Virons did not want to let the city go. But, four long solar cycles of fighting later, the city was theirs and the Virons had retreated in a monstrous ship that they must have pre-built in preparation just in case this happened. But, he wasn't going to care about that right now. Right now, he was heading toward the main command building there in Iacon because his mate had called. Of course, with everything that had happened in the past, he knew that when she called that it was going to be a major event. What could his mate possibly have planned already? She did not waste any time in getting things back to their normal pace.

"Hey Chaom wait up!"

Chaom turned and smiled as his three grandcreations ran up to him.

"And where are you three headed?" Chaom asked them as they walked toward the main building.

"Cause Pandimala called Chala and asked her to have us meet her there." Pandium answered with a smile on his black faceplate.

Chaom sighed. Great. Pandimala really was planning something big. She was getting a lot of people involved. "This is going to be a barrel of laughs." Chaom sighed as they walked.

Chala laughed at him. "Ah, is Chaom worried?"

Chaom shook his helm with s smile. "Yes, I am. Whenever she called these sort of things before, the surprise was always something big. And, when there was a meeting like this, it usually involved Pandimala acting really mysterious."

The others nodded and Malium said, "Of course she has something big planned. When does Pandimala ever do something small?"

And, his grandcreation had a point. His mate liked to make a big scene when she did something and this was no exception. Of course, she made a big deal out of the smaller things in life and knew that this could be nothing to worry about. But, of course, she also could be planning something incredibly huge that she has been planning.

"Did she tell you what she was planning?" Chaom asked. Though he knew that the likeliness of this happening was slim to none. Pandimala liked to keep everybot in suspense. It was just her nature.

"Nope." All three answered at once.

"Figured." Chaom stated with a sigh. It had been too much to ask for. Why did they have to go through this? It was torture.

"Well, let's get down there before Pandimala has our helms." Chala stated before picking up the pace.

Chaom shook his helm and caught up to Chala's pace. He knew that they were going to find out what this was about soon, whether it be for the better or worse. Hopefully not the latter.

* * *

Ultra Magnus sighed as he made his way to the main command center in Iacon. Pandimala had called a meeting. That in itself made him nervous. Her meetings could always go any direction. She was way too random to predict.

"Ultra Magnus, you worried?"

Ultra Magnus turned to Megatron and said, "Of course. These meeting with Pandimala go either way."

Megatron nodded. "True, but I would rather have it like this then her not being here again. Before the Fall, I never thought that I would want to have one of these little meetings that she arranges but, when she was gone, they were one of the things that I wished for."

He nodded at that. Ultra Magnus had found himself missing these little meetings when she was gone and had often found himself wondering, if she had been there, what sort of meeting would be planned for the solar cycles events. Maybe a way to cheer everybot up? Or maybe if there was some special attack plan that she had come up with. Whatever the situation, he had tried to imagine what she would call about but he never had been able to just because of the randomness of her meetings.

"So did I Megatron." He then paused before a question came to his processor. "Megatron, do you have a clue as to why she is calling us?"

Megatron shook his helm. "Sorry Ultra Magnus. But, I have no idea what we are going to get out of this meeting with her. You know her."

Ultra Magnus nodded. It was worth a try. "Megatron, has Starscream reported in with how Vos is coming along?"

Megatron nodded. "Yes, the city is doing quite well. There was not as much damage as they all feared there would be. He says that the most damage was done to the electronic systems so he has Remcy there helping the others so we can get that fully operational as quickly as possible."

Ultra Magnus smiled. "Well, there is some good news."

"How about Iacon? I can see there is some work that needs to be done but is there something that I can't see?" Megatron asked him.

Ultra Magnus sighed. Getting Iacon restored would take quite some time. "The Virons did a substantial amount of damage to our systems and it is taking quite some time for us to get everything organized. We have everybot that we can working on it but it is taking time. They really messed up our systems. Then, many of the structures here still need to be torn down and rebuilt because most of them are about to fall over. Then, we will have to work on getting the power sources to feed to those homes. I fear that it will take quite some time."

Megatron nodded. "I see." He then smiled. "Well, it is a good thing that the Virons are off of Cybertron now so we will have all of the time that we want to work on it."

Ultra Magnus nodded and smiled. "How right you are. If it wasn't for 'Mala coming back and getting us off of our afts, who knows where we would be now."

Megatron let out a laugh. "I would rather not find out Ultra Magnus." He then motioned to the main center. "Now, let's get over there before Pandimala throws a fit at us being late."

Ultra Magnus laughed too and said, "I believe that you are right Megatron. Well, she might kill us already but we will find out when we get there." He then walked next to Megatron as they walked to the center.

* * *

Pandimala smiled to herself as everybot decided to file in. They all looked so worried and she was half tempted to tell them that she was not the one in charge of this meeting. She had only been asked to arrange it by a friend because her friend wanted everybot that they knew to know about the information that they had. It would be the start of something wonderful...again.

"Pandimala, what is going on here?" Lockdown asked as he finally walked in. Count on him to be the last one there.

"Glad you could join us Lockdown. We weren't able to start without you." Pandimala stated with a sly smile.

Starscream let out a huff before saying, "Ok Pandimala, what do you have to talk about?"

Pandimala let off a smirk before saying, "Did I ever say that I was the one who had something to say? Well, if I did, then I am sorry for misinforming you."

The looks on their faceplates were priceless and Pandimala was enjoying every click of it. They honestly looked like their jaws were going to hit the floor if it wasn't for the fact that they were hinged to their faceplates.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Chaom asked her with a raised optic ridge.

Of course he would be the one to see through that. "Well, I was asked to have you all meet here so someone could give a certain bot some big news that would make our victory that much more certain and a bright light for the future."

Everybot frowned at that. They hated it when she did that. Of course, she was having a great time playing with them. They were so easy to manipulate. It was almost too much fun.

"Pandimala, let's stop teasing them."

Pandimala let out a laugh as everyone's shocked expressions returned as Kiva said that. Now they knew that there was something going on. She could see it in their optics.

Letting out a sigh, Pandimala said, "Very well. But, you had better tell him first. It only seems fair." Then, on a private line to the femme, Pandimala said, _Plus, I want to see the others squirm a little more.-Pandimala_

Kiva nodded at her before saying, "Lockdown, darling, could you come here for a nano-click?"

Lockdown raised an optic ridge but nodded before walking over. Pandimala smiled as Kiva whispered in Lockdown's audio. While she whispered, Chaom decided to talk to her.

**Pandimala, what is Kiva saying to Lockdown?**

**You'll find out soon enough dear.** Pandimala answered with a devilish smirk before stopping communication. She was not going to ruin this for Kiva. Her niece wanted to tell the other bots about this so much and Pandimala was going to give her the opportunity to do so.

Everybot, besides herself and Kiva, jumped when Lockdown suddenly glitched and fell on his back. The looks on their faceplates would be cherished forever.

"Why the frag did he just do that?" Penelope asked. Her suit was still getting repaired back at their new station on Earth.

Kiva chuckled before saying, "I went to see Razor earlier. Guess who's sparked?"

Their surprised expressions were the most priceless of the solar cycle. Of course, she knew that they would change to happiness soon. Kiva being sparked meant that there was a new hope for the Alliance and it was going to start with Kiva and her creation.

* * *

Deep below the surface of an unknown planet, the Virons were hard at work. The light from their welders lit up the space they worked in as they labored over the project that had been consuming their time over the past thirty solar cycles. This would be the one thing that would turn the war in their favor. Of course, as long as the bot had survived the entire operation and could be operational on his own.

"Unhook the spark support." Pitch ordered. Finally, after all of this time, they were ready to see if their hard work had paid off.

When the troops did as they were told, there was silence as they quietly anticipated the awakening of the bot before them.

The flashing of blood red optics coming online had everybot stepping away from the mech on the berth.

"What...what happened?" The mech asked, though his vocals sounded much deeper and more threatening.

"You were almost killed. But, we were able to recover your spark and put it in this body that we have built. It is a triple change that can turn into a tank or a helicopter. No bot can stand up to you now."

The mech turned to the others before saying, "How long has it been?"

"Thirty solar cycles since we were defeated by Pandimala at the stage. Fifteen since we lost Cybertron." Pitch answered. The mech on the table nodded and seemed to zone out. "What do you wish for us to do Sentinel?"

But, the mech shook his helm. "No. Sentinel was my designation when I was weak and unable to preform my duties. I must have a new name to show that I have been reborn and I will tear the Alliance down."

Pitch nodded. "What do you wish to be called?"

The mech, who was once known as Sentinel, smirked before uttering a name that would be echoed in fear by all who spoke it.

"Contagion."

* * *

**Authoress: DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Primus: You had to bring him in.**

**Unicron: Though, I must say that I am quite impressed with his origin. Very good work on that.**

**Authoress: Why thank you Unicron!**

* * *

**AN: Well, here is the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed this and I am sorry to leave you off with this little cliff hanger. I will be back to this saga once I update and complete some of my other stories that are falling behind that I have a choice to work on. But, please vote on my Poll so your voice will be heard as I make my decision. Until next we meet my dear, loyal readers, I say goodbye. *walks into sunset***


End file.
